Love Comes in Funny Packages
by QueenyProductions
Summary: When Serena Usagi is kidnapped by Beelzemon of the Demon Lords she finds herself stuck in a war between the Demon Lords and Royal Knights, both of whom she learns to befriend and love. Can Serena be the very thing that unite the two groups?
1. The Meeting

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 1**

**The Meeting**

_The Human World_

Serena woke up, grumbling miserably to herself as the realization of having to go to school once more hit home. She hated school, the subjects bore her to tears and she was an average student, so school never really appealed to her. She especially hated getting up early, but what could she do? She wanted a future, she had to attend school in order to get some type of job. She glanced at her sleeping sister and brother in the bunkbed in the corner of the room; she also detested sharing a room with her step-brother and sister who thought it was fun to play with her stuff. Serena picked up her clothes then went to get change in the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later; dressed in a white sleeveless t-shirt with a pink little ribbon on the collar along with blue tracksuit and worn out trainers, she then proceeded downstairs.

Serena Usagi was an unsually tall fifteen-year-old who lived with her mother, step-father and step-brother and sister who just happened to be twins. Her hair was long, reaching her waist and was a strange dark pink colour, her eyes were of similar colour. Serena's real father was once a scientist, he was nice man who cared for others and was rarely selfish. Though that changed eight years ago, when he developed a temper and shouted at her and her mother often for no reason. He never hit Serena, though he would sometimes hurt her mother, though she was never severly injured. The same year her father turned into a monster he was arrested, but he vanished before the trial could even start. With her real father gone and officially dead as far as the government was concerned, Serena's mother married again when Serena was seven and had two new children a year after the wedding.

Serena switched on the television in the living room and sat down, she had half an hour to spare before she sent off for school so she was looking to kill time. Serena flicked through the channels, searching for something good to watch. Suddenly, without warning, the screen went dark. Serena frowned, wondering if it was a powercut, but she noticed the lights and every other household applicance was still on. Two red eyes appeared on the screen, seeming to glare at her. Serena yelled in surprise and fell off the chair, falling to the floor loudly. Serena waited a minute then slowly got up, the screen was back on and a cartoon was playing on screen.

She started at the screen oddly, were the eyes part of the show? Or was she seeing things? After a quick breakfast Serena tried to forget about the strange eyes she saw on the screen, she decided to believe that the eyes were part of the cartoon but something like that was not so easily forgotten. Serena grabbed her purple backpack as she put her shoes on, listening for any sounds from upstairs. Her step-father was a stay at home dad, while her mother set off for work an hour or so after her, so they wouldn't be awake for awhile.

Serena left her house and headed for her friend Tom's house, he was a good friend of hers who she had known since she was a child and was the closest one who lived near her. Serena lived in a world where the existence of Digimon was a fact, some even lived in the Human World, though barely any of the Digimon who did live in the Human World had human partners. Digimon would often hang out with humans and become good friends with them, but they were rarely bonded together through a Digivice. Serena was always jealous of those who knew Digimon and were close friends with humans, she had never had the courage to ask a Digimon to be her friend.

She knocked on Tom's door, her clumpsy friend answered and they soon headed off to the bus stop. Tom was a fairly nice boy with blonde curly hair and was maybe too clingly under certain situations, but still a nice guy to have around. As they talked about Digimon and other things, Serena looked behind her every so often. She could feel someone watching her, reaching for her, almost demaning her attention. Serena was reminded of the red eyes and a shiver ran down her spine.

They came to the bus stop and met up with Serena's other friends; Shazz, Pen and Max. As her friends talked Serena found herself isolating herself from them, her mind wandering to a dark place that developed when her father turned. Though Serena was kind hearted and always tried to help others, she always hated people deep down stirred on by a great evil inside of her. She hated how humans could behave and how quickly they could change, it could explain why she craved the company of Digimon. The bus soon arrived and they got on, Serena glancing behind her once more before hopping on. Serena sat and tried to look out of the foggy window, she traced her finger alone the glass, spelling a name slowly.

_Beelze-_

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Serena looked at him.

"_Beelze_?" Shazz read, leaning over the seat. "Still obsessing over Beelzemon, are we?"

"Yeah," Serena admitted. "I can't help it, I'm attracted to his dark nature."

Shazz looked Tom, then Max who sat beside her and Pen who sat opposite. She sighed and smiled, then turned to Pen and continued speaking to him. Pen and Shazz were twins, both had dark burnette hair and tanned skin. Max was a blonde haired boy and the new member of the gang, he had moved to Serena's quiet town from a large city by the coast. He used to complain often of how quiet and dull things were, but he gradually learnt to accept the boring nature of the town.

"So," Shazz said casually. "You guys got any new cards?"

She was on about the Digimon card game, they loved the game and most people in the school did. Living in such a small town it was rare to see Digimon, the card game was the only closest thing they had to the real thing. Serena's group of friends were part of the Worldwide Digimon Tournament- the W.D.T for short. Serena had come second in the last one, giving her the crown of a _Princess_.

Serena looked back at the name on the foggy glass and finished it; _Beelzemon_. She used the Beelzemon card all the time in the games between her friends and in the tournaments. Pen said that the card was too weak, since you had to start off with Yaamon then make him digivolve into Impmon and then you had to make him warp digivolve. But Serena always won using Beelzemon, _always_. No one had taken away her crown, no one besides the _King_ and _Queen_. And they had they're own Digimon friends too, that wasn't fair in Serena's opinion, she wanted a Digimon companion too. She joined in the conversation in a bid to distract herself from the ever growing feeling that someone was watching her.

...

_The Digital World_

Beelzemon walked down the corridor of the dark and cold manor, not at all bothered by the portraits of great dark level Digimon whose eyes seemed to follow him. He had been ordered by Daemon to see Lilithmon, even though she was _the_ most attractive she-Digimon he knew, she was nothing but trouble. Recently she's been nothing but a bitch to him, always ordering him around after they were defeated by two of the Royal Knights. He hated them with a passion, they though they were better than everyone else. He hated the way they paraded around the Digital World, taking orders from that idiot Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil wasn't much of a fan of the Demon Lords either, he had tried several times in the past to wipe them out, but when he failed he handed the duty over to the Royal Knights. Since they're recent defeat to the Royal Knight's, Lilithmon was constantly on Beelzemon's case; he was sure he was going to end up killing her if she said one more snide comment. He opened the door to her large and beautifully furbished chamber, and found her gazing out of the window; she didn't look at him as he entered.

"Yer wanted tah see me?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes," Lilithmon nodded. "There have been rumours flying around the Digital World that we are too soft. We need to prove them wrong, so how do we do it?"

She turned to look at him as he thought about it. They had to do something unpredictable, yet evil in every imaginable way. Something that could make even a Nunmon swear and curse they're name, but what could they do that was unheard of and had not been done before? She smiled viciously at him, her white fangs gleaming in the dim darkness. Beelzemon flinched as he realized she already had an idea.

"We kidnap a human," she announced.

Beelzemon chuckled lightly, "Yer've 'ad this an idea fer awhile, haven't yer?" he smirked.

"Yes," she repeated. "I just wanted to confirm it with you. Leviamon is nothing more than a coward, he would never agree to help me. Barbamon will only help if there's something in it for him, Belphamon is too lazy, Daemon creeps me out and I would not have someone as horny as me Lucemon helping me. I want _you_ to help me."

"And I will," Beelzemon agreed. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Lilithmon got to her feet and walked towards the large doors of her room, she stopped beside Beelzemon suddenly. "I have to to our darling leader of our plan," she looked at him. "Keep this up and maybe you'll be in charge instead of that idiot Lucemon."

Lilithmon left the room, her words ringing in Beelzemon's head and bouncing along his skull. _Him?_ In charge of the Demon Lords? And ruler of the Digital World with Lilithmon at his side? A smile more vicious than Lilithmon's own came across his face, Beelzemon would do what Lilithmon said and he would become the new King of the Demon Lords. He would rule the world with a steel fist and crush anyone who apposed him. Even Yggdrasil.

...

Lilithmon smiled happily to herself as she walked down the dark corridor, she had forgotten to tell Beelzemon about the other rumour she had heard from a LadyDevimon. From what Lilithmon was told there was a certain human who could become a Digimon. Data and DNA were too different things, but DNA became data in the Digital World. Lilithmon was tired of being the only female Demon Lord, with two female Demon Lord's she would have company.

Lilithmon wasn't so desperatly lonely that she needed a friend, she _was _lonely and having company would be nice, but Lilithmon was aware of how the male mind worked and how easy it was to manipulate. With two she-Digimon with the ability to manipulate both the Demon Lord's and Royal Knights then Lilithmon would have more power than she ever thought was possible.

....

_The Human World_

"WOW!" Pen awed.

"I know!" Serena squealed. "My mom got it for me when she got back from Florida."

In Serena's hand was the D-Ark 1.2, it was shaped like a rectangle and looked a lot like a calculator with a small grey screen. There was a slot on the side where you could slide your cards and it had small grey buttons with the alphabet and numbers. It also served as a messenger, like a Digimon phone. It was a light yellow colour and was roughly the size of your hand. It was now break time and with her group sat beneath the shade of a tree, she showed off her new D-Ark.

Serena looked at her friends amazed faces; Serena's mother was quite rich, she worked as a lawyer and was one of the best in the business. Though her mother met Serena's stepfather through a walk in the local park, she accidentally twisted her ankle and he brought her home. A classic love story. Serena didn't like him, he was nice and friendly and always tried to be Serena's friend.

But she still didn't like him.

Pen had the D-Ark 1.0 as did the other members of the group and many other people in the group. All the D-Ark's worked the same, except the newer version had a better signal and was allowed in the preliminary rounds of the Digimon Tournmant. Since the group always played the card game together they used to get they're D-Arks mixed up, thankfully Pen thought of the idea to put stickers on they're own devices, it was a lot easier to tell whose was whose after that.

"You've used it yet?" Shazz asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "I swiped some of my new cards last night. Boy, does this thing work fast."

The D-Ark was used in the Digimon Card Game to see how strong a card was, you swiped and it would calculate if the card was good enough to use against the opponent. The D-Ark 1 wasn't allowed in the Tournmant's, not in any of the rounds, unlike the newer D-Ark.

"What new cards have you got?" Tom asked.

"I had a Skywing and Armour Crusher," Serena answered.

"That's it?" Pen frowned.

"Hey!" Serena snapped. "I can still kick your butt blind folded!"

"Yeah right!" Pen snorted. "I know you're method of playing inside out, there's no way I could loose to such a predictable opponent."

"Wanna bet on it?" Shazz asked slyly. "Who ever win's is crowned the king or queen of us and the loser has to pay for food after school, got it?"

Pen and Serena nodded and gave each other playfully glares, they both pulled out they're cards, Pen from his stick covered tin that he kept in his bags and Serena's from her card holder that was attached to her thigh through a pouch. Shazz, Max and Tom looked at one another, already knowing who was to win. It was fairly obvious who would be crowned winner, they just wished Pen would realize one day that he would never win.

...

_The Digital World_

Lilithmon had gotten permission from Lucemon to carry out the mission and had told Beelzemon that there was a slight change in the plan, thanks to Lilithmon's new idea. All of the Demon Lord's knew Lucemon was a fool, how he became they're leader seemed like a utter mystery. Barbamon said it was because Lucemon was much more powerful than them, Beelzemon argued with that statement and told them he could beat Lucemon.

Which none of them really doubted, with the right amount of brain cells and the right plan anyone could beat Lucemon, but only if they studied how he worked and what moves he liked to use in battles. With careful pre-planning and not underestimating the desperation of a king who was on the end of his tether you could easily defeat Lucemon, but even if you did the other Demon Lord's had to vote for you to become the next king. If you didn't have the majority votes then the old king and the one who defeated him would share the title.

Beelzemon stood in the hallway of the Demon Lord's manor, ready to leave when Lilithmon stopped him and told him of the slight change of the plan.

"Yer kidding', right?" Beelzemon asked. "Yer wanna turn ah human intah ah Digimon?"

Lilithmon nodded, "Why?" she fluttered her eye lids. "Don't you like it?"

Beelzemon scratched the back of his head, "It's an... interesting idea," he admitted. "But why do I have tah go and get tis human?"

"Because," she put her hands on her hip. "Your evil and living with you will surely turn her into an evil Digimon and that will ensure her place amonst us."

"Fine," Beelzemon huffed. "I'll babysit yer little human pet."

Lilithmon stroked his cheek affectionatly, "Good," she smiled. "I hope you know a good place to hide."

Beelzemon nodded then turned and left. Beelzemon began walking towards the warm desert from the dark and thorn covered land of the Dark Area; for some strange reason he felt like this mission was going to be much tougher than what he first expected, it didn't sound so hard; kidnap a fifteen-year-old human girl and babysit her until she became a Digimon. But usually things that sounded easy were always much tougher in practise.

...

_The Human World_

"No!" Pen howled sadly. "I lost! Again!"

Shazz grabbed Serena's hand and raised it high into the air, Max and Tom cheered and whistled at they're new champion who bowed mockingly at them.

"Our new Digimon Queen, Serena!" she said. "Hail Queen Serena!"

Tom and Max bowed, while Serena made a cheesy grin and started waving her hand.

"Oh, thank you!" Serena laughed.

They had decided to play after school in the park, Pen wanted to play in school but Serena wanted to play somewhere quiet. So after dropping off they're schoool stuff they came to the large bench in the park that stood atop a large hill and overlooked the large and thick green forest. Pen grumbled angrily to himself as Serena started to chat with Shazz, he hated always coming second best to her.

Everyone would be better off if she was gone in his opinion. With her gone he would be able to beat all of his friends no problem and finally get the title he deserved, but Serena was an obstacle that was in his way and there was no way around her. He sat down on the green grass beside the bench, grudginly placing his things back into his backpack.

"Now," Max turned to Pen. "You got to buy us food tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it," Pen replied angrily.

As the sun slowly began to set they decided to head home, it was getting late and none of them wanted to stay out long- except for Serena. She said she would see them tomorrow, she loved sun sets and was staying behind to watch this one. As the sun began to set the sky turned into a canvas of lushes pink streamed with purple, Serena compared the sent to a painting, the only difference between a painting and sunset was that paintings lasted more than a few minutes.

Serena jumped when she heard a ruffling sound from the collection of trees behind her, she turned from her place atop the bench but saw nothing. There was another ruffling sound, she turned around once more and clenched her fists. It was probably her step-brother and sister Yuki and Yuri. For such young children they loved to cause her misery. She stood up and jumped from the bench, trying to look unfazed by the strange noises. She landed on her feet gracefully and arms folded over her chest.

"Come on out!" she called. "Yuki! Yuri! This isn't funny, I'll tell your father on you."

From green of the trees a figure stepped forwards, but it wasn't Yuri nor Yuki. He was tall and wore a leather jacket with a white furred and a black leather jumpsuit. He wore a purple mask while he had three slitted blood red eyes, boots with three spikes on the tips with metal pads on his arms and legs. His hair was a spiky neon blonde hair, a red bandana was tied on his left arm and carried two shot guns. Serena stumbled backwards, clearly shocked by this person's appearence.

She couldn't believe it; a Digimon. A Digimon had been watching her and it was Beelzemon, what were the chances? Her happiness of being approached by a Digimon was suddenly overshadowed by the look in his eyes, they were not of a kind Digimon and she felt a shiver up her spine. Was this Beelzemon one of the infamous Demon Lord?

"'Ello, toots," he grinned.

Seena didn't know what to do; run, hug him or scream? She wasn't sure the nature of this Digimon so she shouldn't assume anything yet. Beelzemon walked towards her frozen form, grinning happily at her. She watched as he stopped in front of her, his incredibly tall figure overshadowing her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, he locked tight gazes with her. They looked at one another for a long time, Serena's thundering heartbeat seemed very loud in the silence and Beelzemon remained as stiff as a statue. Eventually, after minutes of silence, Beelzemon grabbed her by the wrists and swung her over his back.

Serena screamed, "Put me down! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah," Beelzemon answered. "I hear yer."

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked.

"Thah Digital World," Beelzemon answered. "I'll explain soon-"

"Not without my cards and D-Ark!" she interupted. "I'm not going anywhere without my personal belongings."

Beelzemon sighed heavily, Lilithmon said _"Be nice". _He sighed again and put her down slowly. Serena walked towards the bench, slowly she grabbed her D-Ark and cards. She tied the card holder to her waist and put the D-Ark in her backpack; it was a dark purple with a design of a nasty looking smiley face on the front that oddly reminded her of Impmon's and held some important stuff inside. Beelzemon tapped his foot impatiently, Serena took a deep breath as she placed her bag over her shoulders and then bolted towards the hill. Beelzemon cursed and growled angrily, he turned and quickly followed.

Serena looked behind her, with his long legs he was close on her heels. Serena ran into the thick of the forest, she dodged the thick trunks of the trees, easily managing to manoeuvre her way through the forest. For someone who had lived near the forest and played there often, it wasn't hard for Serena to outwit Beelzemon who was having difficulty keeping pace with her.

Serena continued to run, the trees a blur of brown and green. Serena glanced behind her, she saw no sign of Beelzemon and quickly hid behind a large tree. Serena sunk to her knees and tried to control her breathing, she heard his heavy feet run past, and sighed with relief. She had lost him for now. Serena stood, looking behind the tree and quickly scanning the dense forest.

Beelzemon was no where in sight, chances were he was on the other side of the forest by now. Though Beelzemon was her favourite Digimon and was the one who helped her suceed in battles, she knew he was a demon/virus type and it was his nature to be cruel to those who he hated. Serena tried to make sense of the situation, why was a Digimon attempting to take her to the Digital World?

Serena heard feet approaching her, she felt her blood run cold, was it Beelzemon? No, these footsteps were light footed, it wasn't Beelzemon, it was someone else.

"Serena!" Shazz called. "Are you okay? Your mother called, she wants you home!"

Serena didn't know whether to reply or keep quiet, could she really blow her cover and allow herself to be captured? She heard the sound of Beelzemon's heavy footsteps walk towards her friend, Serena spotted Shazz by a near by oak not far from where she was hiding. Shazz was looking around her, squinting in the dim light for her friend and not knowing that Beelzemon was walking towards her from the darkness behind her.

Serena jumped to her, turning towards Shazz and screamed. "_RUN!_"

Shazz and Beelzemon both looked towards Serena who stood in the clear opening, Shazz saw the panicked look in her eyes and felt herself fall into a cold sweat. Serena ran towards her friend and roughly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from the Digimon. Beelzemon reached towards Serena but she dived beneath his talons, pulling Shazz from the Demon Lord and quickly running around the trees as she had done earlier.

"Hey!" Shazz snapped. "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry," Serena loosened her grip.

They ran towards a large tree, the biggest tree in the entire forest with a tree house built amonst the branches. Shazz climbed up the rope quickly, Serena following her with a quicker pace. Serena closed the little hatch and closed all of the curtains, then falling onto her backside. Serena and her friends had built the tree house a few years back and often went there to escape the rain or to just get away from the world.

Shazz looked at Serena with an annoyed expression, but when she saw how shaken Serena looked she instanltly felt the same fear Serena.

"Why were we running?" Shazz asked.

"Someone tried to grab me!" Serena answereed. "He almost got you, that's why I told you to run- he was right behind you."

Shazz's eyes widened, "B-behind me?"

Serena nodded, she got to her feet and moved a bit of the curtain. Beelzemon was no where in sight, but she thought that last time too and Shazz was almost caught. For someone so big he was awfully quiet when he wanted to be, Serena took a deep breathe and tried to put on a brave face for Shazz.

"What do we do?" Shazz asked.

"Wait for it to get dark," Serena looked up at the sky.

"Wait for it to get dark?" Shazz repeated. "But we can't see in the dark."

"Nether can he," Serena added in a whisper. "I hope."

After ten minutes it was too dark to see the hand in front of they're face, so Serena used the torch she kept in her bag to provide them with some comfort in the dark. She made sure not to let the light leave the tree house, she didn't want Beelzemon finding them. They sat in the tree house for another ten minutes, Serena trying to think of a reason why Beelzemon would want her, when she came up with no conclusion they decided to leave.

They climbed down silently, careful not to snap any twigs or anything else. Shazz held onto Serena's hand, she didn't like the dark or the fact that some pyscho was out there somewhere. They walked quietly as possible, not speaking or breathing heavily. They came to a clearing and rested for a few moments. Serena was starting to become hungry and she could tell Shazz was scared out of her wits, thankfully Serena knew the forest well enough to know that they were almost near Max's house.

Serena was about to say something comforting when something landed in front her, blocking her from Shazz and grabbed her gently by the forearms. Shazz screamed and fell backwards, moving away from the figure stood facing Serena. The hands Serena felt on her arms were gentle, but they were so icy cold she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Now," Beelzemon said showing his impatience. "Are yer goin' tah come like a good little human?"

Serena looked at Shazz from behind his body, she mouthed the word; _Go_. Shazz got to feet and stood there for a moment, debating whether to leave her friend or not. She ran away. Beelzemon picked up Serena once more and swung her over his shoulders, he wasn't going to let her go this time. Serena dropped her torch, Beelzemon quickly caught it before it hit the ground and walked away. Even though he could see fairly well in the dark he was sure this would be handy anyway.

Serena didn't bother to struggle, she was too tired and even if she did escape she would only go so far before he caught her again. After several minutes they came to a hole in the ground, it was very deep about a twenty miles deeps. Serena guessed it was from the Big Gold Rush. Awhile back someone from her town appearantly found a big lump of gold where the hole was, then loads of people came looking for the gold.

But it turned out that the gold wasn't actually gold, but a lump of copper sprayed gold that the man tried to claim as gold in order to make a small profit. The guy was in big trouble and no one ever bothered to put the soil back in the ground afterwards. Beelzemon looked down the hole then jumped, Serena screamed and tried to hold onto him. Beelzemon smiled to himself, he loved to hear humans scream and this child had a perfect scream.

It hadn't been used before, her voice hadn't been that loud before and she had never felt that much fear before. He noticed the glowing white portal beneath them, he quickly held her bride-style and they entered the portal. It felt like crashing through ice water, it hurt at first but eventually you felt numb. Serena opened her eyes slowly, they were in darkness where were neon green letters, numbers and symbols floating around them. She had heard of this place before, it was supposed to be were information from all over the world was stored. Beelzemon put her down, allowing her to get used to the sensation of floating and worked a kink out of his neck.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"Thah Data Space," Beelzemon answered. "Where all of thah data of dead Digimon comes tah if their data isn't absorbed."

"I knew it," Serena whispered. "So how do we get to the Digital World and how do we stop floating?"

Serena knew she only had one option at the moment, cooperate with Beelzemon and see what he wanted from her. If things he wanted her for some bad reason or something that made her uncomfortable then she would find a way to return home, if it was reasonably good then she would try to take advantage of the situation. Even if Serena _did _want to escape, how could she? She had no idea how to get out of the Data Space.

"Yer decide," Beelzemon said. "There ain't no difference in thah Data Space. Up, down, it's all thah same."

Serena looked around her, "I think," she pointed downwards. "This is down."

"Oh no," Beelzemon cursed.

Before any of the two could say anything else they stopped floating and fell downwards. Serena screamed as she shot downwards like an arrow, Beelzemon closed his eyes, he really didn't want to see him falling to the ground. It wasn't a pleasant image. They started falling towards a lime green panel that resembled a circuit board, they broke through and started falling towards the orange, dusty ground...

...

Beelzemon groaned, opening his eyes and spotting out sand. He slowly got to his feet, running a hand through his hair. He noticed his mask was gone, he looked around him and found it next to him. Beelzemon quickly picked it up and placed it back on his head. He brushed himself off and pulled himself out of the crater, he found that Serena had fallen into a separate crater near him and the torch lay broken at his feet.

Beelzemon looked around once more, they were in the desert part of the Digital World. Near them were three strange rock formations, dust was being kicked up in spiral formation and the wind began to nip at them. Pink round chunks of data rolled through the quiet land like digital tumbleweed. Hefound Serena was awake and sat in her crater, facing north. He followed her line of sight and spotted Duftmon standing on top of a boulder.

Beelzemon sighed a breath of relief when he saw that Duftmon was facing the opposite direction. He was in no mood for fighting a Royal Knight, he had an important mission to take care of. Though he realized that Lilithmon placed a important mission label to hide the fact that he was babysitting a human. He helped Serena out of the crater, moving her away from the Royal Knight slowly and walking the opposite direction.

"Hey, kid," Beelzemon gently nudged her. "Hey, you okay, kid?"

Serena turned to look at him slowly, there were mixed emotions across her face and she was unsure of what to say or how to feel.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in the Digital World..." Serena began. "With you... my favourite Digimon..."

Beelzemon raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet, "What's yer name?"

"Serena Usagi," she answered.

Beelzemon offered her his hand, she shook it politely and blushed a bit. She still couldn't believe she was actually with Beelzemon or that she had touched his hand or that he had held her in his arms. Beelzemon took back his hand and they continued walking, Beelzemon occasionally glancing back at the Royal Knight.

"When we fell," Beelzemon began. "Did yer... um.... see my face?"

"No," Serena answered. "Why? Did your mask fall off?"

Beelzemon nodded, she crossed her arms angrily.

"What's thah matter?" Beelzemon asked.

"I wanted to see your face," Serena huffed.

"Never mind," Beelzemon said. "Well, anyway, welcome to thah Digital World where ya'll be staying for as long as necessary."

"With you?" Serena added questionably.

"Yup," Beelzemon answered. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No," Serena blushed deeper. "No, it ain't a problem. So where are we staying?"

Beelzemon pointed south, where there were small round looking houses were rested. Beelzemon quickened the pace and Serena jogged in order to keep up with him, trying to figure out what was happening. Why did he kidnap her? What could he possibly have to gain by bringing her here? Serena hoped she would find out soon, otherwise not knowing would drive her crazy.

....

Lilithmon smiled and she watched from the top of a giant rock formation as Beelzemon and the human walked towards the village in the distance. Soon she wouldn't be the only Demon Lady, she would have some company and with the help of a human/Digimon hybrid the wretched Royal Knights would be destroyed, one by one.

_To Be Continued...._


	2. A Unfateful Meeting

**Episode 2**

**An Un-fateful Meeting**

Duftmon waited patiently on top of a strange looking rock and he stood with his eyes closed as he faced the wind. It pulled at his cape, tail and hair and made them dance along the breeze behind him. He was, in his opinion, one of the best looking Digimon to ever grace the Digital World. Other's seemed to think that too, after all, he was much better looking in comparison to Cranniumon or Daemon.

Duftmon began to wonder where his team mate was, where had Magnamon gotten? He was late, but he always liked to be dramatic. He and the other Royal Knights found it annoying, though Duftmon tried to ignore Magnamon's over-dramatics. They _were_ best friends after all. He and Magnamon only came here on a simple patrol, now Magnamon had run off somewhere and Duftmon couldn't be bothered to go and find him.

He heard a sound behind him, probably some Digimon coming back from the Human World. Normally he would have paid attention to such a thing, only certain Digimon could leave the Digital World and even fewer could create a portal. But Magnamon had to keep an eye out for Magnamon, Alphamon would have his head if Duftmon disobeyed a direct order and adandoned his friend.

Yggdrasil was aware of the travels Digimon took to the Human World; it was hardly something he was concerned about as he managed to control the flow of Digimon who came and went. After half an hour night came, there was no dusk or even a sunset, just a simple switch. Magnamon landed beside him just as the wind died, Duftmon opened his eyes and looked at his friend. He seemed a little upset and he was bursting to say something.

"What?" Duftmon asked.

"Did you hear or see anything?" Magnamon questioned.

"I heard someone fall from the Human World, but that's it," Duftmon replied.

"That's it?" Magnamon repeated. "You didn't see who it was?"

Duftmon shook his head, "No," he said. "Why?"

"Because," Magnamon began, "that Digimon was Beelzemon. But that's not all, he was with a human."

"What?" Duftmon shouted.

"I heard from a Knightmon that he left this afternoon," Magnamon explained. "How no one else noticed is a mystery... But I spotted Lilithmon half an hour ago; she left when it got dark and I lost sight of her."

"He kidnapped a human?" Duftmon pondered aloud.

"It wasn't kidnap," Magnamon said.

Duftmon looked at him, urging him to continue. Magnamon didn't want to answer at first, if the human had not been kidnapped and was with Beelzemon willingly they could cause a lot of problems if they got involved. Fighting with a Demon Lord wasn't what they had been ordered to do and Magnamon didn't want a human getting mixed up in a fight between the Demon Lord's and Royal Knight's.

He glanced for only a second then looked at the eager look in Duftmon's eyes, Duftmon wanted payback and Magnamon didn't blame him.

"She left with him willingly," Magnamon continued. "He didn't pull her or she didn't try to run, that means Beelzemon went to get her and she came without a fuss."

"Where did they go?" Duftmon asked.

"South," Magnamon pointed. "Do we go or wait for further orders?"

"Have you called this in?" Duftmon asked.

Magnamon shook his head.

"Good, let's go," the two Knights jumped off the rock and made they're towards the abandoned village that lay ahead.

...

Serena Usagi was starting to get tired, but Beelzemon wasn't slowing. She hadn't said anything since starting they're journey and she was afraid to find out what he was going to do with her, but something about him made her feel safe, made her feel that that nothing bad was going to happen. Though that could be do to the fact Serena was insanely obsessed with him and just being with him made her happy.

The heat was starting to get to her also; she didn't like the heat very much so she wasn't too fond of the weather at that moment. Even though it was dark, it wasn't cold but extremely warm. She felt like she was going to pass out any second. Her eyelids began to flutter, she felt light headed, her vision went dark and then she fell to the ground. Beelzemon stopped at the sound of her collapsing and looked at her.

He felt panic swell inside of him when he saw her unconscious, how would he explain to Lilithmon that his simple babysitting mission held led to this? Couldn't he take care of one human for awhile? But more important he wondered if she was dead, whether she knew or not she was his ticket to better things in life.

_Oh no,_ he thought. _My chance tah become thah King 'as just died on meh._

Beelzemon knelt in front of her; he took off one of his glove and placed his hand on her forehead. She had a temperature and he noticed she was sweating feverishly. He put his glove back on and started rummaging through her bag, Beelzemon's hand cupped around a bottle. He pulled it out, took off the lid and splashed it onto her face. Serena pulled a face and groaned in annoyance, she opened her eyes after a few seconds and slowly got up. Beelzemon passed her the bottle and she drank from it greedily.

_And they call Barbamon thah Lord of Greed, _Beelzemon thought with a smirk.

Serena noticed the smirk and mistook it for a smirk you give to a kid you're bullying. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a _'what's-so-funny?'_ look. Beelzemon stopped smirking and continued walking, not bothering to wait for her. Serena waited a few seconds, finishing off the bottle and then followed him. They walked in silence for several minutes until Beelzemon suddenly stopped. Serena bumped into him and managed to get hold of him before falling.

She noticed he was looking at an approaching Digimon; Serena looked past him and gasped at the sight of Lilithmon. She was walking towards them, confidence in her stride. She walked the way a predator would walk towards its prey, knowing that it would finish the job easily. Lilithmon stopped in front of Beelzemon, unspoken words passed between the two while Serena looked at the beautiful Digimon, the infamous Lady of Lust.

It was almost scary to see the real thing in person, she had only seen a Lilithmon card once and now the real one was standing in front of her. Lilithmon looked at the child; she grabbed her chin and examined Serena's face, focusing on her eyes. Serena looked at Lilithmon's beautiful and evil eyes as Lilithmon got a good look of Serena. She let go and looked back at Beelzemon.

"Did he tell you why he brought you here?" Lilithmon asked.

"N-no," Serena stammered. "I never asked."

Lilithmon smirked, "Have you ever wanted to become a Digimon?"

Serena nodded, she wished every year on her birthday to become a Digimon and as childish at it may seems she was proud to admit it. In April, on her sixteenth, she made that wish again and now it seemed to be coming true in a strange bizarre twist. It seems her life was taking the right path, for once. Things were happening to Serena that she wanted to happen, it seemed coming to the Digital World was a good idea.

"If we said we knew a way would you accept it?" Lilithmon prodded.

Serena nodded, "I'll do anything to be like," she answered. "My life isn't all that great, especially at home, I'll do anything! Even taking down a Royal Knight!"

Both Digimon smiled at what the human said, it seemed Serena would be a evil Digimon after all. Lilithmon had made a good choice, among the millions of humans out there in the world she was lucky enough to pick one of the few humans who wanted to be evil. But Lilithmon knew she had to be careful, she couldn't give away her plan too soon and allow both Beelzemon and Serena to know she was using them.

Serena may not take too kindly to betrayal and chances were she would end up working for the Royal Knights if she felt any sort of resentment towards Lilithmon.

"Well," Lilithmon began. "All you have to do to become a Digimon is stay here in the Digital World."

"That's it?" Serena asked. "How come no other humans have turned into a Digimon then?"

"They weren't 'ere long enough," Beelzemon answered. "They had tah be 'ere for a couple of years, otherwise yer DNA isn't converted intah datah."

Serena nodded, "And what do the Demon Lords want out of it?" she inquired.

"Just a loyal servant," Lilithmon covered her mouth and whispered. "And between you and me being the only female Lord get's very annoying. Imagine the fun we could have if there were two female Lords."

Serena smiled, "I'll stay."

"Good," Lilithmon looked at Beelzemon. "Everything she'll need is the hut and be nice, we don't want her getting the wrong impression."

Lilithmon flapped her wings elegantly, slowly levitating off of the ground and then took off into the sky. They watched her stream across the sky like a dark angel and then continued to walk, Beelzemon once again leading the way but Serena standing beside him instead of behind him. Serena was quite happy, she would be a Digimon in only a matter of years, but she had to know something.

Something that had been gnawing at her since her arrival in the Digital World.

"Um... Beelzemon," Serena began. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Beelzemon asked.

"I can't defend myself as a human," Serena pointed out. "So, can you um..."

"What?" Beelzemon repeated.

"Protect me?" she finished.

"Sure," Beelzemon answered.

"Promise?" Serena said.

Beelzemon sighed, "Promise."

Serena smiled happily, "And Digimon have to keep they're promises."

"Well, hurry up," Beelzemon said. "It'll be morning before we get there."

Serena walked a bit quicker, noting she had begun to slack and tried to keep up with the fit virus type Digimon. Serena pulled out her D-Ark 2.1, she had a feeling the walk would be boring so she needed a way to distract herself and pass the time. She saw it was flashing _NEW MESSAGES_. She was surprised that it was even working sifter the fall; she pressed the check message button.

The screen loaded and the messages came out scrambled, a mixture of confusing sentances and slurs that didn't make sense. She checked her other messages, they all came out that way. Serena looked up at the giant sphere, large and blue with pink streams of data falling from it. When the Tamers arrived back from the Digital World they said the sphere was the Human World and when you were around it no technology worked.

But that was five years ago, did that rule still apply? She put her D-Ark back, there was no point in trying to get it to work. She would just have to wait for a storm and then she would have to quickly read them, Serena sighed sadly. Beelzemon noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Yer okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "It's just..."

Serena stopped suddenly, thinking she had heard something. Beelzemon also stopped, he heard the noise too and they both turned. Serena had to squint to see what was coming, but Beelzemon didn't. Something gold was coming towards them and at a quick pace too. Beelzemon picked up Serena, much to her surprise and ran. Serena looked behind them, she could see who was coming towards them now; _Magnamon_.

"Halt Beelzemon!" Magnamon ordered.

Serena looked at Beelzemon, he didn't seem to mind the extra weight and he was going incredibly fast. The wind was ruffling at her hair and pulling at her clothes, but she didn't mind, a little wind ever hurt anyone. Serena saw that Beelzemon wasn't going to stop, but he wasn't going to confront Magnamon either. She looked back towards Magnamon and couldn't help but awe at the Digimon.

Aqua blue skin, a white stomach with three fingers on his hands and three toes. A fairly long tail and few horns, he wore golden armour which covered his face, chest, hands, middle, feet, knees and shoulders. His red unblinking eyes were fixated on her, but why? Humans have been in the Digital World before, unless the fact that she was with a Demon Lord held some sort of significance.

Beelzemon glanced behind him, Magnamon was catching up. He hated Digimon that could fly, it seemed unfair to all those on fair. Beelzemon picked up the speed, but couldn't loose the armour level Digimon. Beelzemon whistled loudly, Serena frowned and wondered what he was doing when she heard a roar of an engine. A black motorbike appeared out of the darkness, it drove past Magnamon who cursed when it skimmed past his leg.

Beelzemon jumped on, still making sure Serena was holding onto him tightly. She held on tightly as he revved the engine and drove away, Magnamon tried to keep up but couldn't keep and stopped. He knew where Beelzemon was heading anyway; he would take his time getting to him, there was no point in tiring himself. Serena held on tightly to the leather wearing Digimon, she closed her eyes and pressed her face to his back.

She was afraid of getting dust in her face, but Beelzemon didn't seem to mind. He kept on driving for five minutes, they came to a small village and he parked his boke. Serena opened her eyes and looked around her, the houses were round, made out of old bits of metal. They were like half circles with small doors. They reminded Serena of bubbles for some reason. Serena let go of him as he got off. Serena slowly got off the bike just as Beelzemon tapped his bike, "Good 'ol Behemoth," he smiled.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"Tis used tah beh a village," Beelzemon answered. "I think ah bunch of Chuchi-darumon lived 'ere, they left when thah D-Reaper needed ta be destroyed. It's like ah Digimon rest stop now."

"Oh," Serena said. "Do you come here to rest?"

Beelzemon nodded, "Used tah come 'ere when I was ah rookie," he sighed. "Hidin' from Digimon who wanted tah load meh Data."

"Sorry," Serena apologized. "I didn't know."

Beelzemon waved his hand, "Don't worry 'bout it," he said. "That's all in thah past. Now we need tah find one that no one is in, shouldn't beh a problem though, I think tis place is abandoned."

While Beelzemon started looking for a suitable hut Serena sat down and looked at the black sky as she rested. She didn't care that she was going to become a Digimon, that she would probably never see her mother or any of her friends ever again. She honestly didn't care, no matter where or who she met she felt different for some reason. It often made her feel lonely, but now that was around other Digimon made her feel like she fitted in.

Maybe Serena felt different to other humans because she was destined to become a Digimon, maybe deep down she always knew she was destined to live a different life, be different. Serena's mother was convinced that Serena woud become like her, a lawyer or a proud mother. She didn't want any of that, now Serena had the chance to live out a childhood fantasy and live the life she wanted.

_I wonder what Digimon I'll become,_ Serena thought. _Maybe Renamon or maybe Gatomon, it would be so cool if I became Lopmon!_

She smiled as she thought of the many possibilities, so many Digimon and so many types. It made her giggle, she couldn't wait to become data and leave the boring world of DNA. Beelzemon finally found a good hut and he whistled. She looked up at him and walked towards the hut; the door was probably the size of a large TV and it was right at the base of the hut, the hut itself made out of some kind of rusty coloured metal. Beelzemon watched as she slowly made her way across, something glisstened and Serena was grabbed by a blur of gold and blue gold.

It had happened so fast, Beelzemon didn't even have a chance to blink or breath. Magnamon landed on top of a hut opposite from where Beelzemon stood, holding Serena carefully by the forearms. She blinked owlishly as she realized that this was the second time in a matter of hours that she had been kidnapped by a Digimon, she looked up at Magnamon and then turned to Beelzemon. He wore a tight scowl on his face, he wasn't at all pleased.

"_HEY!_" Beelzemon shouted. "Shiny! That's meh human! Go find yer own!"

"Shiny?" Magnamon mimicked. "I thought you Demon Lord's were good making up cruel nicknames, or are you failing at both conquering the Digital World and verbally abusing the Knights?"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Wow, good one," Magnamon said sarcastically. "Why such the concern for this human anyway? Is she your Tamer?"

"What?" Beelzemon asked angrily. "My Tamer? I don't 'ave nor need ah Tamer."

Magnamon rolled his eyes, "Then you won't need this human," he pointed out.

Serena struggled and squirmed in an attempt to loosen Magnamon's hold, he tried his best to hold onto her but Serena was surprisingly strong.

"Stop squirming!" Magnamon ordered.

Beelzemon saw this as his chance; he sprinted and knocked both Magnamon and Serena to the ground. Serena moved away from the two fighting Digimon, she grabbed her bag and moved away from the fray. Beelzemon kicked Magnamon off him, ducked beneath a blow and kicked Magnamon across the face. Magnamon grabbed Beelzemon's foot as he tried to kick him once more and threw him into a hut. Beelzemon gasped as his back hit something sharp before he fell onto his front, he began to pick himself up just as Magnamon approached him.

"Now to finish you off, once and for all!" Magnamon raised his hand and curled it into a fist. "_Magna Punch!_"

Beelzemon watched as electricity began to dance along the fist and travel down Magnamon's hand, the sparks grew until they were almost like a shield around the fist and Beelzemon prepared to run away. Magnamon brought his fist down, the fist slammed into its target and it caused a small explosion. The air rushed past him and electricity sparked along the ground, dust was brought up into the air and obscured his view.

Magnamon smiled as he felt something beneath his fist, flesh and skin; a direct hit. He pulled his hand away and noticed something dripping from his fist, he brought it up to his face and saw that the knuckles of his fist was blood stained. He stared at it dumbfounded; Digimon didn't bleed. So what had he hit? He waited for the dust to clear and gasped at the sight of the human girl he had hit.

Serena's white t-shirt was stained with her blood around the area of her stomach, her lip was bleeding probably from a spark of electricity had lashed out at her. Her eyes were wide, she was hunched over slightly as she felt the blood with her one hand. She looked at her trembling hand that was covered in blood, she looked as though she was going to swear but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Beelzemon stared at Serena; she used herself as a shield to protect him? Both Beelzemon and Magnamon stared at the human, both as confused as the other before they finally gathered what had happened. They rushed to her aid, but they didn't know what to do. Digimon didn't bleed, they never faced these kind of situations Beelzemon picked her up and headed for the hut whilst Magnamon grabbed Serena's bag, noting it was dusty and torn from the impact of his punch.

Magnamon followed Beelzemon to the hut, knowing he would get into trouble for hurting a human and disobeying Alphamon's orders. But what happened was both tragic and amazing, why would this human risk her life for a Digimon? He wasn't even her Partner, so why? Why risk her life? Magnamon wanted to know; no, he _needed_ to know.

He needed to know what could of possibly possessed her to risk her life for a Digimon she had only known for only a few hours.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. My Friend, My Ally

**Episode 3**

**My Friend, My Ally**

Magnamon opened the hut's door and the two Digimon entered, placing Serena onto the light brown settee. and put the human inside. The inside of the hut was quite cosy; a three piece settee, a fireplace, four hammocks (two on one of side of the room and two on the other side), two cupboards, table with four wooden chairs, a stove, a bath and toilet downstairs and a wardrobe near one set of hammocks.

They hardly noticed how welcoming the hut felt, they had more important things to think about. Beelzemon looked at Magnamon, watching as he rummaged through Serena's bag in search of anything that could help them.

"Yer know anythan' 'bout humans?" Beelzemon asked.

"A little more than some Digimon but not enough to help," Magnamon answered. "What about you?"

"I just know thah basics," Beelzemon answered. "Check thah pockets on 'er bag, there could be somethin' useful in there."

He nodded once. He opened one of the pockets, he put his hand inside and came out with a small book; _Basic First Aid Guide for Teenagers on the Go_. At that very moment Magnamon was thankful he was one of the few Digimon who could read all human languages, it had never come in handy until know. He started looking for the page on bleeding, Beelzemon pulled an annoyed expression.

Now was not the time to be reading.

"What are yer doin'?" Beelzemon asked as calmly as his gruff voice would allow.

"This is a first aid guide," Magnamon answered. "It tells humans what to do if their injured and how to take care of wounds... Aha! The section on how to treat a bleeding wound."

"What does it say?" Beelzemon asked.

"Find where by the person is bleeding," Magnamon read. "Clean the wound and place a bandage on it, if blood seeps through the bandage simply replace it."

"Has she got any bandages in there?" Beelzemon asked.

Magnamon rummaged through the bag a bit more and then pulled out a thick role of bandages, he passed them to Beelzemon then put the book back, placing the bag on the floor. They both leaned towards the human, unsure if they could do this as neither of them had any experience with dealing with bloody wounds. Serena's breathing was raged, she was still alive, but for how much longer?

Even if the two had no experience with dealing with sich incidents they had to try, saving Serena was the main priority and they had to do they're best to try. Beelzemon couldn't tell Lilithmon that the human she had personally picked had died because of him and Magnamon doubted he could live with the guilt of murdering a human, though he knew the correct term for accidentally killing a person was a man-slaughter.

"Are yer goin' tah find where by she's bleedin', or should I?" Beelzemon asked.

Magnamon pointed to Beelzemon, "You," he answered quickly. "I feel a little... squeamish..."

Beelzemon smiled slightly, then focused his attention towards Serena. The blood seemed to be coming from her stomach, but it was hard to tell as the blood was staining her entire torso area as well as her stomach. He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly lifted it, they both gasped when they saw three deep gouges a few centimetres down from her breasts, each gouge was fist shaped and they merged together to resemble one large fist inprint.

Magnamon looked at his blood soaked fist sadly, he got up and looked in the cupboards for a towel or sponge. He found a small towel, ran downstairs, soaked the towel beneath a tap and ran back up. He kneeled in front of Serena and began to gently dab at her wound, the more blood he moved the worse the wound looked. Beelzemon began to unwrap the bandages; he passed one end to Magnamon and he gently lifted Serena.

Beelzemon began to wrap the area that was injured, her t-shirt made it a little harder since the blood made the shirt stick to her skin. Magnamon took some scissors out of her bag and began to cut off her shirt, soon her shirt was nothing more than two pieces of blood stained cloth.

"She seems tah 'ave everythan' in that bag," Beelzemon commented. "Is there ah pin in there?"

Magnamon nodded and passed one to him, Beelzemon clipped it on and then stood up. Who knew taking care of a human was such hard work? Magnamon looked at the girl, then at Beelzemon as he stretched the muscles in his legs which had began to tire. Now that Serena was taken care of Magnamon needed to find out exactly why Serena had risked her life, it just came across as odd to him.

"Why did she protect you?" Magnamon asked.

Beelzemon shrugged, "I don't know," he said. "I wish I did though."

"Why is she even here?" Magnamon asked sitting and crossing his legs.

"Just cause yer helpin' me now doesn't mean we're friends," Beelzemon growled.

"Of course, sorry," Magnamon looked Serena. "But I'm not leaving until I know that the human is safe."

"Her name is Serena Usagi," Beelzemon said. "I don't think she'll like bein' called _'human'_."

Magnamon suddenly laughed, "Who would have thought that a Demon Lord and Royal Knight would be sharing a hut?"

"As long as yer don't try hittin' on me then I won't kill ya," Beelzemon grinned.

"Deal," Magnamon smiled.

...

Over the next few days Beelzemon and Magnamon became good friends, they both seemed to like travelling and food and despite the fact they were enemies they couldn't help the bond of friendship from being forge. Beelzemon had thought Serena would have woken up after a few hours, Magnamon said humans weren't used to such attacks so it had taken her body by surprise.

She was lucky not to be dead.

They had kept her warm with blankets that were cacooned around her and they also used Beelzemon's jacket, they watched her most nights, taking turns for different hours. One stayed up during the day, the other slept and watched her during the night. After two weeks Serena finally awoke from her comatose. Beelzemon and Magnamon were sitting by the table, taking a break and silently discussing something.

Serena quickly opened her eyes, finding everything was dark and that she couldn't hear anything. Her arms and legs felt numb and her head was ringing, her eyes rolled around her sockets as confusion swept over her as her vision returned. She waited a few minutes and when she thought her limbs would be of some use she tried to move, Serena rolled off the settee and fell at a strange angle that made pain shoot through her.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

The two Digimon ran to her aid almost immediately, they lifted her up off the floor and set her down on the settee. The two shared a relieved look, they both feared she would be out for much longer and the wait had been killing both of them.

"Are you okay?" Magnamon asked.

Serena nodded, "What happened?" she asked looking at Beelzemon.

"Magnamon was goin' tah try and delete me but yer got in 'is way," Beelzemon replied.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Serena Usagi," Magnamon bowed his head. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, then tell me."

Serena thought it over, wondering what exactly she would want from a Digimon and then lifted his head.

"All I want," she began. "Is for you to be my friend and don't tell anyone where we are... Deal?"

"Deal," Magnamon nodded.

Despite Serena's comment to Lilithmon that she would even take down a Royal Knight, Serena had always wanted to be friends with a Digimon and now that she was handed the opportunity she couldn't possibly turn down the chance.

"There's a bath downstairs," Beelzemon pointed to a door. "Clean yourself up."

Serena nodded, she gave Beelzemon his jacket, then left for the bathroom. She opened the door and walked down the stairs, it was quite bright, but horribly chilly compared to upstairs. As she journeyed down, using her hand to guide her, she began to wonder why she risked her life. At the time it seemed to be the right thing, but now she wasn't sure. Serena arrived in the bathroom; it was like the ones they have in bath houses.

A big round bath, a fairly tall wall to cover the bath and provide some privacy. There was a fire place to heat the water, towels piled up on the side. She felt something touch her shoulder, she jumped and quickly spun around. She saw Magnamon standing there and she finally realized she was not wearing her shirt and all she had to cover herself was a couple of layers of blankets, she quickly turned away from him, covering herself.

"Magnamon, you scared me," Serena gasped.

"Sorry," Magnamon said. "But Beelzemon sent me down here to warm up the water."

"Oh, thank you," Serena said.

Magnamon walked towards the wall, there was a tap-like looking device in the wall, about the size of a barrel. He turned the handle clockwise with a bit of effort and water rushed out of it, thenMagnamon walked towards the fire. A small rocket appeared on his shoulder and he fired; a small fire burst into life and the wood began to turn black. The water started to heat up, steam rising from the surface.

Magnamon stood, he was about to walk back towards the bath when he heard Serena get in, he stopped. Beelzemon said humans looked different without clothes and often didn't like others looking at them, Magnamon didn't see the big fuss. Most Digimon were naked all the time and most Digimon had the same parts as a human, they didn't mind other Digimon gawking at them,

"Um... Serena?" he said.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Is it all alright if I come in?" Magnamon asked.

"Can I trust that you won't look?" Serena questioned.

"I won't look," Magnamon promised.

"Okay," Serena said.

Magnamon walked past the wall and kept his attention on Serena's face, he sat down by the side of the bath, still trying to keep his attention of her face. She scooped up some water, and then let it seep through her fingers. Her bandages were on the floor along with her tracksuit bottoms, they would have to re-bandage her later but the water was good as it would clean her body of the blood.

Magnamon looked at the blood stained bandages; he would need to live a hundred life times to repay her properly for what he did to her, he was surprised that she had requested such a simple thing from him.

"Do you have any bubble bath stuff?" Serena asked.

Magnamon shrugged, he walked towards the tap and turned it anti-clockwise. The water stopped flowing, he looked back at her. She knew he was upset for what he did, but she could forgive easily, Serena wasn't the type to keep grudges for accidents. Even bloody ones.

"Should I go ask?" Magnamon asked even though he wasn't sure what bubble bath stuff was.

Serena nodded; Magnamon left the girl to wash herself. Serena watched him leave, then looked for some soap. She found a red bar by the big tap; she picked it up and rubbed it into her skin. She looked at the foamy substance on her arms, then put them in the water and washed it off. She began to wash her stomach, when she noticed the scars; three fat gouges that had been burned into her pale skin.

She touched it gently; she winced and leaned against the tubs edge. Why did she do it? Beelzemon had taken her out of the Human World and placed her in the Digital World, as simply as you would move a piece on the chest board, was that all she was? A chest piece? A tool in someone's cruel game? A simple pawn? She shook her head angrily and slammed her hand against the side of the bath.

She knew it. Lilithmon was using her. She should have never trusted Beelzemon.

Why was she so gullible? Lilithmon was possibly using her for some scheme, if Lilithmon had a new Digimon at her side, one that was human, then Lilithmon could possibly come across as a genius for planning such a thing. As soon as her bath was over she would tell Magnamon why they had brought her here and leave. She heard footsteps; she turned, hoping it was Magnamon but it was Beelzemon with Magnamon stood beside him.

They sat on the edge of the tub; Serena looked at Magnamon then Beelzemon. Something seemed to be worrying Beelzemon, while Magnamon seemed to be quite happy. Why? Had Beelzemon told him why he brought Serena to they're world?

"Why did you save me?" Beelzemon asked.

"Technically I didn't," Serena blushed a bit. "Magnamon's an armour level, you're a mega. That attack would have just hurt you... Not kill you."

"Okay," Magnamon rolled his eyes. "But why did you protect him?"

Serena looked at her reflection in the water, she didn't know why exactly, it was just this impulse she felt. They both looked at her sadly, wondering what could be running through her mind.

"Serena?" Magnamon said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Serena replied. "But... I don't know why I did what I did... Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's my favourite Digimon."

Beelzemon ruffled her hair, "Hurry up, kid," he said. "We'll be awaiting."

The two Digimon left, leaving Serena to clean herself. She debated something with herself for a long time; tell Magnamon the truth or not tell him? The question that annoyed her the most was did she want to be used? Was becoming a Digimon so important to her that she would allow herself to be used?

...

After one whole hour Serena came back upstairs in searching for her shirt, she had a towel wrapped around her chest area and for now it would have to do. Her hair was still a little wet, but not dripping. Beelzemon was sleeping on the settee, while Magnamon was staring at the wall as he sat at the table, a faraway look in his eyes. Serena walked towards the golden Digimon and tapped him.

He turned to look at her, "Oh, Serena Usagi," he looked at her bare stomach that was visible from beneath the towel. "Where's your t-shirt?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Serena said.

Serena crossed her arms, while Magnamon thought about what happened to it. He clicked his fingers, he remembered.

"I had to cut it off," Magnamon scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, we couldn't get to your wound any other way."

"Never mind," Serena sighed. "Can you bandage me back up?"

Magnamon nodded, he picked up her bag and pulled out a few pins and bandages. Serena turned away from him as she removed the towel, he began to dress her wound.

"Have you got enough to cover my chest?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Magnamon answered. "Why?"

"It'll be a temporary shirt," Serena smiled.

After he was done he put a few pins into the bandages to help keep it secure and in place. She turned to face him and smiled happily. When they this close Serena noticed they were the same height, she wore a very cheeky grin, he looked at her oddly.

"You're the shortest Royal Knight, aren't you?" she grinned.

"Don't remind me!" Magnamon sighed.

Beelzemon muttered something, they noticed that and chuckled quietly. Serena walked towards him, deciding to live out one of her fantasies and stroked his cheek lightly. Magnamon noticed this as a sign of affection, he suddnely slapped his forehead, Serena looked at him. Magnamon looked suddenly worried, a panicked look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"The Royal Knights are probably worried sick about me!" Magnamon told her. "I got to go."

He quickly left, Serena followed him and climbed through the small door. Magnamon was all ready hovering, ready to take off and she grabbed his leg before he could go any higher. Magnamon looked at her carefully, noticing the sad look on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Will you promise to come and visit?" Serena asked.

Magnamon landed, Serena let go of his foot and he placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked deeply into his blood red eyes.

"I promise," he said. "And I'll see if I can bring any human clothes with me or at least something to cover you."

Serena smiled happily and waved as he flew back to where ever he came from, at least she had an ally in the Royal Knights, but that might affect her ticket to becoming a Demon Lord. Maybe she could spare Magnamon if she really did allow herself to be used. She walked back inside, noting Beelzemon was still sleeping. She walked towards him, gently lifting his head and sitting down, then placed his head on her lap.

_Who would have thought I'd be liven with Beelzemon? _She thought happily.

...

Duftmon stared sadly at the forest as he stood outside the Royal Knights Assembly, things weren't quite the same without Magnamon and Duftmon was worried sick about him. Where could Magnamon be? Alphamon was annoyed that Duftmon and Magnamon had disobeyed his orders and when Duftmon returned without Magnamon, saying his friend had vanished Alphamon was even more annoyed.

After one week the others said he was out tracking down Beelzemon and after the second week most thought he was dead. Duftmon sighed sadly, his best friend gone. He just couldn't believe it. He was about to go back to his room when he saw a familiar gold Digimon in the distance, at first he thought he was seeing things but then he knew it was Magnamon.

"Hey guys!" Duftmon called. "I can see Magnamon!"

Gallantmon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon came outside to see Magnamon land only inches from him. They ran towards him, throwing questions at they're friend Magnamon listened to them, before silencing them with a wave of his hand.

"One at a time," Magnamon smiled. "Now, who's first?"

"Where have you been?" Dynasmon asked. "We've been looking for you for the past two weeks."

"Sorry," Magnamon apologized. "But I tracked Beelzemon down to the shore, but one of his little helpers jumped me from the back, he took the human and got away."

"Is the beautiful creature in danger?" Crusadermon asked. "It would be dreadful if the poor creature was to be injured or killed."

"She isn't in danger," Magnamon answered.

"Good," Gallantmon said. "Magnamon, you and Duftmon can go look for them tomorrow, okay? I know you only now got back, but Omnimon and Alphamon left a couple of days ago and left me in charge. Since you've been tracking him down you'll be perfect for the job."

Magnamon nodded, then walked past his friends and made his way to his room. How was he supposed to see Serena now? Magnamon would just have to think of a way, a way that wouldn't get him in trouble. A way that wouldn't get his two new friends, allies, in trouble. He couldn't break his promise to Serena, he would ensure both her safety keep his promise to her.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Lies

**_Love Comes in Funny Packages_**

**_Episode 4_**

**_Lies_**

Beelzemon woke up to find his head resting on Serena's lap; she was asleep, her head resting against the settee. His helmet was still on, that was good. He yawned, and closed his eyes. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt, but a knock at the door stopped him. He grumbled angrily, and got up, careful not to disturb Serena. He walked towards the door, and opened it; Magnamon walked in and closed the door. He was breathing heavily, he must have run. He seemed a little flustered, and annoyed.

"How are yer doin'?" Beelzemon asked.

"Fine," Magnamon straightened.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" Beelzemon asked. "I thought ya said ya weren't goin' ta come back."

"Serena asked me to come back," Magnamon asked.

"What time is it?" Beelzemon asked.

"It's still dark," Magnamon replied. "Listen, Serena told me to come back tomorrow, but I can't."

"Why not?" Beelzemon asked.

"The Royal Knights have ordered me to find you and bring Serena Usagi to them," Magnamon answered. "But I can't, I promised not too, but you have to keep quiet when we come past... And if Duftmon wants to check this place, then let me in and be quiet, okay?"

Beelzemon nodded, Magnamon looked at Serena, and he smiled to himself. He looked back at Beelzemon, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

Beelzemon nodded again, Magnamon also nodded. Glancing one last time at Serena, he left. Beelzemon grunted, and then looked at Serena. He found she was attractive, for a human. And he did owe her, he sighed loudly. This mission was starting to become to a pain. He walked back towards the settee, and rested his head on her lap.

....

Serena woke up the next day; at least, she hoped it was day. She looked down at Beelzemon, he appeared very peaceful asleep. She wondered what he looked like without a helmet, she reached for his helmet. Her finger touched the cold material, before she could remove it, Beelzemon's hand clasped onto her wrist, he wasn't even awake, and how did he know? He slowly opened his eyes, he looked at her sleepily. His eyes un-focused, as if he was in a trance.

He let go of her hand, and slowly got up. She watched as he stretched, he yawned, and then got up. Serena watched as he walked quietly towards the cupboards.

"You like bread?" he asked after opening them.

Serena nodded; she got up, and walked towards the cupboards. They were full of bread and water, and she was hoping for something cooked and warm.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Bread, anything else? Berries? Oranges? Anything?"

Beelzemon shook his head, "But you can ask Magnamon if he has anything when and if he comes around."

"If and when he comes?" Serena repeated.

"Yeah," Beelzemon said. "He came around before the sun came up; he's been sent to find us. But he can't since he promised, so you might not see your friend for a couple of days."

Serena was a little sad by this news, but did not let it show. She reached for some bread, she took it, and bite into it. It did not taste like any type of bread she'd ever tasted, but it was delicious. She took another three, and sat down. Beelzemon took five, and joined her.

....

Magnamon stayed far ahead, as he and Duftmon flew over the small village. Duftmon noticed how distressed his friend looked, but didn't say anything. Magnamon could get into a mood sometimes, and Duftmon didn't like his friend when he was like that. Magnamon was hoping to see Serena and drop of the blankets he had gotten her, but with Duftmon, that would be a problem. He glanced at his friend, and then looked back at the huts. Serena was in the middle, right in the middle. Maybe there was something he could say to find her.

"How about we check out this area?" Magnamon asked. "I'll take the right, and you take the left."

"Sounds like a good idea," Duftmon nodded.

Magnamon watched as Duftmon flew left, he sighed happily, and landed. He pulled out the blankets from his sack; a red, black, purple and a blue. He pulled out a pink pillow he borrowed off Crusadermon, he made sure Duftmon wasn't following, and then walked towards the hut.

....

Duftmon followed Magnamon quietly, he had no idea what Magnamon was planning, but he did plan on finding out what he was doing. What was his friend up too? Magnamon pulled some blankets and a pillow out of a sack, he had told Duftmon they were for them, what _was_ he doing? Magnamon walked to a hut that lay in the middle of the others, he knocked on the small metal door.

And a something's head appeared. It was too hard to tell if it was a Digimon. Her hair was blocking his view; Magnamon laughed at something, and entered the hut. The door closed, and Duftmon ran towards the hut. He moved a scrap of metal from one of the sides and looked inside.

....

Magnamon knocked on the small door, the door opened and Serena's head appeared, she smiled happily.

"It's about time you got here!" she grinned. "Beelzemon was driving me mad with his worrying."

Magnamon laughed happily, Serena moved, and let him in. She closed the door, and glanced at what the armour level Digimon was holding.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

"The blankets are," Magnamon grinned. "The pink, fluffy pillow is for Beelzemon."

Serena giggled at that. At the sound of his name being mentioned, Beelzemon came up the stairs. His head appeared behind the door.

"Whatcha talkin' bout?" he asked.

Beelzemon's hair was wet, like his cheeks, but his mask was not, he must have been having a bath Magnamon guessed.

"Nothing," Serena smiled. "Magnamon just brought some blankets and a pillow up for me... Now, go back and continue your bath."

Beelzemon's head disappeared, and closed the door.

"How have you been?" Serena asked.

"Good," Magnamon replied sitting down. "How's you're...um... scar?"

"Better," Serena answered, also sitting down. "Beelzemon said I should change the dressing every week, and check on it when I have a bath. Though, it doesn't hurt any more. I suppose being knocked out for a few weeks can get rid of the pain."

Magnamon was going to reply, but he heard something fall. His head snapped to the left, piece of the metal that made it was gone, and a familiar blue eye was peering in. Duftmon. He jumped up, but the eye vanished. Magnamon silently paniced, this was _very _bad.

"I got to go," Magnamon made his way to the door. "I'll promise to come back."

Magnamon opened the door and climbed out, he closed the door and chased after the fleeing Digimon, calling his friend to stop. Duftmon flapped his white wings, and flew away. Magnamon cursed angrily, hovered and flew after his friend. Magnamon was catching up, but they were almost there. They had passed the desert, and were now over the forest.

Magnamon shot down like an arrow, and tackled his friend. They fell towards a tree, hitting branch after branch, then landed on they're back. Duftmon sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. Magnamon wasn't moving; he crawled over towards his friend. He gently poked his friend's head, Magnamon eyes painfully opened. He got up slowly, and shook his head.

"Don't tell," Maganmon begged, looking at his feet. "If the Royal Knights were to find out-"

"What were you doing with them? With** him**?" Duftmon asked.

"By **him** you mean Beelzemon, right?" Magnamon looked at his friend.

"Yes!" Duftmon snapped. "By speaking to him you could be risking the safety of the Royal Knights and yourself! I don't want to loose my best friend to a Demon Lord."

"We almost lost you to a Demon Lord," Magnamon pointed out.

Duftmon looked away sadly; all of the Royal Knights had agreed never to talk about what happened between Duftmon and Lilithmon. Magnamon said he would never motion it, but he just did, he had broken a promise he made to himself and Duftmon. Had Beelzemon gotten to Magnamon, turned him against his fellow knights?

"You can't tell," Magnamon said. "If you do, then you'll loose a friend.... You tell the Royal Knights and I'm gone, they'll kick me out.... But I promised Serena that I wouldn't allow her to be caught."

"You just met this human!" Duftmon shouted. "You'll keep a promise to a human you barely know, but not to me?"

"What are you... oh," Magnamon realised what he said earlier. "Duftmon, I'm sorry... I didn't realise what I said."

Duftmon stood up, not looking at his friend, and walked away.

"I'm telling," he said. "And if you want to stop me, then delete me."

Magnamon was shocked by his friends words, he watched him make his way to the Royal Knights Assembly. What could he do? He stood, climbed a tree, and sat in the shade of its branches. Watching his friend leave, and think about what punishment was to befall him. He knew he would not get off lightly, he had gotten involved with a Demon Lord and given the other knights false information.

He would probably be deleted.

....

Alphamon was troubled by what Duftmon had said, since returning he had been put back in charge, and in charge of doing something about Magnamon. He sat in the office, wondering what to do. He was surprised Duftmon would tell on his friend, but kept that to himself. As he sat down, wondering about where Magnamon was, Duftmon waited outside with Gallantmon and Craniummon.

"Magnamon said the human was not any danger," Craniummon said. "Why don't you believe him?"

"He asked how her scar was," Duftmon answered. "She told him she had to change the dressing, and by the sound, the injury was new."

"And by new you mean two weeks old?" all three Royal Knights to see Magnamon.

"You came back?" Gallantmon asked.

"To except my punishment," Maganmon answered. "I assume Alphamon is back."

They nodded, Magnamon walked past them. Not looking at either of them as he entered. All three of the Royal Knights pressed they're ears to the door, hoping to hear what they were saying.

"Magnamon?" Alphamon was surprised to see the small Digimon. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Magnamon replied. "But, please, you must listen to me."

Magnamon began to explain what had happened, how he had accidentally hurt Serena, stayed with Beelzemon in the hut to make sure she would survive, and promise to not tell where she was and be her friend. Alphamon quietly listened, broading on what had happened and how this effected everyone else besides Magnamona and Beelzemon.

"-And you know I'm loyal to my friends," Magnamon continued.. "I can't let this human- Serena Usagi- down... And if I'm around, then that's one less Demon Lord to worry about, he told me he wasn't aloud to do anything while he was with her."

Alphamon closed his eyes, and thought it over quietly. Magnamon wanted his leader to hurry up, but stood there, even though he legs were starting to ache.

"Fine," Alphamon said finally. "I will allow you to continue seeing your friend, but, you have to take at least one other member of the Royal Knights with you.... To make sure it's safe."

"B-b-b-" Magnamon stampered.

"Is there a problem?" Alphamon asked.

Magnamon closed his mouth and shook his head, "Who's going with me?"

"Duftmon," Alphamon said. "Now go, I must find that report I was writing."

Magnamon sighed sadly; he left the office, the three Royal Knights jumped from the door. Magnamon at Duftmon. Unfortunately, the trio of Knights didn't hear the conversation between Magnamon and Alphamon. Which Magnamon was glad about, he did not want odd rumours and lies to fly around the Assembly.

"Alphamon said you have to come with me," Magnamon said quietly.

"Huh? Why?" Duftmon asked.

"To see if it's safe, now come on!" Magnamon began to walk; Duftmon looked at the other two Knights, and then followed the short Digimon.

....

Serena stared at the ceiling, was Magnamon okay? She prayed he wasn't going to get punished on her account; she hated it when people got in trouble because of her. Beelzemon was out. She didn't know where, but she was worried about him also. As she thought about this, an image flashed in her mind, then another. She frowned to herself, before slowing closing her eyes...

_A small girl, her hair in bunches. She was running around happily in a pink dress with it flowing behind her, like a peacocks tail feathers. She was laughing happily at nothing, and then bumped into a tall figure. She looked up; the man was so tall. The little girl's smile almost ripped her face in half at the sight of the man, he kneeled, his face still covered by something. A shadow? He pressed two fingers against the child's head, the girls eyes widened, and the world seemed to smash around her...._

Serena opened her eyes, not wishing to find out what happened next. She heard a small knock; she jumped up and ran to open the door. Magnamon smiled when he saw her, and walked in. Serena noticed another Digimon with him; the Digimon looked around first then entered. Serena looked at him carefully, trying to figure out who he was, but she could not place his face.

"Who's this?" Serena asked.

"Serena Usagi meet Duftmon," Magnamon introduced.

Serena looked him up and down and then circled him. This made Duftmon nervous, but he stood tall as if saluting Alphamon or Omnimon. Serena finally stopped in front of him, she stared at him dead in the eye.

"I guess he can come over for now on," Serena folded her arms over her chest. "If he behaves like a good boy."

Magnamon smirked and sat down. He closed his eyes, and hummed a tune. Duftmon looked at his friend, he didn't know Magnamon even hummed nor knew a tune to even hum. Two weeks had done so much to his friend, he had changed so much. Duftmon felt like he did not know him anymore.

"Where did you here that from?" Duftmon asked.

"Huh? Oh, I heard Serena sing it," Magnamon replied, eyes still closed. "It's catchy, what did you say it was called again?"

"_Angels_," Serena replied. "The band that sings it is really good."

Magnamon continued to hum, and even saying some of the words. After ten minutes, Magnamon fell asleep on the settee, while Duftmon and Serena talked by the table. From what he had heard, Serena was completely safe and seemed to trust Beelzemon with her life. But he found certain things hard to believe.

"So your saying Beelzemon is your friend?" he asked, certain she was lying. "And Lilithmon said he has to be good to you?"

Serena nodded happily, a big grin on her face.

"And _why_ are they interested in you?" Duftmon finished. "I mean, they have to have some kind of plan... Believe me, I know what they're capable of, Lilithmon is the worst though."

"I know why, but..." she glanced at Magnamon. "I haven't even told Magnamon yet... And I won't tell anyone until I know if I'm safe, if I'm in danger... Then I'll tell him."

"I overheard you talking about some kind of scar," Duftmon said, also looking at his friend. "What did you mean? Who did it?"

"I'll tell you one thing," Serena said, the smiling vanishing. "It wasn't Beelzemon."

Duftmon's eyes widened, it wasn't Beelzemon? Then who was it? Duftmon was going to ask further, but the door to the hut opened, and Beelzemon squeezed in. He didn't notice Duftmon, since he was looking at a bundle he was holding. Serena looked at carefully, before noticing it was fruit.

"Got yer some fruit, Serena," he said. "Since all we got is bread."

Beelzemon looked up; he looked at Duftmon with surprise, then anger. Serena jumped up, and approached Beelzemon. She tried to calm him down, but with little luck.

"What's he doin' 'ere?!" Beelzemon snarled.

"He came with Magnamon, please don't be mad!" Serena said, standing in front of Duftmon.

"Out of tha way Serena," Beelzemon said, as calmly as he could.

"You going to make me?" she asked.

Beelzemon sighed in defeat; he picked up Serena gently, and moved her besides him.

"If there's one of those Knights I hate more than tha others, then it's yer Duftmon!" Beelzemon pulled out his two shot guns. "Double Impact!" he cried, shooting the Knight.

Duftmon was hit square in the chest, and was flown onto the table. He rolled off, hitting his head. Beelzemon grinned happily, and was getting ready to fire. Before he could pull this trigger, Serena stepped in front of him. Beelzemon glared at her, and she glared back. Serena would not let his glare scare her. She could be extremely stubborn at times. And she wanted to teach Beelzemon a lesson; he should look before he leaps.

Beelzemon sighed heavily, and eventually put down his guns. Serena smiled happily; maybe she would become the Demon Lord of Stubbornness. Beelzemon sat on the settee, grumbling angrily. Good thing Magnamon was only short, or else there would have been no room. Serena knelt by the Knight, she gently shook him. He opened his eyes; he looked at her then Beelzemon.

"He spared me?" Duftmon asked. "Why?"

"Because I told him too," Serena offered him her hand, he took it, and she pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Duftmon replied. "Though, I don't think this is a very safe place for you.... I'll lie; I'll say it's safe."

"You will?" she asked.

He nodded, and she hugged him happily, repeating "thank you" over and over again. Magnamon opened his eyes, and glanced at Serena, he yanwed loudly and got up.

"How are yer doin'?" Beelzemon asked, leaning on his right hand.

"I'm okay," Magnamon looked Duftmon. "Is he going stop me from coming?"

Beelzemon shook his head; Serena stopped hugging Duftmon and picked up the bag of fruit. She smiled happily, Beelzemon watched her approach. He watched her with wary eyes; he was still annoyed that she would not let him finish off Duftmon.

"What?" Beelzemon asked.

"Thanks," Serena kissed his cheek.

Beelzemon felt heat rush to his cheeks, turning them pink. Magnamon chuckled, and then laughed, Duftmon joined in. Before Beelzemon could say anything, Serena shoved a purple coloured apple in his mouth. He spat in out, and bit into it. Duftmon and Serena joined them on the settee, and tucked into the fruit. At night, Magnamon and Duftmon decided to leave, taking some fruit with them.

Duftmon bowed to Serena, she smiled and bowed back. Beelzemon said goodbye to Magnamon, glared at Duftmon and watched them leave. Serena turned to look at Beelzemon, he caught her eye and gave her a small smile.

....

"Well?" Gallantmon asked, as the two Knights landed outside the Assembly.

"It was fun," Duftmon answered.

Magnamon had purple juice all over his mouth, and was still eating some pink grapes. The two Knights left, not answering any of Gallantmon's questions. Magnamon finished his grapes when they got to they're rooms. Magnamon looked at Duftmon, giving him a thankful look.

"I owe you, Duftmon," Magnamon licked around his mouth.

"Don't worry about it," Duftmon smiled. "But we got to be careful with Beelzemon."

"_You_ have," Magnamon corrected. "_I'll _be find, well, goodnight."

"See you in the morning," Duftmon said.

The two Knights entered they're rooms and fell asleep. Dreaming of ether they're next mission, or in Magnamon's case, eating more pink grape.

To Be Continued...


	5. Scars

**_Love Comes in Funny Packages_**

**_Episode 5_**

**_Scars_**

As night switched and day came, all of the Royal Knights were up and ready for the next battle and not ready for the paperwork. All ten of thirteen sat down, and ate they're breakfast. Asking two of the Knights what had happened the previous day. Each of them were curious, Magnamon seen his fellow Knight's curiousness as being noisey.

"Come on!" UlforceVeedramon urged. "What happened? And don't tell us what Magnamon told us, we just ate fruit and talked, bah!"

"But we did," Duftmon chuckled. "Beelzemon almost deleted me though."

"He did? Why didn't you tell us that, Magnamon?" Crusadermon asked, looking at the Knight.

"I was sleeping," Magnamon replied drowsily, it seemed he still was.

"Don't go falling asleep on us yet," Omnimon elbowed him in the side. "I want to know who gave the human that scar."

Magnamon's eyes widened, before slowly returning to they're drowsy state. They thought he was trying to remember, but he was trying to forget. He hated himself for hurting Serena, he was permently scared with that memory. The blood, the burned flesh, him doing it all. He still couldn't believe Serena had forgiven so easily, it was because of him she was in a coma for two weeks. The human was such a forgiving creature, he was happy that she was fine, but he still hated himself.

Magnamon sighed, "I don't know," he lied. "I was asleep, and Beelzemon was downstairs.... We heard a scream from outside, I went outside, and found her one the floor...."

Duftmon and a few others could tell he was lying, he always took a long time to answer whenever he lied, and today he took extra long. Magnamon stood, and left, leaving them to continue they're conversation.

…

Serena woke up on the settee, Beelzemon was gone. She stretched, and got up. She walked towards the cupboards, hoping for some fruit. She found a pineapple looking fruit, and bit into it. Yellow juice seeped from it, but she didn't mind. Serena was used to the strange fruit the Digital World flowered. In her opinion, digital fruit tasted much better than real fruit. Serena took her seat, and started looking through her bag.

She pulled out her first aid kit, her D-Ark 2.1, some cards, a hooded jacket, and some other junk. She sighed, and stared looking through her cards, what was she supposed to do in the Digital World? She sighed again, where was Beelzemon? She wanted someone to talk to, or at least argue with. Yuki and Yuri would have been better company than no one. Serena put on her jacket.

It was purple, and a had small nasty looking smiley face design stitched onto the top pocket. She zipped it up, put her D-Ark 2.1 in her top pocket, clipped her card holder to her waist. She left her bag; she didn't need it, and opened the door, the wind pulled at her as she poked her head through. Serena closed the door, she needed some sun glasses. Serena ruffled through her bag some more, and opened the pockets.

Scissors, a sweat band, watch (which had stopped working), and light pink glasses. Serena had never realized how much stuff she had, she hardly needed most of her stuff. She put them on, then pulled up her hood and left. The wind almost knocked her over, but she held her ground, held onto her hood, and began to walk.

...

Beelzemon rode back to the hut on his motorcycle; he was quite pleased with what Lilithmon had said. He would be soon leader; all he had to do was take care of the human for a little while longer. Lilithmon was annoyed to hear about Magnamon arriving, but he never mentioned they were friends. She'd have his head if she found out. He revved the engine; picking up the pace.

After finally arrived, he stopped outside the hut, and picked up the bag of fruit that was on his bike. He turned the engine off, and got off his bike. The wind had died down, which was good; he didn't want the hut to fall apart. He opened the door, and walked in. He noticed Serena's bag on the floor; he raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet. He picked it up, and laid it on the table along with the fruit; he opened the door to the stairs.

"Hey!" he called. "Serena! Yer down there? Serena?"

_Maybe she went out with Magnamon,_ he thought.

Beelzemon left, jumped on his bike, and drove to the forest. When he got there, he spotted Magnamon resting in a tree. He got off his bike, and shook the tree. Magnamon fell out, and landed on his back. He jumped up, and rubbed his back. He looked at Beelzemon annoyed, but Beelzemon just looked concerned. He couldn't see Serena anywhere, but maybe she was out for a walk with Duftmon.

"What was that for?" Magnamon asked angrily.

"Where's Serena?" Beelzemon asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, why?" Magnamon eyes widened. "You lost her?!"

"What? No!" Beelzemon snapped. "I left ta get some more fruit, and when I got back she wasn't there."

Magnamon crossed his arms, thinking. He stood there for a few minutes, he was about to offer a suggestion when Duftmon arrived on the scene. He glared at Beelzemon acidly. He didn't care if Beelzemon and Magnamon were friends, he was still a Demon Lord, he was the enemy.

"What do you want?" Duftmon asked Beelzemon.

Magnamon ignored him, "Maybe she went out exploring."

"Who?" Duftmon asked, his questions falling onto death ears.

"Maybe," Beelzemon agreed. "We gotta find 'er."

"Who?!" Duftmon asked.

"Serena Usagi," Magnamon looked at his friend. "Help us find her."

"Okay," Duftmon nodded. "But where could she have gone?"

"She didn't come this way, I know that," Beelzemon answered. "So, she either went north, south or east."

"Let's split up," Duftmon ordered. "If she isn't in that direction, then head back and go the other way."

Magnamon and Beelzemon nodded in agreement to the plan, then all three Digimon split up.

...

Serena pulled down her hood, the wind had stopped but she was still in the desert, she could see a forest-like area up ahead, but didn't think she would last that long. She sat down, pulled off her shoes, and watched as the sand fell from it. Serena muttered under her breath. Her plan of getting a new change of scenery had gone according to plan, but she was fed up of seeing golden sands.

Serena sighed heavily and quickly put her shoes back on. She continued journeying east, and hoped to find some shade and something that wasn't sand. After half an hour, she arrived at the forest. Small Digimon passed her, ignoring her, even some oblivious to her arrival. Serena smiled as two small Tokomon's passed, then she sat under a large tree. The branches stretched out like finger tips, its light brown bark covered in lushes green leaves.

_Finally,_ Serena thought. _Something green and not yellow._

Serena slowly closed her eyes. She needed a rest, her feet ached and she knew she would return to the huts before Beelzemon knew the wiser.

...

Magnamon flew east as fast as he could. He could smell the lush fruits even from twenty miles away, he licked his lips at the smell of delicious fruits. Maybe he could grab a snack on his quest to find Serena. The flashback of what happened appeared in his head, why didn't he look? Magnamon closed his eyes, fighting back the tears of frustration. He was such an idiot. Magnamon sighed sadly, Duftmon didn't know.

No one except Beelzemon and Serena knew, she could have been killed, and it would have been is fault. And now, she was out there somewhere, all alone. He had to find her, he just had too. It was a start, a way to start to make things right again.

...

Beelzemon grumbled angrily as he drove through the desert. He was very annoyed with Serena; why did she leave? Were humans stupid? Or where they just born annoying? He couldn't believe she had even dared to leave, he was nice wasn't he? He beliveed he was, he hadn't raised his voice to her once. If that was true, why did she leave? Beelzemon was even worried, why?

Was it because she was his chance to become king? Or something else? He shook his head. Now he was thinking stupid, what was wrong with him?

...

Duftmon looked at the forest, he couldn't see Serena or any sign of life anywhere. Maybe she was under a tree or hiding in a cave. He had gone south and found nothing. Beelzemon had gone north, and now he was following Magnamon. Though, he wasn't sure where his friend was. Duftmon was really worried about him, why did he lie about where that scare came from? He needed to know, curiosity was eating away at him like an acidic liquid. Soon, he would be begging to know.

But Magnamon was very hard to bend; he was very, _very_ hard to bend. He sighed, and landed. He closed his eyes; he could hear the songs of bird type Digimon, and soft breathing. His eyes snapped open; he spun around, and found Serena sleeping under a tree. He crawled towards her, and gently shook her. She seemed fine, no damage had been dealt and he was thankful she had stayed in a much more pleasant part of the forest.

Serena's eyes slowly opened, she looked at him, and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Looking for you," Duftmon replied. "Magnamon and Beelzemon are worried sick about you."

"Really?" Serena asked, standing.

Duftmon nodded, "Serena," he began. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Who gave you that scar?" Duftmon asked.

"If you see it," she answered. "Then you'll know."

Duftmon looked at her oddly, she un-zipped her jacket. Duftmon looked at the bandage, Serena removed a few clips and un-did the bandage a bit. Duftmon closed his eyes when he saw the scar, three fat cuts that seemed to have been burned into the flesh. He shook his head furiously; he wanted to deny the truth, but the evidence was much too solid.

"No," he said softly. "Magnamon would never... He wouldn't... Couldn't...."

Serena did the bandage up, placed the clips on them. She zipped up her jacket, and looked at him sadly. Maybe she shouldn't have showed him, he would have been better off not knowing. Now Duftmon knew his friend had hurt one of the mosr weakest opponents possible, a young human girl.

"Why?" Duftmon croaked. "He would never-"

"It wasn't on purpose," Serena cut. She bent and looked up at him, his head was lowered and his eyes were fixed on the ground. "Really, it was an accident."

"But, how?" Duftmon asked. "How did he do it?"

Serena sighed, and began to explain what had happened. How she risked her life stopping Magnamon and Beelzemon from fighting, and how he stayed with her and wished to repay her. Duftmon slowly took in what she was saying, and then finally lifted his head. It made sense now. Duftmon should have known ebtter than to think Magnamon would have purpously hurt her.

"Magnamon always tried to do things his own way," Duftmon laughed lightly. "That's what made him a Knight; he always used brute strength against the Lords. And, he's a whiz on the computer."

Serena placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He's a great guy. Don't blame him for what happened it's my fault… Just, don't tell the other Knights."

"Serena!" called a familiar voice.

They turned to see Beelzemon and Magnamon run towards them, Magnamon hugged Serena so hard her face turned blue. Beelzemon placed his one hand on his waist, and looked at Serena with dissapointment. Yes, she was safe, but she had ran off without event telling Beelzemon where she was going. Now he knew how some parents felt when they had a tenacious child.

"We found you!" Magnamon said happily. "You won't believe how worried we were!"

"Yuh-you was wuh-worried?" she gasped.

Beelzemon nodded, "Don't ever do that again! I was scared ta death thinkin' of what mighta happened to yer!"

"Sure," Serena wheezed. "As long as Magnamon doesn't squeeze me to death."

Magnamon put her down, she smiled at him before smiling at Beelzemon. He smiled back at her, the dissapointed look leaving his blood red eyes.

"If that's what he'll do to a friend imagine what he will do to his girlfriend," Duftmon laughed happily.

They all laughed at that, before things turned serious and quiet.

"Where were yer plannin' ta go?" Beelzemon asked. "Do yer know what kind of Digimon live in tha desert? Or tha forest? Yer could 'ave been killed!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I wanted to go to the beach; I haven't been in a long time."

"Well, yer goin' tha wrong way," Beelzemon pointed south. "Tha beach is that way."

"That way," she repeated. "Can we go, please?"

"The beach sounds like fun," Magnamon agreed. "I went there once when I was a Veemon...."

Both Magnamon and Serena turned to Beelzemon, grinned and sang "Please?" Beelzemon scratched the back of his head, was it safe? He knew off a fellow virus type who was once crushed by a Shellmon. Duftmon looked at Magnamon, wondering if Magnamon really hurt Serena. How could he live with himself? Serena seemed like a nice human.

Beelzemon sighed, "Fine. Magnamon, can yer and Duftmon follow? There ain't enough room on my bike."

Magnamon and Duftmon nodded, and then they left the forest. Beelzemon walked down a path with Serena, before jumped onto his bike, Serena also got on.

"Don't you have a spare helmet?" Magnamon asked, floating above them. "What if you crashed? She has nothing to protect her head."

Beelzemon raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet, did he have a spare? He opened a small panel, and pulled out a helmet just like his. He passed it to Serena, she took it slowly, and tried it on. It was a little to big, but she'd rather had a helmet and crash, then not have one and die.

"I'm LadyBeelzemon," she laughed; he looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

He started the engine, and drove, Magnamon and Duftmon flew after them. Serena cursed herself angrily under her breath, "_I'm LadyBeelzemon_!" she grumbled angrily. "What was I thinking? He must think I'm such a stupid human."

Serena wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's waist, and inhaled his scent. Leather and gunpowder, it smelt nice, even though she hated weapons. Though, she couldn't remember when the fear of loud noises and guns first started. She held on tighter, this time with fear. Beelzemon looked at her; she looked strange with his helmet on, but didn't care. She looked really scared, why? He would have to ask when they got to the beach. He revved the engine, and they arrived at the beach in a matter of minutes.

Serena got off the bike, and took off her helmet. She took in the scent of the fresh, sea air. She smiled happily, Magnamon landed besides her, he smiled also. Duftmon landed a few seconds later, and glanced at Beelzemon. He was still on his bike, and was staring at a cave with a solemn look. It was on the side of the cliff, and water crashed against the side of it.

Beelzemon remembered the first time he came to the beach, as an Impmon. Running, running from Ogremon. He was injured, that much as clear, he was_ badly_ injured... Duftmon snapped his fingers in front of him; Beelzemon blinked, and looked at Duftmon.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Duftmon asked. "You seem... distracted."

Beelzemon looked at Serena and Magnamon, she was burring him in the sand. Magnamon laughed as she accidently slipped in the sand, she laughed also, not caring that she had hurt her backside.

_What a bunch of kids,_ Beelzemon thought.

"I'm okay," Beelzemon answered.

He got off, and walked towards the beach. Duftmon followed and they helped burry Magnamon, his whole body was covered (except his head), like a sand mummy.

"Are you going to help me get out of this?" Magnamon asked.

"No," Beelzemon grinned. "Yer goin' ta have ta get out on ya own."

Magnamon's eyes widened, but they helped him out. They played tag, and ran to the top of the cliffs, and sat down. Beelzemon played with a piece of grass, while Duftmon stared at the sea and Magnamon and Serena talked about the Real World. She didn't know why he seemed so fascinated by her boring, DNA based world.

"The Real World is pretty boring," Serena brought her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "This world is much better, the fruit is much nicer."

Magnamon nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't mind going though," he laid on his back. "Just to see what it looks like, I mean, DNA is so much different than Data...." he closed his eyes. "What's it like to bleed?"

Beelzemon and Duftmon looked at him, what kind of Digimon wants to know what it's like to bleed? It obviously looked painful. Serena looked at him oddly, and then sighed. Serena laid down next to him, looking contently at the sky.

"It's really hard to explain," she answered. "I guess it's like when you're deleted.... You feel pain, and blood comes out of someone like the way data comes off you."

"So... we bleed Data?" Magnamon asked.

Serena nodded, "No one's perfect, not even Digimon."

Magnamon nodded in agreement. He listened to the sound of the waves, crashing and falling. It was so soothing; he yawned, and fell into the clutches of sleep. Serena looked at him. Beelzemon looked at her, the sun illuminating her features. She smiled to herself, such a beautiful smile. He could feel his heart beat increase, he couldn't even look away. Why? What was wrong with him? Did he eat something bad? Bad fruit or bread? Serena turned, her hair flying behind her.

Serena noticed his stare; he quickly looked away and felt his cheeks burn. Was he blushing? Why was he blushing?! Serena looked away. Why was he staring at her? Everyone knew virus types loved other virus or dark types, so why was he looking at _her_? Duftmon noticed them acting strange, but thought nothing of it. He yawned, and fell onto his back. Serena and Beelzemon did the same, and all three fell asleep.

...

Gallantmon and Craniummon flew past the beach, back from patrol. It was a very peaceful day, Magnamon was right, with one Demon Lord away, everything else was quiet. They decided to take the long way back to the Assembly, they flew over the beach spyed Duftmon and Magnamon with the human and Beelzemon, they were all facing upwards.

"They're probably sleeping," Craniummon noted.

Gallantmon nodded, and then landed next to them. Craniummon landed too, and looked at the human.

"What are you thinking about, Gallantmon?" he asked.

"If we were to take the human, would it a bad move?" Gallantmon said.

"Yes," Craniummon answered. "Alphamon knows that if we take this human, then the Demon Lord will play hell... We'll be extremely busy."

Gallantmon nodded, "But... If they went through all this trouble just to get her, then maybe they'll arrange something to get her back."

"Are you sure?" Craniummon asked. "What if they don't care?"

"Then they won't play hell," Gallantmon silently picked up the human.

She groaned a little, he had accidentally hit her scar. Her eyes painfully opened, she looked at the Knight, and screamed. Waking the two Knights and Lord. Beelzemon rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and jumped up. Magnamona and Duftmon jumped up. Beelzemon crouched and snarled, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Put 'er down!!" Beelzemon ordered.

"Why should we?" Gallantmon asked.

"Magnamon!!" Serena pleaded.

"Put her down, Gallantmon," Magnamon said. "She's with me, leave her alone."

Gallantmon and Craniummon looked at him oddly, and then looked at Duftmon. He stared at them. Not saying anything, but his stare was very intimidating. Gallantmpon seen this as treason, siding with the enemy.

"Put 'er down," Beelzemon repeated. "_Now_."

Gallantmon looked at the human, and then put her down slowly. Three against two wasn't very good, not even if Duftmon might decide to help the two other Knight's. Serena ran towards Beelzemon and hugged him, causing the heat to rush to his cheeks again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, while he stroked her hair. Gallantmon looked at Duftmon and Magnamon.

"Alphamon won't be happy," he pointed out. "Turning against two fellow Knights-"

"Alphamon won't be happy that you acted without his permission," Magnamon said. "If you don't tell, then we won't."

They glared at each other, while the others watched. They stood there for ten minutes, daring the other to look away. Finally, Gallantmon looked away.

"What happened to you, Magnamon?" he asked. "You're turning into a bad Digimon, a _real _bad Digimon."

Serena pulled herself off Beelzemon, and looked at Gallantmon angrily. "Now you listen here! He's a much better Knight than you ether will be! Got it? Now buzz off!"

They all looked at her surprised. Craniummon and Gallantmon left not wanting to be shouted at by a human. The small group decided to try and enjoy what was left of the day. They sat on the edge of the cliff, staring at the sea. The sun made the sea look like a beautiful crystal, it seemed to sparkle. As day switched and night came. They walked down to the beach; they settled down by the cave and started a fire. Magnamon and Duftmon flew to the forest quickly, and came back with some fruit. They ate by the warm fire and talked.

"You know," Duftmon smiled. "For a Demon Lord, you're not _that_ bad."

"Come over 'ere and I'll show yer bad," Beelzemon grinned. "But it ain't my fault; Lilithmon said I had ta be nice."

"And your doing a good job, Beelzemon," Serena commented.

"Thanks, Seren," he smiled.

"_Seren_," Magnamon repeated. "I want a nickname too."

"Yeah?" Beelzemon asked. "How 'bout Shiny? Or Princess Pwetty Pants?"

They all laughed except for Magnamon, who pulled a sour face, and crossed his arms.

"No," he said angrily.

"How about Magna?" Serena asked. "It's just your name, but shortened."

Magnamon crossed his legs, "Yeah, and we can call Duftmon Dufty and Beelzemon... um..."

"I don't want a nickname," Beelzemon said.

"You're sure?" Duftmon asked.

Beelzemon nodded, he stood and started to explore the cave. He put his hand on the wall, and traced his fingers over the claw markings and engraved drawings. He sighed, and sat down. He listened to the drips and chatter of his friends. He couldn't go too far, he'll end up getting lost. He put his hands behind his head, and slept. Serena had followed him in the cave, and sat next to him. She looked at the drawing in front of them.

A giant flame, with the words _Bada Boom_ written in Japanese underneath. She smiled; bada boom was Impmon's move. She looked at the virus type Digimon. This cave seemed important to him. She yawned, it was getting late. She put her head against his chest, and fell asleep. He probably wouldn't mind, and she always wanted to be in that position with him anyway.

...

Magnamon stared at the sky; there were no stars in the Digital World. He wondered what they were; Serena had told him they were beautiful. He yawned, he was getting really tired. Maybe they could stay here, just for awhile. He glanced at Duftmon. He was looking at the sea; Magnamon laid on his back and continued to stare at the sky. After ten minutes, Duftmon coughed, grabbing Magnamon's attention.

"Why did you do it, Magna?" Duftmon asked.

"Do what?" Magnamon asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Duftmon clenched his hands into fists. "Why did you hurt Serena?"

Magnamon stiffened, and then sighed, he sat up and looked at his friend, then smiled sadly.

"I didn't look," Magnamon answered. "I was going to try and finish off Beelzemon, but she got in my way."

"So, it was an accident," Duftmon smiled. "Phew, I thought you was turning evil on me! But, if you and she said it was an accident... Then it must have been."

...

Beelzemon woke up. Going through old memories and coming to terms with things was what he needed to do. He felt extra weight on his chest, he looked down. Serena was sleeping, her head pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair, then face. Her eyes slowly opened, she looked at him. Then went back to sleep, he continued to stroke her hair.

Then ran his claws through her hair, she didn't wake up. It was very relaxing, not just for her but for him also. Beelzemon continued raking his talons through her hair, until Magnamon walked towards them.

He whistled, "Serena and Beelzemon in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Ha ha," Beelzemon grinned. "Where's Dufty?"

"Outside," Magnamon replied. "But I think we should get going soon, it'll be day soon."

Beelzemon nodded, scooped up Serena, stood and left with Magnamon. Duftmon was waiting outside, he smiled when he seen them coming out.

"It seems someone couldn't keep up with you, eh Beelzemon?" Duftmon crossed his arms, smiling.

"Let's just go," Beelzemon said.

They all left the beach, and made they're way to the hut. Magnamon wondered what was going to happen, he wondered if Gallantmon could keep his big mouth shut.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Coming to Terms

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 6**

**Coming to Terms**

Serena woke up to find herself in one of the hummocks. The blue blanket Magnamon had given her covered her, while the pink pillow was on the floor. She yawned, and looked for Beelzemon. He was in the kitchen, but she could not see what he was doing. Magnamon was is another hammock, while Duftmon was on the settee reading something. She yawned again, and tried to get out of the hammock. She swung, and landed on her backside. She yelped in pain, and got up, rubbing her rear end.

"You okay?" Duftmon asked, not glancing at her.

Serena nodded, "I'm fine, but I'm going to have a very big bruise." She glanced at Magnamon, she giggled. "He could sleep through a hurricane."

"Could and would," Duftmon agreed.

"What's he cooking?" Serena whispered.

Duftmon glanced at Beelzemon, what _was_ he doing? Duftmon shrugged; Serena sighed and walked towards him. She looked past him; noticing a pot was on the stove. She smelt a sweet aroma, almost like spearmint and something lime green, with small bits of green floating around were floating around the steaming green water.

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

He spun around, and looked at her. His three blood red eyes blinked, and then looked back at the stove.

"What?" she asked. "What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise," Beelzemon answered. "Now get, it won't be done for another 'our or so."

Serena sighed, and sat down on the settee. She glanced at what Duftmon was reading (her first aid book), then stared at the ceiling. What could a girl do in the Digital World? She sighed again.

"Stop yer sighin'," Beelzemon said.

"I'm bored," she moaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," he answered. "See if there's anything in ya bag."

Serena picked her bag up and started rummaging through it. She found a rugby ball, and smiled.

"Any of you want to play rugby?" she asked.

"What's that?" Duftmon asked.

While Serena started to explain what is was, Beelzemon pulled some spices out of the shelf. He took the lid off one, and picked a bit up and threw it in. He did not notice Magnamon getting a spoon and going for a taste. He took a sip, and smiled.

"Tastes nice," Magnamon commented. "Very minty and-"

Beelzemon ripped the spoon from his hand, and whacked him on the head with it. Magnamon rubbed his head, he looked at Beelzemon.

"What was that for?" Magnamon asked. "Foods meant to be eaten."

"When it's done," Beelzemon added. "It's not done... Now go play rugby with Serena and Duftmon."

"What's rugby?" Magnamon asked.

Beelzemon shrugged in reply, Magnamon sighed and went outside to find Serena and Duftmon. They looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Magnamon," Serena waved. "You want a game?"

Magnamon nodded, "How do you play?"

"Well, since there's only three of us," she began. "We'll have to simplify the game... One of us is going to start off with the ball, and then one of us has to get it off them."

"Wait, are saying it's two against one?" Duftmon asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied sheepishly. "It's just; you're much bigger than me and Magna... So I thought it was only fare. Me and Magna will score down there, and you'll score up here."

She pointed north, and then back at the hut. She passed the ball to Duftmon, and she and Magnamon walked back a few metres.

"Ready, set, go!"

Duftmon ran, so did Serena and Magnamon. They tackled Duftmon to the ground, but he got back up and carried them towards the goal. He scored, and they fell to the ground. Magnamon looked at Serena and laughed quietly. He knew they did not stand a chance against Duftmon, he was big and fast. How could a short Digimon and a human stand up against him?

"Is that a point to me?" Duftmon asked.

"Yup," Serena sat up. "I wonder...."

"What?" Magnamon asked, sitting up too.

"If I was a Digimon," she began. "Would you still be my friends?"

"Of course we would," Magnamon replied. "Friends don't leave each other, and I promise not too leave ya."

"I would be careful if I was you," Serena smiled. "Your starting to sound like Beelzemon."

"Hey Seren," Duftmon kneeled. "Have you ever wanted to see the Royal Knights Assembly?"

Magnamon looked at his friend, then at Serena. "Are you sure Alphamon would allow her inside?" he asked.

"Alphamon wanted us to protect her, we can do that in the Royal Knights Assembly," Duftmon answered.

"Okay," Magnamon said. "But she's going to need her jacket and tell Beelzemon."

"Yes mother," Serena joked, and walked towards the hut.

She opened the door and walked inside. She put on her jacket, purple with a nasty looking smiley face on one of the pockets. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and then walked towards Beelzemon. He was still occupied with whatever he was cooking, Serena sure did want to taste some of it.

"I'm going out with Magnamon and Duftmon," she told him.

He turned to look at her, "Just be careful, okay?"

She nodded and left. He watched her leave, and then looked back at the pot.

....

Lilithmon flew slowly towards the hut, she remembered Beelzemon was staying in the middle. She landed gracefully, and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, and then Beelzemon answered. He looked at her, and then moved to let her in. She looked around, before entering. She dissaproved of the area he was staying in, she thought his hideout was too obvious.

"Charming little place you have here," she pulled at the fur on his jacket. "Where's the human?"

"She went out," Beelzemon replied.

Lilithmon looked at him and then released him. "It seems your not affected by me no more... Why?"

Beelzemon thought it over, he was not even sure why. What male Digimon was not affected by Lilithmon's gorgeous features? Her curvy body and plump lips? The Demon Lord King was the only one who did not seem affected by Lilithmon's gaze, but he could just be putting on a tough guy facade.

"I don't know," Beelzemon answered. "And I don't know where Serena went either."

"Serena, huh?" Lilithmon said. "Well, I'll just have to find her then, won't I?"

She walked towards the door, and glanced at him. "Some advice for you. Girls are fragile, especially human girls... Be careful of who you give your heart too."

"Who says I'm in love?" Beelzemon folded his claws over his chest.

"Your heart," Lilithmon replied. "And it's written all over your face when you said her name."

Lilithmon left, leaving Beelzemon to ponder what she was on about. He had heard of humans and Digimon falling in love but could he really be in love with Serena? It would explain why he blushed and why he was looking at her when they went to the beach. Beelzemon shook his head, and went back to cooking the meal he was preparing.

...

Magnamon carried Serena as they flew over the forest, Duftmon was leading them towards the Royal Knights Assembly. Serena was starting to feel a little nervous, what would she say if she met Alphamon? The mighty Alphamon would never honour her with his presence, but what if he did, what could she say to make a good impression?

_Probably something stupid,_ she thought. _Like when I said 'I'm LadyBeelzemon'._

"Hey, Magnamon," she began.

"Yes?" Magnamon asked.

"What do I say to the other Knights?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry about that," Duftmon replied. "There will probably be only a few Knights there, so don't worry about making yourself look like a fool."

Serena nodded, and began to miss Beelzemon. Sure she said to her friends she loved him, so did other teenagers her age. But what she found strange was that he did not move her from him when she rested her head on his chest, he was even stroking her hair. Why?

_I was probably dreaming,_ she thought. _Yeah, that was it._

They landed outside, Serena finding that the building looked like a temple. A Roman temple in fact, she cocked her head to the side. That was it? Nothing big like a castle? Or even a mansion? But she had to admit, it was a nice temple. Marble pillars, giant steps, no door, it was just open. That seemed like a bad thing.

"Couldn't someone just walk in?" she asked.

"No," Magnamon answered. "Not everyone even knows it's here."

"Besides the thirteen main Royal Knights," Duftmon said. "And a few Knightmon's."

Serena nodded, "Well, are you just going to let me stay outside or are you going to give me a tour?"

They both smiled, and led her inside. They led her into the building, walking down beautiful crimson coloured corridors. They entered one corridor that held artist's impressions of all of the Royal Knights. Duftmon explained about the history of some of the Knights as they passed each painted portrait. They then entered a another corridor, except that one was plain white. It hurt Serena's eyes, the level of whiteness was somehwhat unbearable.

"Maybe we could play a game of rugby against the Royal Knights," Serena suggested.

"Or maybe the Royal Knights against the Demon Lords," Duftmon laughed loudly.

Serena imagined Beelzemon tackling Alphamon to the ground, and Lucemon doing a victory dance after scoring.

Serena shook her head, "That would be weird."

Magnamon thought about it too. Duftmon and Lilithmon having an argument about whether he scored or not, Barbamon never passing the ball and Beelzemon drinking all of the drinks. He imagined Belphemon on the side lines sleeping. Lucemon as a cheerleader, and Daemon and Leviamon watching from the side lines. And the Royal Knights, winning. Except, Magnamon was on the side lines in a dorky mascot suit, holding pom-poms. While Crusadermon was in a pink cheerleader suit, doing some kind of chant and giving Gallantmon a kiss on the cheek.

His face turned green, and he felt like being sick. Magnamon regreted thinking of the Demon Lords vs Royal Knights rugby match, he would never get that imagined of Crusadermon out of his head. He felt like his innocence had been roughly taken away from him.

"Actually," Magnamon said. "That would be a _bad_ idea."

"Are you okay?" Serena asked. "You look sick."

"I feel sick," Magnamon said.

Just then, Crusadermon came walking down the corridor. He looked at Serena, "OOOHHH!" he squealed. "Such a beautiful creature, what is your name?"

"Serena," she replied and he took her hand and shook it. "You're Crusadermon, right?"

He nodded happily, "Do you like flowers?"

Serena nodded, "I like roses," she admitted. "And tulips."

Crusadermon squealed, "Come," he said walking. "If you like roses and tulips then you must see my garden, it's beautiful."

Crusader dragged her towards the garden, she looked at Magnamon and Duftmon. Help was written all over her face, Duftmon could not help but smile. They left, Magnamon's face returned to its normal blue colour.

"Should we help her?" he asked Duftmon.

Duftmon shook his head, "No, if she's with that gender confused Knight then the rest of us don't have to worry about him do we?"

Magnamon thought about it, nodded and smiled. "Good point. Come on, we'll get her later, now I want to get some food."

...

The food was almost done, but where were they? They could not possible be having _that_ much fun they decided to leave him alone. But Magnamon did like his food, maybe he would come back for some. Beelzemon sighed and sat down, he flexed his claws. What was he supposed to do? Sit and wait?

_Looks like yer on your own,_ Beelzemon thought miserably.

Beelzemon leaned on his right hand and started to think. Something he rarely did. After awhile he got bored, and imagined something to entertain himself. Him, the king of the Demon Lords. Crushing all of the Royal Knights- except Magnamon, and maybe he would spare Duftmon. And Lilithmon at his side, he shook his head. Not _her_. Maybe he could find someone else, he did imagine Lilithmon.

Then her form began to change, her hair lighter, tanned skin. And big round eyes, gorgeous round eyes. Serena. He smiled to himself, then stopped. Something was definatly wrong with him. But could it truly be that he was in love with her? For someone who had never experienced love, Beelzemon was 100% sure that he was in love with the small human girl. But like Lilithmon said, girls are fragile.

Especially human girls.

...

While Crusadermon babbled on about how much he enjoyed flowers and what it was like being a Knight, Serena just stared at all of the flowers. She found it hard to believe he planted all of the flowers, and found it even harder to believe that Alphamon allowed him to plant them in the first place. She knew some flowers but others were completely strange to, digital flowers?

Whatever they are, they sure were beautiful. Serena wished to just pick some flowers and take them home to show Beelzemon, though she doubted he could feel the same happiness she felt when she smelled the lushes and colourfull plants.

"Serena, dear?" Crusadermon put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," she said. "I was just thinking, that's all, nothing big."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Just... a guy," she lied.

How was she going to tell this gender confused Knight that she found it hard to believe he planted all of the flowers and was given permission to plant them in the first place? And what's worse, if Crusadermon knew that Serena wanted some of his flowers he might be insulted.

"OOHHH!" squealed Crusadermon happily. "You lovely creature, someone has stolen your heart! Who?"

"That's um... a secret," she lied again.

"Then give me a hint," Crusadermon said. "Please child, I must know who has stolen your heart."

"Well, okay," Serena thought about who she did have a crush on before she came to the Digital World. "Well... He's strong."

Crusadermon nodded as they walked through the garden.

"A good fashion sense," she continued. "Nice eyes, short tempered sometimes and stubborn."

"Is he human or is he a Digimon?" Crusadermon asked, stopping and resting a hand under his chin.

"Digimon," Serena answered.

Serena could not stop her mouth, and it was saying all of her secrets. After saying he was strong, she could not help but say about all of his other qualities. Serena needed to stop herself before her mouth foolishly revealed the rest of her forbidden fruits.

"Ohh, a Digimon you say," Crusadermon continued walking, Serena following. "Do I know him, or do I not?"

"That's kind of hard to say," Serena replied. "You've seen him around, and you may have spoken to him."

Crusadermon placed a finger against his chin, who did he know or met that was like _that_? The stubborn and short tempered quality could belong to any Royal Knight, but all of the Knights wore armour and Serena did not seem like the type who enjoyed the fine handmanship of armour.

"Hmm," he thought. "Strong, a good fashion sense, nice eyes, sometimes short tempered and stubborn... Hmmm, nope, I haven't got a clue. Who is it?"

A thought hit Serena, only now she realized who she had a crush on. But she could not tell Crusadermon, it could be the end of not only her, but the end of Beelzemon also.

"I can't say," she told him. "He doesn't even know."

"Oh," Crusadermon said. "How sweet, please tell me."

"Okay," Serena blushed. "But don't tell, please, _please_! Don't tell."

"Alright," Crusadermon said. "I won't. You can trust me, Digimon have to keep they're promises."

Serena stood there nervously, rubbing her arm and thinking of the best possible way to tell him.

Crusadermon tapped his foot. "Well. Tell me, you know humans should never keep things to themselves, it isn't very healthy and-"

"It's Beelzemon," Serena whispered.

"Who?" Crusadermon asked, not hearing what she said. "Come now, louder, much-"

"BEELZEMON!" she shouted, then covered her mouth.

Crusadermon stared at her, she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. What if another Royal Knight heard? What if they tried to hunt Beelzemon down? Crusadermon raised his hand, wanting to say something.

"I won't let them!" she shouted.

Serena ran out of the garden. Crusadermon looked at her in surprise, his hand still raised.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

...

Beelzemon heard the door open, and Serena entered. Her cheeks were red and she looked flustered. She was breathing heavily, she looked at him and smiled weekly.

"I... ran... all the... way... here," she breathed.

Her legs began to shake, he grabbed her as she fell and set her onto the sette.

_What was she doin' runnin' all tha way 'ere?_ he thought. _My cooking should make her feel better!_

Beelzemon went towards the stove, thankful that his food was ready. He got out a big round bowl, a spoon and pored some into the bowl. Serena was awake but she looked really tired. He knew this would put the jump back into her systems.

"'ere yer go," he passed her the bowl.

Serena looked at it, then took it. He passed her the spoon, she also took that. Serena stared at the lime green food, then put her spoon in and took a taste. It was _really_ nice, it was very minty and had a pinch of fruitiness. It was like something she had never tasted before. He sat next to her, wanting to know what she thought of his cooking. All the other Demon Lords loved his cooking, but what if humans didn't?

_Then they don't have any way taste 'spuds,_ Beelzemon huffed.

"What is this?" Serena asked.

"I never really gave it a name," Beelzemon scratched his chin.

"Where did you get the idea from?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Well, bein' tha Demon Lord of Gluttony," he began. "I always liked food, and so thought bout making something new. I accidentally dropped mint spices in, and it came out fine."

"Call it Minti Fruiti Soup," she told him.

"Minti Fruiti Soup?" Beelzemon repeated.

Serena nodded, "Yeah. My mum used to give me something called Fruiti and yours looks like a soup... And my dad used to give me something called Minti."

Her grip tightened on the bowl, and she frowned at her feet. Beelzemon looked at her oddly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him sadly, then looked back at the bowl.

"Why did you come back without Magnamon and Duftmon?" he asked.

"I told Crusadermon a secret," she said, looking at the small green spices float. "I shouldn't have, but... He promised he wouldn't tell, so I'm in the clear I suppose."

"What did ya tell 'im?" he asked.

Serena looked at him shyly, "I told him who I had a crush on."

"So?" Beelzemon asked. "You fancy some human, why is that such a problem?"

"Cause he ain't a human!" Serena snapped. "He's a Digimon, okay?"

"Oh, I get it," Beelzemon smiled. "You fancy Magnamon, don'tcha?"

"Huh?" Serena blinked. "I mean, yeah, I do. Don't tell, please."

"Promise," Beelzemon crossed his fingers. "Now eat up, before I eat it."

He got up, and walked back towards the stove. Hiding his sad expression, she liked Magnamon? He sighed sadly, he wanted to be the one she had a crush on, not Magnamon. Lilithmon mentioned human girls having fragile hearts, but she never mentioned that male Digimon also had fragile and breakable hearts. But still, what he thought did not change anything. Serena liked Magnamon, not him. And after finally coming to terms with his problem, he sighed again and looked at his reflection in the Minti Fruiti Soup.

To Be Continued...


	7. A Dangerous Game

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 7**

**A Dangerous Game**

Lilithmon stared out of the mansion window, boredom had finally gotten to her. She hated being bored, but it was no surprise that boredom would evenutally catch up to her. All of the other Demon Lords where out, and she was stuck inside. And with Beelzemon gone, she knew she could not find him or bother him. Lilithmon needed to find something to do, and fast. Then Lilithmon remembered something; maybe she could have some fun with that human.

....

Serena walked through the forest, picking mushrooms and fruit as she walked. Beelzemon said no food in the Digital World was poisonous, but she was careful not to pick anything that looked harmful. She was given a large grey cloth to put them in; she picked up some spices and put them on the cloth. Serena shook her head as another memory tried to break through the surface of her subconscious.

She had been in the Digital World for about a month, she had not even thought about her mother or step father or twin siblings. But it was not that was trying to break through. Serena had been having flashbacks to when she was a kid; she only realized it was her a few weeks back. But the memory was still stuck in her head, but changed, fashioned to scare her. Most of the things seemed correct, her as a child and that man were things she somehow recognized.

Who was he? It was really starting to annoy her. Magnamon landed next to her, he placed a large fruit on the cloth. It looked a lot like a water melon, except the outside was a pink colour and you could see the seeds. She raised an eyebrow and continued to collect food. She glanced at Magnamon every so often. How could Beelzemon think she fancied him? He was not ugly, not as ugly as Ogremon or Cranniummon or Barbamon or a few other's she could name.

But still, she liked Beelzemon. How thick was he?

_He is the Demon Lord of Gluttony,_ she thought. _His brain's in his stomach, not his head! He should be the Demon Lord of Obliviousness!_

Magnamon glanced at her thoughtful expression, what went on inside a humans mind? He would never know, he picked some grapes and popped them into his mouth.

....

Beelzemon smacked the dough with his fist, flour flying around his face and covering his hands. Duftmon was looking at the stove, "Is this bread done yet?" he asked. Beelzemon stood next to him, and looked inside too. He shook his head, and went back to making some bread. Serena had come up with the idea of going camping in the forest; she said they should make some bread and get some fruit.

They had enough bread and water, but no fruit. So she and Magnamon had gone out to get some. He sighed sadly as he thought about what they were doing. He was such an idiot, how come he had not realized sooner? Maybe if he had, then maybe she and he would be going out now. He smacked the bread with his fist again, Duftmon said they should shape the bread into the shape of they're heads. Beelzemon said he would probably eat Duftmon's head, since he still did not like him.

The camping trip was a way to help Serena to not be bored, in the past months they had freguently visited the Royal Knights Assembly and gone to the beach more than once. Serena was pleased to know Crusadermon was keeping her secret. They heard the door open, and Magnamon and Serena entered. Her scar did not need dressing anymore, it was fine. But like she said, she would still be stuck with it.

She placed the bag on the table, and showed Beelzemon and Duftmon what they had gotten.

Beelzemon licked his lips, "Looks good," he commented.

He reached out for an apple, but Serena stopped him by smacking his hand. He recoiled his hand, and grumbled about how hungry he was.

"It's for the trip," Magnamon said. "Don't go eating it."

"I don't see the point in brining food," Duftmon said. "After all, you won't starve in the Digital World."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Beelzemon replied. "Yer only eat when ya feel like it, not when ya need tah."

"We're still brining the food, though," Serena said. "I can't wait to make some bread, maybe I'll make one the shape of a Digivice."

Duftmon rolled his eyes, "Humans," he muttered. "Always wanting to be a Tamer."

Serena crossed her arms in a huff, she sat down angrily. Beelzemon kicked Duftmon in the rear end; he yelped and looked at him. Serena and Magnamon looked at Beelzemon in surprise, they knew he still did not like him but that was the second time Beelzemon had lashed out on him. Besides the time they first met.

"What was that for?" the Knight asked.

"Don't be mean!" Beelzemon snapped.

They all looked at him with more surprise. He blinked owlishly, and then went back to beating the dough. Serena and Magnamon looked at each, Duftmon merely blinked and folded his arms over his armoured chest.

"If he's going to be like that," he began. "Then I'm leaving!"

He left, leaving Magnamon to watch him leave. He sighed sadly and looked at Beelzemon. He did not know what to say, his new friend and his best friend had a little argument, so what? It's not like something was going to happen to him, right?

....

Duftmon kicked a stone as he walked through the desert, grumbling angrily. What kind of friend was Magnamon? He was a bad one, that's what he was. He cursed angrily as he got his cape caught on a rock, he at it, the helm ripping. And continued walking, what was he supposed to do? Try and take down Beelzemon on his own?

"No way could I have taken him on my own," he admitted sadly. "If he's anything like Lilithmon, then, then..." He shook his head angrily.

Duftmon heard someone land behind him, and he turned, hoping it was Magnamon. But it was not, he stepped back and drew his rapier- which he fondly called _Aussterben_. The other Knights thought it was odd he named his rapier, though Serena always told him it was not odd. After all, Digimon named their attacks.

Lilithmon smiled happily, "Darkness Love," she blew a kiss.

A gold energy ball hit Duftmon in the face before he could react, he grabbed his head as he felt confusion sweep over him. He looked around, everything seemed so... confusing. Images fused together to create blurs of light and sound. She reached to touch him with her decayed hand, but stopped and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground, and hit his head in a rock.

He was out as soon as he hit the ground.

_Never mind that human,_ she thought happily._ I'll have more fun with Duftmon._

She laughed happily, and made sure no was around. She picked him up, and began to fly to her hide out. Then stopped, dropped him off and flew towards the huts.

....

"I hope Duftmon's okay," Serena said.

They had made all of the bread, gotten all of the fruit and had enough water. But Magnamon refused to go unless Beelzemon apologized to Duftmon for kicking him. Beelzemon refused too, he believed that Duftmon should be more considerate of people's feelings.

"He shouldn't have been mean tah Seren," Beelzemon protested. "If yer ask me, he should apologize tah 'er!"

Magnamon frowned, "Your a really stubborn Digimon, you know that?"

"And yer a really stupid Digimon," Beelzemon smiled. "Did _yer_ know that?"

They started to argue, and Serena covered her ears. But she could still hear them, why wouldn't they just shut up? She began to get angry at them, they were friends. Not close friends, but they were still friends. Did they not realize what that meant?

"**SHUT UP**!" she shouted.

They instantly stopped, and looked at her. Serena's face had crumbled into a pitiful mask of anger and sorrow, tears of anger and frustration threatening to escape her eyes.

"Stop fighting," she pleaded. "Just shut the hell up!"

Serena got up, opened the door and ran downstairs. Beelzemon and Magnamon looked at each, and then looked away shamefully. Who would have thought Magnamon could have upset someone? Beelzemon was used to it, but he cared for Serena. He hated himself for what he just did, and he could tell Magnamon hated himself even more.

"Maybe we should go out and look for Duftmon," Beelzemon said.

Magnamon nodded in agreement, and they left to search for the Knight.

...

Serena sat against the tubs edge, she hated that they had fought. Just like her mother and father used to, she loved her father, but he could get really angry at her and her mother. Seeing Magnamon and Beelzemon fight reminded her of her parents, she wiped away a tear with her fist. Serena wrapped her arms around her knees, and sighed sadly. She needed to be alone for awhile, she didn't want Beelzemon or Magnamon or even Duftmon to see her. She got up slowly, and made her way upstairs. She opened the door and looked inside, they were gone.

She walked in, and closed the door. She walked towards the wardrobe, and opened it. There were some clothes inside, mostly shorts and sleeveless t-shirts. She reached for a black t-shirt. She took it, and tried it on, it was a little tight, but it was better than wearing nothing but her bra. Serena sat down miserably, and sighed sadly. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and placed her head on her knees. Tears began to leak from her eyes, and she began to shake. She muttered angrily, and cried even more.

"Shh," said a light and soft voice. "What's the matter, dear?"

Serena looked up; Lilithmon was standing in front of her. She looked just as beautiful and graceful as before, Serena wiped tears away with her fist. And stood, Lilithmon pushed her back down. She knelt in front of Serena, and looked at her. Her eyes seemed so caring and cruel at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Serena sniffed, "Beelzemon and M-M," she stopped, and bit her tongue. Lilithmon didn't know Beelzemon was friends with Magnamon; he would get into trouble if they did. Lilithmon gently stroked Serena's face with her good hand, and looked at her sadly.

"Oh," she sighed. "You and Beelzemon had a little argument, never mind. Serena dear, how would you like to come with me?"

"Go with you where?" Serena asked.

"To my secret place," Lilithmon winked. "You and Beelzemon had a lover's spat, maybe he need's to calm down. You sure need too."

"Lover's spat?" Serena repeatd. "What do you mean?"

"Hasn't he told you yet?" Lilithmon laughed as Serena shook her head. "Oh, well, Beelzemon loves you. Why he hasn't told you is a mystery."

Serena's eyes widened, she loved him and he loved her? If that was so, why didn't she have the courage to tell him?

...

Beelzemon and Magnamon had lost Duftmon's tracks after ten minutes, now they weren't sure where he went. They followed the tracks to a large part of the desert where there was nothing but three huge rocks, shaped like deformed rectangles. The wind pulled at them almost knocking them over, Beelzemon grumbled angrilly. Beelzemon wasn't in the mood for fighting the wind, he wanted to find Duftmon.

Maybe if he got Duftmon back, Serena might feel better and would hopefully forgive him and Magnamon for arguing.

"Maybe he flew back to the Royal Knights Assembly," Magnamon suggested.

"Maybe," Beelzemon agreed. "I wish I knew where he was."

"Beelzemon," Magnamon smiled. "So you do have a heart!"

Beelzemon looked at him oddly, and then he heard a playful chatter, they both turned to see twenty or so DigiGnome appear. They giggled; Beelzemon and Magnamon looked at each. Why were the Gnome here? Beelzemon had only seen them once from a far off distance, he had neither seen them this close. Then, the Gnome grabbed both of the Digimon, lifted them up, and they flew away.

"Put us down, yer stupid fireflies!" Beelzemon snapped, struggling.

"Shut up," Magnamon ordered. "Maybe they're taking us to Duftmon, so shut up and enjoy the ride."

Beelzemon stopped struggling, and sighed sadly. He hoped Serena was alright; hopefully she didn't go off on her own like she did before. He had been so worried when she did that, but what if she ran away again? And what if they couldn't find her the next time?

_Man,_ Beelzemon thought. _Now I know how parents must feel._

...

Serena felt bad about leaving without leaving a note or something, but she needed something to distract herself from Beelzemon. Serena had agreed to go with Lilithmon, this was a good way to start a friendship. Lilithmon wanted her as a fellow Demon Lord, Serena knew it was best to be friends with your collegue's if you was to start a good career. The only difference between a normal job and Serena's future job was the fact you struck fear into the hearts of lesser Digimon.

_For a Demon Lord he sure is a bit of a wimp_, Serena thought. _And I thought Leviamon was a wimp, how hard could it have been to say three simple words? _

"Are you alright?" Lilithmon asked. "I can always get some Digimon to carry you."

"No," Serena replied, kicking up dirt. "I'm fine, so, when did you find out he loves me?"

"Two weeks ago," she answered. "I came to visit you, I found Beelzemon instead. I could tell by the look on his face he held feelings for you."

They arrived outside a large castle-like building, the door was lowered and Serena followed Lilithmon inside. She led the human down to the dungeon, where they waited outside a large steel door. Serena was confused, this was Lilithmon's secret hideout? This was the Demon Lord's lair, how secret was this? Then again, this was the Dark Zone of the Digital World. Only the dark type Digimon came to this land.

Serena felt oddly honoured to be here.

"Do you like games, Serena?" Lilithmon asked suddenly.

Serena looked at her oddly, and nodded. "Yeah... Why?"

Lilithmon smiled, and opened the door. At first Serena couldn't see anything, it was too dark inside. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim glare, and then she saw the outline of a familiar Digimon. Duftmon. Chained to the wall, he was unconscious but thankfully alive. Serena looked at Lilithmon, she was smiling happily.

"Do you remember what you said when I first met you?" Lilithmon asked.

Serena thought about it, and mentally slapped herself. Lilithmon had told Serena that she knew a way for a human to become a Digimon, and Serena said something which she shouldn't have said. _"Even if it means taking down a Royal Knight." _How was Serena to know she was going to be friends with A Royal Knight? And now, she knew Lilithmon wanted her to kill Duftmon. But how could she? Duftmon was one of her few friends, one of her few friends that was Digimon. She glanced at Lilithmon again, she was looking at Serena.

"Here's your wish dear," she said, passing her an axe which appeared in her hand. "Finish him, and I'll guarantee you a place as a Demon Lord."

Serena grunted at the weight of the axe, Lilithmon stood there, watching Serena's every move. Duftmon slowly opened his eyes; he looked at Serena as she lifted the axe. He was going to say something, but didn't, something was wrong with Serena's footing. She brought down the axe, hitting the chain that held his hands. Lilithmon screamed in rage as Serena cut the chains holding down Duftmon's feet. Duftmon picked up his sword happily, and pointed it at Lilithmon. She growled angrily, and grabbed Serena.

She shook the human, "What have you done?!" she screamed. "Don't you want to be a Digimon?!"

Serena dropped the axe on Lilithmon's foot, she howled in pain, releasing Serena. Duftmon grabbed the human, and ran out of the dungeon and left the castle behind them. Lilithmon screamed angrilly as they fled, the sound echoind throughout the valley.

...

The DigiGnome dropped Beelzemon and Magnamon off by the hut. They looked at each other oddly, before getting up and entering the hut. Serena and Duftmon sitting on chairs by the table, drinking water and eating bread. Serena and Duftmon looked at them, they're mouths filled with bread.

"What happened?" Beelzemon asked. "Where did yer go?"

"Let's just say," Serena swallowed her bread. "We just played a deadly game, with a deadly Demon Lord."

Beelzemon's eyes widened, then returned to they're normal state. He sat on the settee, "Well," be began. "As long as yer and Duftmon are okay, then, we'll just have tah forget what happened."

Magnamon nodded in agreement, and sat next to Beelzemon. Serena looked at Beelzemon for a second, did he really love her? Or was Lilithmon playing with her? She didn't ask, she was afraid too. What if Lilithmon was lying? She would like a fool if he turned her down.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Choices

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 8**

**Choices**

_The Demon Lords Mansion, the Dark Zone_

Lilithmon fumed silently as she ate with the other Demon Lords. Demon, Beelzemon and Leviamon were out on various missions, so it was just her and the two other remaining Lords- who, had also had nothing to do over the past few days. Demon was with Leviamon somewhere in the Ice Lands, while Beelzemon was taking care of that stupid human. She hated Serena. That stupid human could have broken her foot, luckily Digimon heal much quicker than humans.

Lucemon took a sip of blood red wine, glancing sneakily at Lilithmon. He noticed a troubled look on the beautiful Digimon's face, he hated to see her upset.

"My dear," he began. "You seem... stressed. Is something bothering you?"

"No," Lilithmon said, crossing her legs elegently. "It's just this human... She is not what I expected her to be."

"And what did you expect her to be?" Barbamon asked, curious.

"Different," Lilithmon replied, her beautiful features turning ugly. "Much different!"

...

_The Chuchi-darumon village_

Serena was in a mood, a bad mood. Beelzemon had canceled the camping trip; he and Magnamon both agreed that it was too dangerous right now for her. Lilithmon would obviously try something else, and they couldn't always be here for her. So they were out, and she was stuck inside. If she could, she would wrap Beelzemon around her pinky finger like Lilithmon did with all the other Demon Lords.

It seemed so easy. But Serena lacked the skills of seduction, if Lilithmon didn't hate Serena, then she would ask Lilithmon for some tips. Serena knew she would just have to learn on her own, though she doubted she had the skills to act sexy and bat her eyelids in a beautiful way. Serena was built for playing card games. Sure, her hair was long and gorgeous and she had thick and full eye lashes, but she had been a tom boy for too long.

All of her feminene attitude had vanished. Serena just wished she could get Beelzemon to see that she was capable of taking care of herself, she hated that Magnamon took Beelzemon's side. But she didn't hate him enough to want to disown his friendship, this was just a petty hate.

_I don't see why I have to stay here,_ she thought. _When I become a Digimon, I'll become **the** most powerful Digimon ever!_

She couldn't help but smirk, she always was a little evil. There was no denying that, she always knew if she became a Digimon she would become like LadyDevimon or another Digimon from the Dark Area. There was no garuntee she would become a Digimon from the Dark Area. Maybe you became a Digimon depending on her personality, she maybe a little evil, but it wasn't a strong enough evil. The thought made her frustrated, she kicked a chair over and sat down on the floor. Magnamon then entered the hut, and looked at her, then at the chair.

"Did the chair hurt your feelings or something?" he asked. "'Cause, if you got a problem, it's best not to take it out on furniture."

"Oh, shut up," Serena snarled. "Where's Bee and Dufty?"

"Duftmon went back to the Royal Knights Assembly," Magnamon replied, putting the chair back. "While Beelzemon is taking a ride around the desert, he said he needed to think about some things."

Serena turned to look at Magnamon, cocking an eyebrow at the idea of Beelzemon thinking about some serious problems.

...

Beelzemon sat on a large, deep brown boulder. The desert was a pretty boring and empty place. That was probably why he journeyed there so often, he liked escaping his duties every once in awhile. Sure, fighting was fun. But everyone needs a break every once and awhile. He stared at the huts, a frown hidden beneath his helmet. He told Magnamon he was going to think. That was true.

Lilithmon had tried to get Serena to kill Duftmon, but she didn't. Lilithmon was probably thinking of a plan right now, and Beelzemon was worried. He couldn't risk exposing his and Magnamon's odd friendship; if Lucemon or the other Demon Lords were to discover that fact he would be punished. Beauty and brains could be a dangerous combination at times. Lilithmon could use brains to think of a plan, then she could use her beauty to get what she wanted for said plan.

Lilithmon was probably using Lucemon right now to get what she wanted. Lucemon was stupid, even a coward like Leviamon knew that. Lucemon only became the leader of the Lords because he was the strongest, his leadership skill was a cut above the rest, but he has such a soft spot for Lilithmon it's painfully obvious that he would do anything for her. At least he was keeping everyone in order.

...

_The Demon Lords Mansion, the Dark Zone_

Lucemon licked his lips happily. He knew the benefits of having a female lord, and now, laying on Lilithmon's bed, he had just experienced those benefits for himself. Lilithmon smiled at the fool, a fake sign of love in her eyes.

"So, my Lord," Lilithmon said, stroking her leaders cheek. "What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good idea," he concluded. "But it's risky. Beelzemon has been assigned to taking care of the human, he will be confused by your sudden change in plans."

Lilithmon kissed him on the lips, when they broke apart, Lucemon was smiling like a fool. That was Lucemon's fatal flaw, he loved Lilithmon too much. Beelzemon become the leader of the Demon Lords at any any time, he just needed to become stronger. Lilithmon wondered what Lucemon's reaction would be if he knew she was plotting to over throw him from and make Beelzemon the new Demon King.

What would Serena Usagi think? She didn't know why Beelzemon was even the one assigned to her, if she knew then could very well hate Beelzemon. After all, Serena did love Beelzemon and he returned the notion. But making them hate each other was too easy, Lilithmon had another idea in mind.

Lucemon licked his lips once more, "If you really want to, then I will not intervene. But you must not harm Beelzemon, he is still your fellow Demon Lord. Please tell him what your planning, before launching your attack."

Lilithmon smiled happily, and left to make her preporations. Not willing to keep her promise.

...

_The Chuchi-darumon village_

Magnamon had managed to calm Serena, though she was still silently fuming. She and Magnamon were playing rock, paper, scissors, even though Magnamon was getting confused. He didn't get how a rock lost against paper. What couldn't he understand about a simple game? Why did he have to complicate things? For someone who was a master of computers, simple games seemed _way_ out of his depth.

"What if the paper ripped?" he asked. "Would the rock win then?"

"No," Serena said. "If it ripped, it'll still win!"

"Why do you humans have to make things so difficult for yourselves?" he proded. "Different laws, religions, clothes... Why can't you all just wear one thing? Have no religion and abide by one set of laws? Us Digimon have it easy."

"If you count battling other Digimon for their data easy," Serena smirked.

"Well," Magnamon began. "That's different. And anyway, what would you know? Your not a Digimon."

"Yet," Serena added in a whisper.

"What was that?" Magnamon asked.

"Nothing," Serena replied.

Serena always felt somewhat guilty about not telling Magnamon why she was in the Digital World, but how could she? Duftmon would tell Alphamon and Alphamon would send her back to her world, then her chance at becoming a Digimon would be gone. And Serena didn't want that, she wanted to become a Digimon and stand at Beelzemon's side. She wanted to be able to stand at his side in the midst of a battle and help him win. The door opened, and Beelzemon entered.

_Speak of the Digi-Devil_, Serena thought.

He looked at Serena for several long seconds, then at Magnamon. The same serious looks in their eyes.

"Lilithmon's goin' tah try somethan else, yer know," he pointed out.

Magnamon nodded in agreement, "I wasn't expecting anything else. Serena, you'll have to stay here."

"What?" she asked.

"Yer can't fight a Digimon," Beelzemon said. "Get ova it!"

"That ain't fare," she huffed.

"Maybe it isn't," Beelzemon agreed. "But yer can't fight ah mega... Maybe ah rookie, but nothan else."

Serena said nothing. Beelzemon grunted, and he and Magnamon quickly left. Serena sighed sadly, and got up. She opened the door a crack, and watched them leave. Once they were out of sight, she smiled, and followed them. You would think by now that Serena had learnt her lesson, everytime she left the hut, she always got in trouble. Serena couldn't help herself, that was the simple truth.

She knew that on the other side of that door was an adventure, everyday something new was happening. And she wanted a small taste of that adventure.

...

_Several miles from the Royal Knights Assembly_

Duftmon waited patiently underneath the shade of a tree for Magnamon and Beelzemon. The Demon Lord was okay, Duftmon still didn't trust him, though. Duftmon had to keep his eyes on the Demon Lord, he didn't trust Beelzemon as far as he could throw him. He closed his eyes, and slowly opened them. He flinched as he saw the Demon Lady land before him. What was Lilithmon doing so close to the Assembly?

What she was doing was practically suicide, didn't she realize that? By the smug look on her pale face, Lilithmon obviously assumed she was going to get away with whatever she was planning. A rusttle was heard to their side, they both turned, both escaping to see more Royal Knights. Lilithmon's eyes widened when she saw who stood before her, Beelzemon returned the same look.

"Beelzemon?!" Lilithmon gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um... That is..." Beelzemon bit his lip.

Lilithmon now knew why Serena didn't finish what she was saying. _"Beelzemon and M-"_ Magnamon, that's what she was going to say. Now she knew why she hadn't seen those two Knights in awhile. They had been with Beelzemon. This may not be part of her plan, but she knew she could use this sudden hicup to her advantage. She smirked happily.

"My dear Lord," she smiled. "You've been a bad boy."

Magnamon stepped infront of Beelzemon, but the Demon Lord pushed him away.

"So yer know," he said. "What's it goin' tah take tah get yer not tah tell?"

Lilithmon thought about it, "I'll think of something."

She outretched her wings and took off into the air. Beelzemon sighed sadly. He put his hands on his hips, what was she going to do? She knew his secret, that was bad. He was sure he was going to be punished for siding with the enemy, it seemed the most suitable punishment for Beelzemon was death.

...

Lilithmon grinned evily as she flew over the Digital World. She knew Beelzemon's little secret. A delicious little secret, she could get him to do anything she wanted him to do now. She smiled. First, she would get Serena, then she would get those two little Knights. She would be able to get all of the Royal Knights then, all thanks to Beelzemon. And the best part was, Beelzemon wasn't even going to realize he had helped her.

...

Serena walked through the dusty desert, she had lost sight of Beelzemon's bike ages ago, but she wouldn't give up. She felt like she had blisters on her feet, but she wasn't going to stop. Nothing would make her stop. She had to prove to Beelzemon she was strong. So there she was, trudging through the desert. Bag on back, feet red and bleeding, all to prove a point. She was strong. She sighed as another memory tried to break through into her mind. She clamped her eyes shut, and forced it away. Forced it into the file in her mind which read:**_ GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE._**

She opened her eyes, it was dark suddenly. No sunet, she had missed the day-to-night switch. She sighed, and continued to walk. Suddenly, a loud roar split through the darkness. It sent chills down her back as it echoed in her mind. It was horrifing. Like a tigers, but much worse and much more terrifying. She slowly turned, and screamed in pure terror as she seen what was coming: Leviamon. He was running towards her quickly, drool dripping from his jaw. She began to shake and ran for her life.

The fearsome Digimon was soon hot on her heels, she would surely be caught and killed if she didn't think of a plan soon. She saw a few strange looking rocks, kind of like disformed rectangles. She had a plan. She began to run quickly, her feet barely touching the ground. As soon as they were in range, and Leviamon was close enough to do damage, did she turn. The Demon Lord skided forward, unable to stop and change course.

Serena grinned, and squeezed herself into a gap between the rock formatioins. Leviamon was coming back, she could hear his breathing. Smell his repulsive breath, the stench of death heavy on the air.

"Crap!" she muttered angrily.

Leviamon heard her, and slammed his snout-like mouth against the gap. Serena fell over as he tried to claw at her, his large claws barely missed her nose. He was far to big to fit into the gap, the only thing he could so was desperatly try to get her. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks, her heart was racing. After ten minutes, Leviamon growled, and trotted away. Serena blinked, but didn't dare go out. She waited twenty minutes, before finally deciding to look outside.

She poked her head out, no sign of him. She sighed a breath of relief, and slowly squeezed out of the gap. She began to slowly walk away... then she was knocked the ground. Leviamon retracted his tail and hit her across the face. Blood exploded out of her wound and onto her face, the breathe had still not returned to her. She grimaced, unable to cope with the pain. Leviamon stood before her, Lilithmon at his side.

Serena tried to push herself onto her hands and knees, and failed. The world began to go dark, her head swimming from the copper-like smell of the blood. Lilithmon stroked Leviamon's snout, he grinned and gave her a throaty roar.

"Good boy," Lilithmon smiled at him, then looked at Serena. "Very good boy. What do you think Serena, dear?"

Serena tried to say a snappy come back, but it came out like a weak gag. Lilithmon smiled happily, and continued to stroke Levaimon's snout. The darkness took Serena under it's wing, and she was out of it...

...

_The Chuchi-darumon village_

Magnamon looked around the small hut, annoyed but also concerned. Where was Serena? He couldn't find her, and that was bad. He hadn't gone and told Beelzemon or Duftmon yet. He wanted to see if he could find her first, but by the way things were going he wouldn't find her. Magnamon growled angrilly, where was she? He hated it when she did this. The door opened, he turned, hoping to see Serena.

"Nice to see you again, Magnamon," Lilithmon smiled.

"Too bad I cannot feel the same honour," he grunted.

Another Demon Lord entered, the horribly ugly Demon. Leviamon and Demon had returned from the Ice Lands and had agreed to help her. Lilithmon stepped forward, grinning evily. She looked around her, wondering if Duftmon and Beelzemon were around. Doing a quick scan, she realized Magnamon was alone. That was good, she didn't want anymore hiccups.

"Now," she began. "Are you going to come like a good little Knight? Or do I have to get you myself?"

Magnamon raised his fists, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Lilithmon merely tutted, wagging her index finger back and forth.

"Now, now," she tutted. "Fight, and two things will happen... You win, and we go away... We win, and Serena dies."

"You wouldn't," Magnamon growled.

"Oh, I would," she smiled. "Now, are you coming? Or do I and Demon have to make come get you?"

Magnamon thought about it. They had given him one option, fight and he could either win or lose. But, there was _always_ a second option. One Lilithmon knew abouy, but never said allowed.

"Magna-Punch," he drove his fist into the wall, causing it to explode.

Demon stood infront of Lilithmon, protecting her from most of the blast. She covered her face with her hands, a piece of debris slashing her forearm and a large shard digging itself into Demon's shoulder. Magnamon jumped out of the hole and flew away. Lilithmon pushed Demon away as he pulled the large shard out of his shoulder, and ran outside. She watched him fly away.

She growled and screeched like a banshee, the sound following Magnamon as he went off in search for Beelzemon and Duftmon. After thrity minutes of flying, Magnamon finally landed in the Digital Forest. He took four deep breaths, then sat down. He was tired after flying, though it seemed easy, it could really take a lot out of a Digimon. He chuckled despite himself, he was alive and Lilithmon had revealed more than she had realized.

He now knew where Serena was. When he saw Lilithmon, he feared Serena might already be dead, but Lilithmon had carelessly let _'Serena dies'_ slip out. Serena was with Lilithmon, but she was alive. That meant Magnamon had time to save Serena, but how much time _did_ he have? Not a lot, he guessed, by the sound of Lilithmon's screech. Magnamon jumped up and began to walk.

Magnamon heard a twig snap, he pretended he didn't hear and carried on walking. He heard it again, a snap. He still carried on walking. Another snap, closer this time. Someone was running towards him, at the last possible second, he turned, grabbed the person's foot and swung them into the ground. He placed a foot on their chest, and raised his fist, blind fury blocking his judgement.

"H-hey! Stop!"

He blinked a few times, before he realized who he had slammed to the ground. Dynasmon. He removed his foot, and helped him up.

"What's wrong with you?!" Dynasmon shouted. "You could have smashed my face with that stupid Magna-Punch of yours!"

"First," Magnamon began. "Nothing's wrong with me. Second, my Magna-Punch isn't stupid. And thirdly, have you seen Duftmon?"

"No," Dynasmon replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Magnamon replied sadly. "When you see him, telling him I'm looking for him."

_"Evil Inferno!"_ Flames hit the golden Knight in the side, sending flying into a tree. The tree snapped in half with a loud thud, Dynasmon ran toward Magnamon, helping the injured Knight into a sitting position. Demon ran towards the fallen Knight, but not without glancing at Dynasmon. The Knight growled and stood in front of his comrand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just your little friend," Demonn replied, pointing to Magnamon.

"Why?" Dynasmon asked.

"Um..." one of Demon's eyes squinted. "Lilithmon said... to, um... not tell you..."

"You don't even know!" Dynasmon laughed. "Hehehe, so, what is you mistress planing?"

Demon shrugged, "All I know is that we need your little friend. Fork him over!"

Magnamon shook his head, and slowly awoke. He saw Dynasmon shielding him, then Demon. The Demon Lord had found him so easily? Magnamon ground his teeth, he had been so careless and had been taken off guard. Magnamon jumped to his ground, he needed answers and he was going to get them- one way or the other.

"Where's Serena?!" Magnamon shouted.

"That's a secret," Demon winked. "But if you come with me, I promise you'll be able to see her."

"Duftmon has left the Digital World," Magnamon lied. "He went to find something, some rouge Digimon or something... But I'll come, but that's only if you don't touch Serena Usagi."

"Who the hell is Serena Usagi?" Dynasmon asked.

"You'll see later," Magnamon whispered. "Find Duftmon."

Dynasmon look at him oddly, then nodded slowly. Magnamon walked towards Demon, he smiled and punched Magnamon across the face. He fell to the floor, the Knight too tired to fight against the unconcious. Demon picked him up and dissapeared, his form shimmering. Dynasmon ran forward and went to look for Duftmon. Dynasmon may not know what was happening, but Magnamon was in trouble.

He needed to find Duftmon, he might know what was happening.

...

Beelzemon was sitting in a tree, hidden perfectly by the crisp green leaves, Duftmon sitting beneath the tree. Where was Magnamon? He was an hour late, day had already switched, the sun was back. Duftmon was beginning to become worried about his friend, he could tell Beelzemon was also worried. After the incident with Lilithmon earlier, all sorts of ideas were running through their minds.

Beelzemon shrunk into the shadow of the branches, his form completely gone. Duftmon jumped up, looking at the spot where Beelzemon was. He turned his head as he heard footsteps, someone being that noisey was either an ally or an opponent too stupid to hide themselves. Dynasmon ran towards Duftmon, a little out of breath.

"Demon took Magnamon!" Dynasmon shouted. "They were talking about someone called Serena Usagi; Lilithmon has taken her hostage or something."

Beelzemon jumped from the tree, his stealth issues completely forgotten. "They took Serena?!" he asked, shaking the Knight's shoulders.

"Y-yeah," Dynasmon said. "I don't know where though... Magnamon had lied to the Demon Lord, saying Duftmon had left the Digital World... What are you doing with Duftmon anyway?"

"Neva mind," Beelzemon replied, letting go of him. "We gotta get Serena and Magnamon back."

"How are we supposed to find them?" Duftmon asked. "They could be anywhere! The Dark Area, the Digital Destert... Where do you suppose we start?"

"I suppose we go back ta tha huts," Beelzemon replied.

"You really think they'll be there?" Duftmon asked.

"Where else will they be?" Beelzemon returned swiftly. "And anyway, it's worth a shot."

Duftmon nodded, and they ran towards the small huts. Dynasmon watched them go, what exactly had Magnamon and Duftmon gotten themselves into?

...

_Moments later_

Serena struggeled against her bonds, the ropes were cutting her skin, turning them red and her gag had left a bad taste in her mouth. Magnamon was in chains, and he had stopped strugling a few seconds ago. He was saving his strength. Leviamon and Demon guarded them, the two as quiet and riggid as statues. Lilithmon stood in front of them, keeping her eyes on the desert, never blinking.

After a few minutes, two spots appeared. Serena looked up, was it them? Her heart fluttered, was it them? She hoped it was, she hoped with all her heart it was. But if they came, then they were in danger. She wanted to scream, order them to turn and leave, but the gag made that impossible. Serena stopped struggling. Soon, Beelzemon and Magnamom were a few feet away from Lilithmon.

"It's about time," Lilithmon joked.

"Yer've had yer fun," Beelzemon snapped. "Now give 'em back."

Lilithmon tutted, "Not yet, I'm still having my fun."

She walked towards Beelzemon. Serena tried to get up, but a quick growl from Leviamon stopped her. She glanced at Magnamon, then at Duftmon, then at Beelzemon. Lilithmon placed a hand on Beelzemon's muscular chest, and walked around him. Serena growled, now she hated Lilithmon even more. She hated the idea of the beautiful Digimon touching Beelzemon.

"I'm given you a choice here," she began, stopping infront of him. "You can become King now, or you could save Serena, or you could save Magnamon... It's your choice."

Beelzemon looked at her, startled, then looked at Serena and Magnamon. He had made a small plan with Duftmon on the way here, but he wasn't expecting the first choice. He could become King now? That's what Beelzemon wanted, but now things were different. Serena looked at Beelzemon oddly, what did Lilithmon mean? She could tell by everyone else's expressions that they were tinking the same.

Duftmon noticed his wandering expresion.

"If you do become king," Duftmon began. "What will the other Lords think?" he turned to look at the other two Demon Lords. "Hey, what do you two think?"

Demon pointed at himself, "Me? Well... I didn't know... And I'm sure Lucemon wouldn't be happy to loose his place as King."

Leviamon nodded in agreement.

"And you Lilithmon," Duftmon said, turning his attention towards her. "Are you sure Beelzemon will have you as his queen? Maybe he'll want another Digimon, I certainly wouldn't pick you."

Lilithmon growled angrily, and walked towards him, pointing one of her decayed fingers at him. "You listen here!" she snapped. "He **will** pick me! I know he will!"

Beelzemon glanced at Duftmon, who gave a small nod. He nodded back and ran. Duftmon whacked Lilithmon away with his sword, and followed Beelzemon. The Demon Lord jumped over Leviamon, and grabbed Serena, then jumped further back. Duftmon dogded Demon's attack, then grabbed Magnamon and landed next to Beelzemon. Beelzemon threw Serena over his back, and quickly ran. Duftmon followed, carrying his small friend. Lilithmon got up, and screeched angrily.

"I'll get you for this!" she screamed. "Mock my words, Serena Usagi! You will regret becoming a Digimon, because when you do, I will destroy you! Your place as another Lord is gone, you will _never_ join us!"

Magnamon and Serena thought about what they said. Him, wondering what she meant by, _"You will regret becoming a Digimon."_ While Serena wondered what the angered Demon Lord's will do now. And most importantly, where would they go now?

_To Be Continued..._


	9. A Temporary Home

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 9**

**A Temporary Home**

Beelzemon didn't like this plan, in fact, he hated it. He was glad Serena was safe, but he now he didn't have anywhere to go. Magnamon said he didn't know any other place for Serena, and Beelzemon agreed, but he had to fend for himself. Though he and the small Knight were friends, he did want to kick Magnamon at times. Duftmon was quite happy that Beelzemon couldn't see Magnamon or Serena that often now, but he did have to feel a tad sorry for him. Lilithmon would have surely told Lucemon what was happening, so Beelzemon had to wait for things to calm down before he could return.

Beelzemon thought about what happened that week...

...

_One Week Ago_

Once they were as far away from Lilithmon and the other two Demon Lords as possible, they rested in the Digital Forest and built a fire. They had lots to discuss, Lilithmon being the main topic. Would she try something else? Would she tell Lucemon that Beelzemon had a friendship with two of the Royal Knights? Or would Lilithmon give up for the time being? Another problem they faced was where they now live.

"Is there any other type of huts around here?" Duftmon asked. "Ones Lilithmon would not know about?"

"I don't know," Beelzemon admitted. "They were thah only huts I knew 'bout, and unless yer know of any huts that ain't near tha Dark Area, then we should go there."

As they discussed this, Magnamon glanced at Serena. She was sitting a little further away, looking at the stuff in her bag. He got up, and sat next to her. She looked sad, and her skin and clothes didn't look much better. Her arms were red raw from the rope. Her clothes were covered in dust, dirt and blood. Magnamon hated seeing her in such a fragile state, if she needed comfort then Magnanon would not hesitate to give her that comfort.

"Are you okay?" Magnamon asked.

She shook her head and broke down in tears. "I want to go home," she cried. "I don't want to stay here no more!"

Magnamon looked at her sadly, and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

"I can't stay Magnamon!" she snapped. "I can't stay here, not with Lilithmon after me! I want to go home, where I'm safe... I want to be in a safe place with people who love me and where there's no rampaging Digimon hell-bent on destroying me!"

Magnamon looked at her, shocked. She must have been bottling this all up until now. He scratched the side of his face with his free hand, something he often did while he was thinking.

"I know a place like that," he began. "It may not be _your_ home, but it's safe... And I promise you, there are no 'ramapging Digimon hell-bent on destroying' you."

"Where?" she asked, sniffing.

"The Royal Knights Assembly," he replied.

...

_Present Day_

So here Beelzemon was, sleeping in a tree, while Serena and the two Knights were in the the Royal Knights Assembly. They probably had a nice cosy bed, a three course meal and plenty of freedom. Beelzemon meanwhile was afraid to go home and face his punishment. Some Demon Lord he was, he was a coward just like Leviamon. He grumbled angrily, acting like a coward was something he wasn't good at.

"Serena and the others get tah sleep in ah bed," he grumbled. "I'm stuck in this bloody tree!"

...

_The Royal Knights Assembly_

Serena sat next to Magnamon and Duftmon as they ate in the Royal Knights Assembly dinning hall. The hall was large and grand, much too big and spacious for such a small organization. But, considering the amount of Knigtmon and Leppamon that came back and forth, it had to be big. Serena could feel the other Knights looking at her, she avoided their curious stares. She decided to only making conversation with the three Knights she actually knew; Magnamon, Duftmon, and Crusadermon.

Most Knights' were curious of Serena, but most went about their normal routines.

_"I heard Alphamon is married to a Dianamon."_

_"Seriously? Man, I'd love to have one of those as a wife!"_

_"Well, maybe if you stopped leering at other Digimon's wives, you'd have one too, Cranniummon!"_

Serena chuckled lightly at the thought of Alphamon in a tuxedo and marrying a Dianamon.

"So," Crusadermon began. "Have you told your crush you like him?"

"No," Serena replied, taking a sip of her drink. "But I know he likes me."

"Darling, you are kidding, right?" he asked. "I mean... How do you know?"

"One of his, um... associates told me," she replied. "So I'll wait and see what happens."

"How come you never told me about this crush?" Magnamon butted in.

Serena shrugged, "It just never came up in a conversation. Anyway, why do the Royal Knights seem to hate the Demon Lords so much?"

"Well, it's simple really," Magnamon began. "We Royal Knights are the personal guards of the Digital World and take orders from Yggdrasil himself. We protect the Digital World from otherworldly dangers and rouge Digimon. The Demon Lords work for Lucemon, one of the most powerful Digimon from the Dark Area. Their goal is to take over this world and ennihlate us Royal Knights by any means possible."

_Lilithmon** is** using me,_ Serena thought. _She thinks I might become so powerful that I can help her and the Demon Lords destroy the Royal Knights and rule this world._

"The Demon Lords are comprimised of the seven most powerful Dark Area Digimon," Magnamon continued. "Demon Lords is just the shortened title, they go by the name of the Sevn Great Demon Lords. Lucemon has, and probably will, always be the leader. Lucemon actually was once the ultimate sovereign. However, he was corrupted by his own power and sealed inside the Dark Area where he recruited the other Lords."

Magnamon took a sip of his tea, and glanced at Crusadermon, allowing the pink Digimon to continue where he left off.

"When and how these Digimon came together is a mystery, but they hate us," Crusadermon finished.

"But..." Serena began to argue. "There are ten Royal Knights and seven Demon Lords, how come you haven't defeated them yet?"

"Thirteen."

Serena blinked owlishly and looked at Duftmon. "What?" she asked.

"There are thirteen Royal Knights," Duftmon corrected. "Two of which are secret agents that do a lot of secrets mission's for Alphamon. The thirteenth member is Examon, but's he vanished and no one is sure where he went."

Serena nodded slowly, then turned her attention back to Magnamon and Crusadermon.

"Weren't you listening to us, Serena, dear?" Crusadermon asked. "We cannot defeat them so easily because they are so powerful."

Duftmon turned out theconveration, no longer interested. He noticed Magnamon was annoyed at something, he wanted to ask Serena something, but knew not too in the Assembly. Duftmon would have to see what was annoying Magnamon later. The other Knights wanted to know why the human girl was even here in the first place, they were all curious of the human who had caused so much trouble.

"What's her name?" Dynasmon asked.

"Serena Usagi," Duftmon replied.

"Oh, so **that's** Serena Usagi," Dynasmon said. "I wondered who she was when Demon asked about her the other day... Hmm, she doesn't look very old."

"She isn't," Duftmon confirmed.

"How old is she?" Gallantmon asked.

Duftmon thought quickly, "I don't know... Hey, Serena, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," she replied. "Why?"

"No reason," he replied. "Just curious."

She looked at him oddly, then continued to speak to Magnamon. Serena had also noticed something was bothering Magnamon, she knew it probably had something to do with what Lilithmon said. He was either going to ask about her whole 'turning into a Digimon' plan or 'Beelzemon becoming king' plan. The last plan was also odd, Serena wanted to ask Beelzemon what Lilithmon meant also.

But was afraid. Would he shrug off the question or give her a straight answer? It was hard tell.

"You know," Serena whispered to Magnamon. "I might go see how Beelzemon's doing, he could use some company."

"I'll go with you," he whispered back.

...

Beelzemon looked down as the small Digimon passed him, completely oblivious to the fact a Demon Lord was watching them. Beelzemon sighed loudly; he knew this no way to live. He needed to find some proper acommadations. Beelzemon heard someone approach, he looked down lazily. Magnamon and Serena beamed at him from the foot of the tree, Serena carryng a picnic basket.

"Hey, Beelzemon," Serena smiled. "You want to join me and Magnamon?"

"What'cha got in tha bag?" he asked, as he jumped down.

"Food," Magnamon replied. "We're going to have a picnic, care to join us?"

Beelzemon smiled, and nodded.

...

Duftmon glanced behind him, Gallantmon and Dynasmon both wanted to meet Serena. Duftmon had warned them that she was probably With Beelzemon, they didn't seem to care. Alphamon was careful to explain to the Knights what situation Serena was in, and as much as Gallantmon wanted to play the hero, Alphammon had forbidden any of the Knights to interfere. Where was Serena and Magnamon anyway?

They were aweful far away from the Assembly, that worried Duftmon slightly. No one ever attacked the Royal Knights while in the Assembly or on the Assembly's grounds, but while on the outskirts of the grounds, they were liable toan attack. After awhile, they heard laughter. Duftmon guessed it was them, Magnamons dorky laugh was easy to pick up on. They pushed through some shrubbery and found them eating away, while Magnamon was telling Beelzemon about something, who in turn, laughed.

Duftmon approached, they fell silent. Beelemon eyed the two other Knights, Gallantmon appeared to be tense. Dynasmon felt slightly on ease. Beelzemon could have attacked Dynasmon the other day, but didn't. So he felt safe- for now.

"Hia, Dufty," Serena smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine," Duftmon replied sitting down. "Gallantmon and Dynasmon came with me, they wanted to meet you."

"Really?" Serena blushed slightly. "Well, there isn't much to know."

Seeing her smile, Gallantmon relaxed and the two Knights hesitantly joined them.

...

The three Digimon looked down at the small group of Digimon and the human. The three Digimon were different in appearences. HippoGryphomon, Flaremon and Karatenmon were all ultimate type Digimon hired by the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiamon. Digital mecernaries, in a sense. Karatenmon was a crow-like being and a follower of other Tengu-like Digimon, and he himself is one of them, as judged from his appearance.

Flaremon was a Demon Beast type Digimon, who has difficulty in co-operating with his fellow Digimon. His burning mane gives him the appearance of a dignified person who has an overwhelming sense of being, though HippoGryphomon thought he was just a subborn and fool hardy idiot who had too much pride in his abilities. HippoGryphomon was hardly the voice of reason, but she knew when to back down from a fight.

HippGryphomon was a Phantom Beast Digimon, who, unlike other HippGryhmon's, wasn't one who carried a violent nature. The trio knew that they were no match for four Royal Knights and a Demon Lord, that's why they waited in silence. Waited for the perfect moment to strike.

...

Serena began to rub her arms as Dynasmon began to explain about the work he used to do with Crusadermon; Dynasmon didn't hate working with Crusadermon, he just found it strange a male Digimon could be so feminine. Serena _was_ listening, but at the same sh wasn't. She didn't know how, but she was somehow listening to him but listening to another conversation.

She didn't recognize the voices, but two voices belonged to males, and one voice belonged to a female. They were talking about one of the Sovereigns, she didn't hear who, but it appeared to be a short tempered Sovereign. Serena frowned and quickly turned around, the voices stopped. She arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Magnamon asked. "Is someone back there?"

"I don't know," Serena replied. "Its probably nothing."

_"But it's not nothing is it?"_

She blinked. None of them had said that, and she certainly didn't say it, but it sounded like her. Except this voice was stern and a little bit deeper, a nasty and bitter tone to it.

_"You know something is going to happen,"_ the voice continued. _"So why don't you just tell them?"_

Serena ignored the voice, and continued to listen to Dynasmon, but still listening to the three Digimon behind her. She found this annoying; either her hearing was better than she thought or she was going insane.

"Now?" asked one, a little eager.

"No," replied the female.

"Now?" asked the eager one again.

"No," replied the other male, his voice stern.

A pause.

"Now?" the eager one asked again.

"Now!" answered the male.

Serena heard them run towards them. A twig snapped and one jumped into the air, Serena pushed herself onto Dynasmon and rolled to the side. A red blur rolled and landed in front of them, Serena could tell by looking at Flaremon he was the eager Digimon. The Royal Knights jumped to their feet, along with Beelzemon who dragged Serena behind him. Two more Digimon joined Flaremon.

Karatenmon and HippGryphmon.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gallantmon asked.

"We mean no dissrespect to the Royal Knights," HippoGryphmon answered, she was obviously the female Serena heard. "We are only following orders given to us by the Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon."

"And those orders would be...?" Magnamon asked.

"We are here to get **her**," Karatenmon pointed to Serena. "We can tell you no more than that."

"Yer not gitten 'er!" Beelzemon snapped. "I don't care what tha Sovereign wants."

"We do not want to fight," Karatenmon said calmly. "But we will fight you if you do not give her to us."

"What's with the her?" Serena asked. "I have a name and I have a species. So stop calling me her!"

The trio of Digimon looked at each, before nodding. HippGryphmon jumped into the air, and outsretched her wings. She dived bombed Beelzemon, hitting him in the gut and knocking him to the floor. She grabbed Serena with her claw and flew away. Dynasmon and Magnamon launched an attack at Karatenmon, he avoided the blows and jumped over them, spinning around Duftmon and following Flaremon as he chased after HippoGryphomon.

"SERENA!" Beelzemon watched for a split second, then followed.

Magnamon flying beside him, the two hot on the two other Digimon's trail.

"We'll be back!" Duftmon said, as he followed them.

...

"Let me go!" Serena ordered.

"Sorry," HippoGryphomon said. "No can do, we are taking you to our Lord, and that is final."

Serena crossed her arms in a huff, and sighed. She avoided looking down, not being fond of heights.

_"That could have gone better,"_ the voice commented. _"Much better... Hmm, where is Beelzemon? He sure is taking his time rescuing us. Maybe he doesn't care anymore."_

_What the hell does she mean by **us**?_ Serena thought.

_"Hey!"_ the voice snapped. _"I can hear you."_

_Who are you?_ Serena asked.

_"I'm you,"_ the voice replied. _"For now, you can call me Tomoko- Tomoko Usagi."_

Serena thought,_ What do you mean, your me?_

_"That's what I mean,"_ Tomoko giggled. _"I'm **you**. Another half of you, the half the Sovereign want."_

_Why do they want you?_ Serena asked.

_"Hmm,"_ Tomoko hummed. _"That I don't know, I only managed to take information out of Flaremon's mind. And believe me, that's harder than it sounds."_

Serena sighed, what was going on? She was now hearing a voice who had the abilities to read minds and was wanted by the Sovereign. Maybe this was part of transforming into a Digimon, maybe this was part of the change. But as much as Serena tried to convince herself that was true, she knew it wasn't. What exactly **was** Serena?

...

"We'll never be able to keep up if we go at your pace, Beelzemon" Magnamon pointed out. "Let me and Dufty go ahead, you can't keep up."

"I don't care!" Beelzemon snapped. "I'm going to stay and git Seren!"

"There's more going on, isn't it?" Magnamon asked. "I mean, yes your supposed to protect Serena, but there's much more isn't it?"

Beelzemon sighed, "Yeah," he replied. "This goes much more deeper than being King of the Demon Lords."

"Then what?" Duftmon asked. "And why do you and Lilithmon keep ranting on about becoming the King of the Demon Lords?"

"Its... complicated," Beelzemon answered. "But Lilithmon told meh if I take care of Seren, then I become the King, the leader, of thah Lords."

Duftmon and Magnamon glanced at one another, wordless. Then Duftmon noticed something.

"Haven't we been here before?" Duftmon asked.

"Yeah," Magnamon agreed. "Isn't this the beach we went to?"

"It is," Beelzemon nodded. "This must be where their campin'."

...

_I need to get out of here,_ Serena thought.

_"**We** need to get out of here,"_ Tomoko corrected her. _"And I know how."_

_How?_ Serena asked.

_"Let me take control,"_ she replied. _"Let me take over this body, just for now."_

Serena sighed, _Fine, but just get me away from here, then let me back into control. Okay?_

_"Okay,"_ Tomoko agreed.

If Serena could see Tomoko, she would have guessed she was smiling. Serena clutched her head as a strange sensation sweep over her. She felt as if she was being pushed back, back into the thick darkness. Serena closed her eyes, hoping to escape the pain. But it only increased in tempo. Serena felt her nerves become disconnected, and she was gone. Tomoko opened them Serena's eyes. The eyes had changed from Serena's light pink to a emerald. Tomoko grinned; she was in charge, for now. Tomoko looked at HippoGryphomon, then grabbed onto her claws, and dug her nails into the scaley flesh. The Digimon screeched out in pain, and looked at the girl.

"What was that for?!" she asked.

"Set me down," Tomoko ordered, her eyes glowing an unnatural green. "**NOW**."

When the Digimon didn't reply, Tomoko bit into her legs. HippoGryphomon winced in pain, surprised this human had actually hurt her. Wait, was she even human? Tomoko grabbed onto HippoGryphomon's legs, and swung herself onto the bird-type Digimon's head. She pulled at the feathers, causing HippoGryphomon's head to swing back violently, hitting the girl in the face.

Tomoko froze as pain spread throughout her body. Pain, that was new. And Tomoko didn't like that feeling, pain was something she wasn't going to take lightly.

"That... hurt!" Tomoko snarled.

...

Magnamon suddenly stopped and looked up. Beelzemon and Duftmon slowed their pace, and looked at him oddly. Magnamon slowly pointed at the sky. They looked up, HippGryphmon had stopped and was flying around in tighty circles. Trying to shake off the human girl off her back, and having no luck. Beelzemon frowned, was she trying to get herself killed?

"How thah hell did she get on 'er back?" Beelzemon asked.

"I don't know," Duftmon answered. "But if she's carefull, she'll fall off and die."

Duftmon quickly flew towards HippGryphomon, avoiding the frailing and outstretched his arms towards the human. Tomoko looked at him, giving him a dark smile. He flinched, something was wrong. This human looked like Serena, but there was something... evil about her. Lilithmon and Beelzemon carried the same kind of atmosphere, but why was Serena carrying such a foul feel?

Tomoko shook her head, Serena was slowly clawing her way back. Serena wanted control, she wanted her body back. Tomoko regretfully allowed Serena, control again, closing her eyes and Serena was back. Serena opened her eyes, the green gue gone from her eyes. Serena looked at Duftmon, wondering how she got onto HippGryphomon's back.

"Come here," Duftmon ordered.

Serena jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed one arm around her waist and pulled his sword out, pointing it at HippoGryphmon. She watched Duftmon and Serena warily, backing off. Zhuqiaomon never mentioned the human having control over her other half, unless he was not aware of that. She and her team mates would need to be careful.

"The human is with me," Duftmon said. "Back off."

"That isn't a human," HippoGryphmon snarled. "She is no where near a human."

"Why does Zhuqiaomon want Serena?" Duftmon asked. "And do answer, I work higher than the Sovereigns themselves, so speak! Why do they want Serena Usagi?"

HippoGryphomon didn't reply, she quickly turned away and flew away. Leaving the duo to look at each other, equally confused by what HippoGryphomon said. Why was Zhuqiaomon so interested in Serena, interetsed in Tomoko? Serena knew not to mention Tomoko, it would complicate things.

"Should we mention to the others what she said?" Duftmon asked.

Serena shook her head, "No," she replied. "It will just complicate things further."

He nodded, and they flew back towards Beelzemon and Magnamon. Duftmon slowly set Serena down and the two other Digimon ran towards them, Beelzemon lifted Serena up by her shoulders, looking her up and down. From what he could see, she looked perfectly fine- physically.

"Are yer okay?" Beelzemon asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "See, nothing's wrong. No scratches, no cuts."

He nodded, "We might as well stay 'ere. We'll never git back before dark."

"Good point," Magnamon agrred. "C'mon, we can stay in the cave."

They nodded, and walked towards the cave. Serena stopped and rubbed her one arm; Tomoko was so strange. She had the ability to take over Serena's body, but only with permission from Serena. So Tomoko couldn't do anything Serena didn't want her to do. Serena had control, and that was a comforting thought.

...

As the two Knights and Demon Lord sat down by the fire, Serena sat on top of the cliff looking at the ocean. She looked up at the dark sky, frowning. She wanted to believe she was turning into a Digimon, that Tomoko was the digital half of her, but she knew it wasn't true. There was something wrong with Serena, she had a glitch in her brain. Suddenly, she felt another odd sensation spirall through her.

Like she was being pulled in half. Serena clamped her eyes shut, fighting the odd pain that pull at her. Eventaully, the pain died down and she opened her eyes. She stood before Serena was a girl who looked like her, except for the blonde hair and otherwordly green eyes. She was much paler than Serena, while she had a black tail with a spade-like tip, and black angel wings.

The only thing that made Serena believe this was her, was the fact they had the same body structure and same hair style. Serena fell onto her back and quickly scrambled to her feet, raising her fists in defense.

"Enough of that," the girl said. "C'mon, tell me, what did Duftmon think of our escape?"

"E-escape?" Serena repeated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who do you think?" she asked. "It's me, Tomoko... I must say, I love being outside."

"Outside?" Serena repeated again. "What do you mean? Can others see you?"

"I'll answer your first question," she began. "I have no idea how I'm outside. Secondly, yes, others can see me."

"Who are you, anyway?" Serena asked. "I mean, yes, your me, but how?"

Tomoko sat down, Serena joined her.

"Do you remember those flash backs?" Tomoko nodded."Do you remember feeling different and sometimes a little evil?"

Serena nodded. Why didn't she think of the possibility of Tomoko being the cause behind thos horrible flashbacks? Probably because it never came to mind, she argued with herself.

"The flash backs were just trying to explain to you why I'm here," Tomoko began. "But since you won't let them in, you might never know why I'm here. And feeling different and evil is because of me. I'm everything that's isn't you, in other words. I'm everything your not. Your nice and kind. I'm evil and black hearted. I'm the half of you that'll help you turn into a mega level Digimon from the Dark Area."

Serena was about to reply, when she heard Beelzemon coming towards them. Tomoko jumped towards Serena, and literally entered her body, fusing the two girls together. Serena looked at herself, feeling her face. That had to be one of the strangest things that ever happened to her, bar none.

"Are you okay?" Beelzemon asked.

"Fine," Serena replied, getting up.

"I thought I heard talkin'," Beelzemon continued, as they walked down the cliff.

"Talking?" Serena repeated with a chuckle. "You must be hearing things."

"Hmm," Beelzemon looked at the girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Yer seem different," he replied.

Serena shrugged, "Must be all the time I'm spending in the Digital world. Maybe I'm finally turning into a Digimon."

Beelzemon looked at her, then looked away. He obviously didn't believe her. He wanted to ask, but didn't know what to say. Dealing with people's personal problems was something he wasn't good at. He sighed heavily.

_"Things should be interesting now,"_ Tomoko commented. _"You just watch, they won't be a dull moment no more."_

_Swell,_ Serena thought with a frown. _As if things can't get any worse... Lilithmon is still after me, Sovereigns are after me, and to top it all off, I'm a skitz!_

_"It's not **that** bad,"_ Tomoko said. _"At least you've got someone to talk to."_

Serena sighed, at least Tomoko was right about something. This little journey to the Digital World wasn't going to be boring no more; it was going to be dangerous.

_To Be Continued...._


	10. Enter the Dragon

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 10**

**Enter the Dragon**

The Royal Knights were a little worried about Duftmon and Magnamon. After what happened with those three Digimon, Crusadermon was sick with worry. Alphamon had tried to reasure the Knights that the duo could take care of themselves, as they had before on many occasions. The next day, as the sun came, all of the Royal Knights awoke to find a guest in the dinning hall.

Red scales, large wings. It looked like he had an extra pair of wings attached to the bottom of his hands. A javelin looking weapon in his left hand, his tail had a gold tip. His chest had silver armour with four red jewels, like many other parts of his body. His horns, claws, and tips of his wings had golden tips. His shoulders had four silver spikes, while he had a three horns on his face and three spikes around his face.

The large red dragon-like Digimon was eating away at his seventh bowl, licking his lips and patting his stomach once finished. He spotted the Royal Knights gathered before him, and waved, grinning.

"Examon?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"I've been traveling around the Ice Realm, looking for mega Digimon to fight," Examon answered. "But, I've been hearing rumours of some human who's appearently been kidnapped by Beelzemon."

"That ain't rumours, Examon," Craniamon said. "There **is** a human in this world, and she **is** with Beelzemon, but she **wasn't** kidnapped."

Examon appeared curious of this news, but Dynasmon intervened.

"Alphamon will want to know your back," Dynasmon pointed out. "I'm sure he'll be concerned by your sudden reapearence."

Examon nodded slowly, got up and went to see their leader.

...

"I'm glad your back," Alphamon said. "We've been a little short of Knights since Magnamon and Duftmon got... involved in something."

They were sitting down in Alphamon's office, Examon occasionally looking around him. Not really paying attention. Alphamon's office was square and quite plain, Alphamon sat behind his burgandy desk while Examon sat on a chair in front of the desk, feeling like a naughty student.

"Yeah, I heard," Examon nodded. "Something about the Demon Lord Beelzemon?

Alphamon sighed, "Yes, rumours really do travel fast."

"What exactly happened?" Examon asked, leaning forward slighlty. "The details are sketchy, no one even know's why the human is here or what she looks like."

"Since you _are_ a Royal Knight, I can tell you, but you must not share this information with anyone else," Alphamon said. "A week or so ago, a human girl by the name of Serena Usagi came to this accompanied by Beelzemon. Magnamon and Duftmon got involved, but why Serena is here is unknown. Neither she nor Beelzemon will explain to them why."

Examon scratched the bottom of his face, "Maybe I should go check on Magnamon and Duftmon," he said. "You know, make sure their safe. After all, what else am I supposed to do?"

Alphamon pressed his hands together, "That's actually not a bad idea. Go on then, go find them and report back... But don't do anything stupid."

"_Moi_?" Examon asked, pressing an hand to his chest. "How could I do something stupid?"

He got up, and quickly left. Alphamon sighed, lowering his head and looking at the paper work on his desk.

_Examon is too cocky,_ he thought._ He thinks that because he's a mega, he can throw his weight around. That could lead to his demise._

...

Serena yawned and stretched, feeling her joints ache. The fire had burnt down, and the three Digimon were all still fast asleep. Beelzemon snoring quietly, Magnamon making odd cooing noises in his sleep and Duftmon breathing lightly. Serena got up and left the cave. She walked towards the shore, watching the waves lap against the sand in a peaceful way. She smiled to herself, and watched as she split into two.

This sensation was still strange, but she seemed to be getting the hand of being two people.

"Oh!" Tomoko smiled. "I love the beach, what about you Serena? I mean, we were here yesterday, but I didn't get a good look at it."

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "The ocean is pretty cool... Do you think those Digimon will come back?"

"Not if they know what's good for them!" Tomoko grinned, punching imaginary foes. "Did Duftmon or Beelzemon notice anything strange about us the other day?"

Tomoko looked at her other half and caped her wings, folding her arms across her chest. Serena watched Tomoko's tail swish back and forth, before replying.

"I'm not sure," Serena sighed. "I think Beelzemon might suspect something is up, but I can't be sure. Duftmon on the other hand know's there's something wrong with me, but is ignoring it."

Tomoko nodded, then jumped back into Serena's body. Just in time too, Magnamon was coming out of the cave, yawning and stretching. Serena felt a chill run up her spine, she might be used to splitting into two, but fusing back together was such a weird feeling.

"I'm so tired," Magnamon complained as he approached her. "What about you? Did you get any sleep?"

"I got some," Serena replied. "But not a lot, I'm afraid those trio of Digimon will come back."

Magnamon nodded, "Why were they after you anyway?"

"I wish I did knew," Serena sighed. "I was hoping you knew."

Magnamon shook his head, "I don't know. Nether does Duftmon and Beelzemon, it's a mystery which will have to stay with us until we can get one of those three Digimon to tell us."

"I'll doubt they'll be back so soon," she said. "They know who their messing with."

Magnamon looked at her, and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be back."

She nodded back, and looked back at ocean. If there was one thing Serena missed most, it was a simple sunset and sunrise. She missed the way the sun turned the sky orange and made the ocean appear like a beautiful liquid orange picture.

_"You know,"_ Tomoko began. _"It's always calm before the storm."_

...

Examon had heard from Gallantmon that Magnamon and Duftmon had headed west, towards the beach. So that would be the best place to start looking. He slowly flew west, keeping a steady pace and keeping his eye out for them. Examon had volunteered himself for this task for two reasons: One, to make himself look like a hero by rescuing the human girl. And two, he wanted take down a Demon Lord.

When he first joined the Royal Knights, he vowed he would take down a Demon Lord. That was his life's goal. He would do anything to fulfil that dream. Defeating a Demon Lord was every Royal Knights dream, defeating such powerful Digimon would make anyone swell up with pride and make them a hero.

...

Beelzemon slowly opened his eyes, he stretched, and got up into a sitting position. Duftmon was still asleep, Beelzemon heard him mumble something and Duftmon turned over. Beelzemon slowly up and left the cave, spotting Serena and Magnamon talking by the shore.

_Serena just seems tah stranger and stranger every day,_ he thought.

"Hey, Beelzemon," Magnamon waved. "Is Dufty awake yet?"

"No," Beelzemon shook his head. "He's still sleeping, don't worry though... I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Magnamon nodded, "I think I should check in with the Alphamon. You know, just to make sure their not worried about us."

"Be careful," Serena said.

"I always am," Magnamon replied.

Magnamon did a running start, then jumped and flew back to the Royal Knights Assembly.

...

Duftmon was dreaming, a rather pleasant dream too. _He was on top of a cliff, much like the one by the beach. For some strange reason, there was actually a sunset. But that's what the dream world was like, they could bend reality and make anything seem possible. Serena would probably see nothing wrong in this dream, after all, she was used to sunsets. He thought he was standing there alone, until he noticed a second person._

_A female, by the way she moved. She placed a hand on his face, causing him to turn and look at her. Now he could see who it was, Lilithmon. It must be a nightmare, it had to be. Then, he did something he thought he would never see, even in his dreams- where reality was shattered and twisted. Duftmon pulled Lilithmon into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and they kissed._

Duftmon's eyes snapped, he jumped up, but hit his head on some low hanging rocks. Duftmon yelped and fell onto his backside, rubbing his forehead miserably. He slowly got up, and avoided the low hanging rock. He quickly left the cave and joined Serena and Beelzemon, still rubbing his forehead.

"What's thah matter?" Beelzemon asked. "Hurt ya head?"

"Yeah," Duftmon replied. "I had a nightmare too!"

"Was is_ that_ bad?" Serena asked.

He nodded, though, a small part of him quite liked the dream. But Duftmon couldn't tell them that, he couldn't even tell them what the dream was about. They might say something stupid, like... like... like he loved her.

_But that's stupid,_ Duftmon frowned.

Was it? He hated Lilithmon with every vibre in his body, but that was only because he was tricked by her. If he looked past the evil heart, he saw a beatiful Digimon who, appeared to be quite lonely. Being beautifil may have its advantages, but because of that beauty, people would only love her for that. They wouldn't try to look past that external beauty, but Duftmon could see her inner beauty.

_Maybe I am in love with her,_ Duftmon thought.

...

Magnamon knocked on Alphamon's office, it opened, even though Alphamon hadn't left his seat. He looked up, seeming to smile. Magnamon had managed to avoid every other Royal Knight (except for Crusadermon, Magnamon believed the pink Knight needed to know how Serena was, the two seemed close) and come to Alphamon's office. Magnamon hated the thought of having to explain to everyone had had happened.

"Magnamon, you seem well," Alphamon observed.

"I am," Magnamon confirmed "I just came to tell you that we're fine, those Digimon that attacked us are gone- for now. But we might be spending some time by the beach, just until things cool down."

"You will see Examon then," Alphamon said.

"Examon's back?" Magnamon asked. "When did this happen?"

"He came back this morning," his leader replied. "He's gone looking for you, I told him not to do anything stupid."

"Hmm," Magnamon closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong?" Alphamon asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

Magnamon shook his head, eyes still closed. He opened them after a minute.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Magnamon promised, then turned and left.

_Examon **is** going to do something stupid,_ Magnamon thought. _I can feel it, he always goes too far_

Another thought accured to him. _What happened this morning? I could have sworn I saw two Serena's._

...

_"Why don't we do something fun?"_ Tomoko suggested.

"Like?" Serena asked.

Serena didn't bother to think her questions anymore, she was insane, she might as well let herself feel like it. Serena walked down the beach, kicking a rounded stone as she walked.

_"Why don't we play a game with Beelzemon?"_ Tomoko asked.

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "What do we play?"

_"Tag,"_ Tomoko said. _"We played it last time we were here, now is no different."_

"Hmm," Serena crossed her arms. "Good point."

Serena noticed Beelzemon standing by the water a little further up the beach, Duftmon stood next to Beelzemon, speaking quietly. She still found it strange to see a Demon Lord and Royal Knight speaking so casually, especially after Serena discovered the Demon Lords wanted to take over the Digital World. Serena walked towards the group, Duftmon smiled at her and waved at Beelzemon before walking back towards the cave.

_To be young and in love,_ he thought._ Man, I sound old. Hmmm, I wonder what Lilithmon is up to._

Duftmon shook his head. He knew he was in love with her, but that didn't mean Lilithmon felt the same or would even care about him. She was evil, and getting her to love him seemed impossible. If Duftmon wasn't so afraid of having his heart broken, he would try.

_Stupid!_ Duftmon scowled himself. _Don't think about her, she'll only break my heart._

"Hey," Serena waved at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon slowly smiled, and waved back. She giggled, a smile on her face.

"What was you and Duftmon talking about just now?" she asked.

"...Nothang," he replied.

_"He's avoiding the question,"_ Tomoko said. _"I bet he and Duftmon were talking about you, that's why Duftmon left, to give you two some alone time."_

"Why don't we play a game?" Serena asked him. "After all, we've got nothing else to do."

"And what do yer wanna play?" he asked.

"Tag," Serena replied.

"Okay," Beelzemon reached out, and nudged her shoulder. "Tag."

He quickly turned and ran, she grinned and chased after him. She knew Beelzemon was fast, but he was only jogging and she was having difficulty keeping up with him. A few times he would slow down, teasing her, then he'd speed up and soon be out of reach. Serena eventually collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily. Beelzemon changed his course and ran towards her.

"Are yer okay?" he asked.

She nodded, sucking in deep breaths and punched his shoulder lightly. She jumped to her feet and quickly ran away, Beelzemon chuckled and followed. It only took him a few seconds to catch up with her. Serena glanced at him, noticing how close he was and ran a bit faster. Serena still couldn't shake him.

_"I've got an idea!"_ Tomoko said.

Serena went numb from the waist down, what did Tomoko do? She didn't have much time to think about it, as she fell back and crashed into Beelzemon. Duftmon noticed, but didn't pay much attention. The two fell backwards and landed in an uncomfortable pile in the sand. Serena felt something plow into her left cheek, causing her to curse.

"Ow," Serena winced as she felt her bruised cheek. "Are you okay, Beelzemon?"

"Fine," Beelzemon grunted.

He opened his eyes, and noticed how close Serena's face was. She was leaning over him, her face barely inches from his own. He was glad his helmet put a little distance between him and her. Beelzemon was made of sturdy stuff, he was alright, but he could her left cheek had become slightly purplish.

"Y-yer got a bruise comin'," Beelzemon pointed out.

Serena raised an eyebrow, and put a hand next to her cheek. She winced again. Beelzemon realized the thing he had accidently elbowed was her face, he felt bad about hurting her pretty face.

"It'll be fine," Serena assured him. "After all, I've had worse."

He nodded, and placed a hand over hers, gently pushing on the wound. Serena blushed deeply, and looked down at his chest.

_"See?"_ Tomoko smiled. _"That was a good idea."_

She nodded numbly. Now Duftmon was watching, what was Beelzemon doing? Duftmon and Beelzemon had been talking abotu Serena, and Beelzemon had grudgily admitted his feelings for her. Duftmon then argued with Beelzemon, telling him Beelzemon needed to admit his feelings towards Serena. So why wasn't Beelzemon doing as he was told? Duftmon looked at them for a few seconds, then noticed Magnamon land.

"Good," Magnamon said. "I'm here just in time."

"Just in time?" Duftmon repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Examon's on his way," Magnamon replied. "I came here as fast as I could, but I'm guessing Examon still flies slowly."

Duftmon nodded, Magnamon folded his arms over his chest, and looked over to Serena and Beelzemon.

"What...?" his eyes widened. "What are they doing?"

Duftmon shrugged. He knew of course, he just wanted to see if Magnamon could figure it out by himself.

"A human and a Digimon?" Magnamon pondered. "Oh, now I get it... Now I know what Beelzemon meant, by _'it goes much more deeper than being King of the Demon Lords'_. He likes Serena, how did we not see?"

"Serena's isn't human," Duftmon said.

"Huh?" Magnamon looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Duftmon didn't answer, he suddenly looked at the sky. Duftmon frowned at a red speck, was that Examon? Magnamon also looked, both of them eyeing the speck until it soon became a shape.

"It's Examon," Magnamon confirmed.

Duftmon nodded and looked at the duo on the beach, "Hey! You two!" he called to Serena and Beelzemon. "Get to the top of the cliff, we'll meet you up."

They looked at him, nodded and got up. They made their way to the top of the cliff, not questioning Duftmon's orders. Duftmon and Magnamon approached the landing Examon, both putting on a cool facade. Both knew this couldn't end well, Examon wasn't one for following orders.

"I'm glad to see your alright," Examon smiled fondly.

"Uh-huh," Magnamon said casually. "We're fine, see? Happy and cheerful-"

"Now go," Duftmon finished.

"That's not nice," Examon pouted slighlty.

"Alphamon told me you came to see if we're okay," Magnamon replied. "And we are, so, you can now leave and give him your report."

Examon bit his tongue, and looked at the cliff. He spotted Beelzemon easily, he was a very tall Digimon. And spotting the human was just as easy, how many humans had pink hair?

"I assume that's the Demon Lord who's taking care of the human," Examon looked back at them.

Magnamon nodded, Examon smiled again, then ran towards the cliff. The two other Knights followed, and tried to block his path, but he was much bigger than both of them. Examon pushed them both out of the way, nearly throwing Magnamon off the cliff. Examon maybe a slow flyer, but he was an incredibly fast runner. They somehow managed to keep up with him and blocked his path when they reached the top of the cliff.

"What do you want here?" Magnamon demanded.

"The Demon Lord," Examon growled. "Give him here and I'll leave."

Beelzemon growled, and tried to push Serena behind him, but Serena stood in front of him. _She_ was protecting_ him_ for once. Examon growled again, the sound tearing at the sounds of his mouth and building in his chest. He knocked Magnamon and Duftmon aside. Duftmon landed on his back painfully, while Magnamon landed hard on his head and rolled towards the edge of the cliff.

Serena gasped and ran, diving on her knees and wrapping her arounds Maganmon's waist before he fell off. He may be the same height as her, but he was much bigger and Serena wasn't very strong. While Magnamon dangled off the cliff, lost in unconciousness, Serena began to slide off also. Duftmon slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his back and ran to Beelzemon's aid.

"He's with us!" Duftmon shouted. "Now go!"

Examon shook his head, and knocked Duftmon aside with his javelin-like weapon. This time, Duftmon managed to regain his feet and jumped, kicking Examon in the chest. Examon staggered back. Beelzemon pulled out his guns, and shot at Examon, who continued to stagger backwards. Beelzemon grinned, and noticed Magnamon was still out. But where was Serena?

Beelzemon spotted her, slowly slipping off of the cliff. His eyes widened, and threw his guns to the ground as he ran to her aid. Examon seen this as the right time to strike, and knocked Beelzemon off his feet with his tail. Beelzemon landed on his face. Duftmon jumped in front of Beelzemon, and attacked Examon with his sword. Serena fell off the cliff and grabbed onto the cliff's edge, but she couldn't keep hold of Magnamon and save herself.

She grunted angrily, where was Tomoko when you needed her? Perhaps Tomoko's strength would be enough to save her, Tomoko now appeared to be very selfish. She only came out because she wanted too, not because Serena was in trouble. Serena's grip began to fade, she was loosing her last remaining drops of strength and addreniline.

"Damn," she muttered angrily.

She couldn't hold much longer, then, her grip vanished and she and Magnamon were falling off of the cliff. Beelzemon drabbed his guns, got to his feet and ran, and jumped off of the cliff. Duftmon and Examon watched in disbelief as the Demon Lord jumped. Suddenly, there was a bright purple flash. Beelzemon looked at the one gun in his left hand, it had turned into some kind of blaster.

He bit down on his tongue as wings ripped through his back, skin and leather flying everywhere. The blaster disappeared as he tucked his wings in and dived down after Serena and Magnamon. Serena didn't scream, she couldn't, she was sill holding onto Magnamon. She wasn't going to let him go, she hugged him tightly, she didn't want to die alone. She was afraid, she had never been this afraid in her life, **never**. Magnamon slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Serena.

Magnamon looked at the ground, which was becoming dangerously closer. Before he could react, something swooped down grabbed them, they stopped falling and slowly landed on the beach below. Serena let go of Magnamon as they fell to the ground, Serena shaking uncontrallably. Magnamon slowly got up, staring at Serena before they both slowly looked up.

"Beelzemon?" Serena awed.

Beelzemon nodded once, and sat on his knees before Serena. He placed both hands on her shoulders, trying- and failing- to stop her from shaking so much. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks in thick streams, Serena sobbed loudly but was smiling. Beelzemon and Magnamon shared a glance, was she crying because she was happy to be alive? Serena stared at Beelzemon, her sobs dying down.

"Y-you saved meh-me," she said, sounding astonished.

Beelzemon nodded, a small smile on his face. "Don't forget, I also saved Magnamon. I'm a real hero now."

"W-why?" she asked. "We all could have died."

"I'll tell ya why," Beelzemon began, grabbing her chin lighlty. "It's 'cause I love yer."

She blinked owlishly, "You what?"

"I... I..." Beelzemon bit his tongue. "I love ya, and I 'ave for quite awhile."

Serena's eyes rolled back into her eyes and she fainted, he caught her as she fell forward.

"Wow," Magnamon whistled. "You really know how to charm the girls."

"The fall must 'ave scared 'er," Beelzemon replied. "And I don't suppose tellin' 'er I love 'er right after thah fall was a good idea."

Beelzemon sighed loudly, picked her up bride-style, Serena's head lulling against his chest. Flapping his wings, Beelzemon and Magnamon flew back towards the top of the cliff. Beelzemon was so confused, how had he changed? He once remebered Lucemon mentioning something about his true form. That was an odd conversation, Beelzemon had just joined the Demon Lords.

_"Beelzemon, your as evil as it comes, but you'll always have a small fraction of light inside of you. Sooner or later that light will push out the darkness, and your true form will emerge."_

Serena was Beelzemon's light, she managed to push out all of the darkness in his heart and his true form came forth. It was both a good thing and a bad, if Lucemon was to ever discover Beelzemon's darkness was all but gone, his place as a Demon Lord would be gone, he would kicked out and someone else would take his place. They landed on the surface, and Beelzemon felt his wings tuck themselves into his back.

And then, oddly enough, his wings were gone. At least he didn't have to worry about loosing his place as a Demon Lord. Duftmon ran towards them, looking Serena over, while Examon watched.

_Beelzemon saved her?_ Examon asked himself. _Why? Why would a Demon Lord risk his life protecting her? Even if she was, somehow, an assest to the Demon Lords, none of them would ever risk their lives for some human._

"Your all safe," Duftmon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Sovereigns! When I seen you go down and then when Beelzemon followed, I though for sure you were all dead."

Magnamon looked at Examon, "Alphamon said not to do anything stupid," he pointed out. "You almost killed two creatures today. But we're not going to tell. As long as you just go back, and tell Alphamon you found us, and that's it."

Examon nodded slowly, then backed off, and flew away. If Alphamon was to ever find out he had almost killed both Magnamon and the human, he would be stuck as either a guard or training the new recruits. Nether option was one he was fond of.

...

Magnamon was interested that Beelzemon had feelings for Serena, but didn't ask any questions. He knew Duftmon would most likely tell him later. As Magnamon and Duftmon left to get fire wood, Serena slowly woke up and looked at Beelzemon. She rubbed sleep from her eyes, getting into a sitting position. Today seemed like a bad dream, and she wanted to believe it was, but she knew it wasn't.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"Back in thah cave," Beelzemon replied. "Don't worry, yer safe."

"Just for the record," Serena began. "I didn't faint because I was scared or because you told me you loved me. I fainted because I was tired... I already knew you loved me."

"Yer did?" Beelzemon asked. "How?"

"Lilithmon told me," she replied, before lulling back to sleep.

_Lilithmon, eh,_ he thought. _Should have known._

...

Duftmon looked at Magnamon, something had been nagging him all day, and he had to tell someone. Someone needed to know, anyone, a rock even. But he would rather see a reaction, all a rock could do was stare.

"Magnamon," Duftmon began. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Magnamon asked, looking at his friend.

"I..." Duftmon took a deep breath. "Don't laugh, but I think I might be in love with Lilithmon."

Magnamon folded his arms over his chest, an annoyed look on his face, "Everyone seems to be in love- except for me!"

"Don't worry," Duftmon smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Maybe," Magnamon sighed sadly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Family Misfortunes

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 11**

**Family Misfortunes**

_Authors Note: BlackDuftmon is the property of Mistress-of-Air of deviantArt. I, in no way, own BlackDuftmon. But I do I have Mistress-of-Airs permission to use her character. Please check out her dA page, she draws awesome Demon Lords and Royal Knights comics._

…

Serena woke and stretched her weary muscles, the morning sun rays greeting her pleasantly. She had grown used to the beach and its little cave, somehow, she felt strangely at home there. She heard the breathing of her friends, and decided to leave them be. They were probably tired from last night's fiasco, she certainly was. After Examon left, Beelzemon begged (though forced would be the more correct term) Duftmon and Magnamon to teach him how to use his news wings.

They couldn't though, they didn't have wings. So Beelzemon was left having to teach himself, and soon tired himself out. Near the shore, she sat down, gazing at the crystal clear blue water. Silence descended for a few moments, before Serena felt her body split into two. A feeling she would never like nor get used too. Tomoko smiled happily, and sat next to Serena, noticing a sad and worried look on her other half's face.

"Something wrong?" Tomoko asked, her cheerful smile vanishing.

"I'm just thinking about something," Serena replied.

"What?" Tomoko asked, nudging her in the ribs.

"How am I like this?" Serena asked. "How can I be two people? What am I? Some kind of freak?!"

Tomoko looked away from Serena's hard stare for a few moments, and then shrugged. "The Sovereign Zhuqiaomon sent those three Digimon kidnappers to get us... and there's only one person who knows why."

Serena looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Who knows?"

"Yamaki Usagi," Tomoko replied coldly.

Serena's body went riggid and her blood froze in her viens. Yamaki Usagi? No, why him?

...

Examon had left after the incident with Magnamon and Duftmon, now Alphamon was one Knight short. Examon had quickly given Alphamon his report, then shuffled out of the Assembly. Alphamon knew by looking at the guilty look on Examon's face he had done something stupid. With his head on the desk, Alphamon began to wonder who would be best to pick up the slack.

Temporarily of course. Someone to take over Magnamon and Duftmon duties, just until the duo returned. He thought for a few moments longer, then an idea for who would be perfect finally hit. The Digimon he had in mind often had mood swings, but he was sure he could and the other could live with that. She was perfect for the job, but he knew it would upset a certain someone.

Family brawls were neither good for the family or for the Assembly, it would throw everything off balance, but Alphamon was sure she and he would sort it out. He hoped. And he certainly hoped she had lost her stalking habit and didn't cause disasters like she used too.

...

_The Next Day..._

The Royal Knights Assembly was in a buzz that day, as news of a temporary new Royal Knight had been spreading like a wild fire. Up on the balcony, three Knights were on watch and discussing who this new female Knight could be. Alphamon had shared little information with his fellow Knights, as he knew the news of who it would be would upset them. So, being the sneaky leader he was, he said one thing.

_"She's female."_

"Maybe the dear is a Lililymon," Crusadermon suggested.

"You only want it to be a Lililymon because she can help you with your garden," Sleipmon pointed out.

Omnimon laughed at that, knowing it was true. "Whoever she is, I sure hope she won't go off like Duftmon and Magnamon did."

Both Digimon nodded in agreement.

"As nice as Serena is," Crusadermon began. "She seems to be taking all of our Knights away. Oh, here I go, saying nasty things about my newest friend!"

"Is it me or does Magnamon and Duftmon seem to know more than they're saying?" Omnimon asked. "About Beelzemon, I mean. They've known him for a montnh, yet they haven't shared any information about him with any of us. Not even with Alphamon."

Crusadermon and Sleipmon chewed that over silently. It was true, but they didn't want to believe the two had been keeping secrets from them. Maybe they knew nothing, maybe Beelzemon had kept his lips sealed and not said anything to them. Before Sleipmon could reply, he noticed a rather familiar Digimon approach. She elegently strode towards the Assembly, occasionally stopping to smell the budding flowers.

"Hey!" Sleipmon shouted. "What did Alphamon say last you came here?"

BlackDuftmon looked up at them, and waved, ignoring the question.

Crusadermon and Omnimon looked at her, and gulped remembering the disaster she had caused at the Royal Knight Christmas bash. Digimon weren't religious, but they did enjoy sharing presents with onr another during the end of every year, similar to what humans did. Roughly two years ago, BlackDuftmon had came to the Assembly Christmas party with a whole herd of Rhinomon.

How and why she invited them along is a mystery to this day, but as soon as Cranniumon took a simply picture, the Rhinmon went beserk. Even now, the damges caused that day were still being repaired. Added her stalking habit with her odd disasterous streak, and you had a **big** problem. Even though she was banned that day, she still occasonally appeared and caused trouble.

"Alphamon said you weren't aloud here anymore because of your stalking problem," Sleipmon continued. "Turn around and leave."

BlackDuftmon stopped, and growled. "Fine! But you'll be the ones who'll have to tell Alphamon why the newest member of the Royal Knights left!" she turned, and began to walk away.

The trio of Knights looked at one another. As much as they hated the idea of BlackDuftmon as a fellow Royal Knight, the idea of Alphamon court marcialing them for ignnorance was an even worse thought.

"WAIT!"

...

Beelzemon woke and stretched, noticing how heavy the cavern was. Duftmon was always the last to sleep, yet Beelzemon was here alone, he really did tire himself out while practising his new found wings. He jumped up, careful not to hit his head on any low hanging rocks, and left the cave. Beelzemon found Duftmon sat on a near by boulder, a puzzling look on his face. While Serena and Magnamon were playing tag.

It always made Beelzemon laugh when he saw such a s serious Royal Knight and computer tech play such a childish game. Then again, it was the only game he knew how to play. Every other game he payed he either got confused or questioned it. Staring at Serena, he wondered what she thought about him now. She knew he loved her, but Beelzemon still belueved she held feelings for Magnamon.

Serena spotted Beelzemon, she managed to dodge Magnamon and waved at him. He raised his hand and waved back. She continued her game, while Beelzemon joined Duftmon on the boulder.

"What do are thinking' 'bout?" he asked the Knight.

"Stuff," Duftmon replied. "...I'm kind of confused you see."

Beelzemon looked at him, "Whatcha confused 'bout?"

Duftmon shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It's my problem and that's that."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Fine, but problems are always solved with a little help."

"And do _you_ need help figuring out, Serena?" Duftmon asked sneakily. "Because I do."

"What do ya mean?" Beelzemon looked at him angrily. "I get 'er."

"No, you don't!" Duftmon laughed. "You're too thick to realize Serena loves you."

"No, she doesn't," Beelzemon argued. "She likes Magnamon."

Duftmon laughed even harder. "You've got more rocks in your head than a Gotsumon! C'mon, isn't it beyond obvious she likes you and has been trying to get you to return her affection?"

Beelzemon did think about it, pouting, he fixed into place what had happened over the last two months. Even when Beelzemon first brought her to the Digital World, she didn't try to insult him or run away, as most people would do. Has she been in love with him from the start? Duftmon was right; Beelzemon couldn't believe he was _that_ dim.

"I am **so** stupid," Beelzemon groaned, placing his face in his hands.

"Yes, you are," Duftmon agreed with a smile.

Beelzemon lifted his head out of his hands, turning to look at Beelzemon and punched him in the shoulder. Duftmon fell backwards, landing on his head painfully. Beelzemon smiled, inflicting pain on others always made him smile.

...

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice, BlackDuftmon," Alphamon smiled.

"It's okay," BlackDuftmon smiled in return. "I was in the area anyway."

"Really?" Alphamon asked, a little surprised. "Not doing what I think you was doing."

"No, I wasn't stalking you guys," BlackDuftmon smiled. "I was looking for my brother, Duftmon. I found him near the suna's."

BlackDuftmon's brother was a different to other Duftmon's, his hair was a bright orange colour. And as far as Alphamon was concerned, her brother wasn't as dangerous as she was. In actually fact, the Duftmon of the Royal Knight's was BlackDuftmon's dear cousin.

"Anyway, where's my cousin?" she asked. "I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Out," Alphamon replied. "And I sure hope you and he don't fight again, I've had enough fighting as it is."

BlackDuftmon nodded. "I don't want to fight himn, I want to make amends. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well," Alphamon began, pressing his hands together. "I have two tasks for you."

"Two?" BlackDuftmon repeated.

Alphamon nodded. "The first job is to help recruit smaller parties to help the Royal Knights."

BlackDuftmon nodded. That was simple enough.

"And the second task is top secret..."

...

_Later that day..._

Magnamon and Duftmon had left to check in with Alphamon, as they knew he worried and liked to know about what they doing and where they were. He was almost like an annoying parent to the Knights, which was a good thing, actually. The Royal Knights were like one big family, they sometimes had their problems, like most families, but they still managed to get through the day.

Beelzemon and Serena were sitting in the cave, back to back, not saying one word to one another. Both of them were nervous, what to say to one another? What could they say? Would Serena say something stupid, like she had before? Would Beelzemon say something to upset Serena? He remembered the time Lilithmon asked him which dress was nicer, he said neither, and Lilithmon _still_ hadn't forgiven him.

But maybe Serena was different, maybe she didn't care about the way she looked, maybe she prefered to dress plain as she always did. He wouldn't say anything about her clothings, not until he knew for sure she was different.

"Hey, Seren," he began. "Are we a, um…"

"A what?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"A... item?" he asked.

Serena frowned. He turned to look at her slowly, noticing the frown on her face.

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked.

Serena looked away. What could she say? She loved him with every moral vibre of her being, but he was a Demon Lord. Could she get involved with a Demon Lord without being killed? Lilithmon hated her, and if she found out he was dating Serena she'd hate Serena even more and who knows what would happen to Beelzemon. One of the worst outcomes was that he would loose his place, but even that logic was enough to depress Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was one of the first Demon Lords, he didn't know anything besides killing and dominating. And she knew how Demon Lord's were, evil, vicious. She remembered when the Tamers helped stopped D-Reaper, a Beelzemon helped then, but that didn't mean **this** Beelzemon was different, and she was afraid to find out if he could hurt her. Even if the hurt he caused was an accident, he would never know and she would be afraid to tell him.

His claws would probably give her more scars, and probably ones worse than the one Magnamon accidentally gave her months back. Serena stood, and turned to leave when Beelzemon jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around, she crashed into his hard chest. She slowly looked up at his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't ya want tah be with me?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't know... I guess... but I'm afraid of what could happen to me."

"Ta yer?" Beelzemon asked. "What could happen tah yer when I'm around? I'll protect yer from everyone."

"Even yourself?" Serena pressed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"You're a Demon Lord," Serena pointed out. "You know, evil, vicious and always hurting others."

"So, are ya tryin' tah say I can't be gentled?" Beelzemon asked.

Serena nodded, knowing he now understood her questions. Beelzemon thought for a few moments, then outstretched his one hand, Serena cringed away. But, with surprising gentleness, he stroked the side of her face with a clawed hand. Seeing the surprised look in her pink eyes he grinned, showing his fangs. He then raked his claws through her hair, then stroked her other cheek, treating her as if she was delicute china.

"See?" Beelzemon smiled. "I can be gentle."

Serena looked at him sadly, and smiled. She should have never doubted him, just because he was this killing machine on the outside, didn't mean that his brain saw everyone as a target. It didn't mean his brain assessed every move someone makes, thinking of of a way to counter it. Underneath all of the layer and guns, Beelzemon was a gentle Digimon. Snuggling up against his chest, she slowly but surely wrapped her arms around his waist.

Beelzemon leaned his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her. Not wishing for that perfect moment to end, not wishing to ever let her go.

...

"It's oddly quiet today," Magnamon noted as they walked slowly down the many corridors of the Royal Knights Assembly.

Duftmon nodded in agreement. "Everyone's probably in the meeting hall..."

They looked at one another, and quickly ran to the meeting hall. Being late to a meeting was almost as bad as being late to greet Alphamon, and ignorance was never an excuse. Magnamon swung the large doors open, almost tripping. The hall was round, with a very large, semi-circle shaped table. There was a gap at one of the table that allowed anyone to stand before the Knights.

Magnamon regained his posture and straightened, Duftmon soon joined him.

"Uh, sorry," Duftmon apologized. "But we thought we were missing something important."

"It is important," Alphamon said calmly. "But since your here, sit down and I'll continue to explain."

They nodded and sat down in their chosen seats. But soon realized their seats were far away from one another, they had forgotten how far the distance was between them while they attented these meetings. Magnamon sat on the far left of the oval table, with Alphamon on his left flank and Dynasmon on his right. Duftmon meanwhile sat on the far right side of the table, with Sleipmon on his left flank and Omnimon on his right.

"Like I said," Alphamon continued. "With two of our best Knights busy, I decided to bring in a new Knight- Temporary." he gestured to behind him, a BlackDuftmon was stood behind his chair. She waved. "I do realize she has habits of... stalking us in the past, but she promises to start to work hard."

BlackDuftmon nodded. "I promise," she crossed her fingers.

Magnamon noticed Duftmon stare at her angrily, Alphamon also noticed this. What was Duftmon's problem? Did he hate the idea of having another Duftmon in the Assembly?

"And Duftmon," Alphamon added. "Please do not fight your cousin."

_Oh, so that's his cousin,_ Magnamon thought. _The one he doesn't like. I wonder why he hates her so much._

Magnamon, along with Alphamon and Omnimon, were fortunate enough to not have attented that Christmas bash. In fact, whenever BlackDuftmon arrived, he was always locked up in the large computer room. He looked at Duftmon for a few moments, then looked at BlackDuftmon and found himself starring at her. Why? What was so intriguing about her? He didn't know, but he found himself starring at her for the rest of the meeting.

It wasn't until she looked at him, that he looked away. BlackDuftmon took no notice of this, and looked away, while Magnamon looked back at her.

...

_That Night_

Serena had been wondering through the Digital Forest alone, Beelzemon had returned to the Dark Area to meet his 'punishment', as he so bluntly called it. Beelzemon trusted Serena in the forest, after all, it wasn't that far from the Assembly. She would be safe on the grounds of the Assembly. Serena hoped, no prayed, her new boyfriend would be okay. What would be the point in having a boyfriend if he then went off to be killed?

...

_The Dark Zone_

Beelzemon opened the doors to the old mansion where he and the other Demon Lord's lived. He looked around him, at the burning chandelier, then made his way towards the old stairway. He entered the first door in the corridor, entering the large meeting hall. The building was round, with a square table that had medieval-style thrones gathered around it. The floor was marbel, in a black and white chestboard style pattern.

"Before yer say anythan, I'm here tah take meh punistment like a man!" Beelzemon said, a little too dramatically.

Lucemon laughed loudly from his end of the table. Leviamon didn't have a seat, but leaned on the table on Lucemon's left side. Lilithmon remained on Lucemon's right flank, as she had for many years. Beelzemon in fact sat next to Lilithmon, with Belphemon on his other side. Beelzemon frowned at the laughing Lucemon, folding his arms across his chest.

"Beelzemon," Lucemon tutted. "We're not going to punish you, not sit down."

Beelzemon warily obeyed and took his seat.

"Lilithmon told us what happened between you, the human, those two Knights and some of your fellow Lord," Lucemon explained. "I _did_ think about punishing you, but me and my fellow Lords have been discussing the advantes of this sudden bump in the road."

"What?" Beelzemon asked. "What do yer mean?"

"Well," Barbamon replied. "With two of the Knights with you, one being the head strategist and the other the computer wiz, they'll be loosing two of their most important parts of the Assembly. Their numbers have gone down in more ways than one."

"And we want you to spy on them," Demon added simply.

"Spy?" Beelzemon repeated, as the sleeping form of Belphemon fell and rested his head on the Demon Lord's shoulder.

Leviamon chuckled quietly at Beelzemon's annoyed expression. For a powerul Demon Lord, Belphemon really was one lazy Digimon.

"Yes, spy," Lucemon said. "Just act low, listen in to what their saying and tell us what you know."

Beelzemon thought about it, this could get him back into the favour of the Demon Lord's once again, but Magnamon and Duftmon were now his friends. As pathetic as it may sound, Beelzemon didn't have many friends, he never did as a Kiimon. The Demon Lords were hardly friends, Lucemon and Belphemon were the closest things he had to companions. But now Beelzemon had two great friends and a girlfriend.

Betraying their trust was nothing he felt uneasy about. And if Serena was to find out... he didn't want to imagine her dissapointed face. Lucemon saw his reluctness to answer.

"You either spy on them or your little human girlfriend will be no more," Lucemon snarled.

Beelzemon recoiled, he noticed Lilithmon eye Lucemon. It wasn't like him to blackmail his fellow Lords, he must really want information out of those Knights. Beelzemon bit the inside of his mouth, before silently nodding.

....

Once the Royal Knight's meeting had finished, BlackDuftmon approached her cousin. The meeting had taken so long, all of the Knights were glad to stretch their muscles. Duftmon noticed BlackDuftmon behind him, and picked up his pace. Magnamon had left the meeting a few minutes earlier, after a Leppamon had announced a human was waiting for Magnamon outside the Assembly.

Duftmon just wanted to meet up with Serena and Magnamon and return to the beach.

"Duftmon, slow down," BlackDuftmon called.

Duftmon stopped, grumbled and looked at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking," she began. "Maybe we should let by gones, be by gones. After all, your not going to be here a lot, so-"

"So I don't have to worry about being outshined by you?" he asked. "Not this time cousin, no one can outshine me in my field of expertise."

BlackDuftmon laughed. "And what's that?" she asked angrily. "Staying in some beach relaxing? While the rest of us are working?!"

Magnamon and Serena approached Crusadermon, who was standing in a crowd with the other Knights, watching as Duftmon and BlackDuftmon shout obscene words at one another. Magnamon and Serena went to break them up, Magnamon grabbed both of Duftmon's arms, while Serena pushed against his chest. Gradually pulling Duftmon away from his cousin, and dragging him away.

"Sorry... about this," Magnamon apologized while he pulled Duftmon away. "I'm sure... your a... nice girl."

BlackDuftmon smiled, all of her anger leaving her features. "I am a nice girl," she smiled. "See you Duftmon."

He shouted a curse at her as he was dragged away. BlackDuftmon shook her head, she looked behind her and the group quickly dispursed. It seemed things were starting to get interesting.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. I Spy

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 12**

**I Spy**

Duftmon came back in a bad mood; he didn't speak to anyone that night or the next day. Serena and Beelzemon, not knowing why Duftmon seemed to hate his cousin so much, turned to Magnamon. Magnamon himself wasn't so sure, so, he had left and gone to ask Crusadermon. Of course Crusadermon told Magnamon everything, even though it was supposed to be a Royal Knight secret. Magnamon knew Crusadermon too well.

_"Serena wants to know."_

_"Well, if Serena wants to know, then I see no wrong in tell you to pass on the message."_

Magnamon came back to the cavern at around lunchtime. Duftmon skipped out on lunch, instead he decided to wonder around the beach. While the trio ate some cooked food from the Royal Knight's Assembly (neither Alphamon nor Crusadermon wanted them to starve), Magnamon explained why Duftmon hated his cousin so much.

"BlackDuftmon has a habit of out shinning him. Last time she was at the Royal Knights Assembly, she was always better than him at everything- besides making strategy's, of course. Everytime she came to the Assembly she either caused problems for him or the other Knights, lucky I always seem to be locked up in the technician room everytime she came around."

Serena nodded, then decided to adress a something that had been bothering her. "I still haven't seen those three Digimon."

Magnamon noticed Beelzemon tense up beside him, why had Beelzemon been so quiet lately? It was so unlike him.

"We're too out in the open," Magnamon said, ignoring Beelzemon's odd behaviour. "We're going to have to leave and find some other place."

Serena looked around her. The cavern was shaped lovely, round with a dark blue tinge to it. She thought about the sand, how she loved the feel between her toes. She thought of the view she had from the cliff and thought about the lushes ocean.

"I like it here," Serena mumbled.

"So do I," Magnamon sighed. "But if I know the Sovereign's, which I do, they'll come back."

Serena sighed. "Fine, when Duftmon comes back we'll return to the huts in the desert and collect our items."

Serena still couldn't believe she had left her beloved back pack in the semi-destroyed hut.

...

BlackDuftmon had found fifteen Knightmon for the smaller parties to help the Royal Knights, now; she was doing her second task. Spying on the human Serena Usagi. Why was Alphamon so interested in this human? Sure, the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon wanted her, but for what reason? What was so interesting about this one, pink haired human? BlackDuftmon remained hidden in the shadows of a large tree that over shadowed the beach.

She spotted Duftmon walk towards Serena, Magnamon and the Demon Lord Beelzemon who were waiting outside the mouth of the cave. They all spoke to one another quickly, discussing something it seemed, before they turned and began to leave the beach. She cocked her to one side, and then decided to follow.

....

_The Next Day_

After a quick discussion, they had all decided to return to the huts. Beelzemon carried Serena on his back for the entire length of the journey, though she assured him many times she was fine. The desert was warm, but Serena was now used to the heat. She had spent so long in the desert, she realized she must now be used to the heat. They arrived at the small hut the next morning, and found there to a huge gaping hole.

"Oh yeah," Magnamon scratched the back of his head. "When Lilithmon appeared and tried to kidnap me, I blew a hole in the wall to escape."

Beelzemon whacked him on the head, while Serena slid down his back and went inside through the hole. She began to rummage through the debris and found her back pack eventually, she quickly checked to see if everything was still there, once she was certain everything was still there, she went back outside and found Beelzemon looking in another hut. Magnamon and Duftmon watched him silently.

"This was is empty," Beelzemon told them. "We can stay here for awhile."

They all nodded, and entered the hut. The inside layer of this hut was exactly the same as their previous hut, and after double checking to make sure there was no one there, they decided to relax and melted into the sofa or into the hammock.

"Ah, now this is better than any cave floor," Beelzemon smiled.

...

BlackDuftmon watched from behind one of the huts as they entered a slightly larger hut. Now how could she spy on them? She sighed, and sat down; she would just have to wait for them to come out. After awhile, she became bored, realizing they were never going to come out, but the arrival of three Digimon soon stopped her boredom. Flaremon, HippoGryphmon, and Karatenmon.

According to Alphamon, these three Digimon went after Serena before, now they were back. Karatenmon pulled out his swords, and put them in a V position, then fired a red laser blast from them. The laser hit the side of the hut, it exploding in a ear shattering bang and in a shower of broken metal and wood. BlackDuftmon jumped to her feet, covering herself with her feet and watched as a fight unfolded before her.

...

Duftmon was begining to start a fire, discussing with Magnamon whether or not they should leave to get supplies. Beelzemon jumped down from his hammock, Duftmon and Magnamon went silent. Serena looked from Beelzemon, to Magnamon, to Duftmon and realized a Digimon was approaching. Seconds later, the side of the hut exploded. Beelzemon tackled Serena to the floor, covering her from the force of the blow.

Magnamon covered his face, while Duftmon covered his body with his cape. Three Digimon stepped forward; they're feet crushing the debris. Karatenmon swung his two expertly, then pointed them at Beelzemon. Beelzemon jumped up, guns ready in an instant. Duftmon was ready with his sword, and Magnamon had his fist ready, electricity sparking off of it. Serena grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

She slowly got to her feet and stood behind Beelzemon.

"Now," Flaremon began. "Give us that human, or Zhuqiaomon himself will come down here and get her himself."

They blocked Serena from the Digimon's views; she smiled and slowly made her way towards the back door. Beelzemon charged at HippoGryphmon, firing several rounds. She blocked his gun shots, and charged at him. Karantenmon charged at Duftmon, both of their swords ready. The blades clashed, Duftmon pushing down on Karatenmon's two swords. Magnamon grabbed Flaremon as he came at him, and threw him into the wall.

Serena slipped through the door, and quickly ran. Something caught her eye, she stopped and looked at the frozen BlackDuftmon.

"What are you doing here, BlackDuftmon?" Serena asked.

Serena looked at her, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she turned and ran. BlackDuftmon blinked sleepily, and then quickly followed her. Serena pulled out her jacket, and quickly shrugged it on while she ran. She noticed BlackDuftmon flying beside her, she bared her teeth and growled.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. "You should be helping Magnamon and Duftmon!"

"True," BlackDuftmon agreed. "But it's three against three, if I get involved it won't be fair."

Serena muttered something, and stopped by three rock formations. She frowned at them, why she always seem to run in this direction. She looked around; none of those Digimon had followed. BlackDuftmon hovered beside the human, Serena quickly caught her breathe and looked at BlackDuftmon.

"Why are they after you?" BlackDuftmon asked.

Serena sighed, her shoulders sagging, "I have no idea, none of us do."

_"I don't like her,"_ Tomoko muttered in Serena's head.

_For once, I agree,_ Serena replied. _Why are those Digimon even after me? And why do you think Yamaki can help us?_

_"Because, for one,"_ Tomoko began. _"He knows a lot about Digimon, and secondly, he's your father. He's bound to know everything about you!"_

_Don't say that!_ Serena snapped. _He is **not** my father! Just because he helped my mother concieve me, doesn't make up for all those bad things he did to me._

_"Well, Yamaki **did** beat you as a child,"_ Tomoko noted. _"I can see why you hate him so much!"_

Serena froze, Tomoko's words slowly sinking into her brain. _Wait, how can I ask him? Are you trying to say he's in the Digital World?_

_"He is,"_ Tomoko confirmed. _"Remember when he escaped from jail? Well, he came here and turned into Data. He's has been living here for the past seven years."_

_How do you know?_ Serena asked.

_"It's kind of hard to explain,"_ Tomoko said. _"It feels like this information is being sent to my brain, do you think Yamaki is sending this information to me?"_

Serena was silent, Tomoko was puzzling, but even more puzzling was the fact Yamaki was here. The man she hated the most was livening here, but what part of the Digital World? The frozen north, warm south, forest-like east or desert-like west? Right now she traveled between the west and east, sometimes staying between the border of the two, how long would it take to go to the south or north?

_"Just so you know,"_ Tomoko added. _"He's in the north of the Digital World."_

Serena gave a small nod, a plan forming in her head. She looked at BlackDuftmon, wondering if the Digimon had noticed the somewhat silent exchange between her and Tomoko.

...

Magnamon jumped back, and kicked Flaremon across the face; he staggered but came back at the small Knight. Magnamon jumped back, avoiding the beast man type's fists. Flaremon became angry, and unleashed his attack. "Kurenai Shishi no Mai!" fire ran alone Flaremon's fists and feet, and he kicked and punched out at Magnamon. Magnamon blocked a few attacks, but a punch to the face sent him crashing into the wall.

Magnamon broke through the wall and landed on the desert floor, joining Beelzemon and Magnamon who had already been pushed into the desert. Duftmon lashed out at Karantenmon with his sword, Karatenmon managed to block and fly into the air. He out stretched his wings and called, "Ballistic Feathers!" his wings began to glow, and feathers shot from them. The glowing feathers exploded on impact and brought up dust,

Karatenmon landed, waiting patiently for the dust to settle. Duftmon emerged from the sand storm, unharmed. Duftmon charged, his shoulder connected with Karatenmon and the Digimon fell to the ground. Beelzemon had given up with the guns, and decided to use Darkness Claw instead. He slashed at HippoGryphomon, but she managed to avoid his attacks.

Beelzemon growled, and jumped onto her back as she tried to take off. He punched the back of her head, and they crashed onto the ground, clawing and biting one another. Magnamon jumped up, noticing Flaremon was gone. Magnamon spotted Flaremon's tracks in the ground, looking up at the direction they were heading.

"He's gone after Serena!" he cursed, and ran after the Digimon.

...

Both Serena and BlackDuftmon were becoming agitated. What was taking them so long to defeat three Ultimate level Digimon? Serena looked at BlackDuftmon, something had been bothering her. Why had BlackDuftmon been so close at the point of danger?

"How come you were in the area?" Serena asked.

"Oh, um..." BlackDuftmon scratched the back of her head. "I was in the area, looking for Knightmon-"

"In the desert?" Serena butted in. "Knightmon all live in the south."

"Yeah, but you see there were a few in this area," BlackDuftmon argued.

Serena looked at her suspiciously, and then looked forward. Where were they? Serena spotted something coming at them, and at a fast pace too. Serena jumped back a few steps as Flaremon stopped in front of them, a growl rose in his throat.

"Hand over the human," he snapped. "We all grow tired of this foolish game."

BlackDuftmon pulled out her sword. She knew if Flaremon took the human, she would have failed her mission. She needed to spy on the human, if she was gone, then how could she spy? Magnamon arrived, but BlackDuftmon was ready to attack.

"Aussterben!" she waved her sword, blue energy coming off it. It hit Flaremon directly in the chest, he flew backwards, Magnamon ducked and watched as the Digimon rolled in tight circles. Flaremon jumped to his feet and ran off, he knew when he was out powered. Magnamon turned to look at BlackDuftmon, a loving look in his red eyes. She was not only beautiful, but poweful also.

"Now," BlackDuftmon began, putting her sword away. "If you tell anyone that I was here, I will not save you next time."

Both Serena and Magnamon nodded, Magnamon starring at her as she flew away. He watched as she soon became a blur, but he never took his eyes off her. Serena waved a hand in front of Magnamon's face, why was he looking so unfocused? Serena pouted and shook his shoulders violently.

"Hello!" Serena shouted. "Anyone home?"

Magnamon blinked, looking at her as she shook him. "What? Did you say something?"

Serena released him and realized why Magnamon was staring at BlackDuftmon that way. She giggled. "You like her, don't you?"

"What? Don't be so stupid!" Magnamon snapped.

"Fine," Serena shrugged. "I'll just tell Duftmon and Beelzemon you just stared at her, and-"

"Okay, okay!" Magnamon sighed. "I do, so what?"

"Tell her," Serena replied.

Magnamon looked at her stupid. "No, I can't..."

Serena sighed. "Fine, but sooner or later, you'll end up blurting it out."

Magnamon nodded, at that, and they made their way back. Serena was right, of course he would some day blurt out his emotions like the idiot he was. Would the same apply to Duftmon? Would he some day tell Lilithmon he loved her?

...

Flaremon ran as fast as his legs would take him, and arrived outside the small battle field. Flaremon couldn't believe his joints were still so stiff, that _Aussterben_ sure was one powerful attack. His team mates were loosing, he wasn't sure he had seen HippoGryphmon look so beaten and bruised.

"We must go!" he shouted at his comrades.

"Why?" Karatenmon asked.

"Because our Lord and Master is waiting!" he snapped.

HippoGrythmon and Karatenmon shared a look with one another, nodded and left. Beelzemon and Duftmon looked at one another, before relaxing. Duftmon put away his sword, and worked a joint out of his stiff shoulder. For Ultimate's, they were quite powerful. Serena and Magnamon joined them after several moments, Serena looking at the destroyed hut sadly.

"Aww," Serena moaned. "I really liked that one."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Neva mind, c'mon, teh thah next hut."

...

_Later that day, the South of the Digital World_

In the warm and strange looking castle, the trio of Digimon bowed at the form of their Lord and Master, Zhuqiaomon. The red heat around him increased the heat in the chamber, making it almost unbearable. Even for a Digimon like Flaremon, the heat was too much. Some Digimon hated coming to this chamber because of Zhuqiaomon's temper, but the actual problem was the heat he created.

"Report," Zhuqiaomon commanded.

"Yet another Royal Knight stopped us," Flaremon reported. "These Knights are trying to stop us, Master."

Zhuqiaomon hummed, "I do not command the Knights, and they work above even me!" he was silent for a few moments. "The human will be left on her own sooner or later, keep a watch on them and bring her to me."

They nodded, and quickly left. What Zhuqiaomon wanted her for was unknown, even to them, even the other Sovereign's didn't know what Zhuqiaomon was doing. It was a top secret mission, and that's how it had to stay, secret.

...

_That Night_

They had found a nice hut, a little smaller than the other huts, but cosy enough. Beelzemon was a little too tall for the hut, so often hit his head on some of the low hanging rafters. After a meal, the three Digimon retreated to the hammocks for a peaceful nights sleep. Serena was awake and sat at the square table, Tomoko sat on the table, watching as Serena wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Are you sure about this?" Serena whispered.

Tomoko nodded. "Of course, we'll be back before they know it."

Serena frowned, "It'll take at least a few days to get to the north of the Digital World, and then even longer to find Yamaki."

"Don't worry," Tomoko reasured her. "We'll be fine, after all, you have me with you!"

Serena sighed quietly, and left the note on the table. Putting on her jacket, and grabbing her bag, the two girls left, heading north.

...

_The Next Day_

Magnamon woke up to find Duftmon and Beelzemon panicking the next morning, the two talking loudly with frantic voices. Maganmon jumped out of his hammock, approaching the two. Duftmon threw a peice of folded paper to Magnamon, he grabbed and looked it open. Judging by the creases, the two must have folded it and unfolded it a dozen times.

"What's this?" Magnamon asked.

"It's a note off Serena," Duftmon replied. "But we can't read human."

Magnamon nodded slowly, forgetting that fact. He would need to teach Belzemon and Duftmon how to read human one day. Maganmon unfolded the sheet of paper, and read.

_"Dear Guys,_

_I know you lot panic, so I'm leaving a note to tell you where I'm going. I'm going north, there's someone there I need to see. Why? I can't really tell you- yet. But I promise that I'll one day explain everything to you. Please don't try to stop me, please! I really need to do this; it's important, **really** important._

_Be back soon, Serena."_

"We gotta go get 'er," Beelzemon said.

"She's doesn't want us to stop her," Duftmon pointed out. "But we _can_ at least help her look for who she's searching for."

Magnamon was silent for a few moments, "Dufty, we can't really go."

"Huh? Why?" Duftmon asked.

"Because," Magnamon began. "Alphamon already doesn't trust us anymore because we're allies with Beelzemon, and if we left then we'd be in even more trouble."

Duftmon sighed, and nodded. It was true, Alphamon trusted his team mates, but when his team mates were friends with a Demon Lord, you can imagine how suspicious he was.

"Fine," Duftmon frowned. "Beelzemon, you'll have to go alone, but I promise to catch up with you as soon as I can."

Beelzemon nodded. "See ya soon."

He quickly left the hut, and whistled loudly. His faithful Behemoth appeared; he jumped on and rode north. He would have used his wings, but he still wasn't sure how to use them. Better to use his faithful Behemoth then take a chance with his unfaithful wings. Why would Serena head for the cold north? Who was there that could be so important that she would leave in the middle of the night?

_To Be Continued..._


	13. The Search

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 13**

**The Search**

It had taken Serena and Tomoko the whole night to finally leave the desert. Even then, they found themselves in a mountainous area and still miles away from their destination. Serena grumbled, she never was the out doors type. She hated climbing; now she had to climb over a rocky valley. The mountains were pointed, grey and jagged. The sky a dark amethyst colour, a thick fog descended over the land.

"If I fall and die, I blame you!" she snapped at Tomoko.

Tomoko laughed, folded her wings and made her way towards an unstable path. The path ran down and then entered a dark, bowl shaped valley where the fog was even thicker. Serena sighed and followed. All of this fuss just to find Yamaki, but did he really have an answer to the riddle of her life? Serena hoped he did, or else this was just a wasted journey. Seeing Yamaki was on her list of _things-I-never-want-to-do_.

Tomoko's foot caught in a gap in the ground, and she fell onto her backside. She swore and tried to pull it out, all to no success. Serena helped, but stopped when she spotted blood seeping from a wound. Serena winced, and felt her foot bleed also. Why was Serena bleeding also?

"Those rocks are _really_ sharp," Tomoko hissed through gritted teeth.

"We share one another's wounds?" Serena asked, confused.

"We're connected, aren't we?" Tomoko said. "We feel one another's pain."

Serena nodded. "We need to get your foot, out, c'mon. The longer it stays in, the longer it bleeds and the longer _I_ bleed."

Tomoko nodded also, Serena grabbed her foot and pulled. The foot came out, and they fell back. Serena looked at the foot, a cut slashed across it. Serena knew she had an identical wound on her foot. Something suddenly occured to Serena.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" Serena asked.

Tomoko shrugged. "I guess it's not my style."

Serena sighed, and they sat up. Serena took off her bag, opened it and pulled out some bandages. She slowly wrapped up the strange girl's blooded foot, and pinned it with a spare pin. Serena would have to bandage her wound later, as long as Tomoko's didn't get infected, then neither would Serena's.

"You're good at this first aid thing," Tomoko noted as they stood, and began to walk, each with a slight limp.

"Have to be," Serena replied grimly. "With a father like Yamaki you needed to know how to heal wounds."

"Why'd he hit you anyway?" Tomoko asked.

"You're me, you should know!" Serena shouted.

Tomoko stopped, and looked at her. "I don't know much about you... I mean, c'mon, I've been locked up in your head for god knows how long."

"Locked up?" Serena stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Tomoko began. "Every time I tried to break through your subconscious, you always pushed me back... The memories, me, and everything else you didn't like, you locked us up as if we weren't important."

"I didn't know that locking up those memories would be a bad thing," Serena argued. "I didn't even know you were real!"

Tomoko growled, poked out her tongue, turned and left. Serena watched her leave, frowning. Was she really that upset?

"Yes, I'm that upset!" Tomoko turned on her. "Whether you like it or not, I'm a person! I deserve to live, I deserve to be treated like any other person!"

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"I dunno!" Tomoko replied.

Serena watched her disappear in the fog; noticing she was heading back towards the desert. Was she going to take Serena's place? No, they would be able to tell the difference. After all, Tomoko had wings and a tail.

...

Beelzemon had managed to get to the mountain-like area in less time than Serena, but he couldn't find her. The fog had become so bad, he had to continue the journey on foot. He stopped near an unsafe path, assesing the way it looked. It didn't look safe, he could fall to his death and Duftmon and Magnamon would be none the wiser. Suddenly, a shadowy figure approached him from the fog.

"Serena?" he asked.

Tomoko looked at him. "No! I am not her!" she pointed behind her. "She's down there."

Beelzemon grabbed Tomoko by the collar, lifting her off her feet. "Who thah hell are yer? And why do yer 'ave Seren's face?"

"Do I honestly look that much like her?" Tomoko asked. "I mean c'mon! I have blonde hair, not pink! I have green eyes, not pink! I have wings and a tail!"

"But yer 'ave 'er face," Beelzemon answered. "Now, who tha hell are yer?"

Tomoko cocked her head to one side, holding onto Beelzemon's hand. "I have her face, because I am her... Well, the other half of her."

Beelzemon growled, lifted his one hand, his claws ready. "Explain."

"I wish I could," Tomoko replied. "But-"

He scratched her across the face, three sharp wounds on her left cheek, blood slowly trickledfrom the wounds. Down in the valley, an identical wound appeared on Serena's cheek. She yelped in pain and clutched the painfull wound, feeling her blood seep through her fingers.

"Stop!" Tomoko shouted as he prepared to do it again. "Serena came here to find out why I'm here, and if you hit me, then you're hitting Serena too!"

Beelzemon stared at her, horrified. Then dropped her, and ran down the path, followed by Tomoko.

...

Serena held back tears as the wound stung, Tomoko was in trouble. But she couldn't get involved, if Tomoko wanted to be on her own, then she would. Serena ran, she needed to get away. Maybe, just maybe if she was far enough, she wouldn't feel Tomoko's pain. Serena reached a forest, snow falling down freely. She shivered as the cold hit her, rubbing her arms, she began to walk.

Only to feel dizzy and confused, what was happening? Serena swayed back forth, her eyes lids fluttering violently and she fainted onto the snow...

...

Beelzemon couldn't believe he had to carry two unconscious girls, and Tomoko was so much heavier than Serena. With Tomoko on his back and Serena in his arms, he finally found a safe place, a cavern dug into the side of a cave. It was round, the walls wet and glistening. He set them both down, wondering what to do. He noticed the wound on Serena's cheek, he sighed deeply.

What a fool he was.

...

_That Night_

Serena groaned loudly, and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head, to see Tomoko starring at her. The wound dealt to Tomoko was bandaged, and Serena felt a bandage on her cheek too. Serena sat up, raking her fingers through her messy hair.

"Nice to see you're awake," Tomoko jumped back into Serena, the two now as one.

Beelzemon sat in front of her, stroking her wounded cheek. He had watched Tomoko jump into Serena, it did scared him, but now he was a little used to Serena's odd being.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Serena asked.

Beelzemon took a deep breath, and told her what had happened between him and Tomoko. Serena silently chewed that over, before sighing.

"I guess it's my fault," Serena said. "I should have told you about Tomoko sooner... You won't tell the others will you?"

She put her hands in a pray gesture, and gave him a pleading look. At least she was fine, and she didn't blame him, which he found odd. Serena was too forgiving. She even forgave Magnamon for scarring her, and that was no little scar.

Beelzemon smiled, "Yer know I won't tell."

Serena smiled back.

"Now," Beelzemon began. "What thah hell were ya doin' out 'ere on ya own?... And don't say yer weren't alone, because Tomoko don't count!"

"I'm looking for someone," Serena replied. "I can't tell you any more than that."

"C'mon, no more secrets," Beelzemon snapped. "Tell me, why are out 'ere?"

"I'm looking for my father!" Serena snapped back. "He's out here somewhere, Tomoko said so... I need to talk to him so I can find out what I am."

Beelzemon blinked a few times, before nodding slowly. "Yer had us all worried! And how do yer even knows he's out 'ere?"

"Tomoko has some kind of bond with him," Serena replied. "I trust her, I don't trust my father but if he knows something. Even if it's a small fraction of information, then it's good enough for me."

Beelzemon sighed sadly. "Then I'm comin' with yer."

Serena shook her head. "No, you're going to go back and stay with Dufty and Magnamon."

Beelzemon shook his head, "I'm not lettin' ya stay on yer own, yer could get hurt."

"I know," Serena agreed. "But I have got to do this... alone."

Beelzemon looked at her, not breaking eye contact. He saw determination in her eyes, there was no stopping her.

"Fine," he grunted.

He looked away from from, pouting. Serena grabbed the side of his face, turning him to look at her. Her eyes were already closed as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his own. Warm. That's all Beelzemon could say. Definitely a new experience for him. Serena tasted so sweet. It was so desirable and addictive, he had to kiss her harder and longer. Beelzemon wrapped his arms around her, feeling like a live wire every time he touched her.

Each kiss lasted longer than the last, and eventually Serena needed to catch her breath. She took deep breaths, smiling at him. Beelzemon began to kiss a line from her jawline to her neck and to her collarbone. Serena sighed with pleasure and grabbed a fistful of his spiky blonde hair, kissing him on the lips once again.

...

_The Next Day_

They didn't go any further than kissing, as Beelzemon said, _"There's ah time and place for everthan."_ Beelzemon had left Serena to continue her journey, he made her promise that this little adventure would only last four days. She agreed, that was fair. Four days was fair enough, if she didn't find Yamaki in four days, she would return. Serena and Beelzemon hugged and kissed briefly.

She watched him leave, then walked in the opposite direction.

...

_The Desert, two hours later_

Both Duftmon and Magnamon were surprised to see Beelzemon arrive so early, and even more surprised to see him without Serena. Beelzemon ignored their stares and plopped himself down onto a chair, smiling to himself as he remembered his and Serena's parting gift.

"Where's Serena?" Magnamon asked.

"She's gone tah find someone," Beelzemon replied. "And I think we should let 'er stay where she is."

"But what if she get's hurt?" Magnamon replied.

Beelzemon looked at him. "I told 'er she only has four days teh find this guy, then she 'as tah return."

"I sure hope she'll be okay..." Duftmon said. "Who's she looking for?"

"'er father," Beelzemon replied. "But she told me she don't trust 'im..." thinking of Serena going to see a man she didn't trust sent him on the edge. "We'll leave tomorrow, that'll make us one day behind 'e. That way, she'll think she's on 'er own."

"Sounds like a plan," Duftmon smiled.

Magnamon nodded in agreement, but his mind kept wandering to BlackDuftmon. He had to tell her how she felt, before it was too late. Before she was gone for good, out of his life forever.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. A Tamer at Last

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 14**

**A Tamer at Last**

Serena missed Beelzemon, she missed him greatly. He was the first boyfriend she had in ages. All of her previous boyfriends were males her friends had made her date, but now she was with someone she felt for. Whether or not what she had now was true was to be seen, but Serena felt like it was. Serena had stopped under a tree, and apologized to Tomoko. But the strange girl still wasn't coming out, instead, she decided to stay in Serena's head.

Tomoko was sulking in Serena's opinion, but Tomoko argued that she had her own reasons.

_"This way,"_ Tomoko began._ "We won't have to worry about fainting again."_

"Why did we faint?" Serena asked her out loud.

Serena was now used to asking questions a loud, she didn't care what passing bye Digimon thought of her. She was nuts, that was the truth, she might as well let other people know that too.

"Because we were too far away from one another," Tomoko began. "Imagine there's a string attached to us, when we went too far from one, that string snapped and we lost too much of our psych and fainted."

Serena sighed; she was just getting stranger and stranger everyday. She sure hoped Yamaki had an answer for her. She was little afraid that Tomoko was lying to her, and if that was the case, then she was going on a wild goose chase. Yamaki wasn't her favourite person, he was just beneath her half siblings, but visiting him wasn't something she wanted to do. She sighed loudly, she sure hope this wasn't a wild goose chase.

Serena was wasting valuable time coming out into this strange, foggy and dangerous valley. And without Beelzemon here, she would be in trouble. Feeling the three scratches on her cheeks, she knew Beelzemon cared for her, he always did what he thought was best for her. She couldn't ask any more than that.

...

A lot of Digimon don't like X-Antibody Digimon, and Dorumon was one of those X-Antibody Digimon who was hated. She didn't know why, she guessed being a little different was a bad thing. At that very moment, she dived underneath a fallen tree and ran as fast as her legs would take her. With a quick dive to the left, she skidded to a halt and hid behind an aging tree. She heard the Mushroomon stop, look around, and they left. Dorumon smiled to herself, and slumped to the floor.

Who knew those stupid mushrooms could hurt? She was always thought they were nothing more than weak plant type's, but she guessed even those kind of Digimon could surprise you. Her smile widened, and she leaned against the tree's bark, she was long due for a nap. A light snoring ripped through the silence, stopping her from relaxing. Dorumon turned, and looked at who was on the other side of the tree.

A human? It was a human, she had never seen one. At least, not one up close. The human seemed to be having a peaceful dream, but Dorumon did wonder where those three scratches came from. Dorumon noticed the human looked very fatigue, her hair a little messy while her clothes were covered in dirt. How could she look so peaceful? And what was a human even doing here?

This was one of the most dangerous spots to live in, and to visit was almost suicidal. Many ultimate level Digimon came here, this spot just happened to be the unofficial fighting arena of the Digital World. Dorumon, being the kind hearted Digimon she was, seen it fit to warn the human the danger she was in. Dorumon reached out, and gently nudged the human girl. She groaned, and looked at Dorumon.

The human looked even more fatigued when she was awake. The human rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. She blinked away the spots which covered her vision, and then looked at Dorumon, only now seeming to notice her.

"You're in a very dangerous spot human," Dorumon began. "You should go back to where ever you came from."

The human shook her head. "I can't go back yet... I have to find someone."

"Who?" Dorumon asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm looking for a man named Yamaki," she replied. "My names Serena Usagi by the way."

"I'm Dorumon," replied the Digimon.

Serena nodded. "I know." she reached for a clip she kept attached to her belt, and pulled out a large stack of cards from a card holder. Quickly going through them, she found one card, and showed it to Dorumon. A Digimon Card with Dorumon imprinted on it. "You were the first Digimon I had ever heard of in the Real World."

Dorumon blushed slightly. "If you're looking for another human, there are not many places he could stay. Especially in this general area."

Serena looked sad when Dorumon said that, so she decided to pluck the human up. "But there is a compound near by... A large white building covered in ivy. I heard a human lives there, a silver haired man with glasses."

Serena looked at Dorumon. A silver haired man with glasses? That had to be Yamaki, there was no mistaking it. Serena was never sure if Yamaki's hair colour was natural, but she did remember his hair had a blue tinge to it. Serena stood slowly, putting the card back into the card holder.

"Could you show me where to find this building?" she asked. "Please, the sooner I find him the sooner I can get answers and leave."

Dorumon wasn't a stupid Digimon, and knew being with a human could put her in serious danger. But she was a _very_ lonely Digimon, and having some company could proof to be fun. After all, she hadn't had a descent conversation with anyone in over four weeks. So, she agreed to help Serena find her father.

...

_The Demon Lords Mansion, the Dark Zone_

Beelzemon had heard some interesting things while he spyed on Magnamon and Duftmon, such as the new Royal Knight who had arrived for a temporary job. This was the kind of information he needed, something to keep Serena safe and keep his job. As he arrived at the old manor, he found Lucemon sitting on the stairs. Hands in face, napping quietly. Beelzemon found this odd, why was he sleeping there?

He approached the Lord, and pushed him over. Lucemon jumped to his feet, his head spinning around, looking for danger. Beelzemon sat down on the staircase.

"What's going on?" Lucemon asked. "Are we under attack?"

"Calm down, Lucemon," Beelzemon orderd. "Yer just fell asleep."

Lucemon looked at him. "What is it you want?"

"I just heard some info," Beelzemon said. "Thought ya might want tah hear it."

Lucemon nodded, and gestured for Beelzemon to speak as he took a seat besides him.

"They 'ave a new Royal Knight," he replied. "A female Knight who's working temporarily to help recruit lesser parties."

Lucemon nodded. "Even with one new Knight, they're still missing two... Keep listening and make sure those two Knights stay with you."

Beelzemon nodded. He still felt bad about spying on Duftmon and Magnamon. Duftmon was slowly becoming a close of Beelzemon's, not as close as Magnamon. But still, there was a bond of friendship joining the two together. Beelzemon looked at Lucemon, there was no hint of regret on Lucemon's face, the leader of the Lords didn't feel bad about threatening to end Serena's life.

Beelzemon felt his digital blood boil. He bared his teeth and turned to leave, but Lucemon grabbed his shoulder.

"One more thing," he began. "That human, is it true what Lilithmon has told me? Will she really become a Digimon?"

Beelzemon shrugged. "Lilithmon heard it from a LadyDevimon, and yer know LadyDevimon's, they get tha facts from somewhere."

Lucemon nodded, and released his grip on Beelzemon. Lucemon watched the Demon Lord walk away, frowning. If that human really did become a Digimon, then that would make her one of the Digital World's most powerful Digimon, and Lucemon would be there to take her under his wing. He would turn her into a Demon Lord, and mold her into a weapon that could defeat the Sovereigns themselves.

First she would destroy Ebonwumon, then Baihumon, then that idiot Azulongmon, the hot headed Zhuqiaomon would be next and then the leader of the Sovereigns, the all mighty Fanglongmon will fall, and the Digital World will belong to the Seven Great Demon Lords.

...

_The Northern Realm_

After half an hour of climbing over mountains, crawling through shrubbery and walking through mucky water. Serena and Dorumon finally arrived at the large building. Serena was tired out, and fell onto her behind when they finally arrived. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked, her blisters had blisters and her hair was a mess. The only thing she didn't have in her bag, a brush.

She raked her hands through her hair, trying to tidy it and looked at the building; large and square, it seemed to be made from marble but it was hard to tell with the amount of ivy covering the building. The doors appeared be automatic, but the sides were rusty and they doubted the doors could open. Some of the windows on the second floor were smashed, while another window on the third floor was boarded up.

_Wow, Dad's standers have really fallen,_ Serena thought.

Serena took off her shoes, letting the water run out. The bottom half of her body was covered in dirt, her hands were soar from all the times she accidentally fell and landed on sharp rocks. While her feet were red raw. In the Real World, she mainly spent her time in doors; this kind of hiking was not what she was used too. Dorumon looked around her, and noted the sky switched from day to night.

That was bad. A lot of dangerous Digimon came out at night, which was one of the reasons why she spent most of her time in doors too. Serena finally stood, and made her way to door. With a hesitant groan, the doors slowly opened up. Serena glanced behind her at Dorumon, watching as the purple furred Digimon looked around the forest.

"You coming Dorumon?" she asked.

Dorumon looked around her one more time, and nodded. It was safer than staying outside. They both entered the building, and found ivy had made its way in here too. The building smelled of glass beakers, sulphur and bleach, signalling this was some kind of lab. The tiles on the floor were broken and dented, the ceilings tiles were falling apart and some were missing.

Serena spotted old out dated computers and old computer chips scattered along the floor. They continued walking, avoiding broken glass, and low hanging lights which seemed broken, but sparked every now and again. It was fairly dark, but Dorumon helped guide the way. Eventually, they came to a large steel door. Serena tried to rip it open with her hands, but found all or most of her strength had left her.

"Stand back," Serena did as she was told. "Metal Shoot!" Dorumon opened her mouth, and a small shock wave erupted from her mouth. It hit the steel doors, brining up dust. At first, nothing happened, and Serena's heart sank. But when Dorumon pushed it with one her of claws, it fell down loudly. Serena clapped her hands with glee, rubbing them together and grinning.

They both entered, and found they were in some kind of large lab. It was furbished, and no ivy had gotten a hold of it. The lights were all on, and none seemed broken, while state of the art computers sat on red-wood tables. Serena looked around her, noting this place strongly smelt like alcohol, and there was a light scent, similar to that of a hospital smell. Dorumon looked around her, spotting a signal card on the table. It was blue, with some kind of symbol on it. She left it alone, and followed Serena to a large master computer.

This place was new, Yamaki just had to be here. No building could loose so new and shiny on its own. Serena approached the computer, but left it alone. She was no genius, she knew she had no hope of cracking the secrety system installed into the super computer.

"His stuff is here," Serena noted. "But he isn't here."

"Maybe he lives somewhere else," Dorumon suggested.

Glancing around her, Dorumon became nervous. There was someone here, but it wasn't a human. More likely, it was some kind of Digimon who lived with the human. This Digimon stunk of human, which wasn't a bad smell, but it was odd to smell a Digimon who smelt so much like a human. This Digimon must have been with this human for at least five years. She was about to warn Serena, when a Digimon came into the room.

They both turned, tense and alert, but seen no threat. After all, it was nothing more than a Datamon. The Machine Type Digimon was only a ultimate level, and as far as Serena was concerned, he was a weak Digimon. She had never used him in the card game, nor had any of her friends. Serena suddenly froze, thinking about her friends made her want to cry. She swallowed the lump in the her throat, and promised she would cry later.

Serena had spent so much time in the Digital World she had almost forgotten her friends, never mind her family. She would be sure to check the messages. After all, fog had interference with her digital devices before, fog had once stopped her from taking a picture on her camera and another time it had stopped her calling out. But in the Digital World, sand storms and fogs helped you get a signal.

"What are you doing here?" Datamon asked. "You shouldn't be here."

"We're just looking for someone," Serena replied, approaching him. "A man named Yamaki."

"Master Yamaki isn't here," Datamon replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serena Usagi," she replied. "His-"

"I know," Datamon cut in. "He told me about you... Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to Yamaki, where is he?" Serena asked.

"I will not say," Datamon snapped.

"Listen here you sorry excuse for a computer!" Serena shouted. "Where the hell is Yamaki?!"

Datamon replied by unleashing an attack. "Data Crusher!"

Giant shards of glass appeared above Serena, she stared at them, dumbfounded. The glass came crashing down, Dorumon tackled Serena. The shards of glass smashed, and sent smaller shards of glass scattering. Serena and Dorumon dived behind a table, glass embedded itself into the table. Dorumon growled, and jumped up, charging at Datamon. "Nano Spores!" he fired computer viruses from his fingers, they hit Dorumon directly in the chest, she crashed against the table.

Serena watched, and looked around for a weapon. She grabbed a chair, ran, and slammed it into the glass covering Datamon's face. He turned, and fired more of the computer viruses. They hit Serena, and she crashed into Dorumon. Dorumon looked at the human, shocked. She had tried to help her? It seemed that way, the human could have simply run away while Dorumon was fighting. Dorumon jumped up, and looked at Datamon.

He smiled. His job was to be the personal body guard of Yamaki. The human had saved his life once upon a time, and Datamon had seen it as his job to protect the silver haired human ever since. Serena got up slowly, and a card landed on her lap. She picked it up, and her eyes widened. A blue card? It was a_ real_ blue card. She quickly pocketed it, and felt something in her bag vibrate. Dorumon charged at Datamon, and they crashed to the ground.

Dorumon was a rookie, she wouldn't last long against an ultimate. Serena let the two Digimon fight, and reached in her bag for the vibrating object. It was her D-Ark, glowing a bright gold. Serena gasped as it changed shape in her hand, and eventually stopped glowing. She was shocked to find a Digivice in her hands. One just like the ones the Tamers had, except Serena's was purple with a white strap.

She reached for her card holder, and quickly pulled out the card she was looking for. She swiped it, knowing what it would do. Dorumon jumped back, and began to glow a bright purple. "Dorumon Digivolve too..." the glow evaporated, and a new Digimon had replaced Dorumon. "Dorugamon!"

Datamon backed off a bit, but smirked. "That's only a champion level."

"But she's more than a match for you!" Serena smiled. "Right, Dorugamon?"

Dorugamon looked at Serena, a smile spreading across her face. It seemed she was Serena's Partner now, and that felt good. A feeling of belonging spreading over her, even this X-Antibody Digimon had a place in this world. She turned her attention back to Datamon, and unleashed an attack. "Power Metal!" she fired a metal orb from her mouth, it hit Datamon, he crashed against the wall.

But he soon jumped back up, and released more of those hurtful computer viruses. Serena cursed, even if Dorumon was stronger, she was a little weaker than Datamon. That was a big problem. Reaching for her card holder, she quickly searched for an upgrade card or something that would boost Dorugamon's attack. Quickly searching, she realized how frustrated she was becoming.

Her new friends life was at stake, she needed to work fast. Finally, she found one. A Boost Card, praying it would work, Serena swiped it. Dorumon glowed slightly and unleashed "Power Metal" again. The metal ball seemed larger than previously, and when it hit Datamon it sent him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Leaving a very large hole in the furbrished wall.

He frizzed in and out, before exploding in a shower of Data. Dorugamon collected the Data, a smile on her lips. She glowed gold, and returned back to her rookie form. Dorumon looked herself over, surprised at how powerful she felt.

"That felt good," Dorumon smiled. "I've never felt so powerful in my life."

Serena smiled back, and clipped her new Digivice to her belt. Even though Lilithmon said she would turn into a Digimon, Serena couldn't help the fact she became a Tamer. The Digi-Gnome had done it obviously, they granted wishes and a kept a sort of balance in the Digital World. There had to be a reason why Serena became a Tamer, maybe she needed a Digimon partner to keep her safe until she was a Digimon herself.

"So, where are we going?" Dorumon asked, as they began to leave.

Serena shrugged. "Yamaki's around here somewhere, I know it... So we'll continue our search until we find him."

Dorumon nodded, grinning. "Sounds like a plan."

Serena smiled, and they left the building, and continued to walk. The search for Yamaki would have to continue, Serena needed to find the answers to the riddle that was her life. If that riddle was to never be solved, Serena would be distraught. She needed to find the answers, she just had too.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. The Wounded Warrior

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 15**

**The Wounded Warrior**

In the small huts in the hot, blistering heat of the desert, Magnamon began to wonder if Serena was okay. It had only been two days but he was worried sick about her. Beelzemon had returned only a few minutes ago, he had left earlier that day to speak to Lucemon. Beelzemon and the Royal Knights still had to sign in every few days, both leaders of the seperate organizations liked to keep track of their members. Duftmon was at the Royal Knight's Assembly, asking Alphamon if he had permission to leave with Beelzemon for a few days.

Beelzemon was asleep on the worn out and tattered sofa, while Magnamon was sitting on a wooden stool at the table. He was using his claws to scratch lines and words into the wood, barely paying attention to what he was going. What else was there to do? With Serena away, he knew he would be bored. Beelzemon and Duftmon were going to find Serena, they weren't going to follow her, just check up on her. Magnamon had to stay behind, otherwise Alphamon would be annoyed that both of his Royal Knights were out of touch.

Before her leave, Serena told Magnamon had to admit his feelings for BlackDuftmon soon, which he knew was true. The feelings he held for her had now a firm hold on him and was growing with every passing second he thought about her. Sighing deeply, he banged his head against the table. He growled, and lifted his head. Now he had a headache, he needed to stop acting like an idiot. Grumbling, Magnamon stood. He needed to see her and tell her how he felt.

...

_The Northern Realm_

Serena and Dorumon were pretty tired of searching of the Yamaki's lab and surrounding land thoroughly, but they hadn't managed to produce anymore evidence that Serena's biological father was in the Digital World. If Yamaki really was in the Digital World, then where was he? That lab was enough evidence to prove Tomoko was right, Yamaki was indeed in the Digital World and even Datamon produced evidence that he was in this world. But if that was true, where was he? And why was he even in the Digital World?

...

_The Royal Knights Assembly_

Magnamon was passing down a thin dirt path leading towards the Royal Knight's Assembly, beautiful flowers lined up around the path. He picked one; no doubt Crusadermon had something to do with these flowers. He was known for having a green finger. Why Alphamon had allowed him to have a garden was a mystery, Magnamon guessed he to spend all of his time in here, and not bother the other Royal Knights.

He spotted BlackDuftmon standing by a large oak-looking tree, gazing at a patch of multi-coloured flowers. Holding the flower tightly in his hand, he realized how pathetic that one purple flower was compared to that tree. He took a deep breath and approached her. She spotted him, and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Magnamon," BlackDuftmon greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came to see Duftmon," Magnamon lied. "But I thought I'd see how you was doing,"- he produced the flower- "this is for you."

BlackDuftmon took it. She seemed a little surprised at the gesture, and obviously wanted to know why. After all, why would a champion/armour level like Magnamon be given a mega like her a flower?

...

Duftmon was walking down Crusadermon's garden with Alphamon. Alphamon had allowed Duftmon time to search for Serena, as Alphamon seen it as an important mission. Alphamon was also curious of Serena, if Duftmon helped her search for answers, then Duftmon could tell Alphamon what he discovered. Now they both were both discussing tactics if, and for when, an attack on the Royal Knight's appeared.

They both doubted that would happen, after all, no one was as so stupid to attack the Knights in they're own fortress. It was just suicidal.

"That is an excellent plan, Duftmon," Alphamon said. "It seems spending time away from the Assembly was good for you."

"It has been good for me," Duftmon admitted. "At the very most, I say it was almost educational."

Alphamon chuckled, they continued walking for awhile, before stopping. They spotted BlackDuftmon and Magnamon speaking to one another ahead. They found this both odd, and found Magnamon giving BlackDuftmon a flower was even odder. They both looked at one another, and seemed it best to eavesdrop on them.

"Why did you give me a flower?" BlackDuftmon asked.

"Huh?" Magnamon asked. "Why shouldn't I have?"

"Because, for one, it's weird," BlackDuftmon replied. "Secondly, your blushing... And when a blue guy blushes, it just looks weird."

"I, ah..." he fell silent.

That made BlackDuftmon annoyed, and then angry when he didn't say anything? "C'mon, what's the reason?"

"I LOVE YOU!" he covered his mouth.

Alphamon and Duftmon looked at one another, dumbfounded and shocked by what he had said. BlackDuftmon looked at him, and laughed loudly. She laughed in a very dramatic way, she threw her head back, laughing loudly. Duftmon growled at the tortured look that came across Magnamon's face, Alphamon held him down. Eventually the laugh died down into a giggle and then into a weak chuckle.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Ha! You're serious, well sorry to destroy your little dreams of us being together, but there are things which will make that kind of relationship sink."

"And what's that?" Magnamon asked, looking away.

"One," began BlackDuftmon. "You're short. Two, I don't like you. And three, your nothing more than a weak champion level Digimon. Grow some back bone, or better still, Digivolve!"

BlackDuftmon turned, and left. Her cape hitting Magnamon in the face. Duftmon snarled and clenched his hands into fists. He ran to Magnamon's side, ignoring Alphamon and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, Magnamon," Duftmon said soothingly. "You're a nice guy, and she doesn't know what she's missing."

"Whatever," Magnamon walked away from his friend.

Duftmon watched him walk away sadly, then jump and flew away. Alphamon appeared beside Duftmon, but for once, had nothing to say.

...

Magnamon flew away from the Royal Knight's Assembly, questions exploding in his head. Question after question over turning one another, begging to find the answers, but Magnamon didn't have the answers. He couldn't answer them all at once, and it just made his headache worse. One question which had refused to leave, and begged to be answered, was the one he couldn't bare to know the truth.

_Was he was weak?_

Was that true? Was he nothing more than a weak Digimon who had gotten where he was today by sheer luck? One side argued that he got into the Royal Knights because of his skill, no one else in the entire Digital World had the ability to even access the computers the Royal Knight's owned. But another side of him agreed, he _was_ just weak. He needed a way to prove himself.

That was what he had to do, prove himself in order for BlackDuftmon to see who he was. But not just BlackDuftmon, but to everyone else as well. He was Magnamon, the computer techie who the Royal Knights loved. Sure, he was short, but that didn't matter. What he lacked in size he made up for strength. But how could he prove himself? He pondered this for a few moments, and found himself flying towards the Dark Area.

He knew what he needed to do.

...

_The Desert_

Duftmon burst into the hut, slamming the door shut loudly and waking Beelzemon. The Demon Lord jumped and fell out of his hammock, he jumped to his feet and glared at Duftmon. He noticed the distressed look on Duftmon's voice, and knew now was not the time to pick a fight.

"What's thah matter?" Beelzemon asked.

"Has Magnamon come back?" Duftmon asked.

Beelzemon shook his head. "No, he left tis mornin' and I ain't seen 'im since," he answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Damn it!" Duftmon cursed. "He ran off and I'm afraid of where he could have gone too."

Beelzemon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I've gotta go and check in with thah Demon Lords again," he said. "But I'll keep and eye out for 'im. Okay?"

Duftmon nodded sadly. "Okay," he replied. "I'll go see Alphamon, tell him Magnamon might be missing."

...

_The Royal Knights Assembly_

Crusadermon, BlackDuftmon, Omnimon and Gallantmon were all walking down the corridor, chatting casually. BlackDuftmon really had given up her stalking habit- for now- and had gotten on with the other Knights fairly easily. She even promised to help Cursadermon in his garden. As they past Alphamon's office, they froze when Alphamon shouted "Missing?!" It was rare for the leader to shout; they stopped, and decided to see what was wrong.

"I said he _might_ be missing," Duftmon replied. "He didn't come back to the hut and I'm afraid what BlackDuftmon said to him upset him."

The three male Knights' instantly looked at BlackDuftmon; she didn't look at them and continued listening to what they were saying. She had only been here for a few days, and she had already caused problems.

"Hmm," Alphamon mused. "I suppose this is very bad. What about the Demon Lord? Is he concerned about his whereabouts?"

"Beelzemon said he was going to look for Magnamon when he made his way to wherever the Demon Lords live," Duftmon replied. "Why?"

"How do we know 'Beelzemon' didn't kidnap Magnamon?" Alphamon asked.

"What?" Duftmon asked. "Beelzemon would never do that!"

"We can't be sure," Alphamon said. "Go back to the hut, and wait for the Demon Lord to return."

Duftmon left the office, glancing at the Knights and left. BlackDuftmon watched him walk for a few seconds, and then followed. She placed a hand on Duftmon's shoulder, he turned around and swatted her hand away. BlackDuftmon was used to his scowl by now, but the anger was new. She felt bad for what she said to Magnamon, her temper had gotten the best of her again.

"Duftmon, I want to help," BlackDuftmon offered.

"Help?" Duftmon snapped. "Don't you think you've helped enough?"

"I didn't realize he would be so upset," BlackDuftmon responded. "You know how I get sometimes."

Duftmon sighed; he _did_ know how she could get. Even as rookies, her temper always got the best of her. Her brother and cousin were always sure to avoid her when she was off in one of her moods.

"If you want to help, then you come back with me and wait for Beelzemon to return."

...

_The Dark Zone_

Beelzemon rode through the barren and dark wasteland called the Dark Area. Rivers of lava, fissures in the ground, no flowers grew. The only thing which did grow were leafless streets and large thorn bushes. Though the whole of the Dark Area was called the Dark Zone, the Dark Area was the captital of the Dark Zone. Whoever made up the names for these areas had no imagination at all.

He stopped outside of the old, decrypted manor, got off of his bike and entered. He noticed Demon run up the stairs, accompanied by Leviamon. They ran to the left, and entered the chamber which led down to the dungeon. From the other side of the manor, he could hear Barbamon shouting. A cry of pain? He had been injured? Beelzemon quickly followed the two Demon Lords, and made his way down to the dungeon.

The stairs spiralled down at a odd angle, and fires light the dark pathway. Beelzemon opened the dark wooden doors, and found all of the Demon Lords- except Barbamon- huddled around someone who was chained to the wall. Beelzemon approached, and he got a better look of the prisoner, he gasped. Magnamon? What was he doing here? The small Knight was badly injured, and didn't seem to be conscious.

His arms and legs were chained to the walls, the bonds seemed too tight, they were making horrible purple bruises. His chest plate had a huge dent and was black around the edges, while the shoulder guard on his left side was shattered in two, the end piece missing. Lilithmon spotted Beelzemon, and gestured for him to join them. Lucemon grinned evilly, and placed a hand on Beelzemon's shoulder.

"This foolish Royal Knight tried to take on both me and Barbamon," Lucemon laughed loudly.

"Where is Barbamon?" Beelzemon asked.

"Unlike me, Barbamon was defeated fairly easy," Lucemon gestured to his clean form. "Barbamon was on the brink of deletion, that's when I intervened and saved him. Right now Barbamon is being patched up."

Beelzemon looked at Magnamon sadly. He knew why Magnamon was still alive; for the future enjoyment of the Lords. They would slowly torture him and share his data equally amongst themselves, the only one who wouldn't get a fair share was Barbamon. Since he was defeated, the Lords considered it a dishonour, so he would get no data.

"Isn't he one of your friends Beelzemon?" Lilithmon asked, sneakily.

Beelzemon didn't reply at first. "Yer could say that..."

"Too bad," Demon laughed. "He's our little prisoner... But since he is your friend, maybe you can find out why he tried to take us down."

"Take ya down?" Beelzemon asked.

Lilithmon nodded. "He flew down here, burst the doors open and shouted. _'I am Magnamon, one of the Royal Knights, and I will defeat all the Demon Lords in this building'_... Too bad he couldn't do it. After all, he is only a champion level."

Beelzemon walked towards Magnamon, and shook him awake roughly. He couldn't share pleasantries with Magnamon, nor could he save him. He was a Demon Lord doing his job, if the situation was reversed, Magnamon and Duftmon would act like Royal Knights doing their job. Beelzemon just hoped Magnamon would understand. Magnamon groaned quietly, and slowly opened his eyes. From this close up, Beelzemon noted all the scratches and bruises.

He had taken a real beating, he was lucky not to be data right now. When the haze cleared from his eyes, Magnamon spotted Beelzemon, his deep ruby coloured eyes filled with hope. Magnamon saw the other Demon Lord's, the warm hope he felt was gone. He knew Beelzemon couldn't save him.

"Listen," Beelzemon ordered. "What was yer tryin' tah do?"

"What do you mean?" Magnamon asked.

"Yer know what I mean, yer could 'ave been killed!" Beelzemon shouted. "Why try tah take on thah Demon Lords on yer own?"

Magnamon didn't reply, he looked away, sighing deeply. "I needed a way to prove I was strong."

"Prove tah who?" Beelzemon asked.

"BlackDuftmon," Magnamon looked at the floor sadly. "She said I needed to grow some back bone or Digivolve. So I thought if I could try and take down the Demon Lords, then I could-"

"Win her heart," Lilithmon finished, then laughed. "Poor little Magnamon, you should have realized you was no match for us."

Magnamon didn't reply, he looked up at Beelzemon. "I'm guessing you're not going to help me, right?" he asked.

Beelzemon nodded once. Lucemon smiled at that, it seemed Beelzemon was still loyal to the Demon Lords. Lucemon had doubted Beelzemon's loyalty after he discovered he had allowed the human to interact with the Royal Knights and that Beelzemon had befriended said Royal Knights, but now this proved it. Beelzemon was no longer under suspicion, maybe Lucemon wouldn't need to threaten to kill Serena anymore either. Lucemon stepped forward, and pushed past Beelzemon.

"As much as I like the idea of killing you, Magnamon," Lucemon said. "I have a better idea in mind. Let's roughen you up little," -he raised a fist- "just so the Royal Knights know who their dealing with."

Beelzemon slammed his eyes shut, and stepped away. Lucemon glanced behind him at Beelzemon and made a gesture with his head for Beelzemon to leave. Lilithmon helped Beelzemon out of the chamber, the Demon Lord sat on one of the steps. Beelzemon covered his face with one of his faces shamefully, guilt eating at him from his core. Lilithmon left him to wollow in his guilt, just as the first cry of pain echoed.

...

_The Next Day, the Desert_

BlackDuftmon and Duftmon had stayed up all night, tense and ready. Early the next morning, fear began to creep up Duftmon's throat. Duftmon was afraid that Alphamon was right, maybe Beelzemon had kidnapped Magnamon and was now afraid to show his mug around here. He sure hoped that wasn't true. As he thought about whether Beelzemon had betrayed them or not, he began to wonder what would happen if Serena came back.

He would have to explain to her why Magnamon was gone and that Beelzemon was a bad guy. But he couldn't jump to conclusions, not yet, he needed to think, get facts straight. He didn't want Beelzemon to be a bad guy, he knew it would just destroy Serena to discover her boyfriend might have kidnapped her best friend. The door open, and Beelzemon suddenly entered, carrying an unconscious Magnamon.

Duftmon and BlackDuftmon instantly ran to get the small Knight. Duftmon took Magnamon, and set him on the sofa. His golden armour was covered in grim and dirt, while there was no part of his body which wasn't scratched or bruised. Duftmon didn't know what to say, nor did BlackDuftmon. This was all _her_ fault, no matter how you looked at it. If she hadn't been so cruel, then Magnamon wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"What happened?" Duftmon asked.

"Magnamon tried tah defeat thah Demon Lords on 'is own," Beelzemon replied. "Tryin' tah make himself stronger for BlackDuftmon."

BlackDuftmon sighed sadly, and stroked the side of Magnamon's face. "I'm sorry Magnamon," she apologized. "I'm _so_ sorry."

...

_The Northen Realm_

They were nearing the edge of the valley, after this was a long stretch of icy land, and Yamaki was seeming further away. Serena had promised Dorumon they would turn around if they found no trace of him in one day, Serena couldn't waste any more time looking for Yamaki. Dorumon stopped, once again. She was sure there was someone out there following them. Serena noted her partner's distress, and also stopped.

"Something wrong, Dorumon?" she asked.

Dorumon nodded, and approached a near by bush. She picked something up, and approached Serena. The human girl looked at what the Digimon held, the thing jumped and grabbed Serena, hugging her face. She pulled the Digimon off, and found it was Calumon. What was a Digimon like him doing out here? He gave her a cute smile, and her heart mettled. She cuddled him to her warm chest.

"Hey, little guy," she smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I've been following you," Calumon smiled. "Ever since you left that big building."

"Why was you following us?" Dorumon asked.

Calumon merely laughed and made a hushing noise, "I'm not allowed to tell you," he grinned.

Serena giggled. "Do you want to travel with us, Calumon?" she askd. "But I got to warn you, it'll be dangerous."

Calumon nodded, he seemed fine with the concept of danger, and jumped into Serena's hood. The trio shared a smile, then continued their journey.

...

_The Desert_

BlackDuftmon had found a flanel and put soaked it through with cold water, she began to gently dab it at Magnamon's wounds and cleaning his armour. It would take him three or fours day top to be fully healed, but on the plus side, Barbamon would take one whole week to be cured. As she knelt and cleaned his wounds, she heard Beelzemon and Duftmon discuss something at the table.

"Did the Demon Lords say anything interesting?" Duftmon asked.

Beelzemon nodded. "Lilithmon's plannin' on gettin' Serena and keeping 'er locked up until she..." he fell silent.

"Until she what?" Duftmon asked.

Beelzemon sighed deeply. "I suppose I can tell yer now..." he sighed again. "Serena's 'ere because Lilithmon heard a human can turn inta ah Digimon. She also said that tha offer is still on for Serena, she can still become ah Demon Lord if she chooses. Despite all thah trouble Serena's caused Lucemon is still considering her as part of thah Demon Lords."

Duftmon looked at him oddly. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Well," Beelzemon began. "DNA turns into data in this world, and there's thah fact that humans have turned inta Digimon before," he shrugged. "I'm sure Serena can too."

Duftmon thought about it for a few seconds. "If Lilithmon does want Serena, then we have to go and find her," he said. "I know she said she needed to do this thing alone, but it's dangerous out there for a girl her age."

Beelzemon noticed something else was bothing Duftmon, he leaned on the table. "Yer want tah convince Serena tah become ah Royal Knight, dontcha?"

Duftmon drummed his fingers across the table, "Well..." he grinned. "Maybe. But you and I both know she'll make a better Royal Knight, than a Demon Lord."

Beelzemon nodded in agreement. "But who's gonna take care of Magnamon?" he looked at his friend, still feeling guilty.

"I will," BlackDuftmon offered. "It's my fault he got hurt."

"That's probably the most descent thing you've ever done for anyone," Duftmon pointed out.

"Just go and find Serena," BlackDuftmon ordered. "I'll take care of Magnamon."

Both Digimon nodded, stood and left. BlackDuftmon looked at Magnamon, she gently kissed his head. This was by far the worset thing she had done, she needed to make things better again. She would take of Magnamon, she owed him that least much.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Kidnapped

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 16**

**Kidnapped**

After two days of travelling through the foggy valley, and getting many bruises, Serena, Dorumon and Calumon finally arrived at the edge of the valley. Serena was pleased, and slumped to her knees, smiling weakly. Yamaki wasn't in the valley, which was bad but good also. Bad because Serena would never find the answer to her odd being, and good because she would never have to see her father.

Calumon jumped onto her head, smiling happily. Dorumon ignored the happy duo.

"So," Dorumon began. "Now what? Yamaki wasn't in that valley."

Serena thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose, we keep going. The north is where we need to go, and once we past this area then we'll end up in-"

"Serena," Dorumon said in a stern voice. "You said we would only be here for a few days, and our time is up! We need to return to your current home."

Calumon's big ears drooped and shrunk. Calumon had been enjoying the trip, going home sounded so boring. Serena nodded slowly, she knew Dorumon was right. Her partner was worried about her. She had told both Calumon and Dorumon about Zhuqiaomon's desire to capture her, even sending three Digimon bounty hunters to retrieve her. She had also mentioned and showed Tomoko to them, and Tomoko herself still believed they had to go this way.

_"We gotta do this,"_ Tomoko said loudly in Serena's head. _"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go and get Yamaki and make him give us the answers."_

"But we need to find Yamaki," Serena complained.

Serena crossed her legs, and leaned on her hands. Dorumon and Calumon copied her, and they sat there, thinking of they're next move.

...

_On the grounds of the Royal Knights Assembly_

Beelzemon sat in the shade of a large tree in his new Blast Mode. This would be his second time using his newly found 'true form', and he wasn't too sure how to control this body. Either way, he would have to, he needed to get Serena. Her time was up, and knowing her, she would ignore him and stay where she was, continuing this fruitless journey of hers. Moments passed before Duftmon arrived.

Alphamon had almost blown a fuse when he discovered Magnamon was attacked and tortured by the Demon Lords, he almost pulled Magnamon and Duftmon back. It took a lot of reassuring that Magnamon would healed in a numbers of days to convince Alphamon not to take drastic action.

"I'm guessin' yer boss wasn't too happy 'bout Magnamon," Beelzemon said, noting the face Duftmon had pulled.

"Two days!" Duftmon shouted. "Can you believe it? It took him two days to except what I was saying!"

Alphamon sure was stobborn, it was starting to rub off onto his Knights. Beelzemon chuckled, flapped his wings and took off into the sky. Duftmon followed quickly, and prayed Magnamon would make a full recovery when they returned.

...

_The Desert_

BlackDuftmon placed a wet flannel over Magnamon's head, he had developed a fever. His immune system was under constant attack, and she feared his wounds would get infected. BlackDuftmon wasn't sure if Digimon could contract fevers or flu's, but she started to notice he was starting to pale two days ago. His breathing was raged and he was sweating. His bruises didn't seem to be going any time soon either, but she was pleased his armour was clean.

She knew how much pride Knights had in they're armour, at least he would be pleased to know his armour was in intact. Magnamon's ruby red eyes slowly cracked open; his vision seemed milky and unfocused. At first, he thought he was still in the clutches of the Demon Lords, and that sent a surge of panic through him. Then his vision seemed to fizzle, and then everything began to take shape. The first thing he saw was BlackDuftmon's head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Magnamon nodded, and tried to get in a sitting position, but found it hurt too much. BlackDuftmon placed her hands on his shoulders, making him rest on his back.

"You're too injured to do anything, Magnamon," BlackDuftmon explained. "And with that fever of yours I know you won't be able to speak either."

Magnamon nodded slowly.

_Damn it!_ he thought. _Why did I have to be so blinded by love?_

...

_The North_

After twenty minutes of silence, Serena finally decided it was best to keep walking. Sitting around wasn't going to do any good, nor was going back any good. Even if she did promise Beelzemon to return, she needed to solve her question. So, forward it was. Calumon was sat neatly on Serena's head, singing a cheerful song, which made no sense. While Dorumon was walking next to Serena, humming along to Calumon's song.

Serena didn't join in with the merriment, her mind was wondering back to the Real World. What hell was she putting her mother through? She didn't really care much for her step-father, after what happened with Yamaki, she didn't really trust father figures. And her friends, what were they doing through? Were they well? Did they miss her as much as she missed them? She shook the feeling away, if she cried now then she would be weak.

And she didn't like to be weak, showing weakness made her feel like a baby. She had to grin and bear it, she had to. Serena suddenly stopped, and her head dropped. Dorumon stopped, and looked at her Partner. Serena began to sob, her shoulder shook and tears dripped off of her face. Calumon's large ears suddenly shrunk, and a look of sadness appeared on his face. Dorumon ran towards her Partner as she sunk to her knees, covering her eyes with one of her sleeves.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Dorumon asked.

"I-I-I..." her sobs grew louder. "I miss my mother!"

This was the first time Serena sounded like a child, most times she acted brave and tough. Even when she fell and cut herself, she didn't cry, she didn't even whimper. But now she was sobbing loudly and was admitting she missed her mother, it was inevitable that she would eventually break down. She supposed it was better to cry now with Dorumon, than with Beelzemon around.

Beelzemon wasn't the type to convert people, even if he did he wouldn't be very good at it. But Dorumon was the type, you could tell just by looking at her that she was under-standing. Dorumon placed one of her clawed hands on Serena's shoulder, trying to sooth the human.

"I just want *hic* to see her," Serena cried. "I miss heh-her and my friends... I must sound _so_ selfish!"

"No, you don't," Dorumon reassured her. "If I had a mother then I'm sure I would miss her too, and as for my friends, I would miss both you and Calumon."

Calumon's ears grew, he jumped off her head and landed on her lap. Serena moved her sleeve and looked at Calumon, tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't cry," Calumon smiled. "We're your friends and we're not going any where."

"Aww, what a touching moment."

They all sharply turned to the left, to see a rather familiar and unwanted guest. Flaremon. Had he been following Serena since she left? Serena stood, and held onto Calumon. His ears shrunk, and he moaned sadly. Serena had a feeling that this moment of shared emotions wouldn't last, but why did it have to be Flaremon? She would have prefered Karatenmon.

Flaremon grinned happily. Serena frowned, and looked around quickly for the other two Digimon. Where were Karatenmon and HippoGryphmon? Was they preparing an ambush?

"Where are your friends?" Serena asked.

"HippoGryphmon and Karatenmon aren't here," Flaremon replied stepping forward. "They've both gone to spy on your home, only I seen you leave."

"Let me guess," Serena began. "You don't want to share your reward?"

Flaremon nodded, he shifted his posture and cried, "Seisei no Houkou!" He turned the fire around him into a high purifying shockwave which came straight at Serena and Dorumon. They flew across the ground, before crashing and skidding across the floor. Flaremon smiled, he was _so_ going to get the reward for himself. Spliting it three way was something he was never fond of from the start.

...

_En Route to the Northern Realm_

Beelzemon's wings ached, but he didn't stop. He needed to get to Serena quickly. He passed over the valley filled with fog, estimating how far Serena would have traveled and they slowly landed. Duftmon worked some kinks out of his arm, just in case they had to fight they're way through the forest. A chill suddenly ran down Beelzemon's wings and spin, he shivered violently.

"Something wrong?" Duftmon asked.

"I got ah chill," Beelzemon answered, looking behind him.

"Maybe its the temperature here," Duftmon shrugged. "After so long in the desert, I'm surprised your teeth aren't chattering."

Beelzemon looked back at him, frowning. That wasn't it, it felt... odd. Almost an omen.

They quickly jogged down the paths, spotting Serena's footprints embedded in the soft soil. They stopped for a few moments, noticing new tracks with Serena's foot prints. A Digimon's tracks. Duftmon knelt and examined the tracks, if he had Cranniumon or Dynasmon then maybe they could tell him what tracks belonged to what Digimon was with Serena. Duftmon wasn't much of a tracker.

But it didn't seem Serena was in danger, quite the opposite in the fact; the tracks were side by side and were heading in the same direction. They continued walking, keeping a close eye out for anything suspicious or unnerving. They walked in silence for several moments, before finally coming across a broken tree. It was snapped and was blocking they're path. They looked at one another, and jumped over it.

They spotted scorch marks on the broken end of the trunk, and even small traces of blood on the ground. Now Beelzemon was worried. What had happened exactly? Duftmon quickly looked around, seeing if he could find evidence of which way they had gone. The burn to the tree was still new, so were the blood marks.

"Do you think Zhuqiaomon's little henchmen did this?" Duftmon asked.

Beelzemon nodded, and bared his teeth angrily. "I think only one of them did this... Still, I'm going to kill them!"

Duftmon glanced down at the foot prints, Digimon shaped. Someone had gone forward, heading towards the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon's land. This was bad news, if they were heading in that direction then there's a good chance Beelzemon would never see Serena again. Should he tell the Demon Lord this information? What would that do to him?

"Beelzemon..." Duftmon began, he saw the face in Beelzemon's face, dedication to find Serena all too clear. "They went that way." he pointed in the direction.

Beelzemon looked that way, but didn't go just yet. He also knew what was in that direction, why was Zhuqiaomon so obsessed with Serena? What was so special about her he would send three bounty hunters to find the human and bring her to him? Something was wrong, seriously wrong. Beelzemon had a feeling Lilithmon chose Serena knowing how special she was, but what exactly was special about her?

Beelzemon ran in the direction Duftmon was pointing, Duftmon quickly followed, and prayed they would make it out of the land of the Sovereign in one piece.

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Answers

**Love Comes in Funny Packages**

**Episode 17**

**Answers**

_"Serena! Serena! Wake up!"_

Serena's eyelids fluttered open, she felt groggy and the side of her head was caked with her dry blood. Getting up slowly, she slipped and landed onto her back. Dorumon ran to her side, but she got up before she could help. She looked at what she slipped up on, her own blood. How badly injured _was_ she? She was fine, a little groggy maybe, but she didn't feel soar or felt any broken bones.

Looking around slowly, she realized they were in some kind of large bird cage. What happened? All she remembered was travelling north and then... they were attacked by Flaremon. Now it was all coming back to her, she closed her eyes and gripped the bars of her cell. She needed to figure out what wrong and how they lost. With the right tactics, you could easily defeat a ultimate level Digimon.

So how did she loose?

...

_Three to Four Hours Earlier..._

"Aww, what a touching moment."

They all sharply turned to the left, to see a rather familiar and unwanted guest. Flaremon. Had he been following Serena since she left? Serena stood, and held onto Calumon. His ears shrunk, and he moaned sadly. Serena had a feeling that this moment of shared emotions wouldn't last, but why did it have to be Flaremon? She would have prefered Karatenmon.

Flaremon grinned happily. Serena frowned, and looked around quickly for the other two Digimon. Where were Karatenmon and HippoGryphmon? Was they preparing an ambush?

"Where are your friends?" Serena asked.

"HippoGryphmon and Karatenmon aren't here," Flaremon replied stepping forward. "They've both gone to spy on your home, only I seen you leave."

"Let me guess," Serena began. "You don't want to share your reward?"

Flaremon nodded, he shifted his posture and cried, "Seisei no Houkou!" He turned the fire around him into a high purifying shockwave which came straight at Serena and Dorumon. They flew across the ground, before crashing and skidding across the floor. Flaremon smiled, he was _so_ going to get the reward for himself. Spliting it three way was something he was never fond of from the start.

Serena got up slowly, coughing out blood. Calumon jumped from her arms and landed in her hood, while Dorumon ran in front of Serena. Flaremon grinned, this was just too easy. A pip squeak human and two rookie level Digimon were a walk in the park for him.

"I have no time for this," he began. "C'mon human, I don't want to damage you or your friends any further, so it would be best if you simply gave up."

Serena growled and charged at him, fists raised. She brought her fists down, but he quickly caught it. Serena spun and kicked out at him, but he caught that attack too. Serena jumped back, and came at him with a series of kicks. She knew this wasn't her, no way could she do this, Tomoko must be helping her. Serena wasn't the violent type, so this sudden angry spur was all thanks to Tomoko.

Dorumon watched carefully, she would jump in if things got too bad for Serena. Which would be soon, no way could a human last long against a Digimon. Flaremon growled, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it sharply to the left. She yelped in pain, Flaremon grinned and brought his fist down onto the back of her head. The blow sent the teeth in her jaws rattling, the world in front of her burst into a series colours as she began to see stars.

She fell onto her face, feeling blood seep from her head. Her eye lids fluttered. And before the darkness took her, she spotted Dorumon running to her aid...

...

_So that's happened,_ Serena thought. _I shouldn't have rushed head first into battle without Dorumon._

She glanced at Dorumon and the sleeping Calumon, she was pleased they were safe, she couldn't ask more than that. She looked outside of the cage, and noticed they were in some kind of empty room, with just a large door at the one end and a rusted chandelier creaked from the ceiling. It was dark, but not too dark that they couldn't see. The door suddenly opened, a flood off light entering the chamber and Flaremon walked in smugly.

"Enjoying your stay here?" he asked.

Serena bared her teeth, "You bastard!"

Flaremon chuckled. "Now, now. I thought you humans knew to be nice to your elders."

Serena growled angrily, feeling rage slowly consume her. "You better let us out! Or else-"

"Or else what?" Flaremon laughed happily.

Her grips on the bars tightened, as her pupils turned snake-like. Flaremon had brought her and her friends here, locked them up in this dark and eerie place, and even taunted her. She quickly reached out and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly. His skin burnt, that was true, but she wasn't going to let go. Flaremon choked loudly, his eyes bulging before he ripped her hand away.

"You psychotic little human!" he shouted. "Do that again and I _will_ kill you!"

He quickly turned and left and Serena's eyes returned to normal. Where did that rage come from? It was almost scary, was this Tomoko's fault? It definatly seemed that way. Serena wasn't the violent type, but Tomoko certainly was. She sighed deeply, and looked at the new wounds dealt to her hand.

_Where are you Beelzemon?_ She thought. _I need you._

...

_The Desert_

"Magnamon, _please_ listen to me!" Magnamon ignored BlackDuftmon's protests and forced himself to sit up, wincing at the pain.

He got up, his knees a little shaky. Magnamon was still sore, but his fever had left nearly as soon as it came, so Magnamon felt a lot better. He had to go and find Serena, even if his joints were still a little stiff and rusty, he owed Serena to bring her back home safely.

"I have to go, BlackDuftmon," he protested. "I can't stay here any longer."

"But you're still not fully healed!" BlackDuftmon argued. "If you go out there you could be killed."

"I have to take that chance," Magnamon asnwered sternly.

"Then I'm coming," BlackDuftmon said. "It's my fault you got hurt, I owe you that much."

BlackDuftmon could see the burning passion in his red eyes, he was determined to do what he wanted and what BlackDuftmon said wouldn't matter to him. She owed him to help him find Serena. Magnamon nodded, it seemed she was as stubborn as her cousin.

...

_En Route to the Northern Plain_

Beelzemon and Duftmon were almost there, but almost wasn't good enough, time was short and nether of them wanted to think about what could be happening to Serena at this very moment. Was she dead? Was she okay? Was Zhuqiaomon experimenting on her in a bid to discover why she was so special? They couldn't want to answer those desperate questions, not until they found her.

...

Serena was sat down in a huff, Calumon sat neatly in her lap. Dorumon was sat by the cage door, staring at the door at the other end of the corridor. They could easily escape, but for some reason, Serena's digivice wasn't responding and even with Calumon's help, Dorumon couldn't digivolve. They had lost track of time, and hadn't seen hide nor hair of Flaremon's ugly mug.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened, but the person who walked in wasn't a Digimon. Dorumon stared at the human figure who stalked confidently down the corridor, each echo of his footstep grew louder and louder. He stopped inches from the bar, and gently racked them with his knuckles. Serena didn't look at who he was, she had other concerns to attend too.

Such as how they were going to escape. Why hadn't Tomoko spoke? Where was Beelzemon? What force was stopping Dorumon from digivolving? Why-

The man chuckled, "Still as stubborn as ever, eh, Serena-chan?"

Serena froze, her blood ran cold and she turned to look at the man. Short silver hair, stunning baby blue eyes which were concealed behind rectangular shaped glasses. He wore a lab coat which had short sleeves, along with dark navy jeans. On each of his wrists were bracelets, each bracelet had black and white beads entwined. He dug his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and smiled.

This charming and handsome man could only be the one and only Yamaki Usagi. Serena's father. The one who beat her, abused her, the one who had vanished all those years ago. The man who might just have the answer to the riddle of her life.

"Don't call me Serena-chan as if you know me," Serena growled.

Yamaki chuckled, "I know you better than you know yourself..." he glanced at Dorumon. "I'm guessing that's your Digimon."

"How'd you know I had a Partner?" Serena asked.

"I had hidden a camera in my lab," Yamaki replied. "I found it strange that you were here in the Digital World so early, so, I decided to record your progress and see what the out come would be."

"You knew I was coming?" Serena screeched. "How the hell did you know? Have you been planning this?!"

Yamaki made a wavering gesture with his hand, "Yes and no. I didn't plan it, but someone else did."

"Your partner in crime?" Serena stood, carefully cradling Calumon in her arms and walked towards the bars. "What am I?"

"That's a good question, and I think I should give you a straight answer," he took a deep breath. "As you know, the project to create Digimon started in the 80's. During that time, a number of scientists, including me, watched the growth of the Digital World. We all realized this world was being created, and we wanted to get there."

Dorumon listened as well, wondering what the man was babbling on about.

"We sent two female humans in to look around," he lifted two fingers. "When DNA enters this world they turn into data," he lowered one finger. "One female was killed by a Digimon and we lost her data to the Data Space." he lowered the other finger. "The other female also died, but we managed to collect her data, convert it into DNA and rebuilt her as an embryo."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Serena stared at her. "You're telling me, you used Data from a _dead_ woman and created a baby?"

Yamaki nodded. "That embryo was then implanted in Trisha Usagi, your mother."

Serena physically flincehed and recoiled from the man, "A-are you trying to say...?"

"You're that woman reborn," Yamaki pointed at her. "During your birth I got orders from the other scientists, those orders were to treat both your mother and yourself horribly, if it meant abusing you, then I had to do so. Harsh I realize, but it was for science."

"What the hell is that got to do with science?!" Serena roared.

Yamaki ignored her tone, "We found something was wrong with the data. When a Digimon is killed and the data is not absorbed, the Data goes to the Data Space so the Digimon could be reborn. That woman's data was being restored before we touched it, being restored into a Digimon. But we took the Digimon Data and created you, your half Digimon and we needed a way to trigger that inner Digimon."

_Tomoko is the Digimon side of me,_ Serena thought. _As she kept saying, she's everything that isn't me. Does that mean my Digimon self really is a virus type?_

"But that's impossible!" Serena argued.

This truth was too bizzare, it was impossible, why couldn't she have a non-sci-fi truth?

Yamaki shook his head, "It's not impossible, what we did can be repeated by other scientist-if they had my research journals, that is." he clapped his hands. "But it appears the Digimon side of yours is already activated, and I didn't need to do anything."

"Are you going to report this to the other scientists?" Dorumon asked.

Yamaki shook his head and closed his eyes, "When the government got whiff of you, they didn't like it and killed the scientists. I only escaped because I was in jail at the time, serving my time for being a wife and daughter beater."

Serena slumped to her knees, and leaned against the bars, looking away from her father. Yamaki knelt, and stroked Serena's hair. Hushing softly to her, a small smile curving on her face. This reminded Serena of when she was a child, before Yamaki turned into such a horrible man. The dreams Serena had all those months ago seemed to make sense now, that man she had seen was Yamaki.

"Tell me Serena," Yamaki began. "Are you happy with that Digital freak?"

"Who's that?" Serena asked.

"That Demon Lord," Yamaki frowned. "...If he hurts you I'll kill him."

"You won't touch him!" Serena snapped, turning on him and hitting his hand away. "You touch Beelzemon and I'll tear you apart!"

Yamaki's frown grew, he stood. "Don't forget Serena," he began. "I know everything you do and if that freak touches you, I'll end him."

He left, leaving his words to ring in Serena's head. His threat to Beelzemon was paled by the sudden realization of the truth. Now Serena what she was and she was afraid. Afraid of what Yama said, she wasn't even Serena Usagi, she was just some woman in a new body. And Tomoko was her, the Digimon side of her, how could she be half Digimon? It made no sense and she wasn't going to except what she was.

It was too hard, how could she tell Beelzemon what she was? What will Lilithmon say if she found out Serena was already half Digimon? Her life was going to be so much different, she wouldn't be able to look at herself in the mirror anymore, not without knowing this wasn't her face. Her face was someone else's. Serena clasped her hands to her face, and let out one long cry of pain and grief.

...

Flaremon avoided his master's quarters that evening, he was in no mood to have a row off of his master for disobeying orders. He knew he should have captured the human with help from his companions. Going alone was a little risky, if that Digimon had digivolved, he might be nothing but data. Zhuqiaomon was soon going to reward Flaremon for his work, the riches upon riches that awaited him was no longer a fantasy.

Flaremon left the castle, flew across the large gap and landed on the ground. He would have to find his team mates, and maybe apologize for taking all of the glory. He grinned to himself, actually, maybe he could keep the reward, forget his companions, he deserved the reward. He had done all of the work. Flaremon continued walking, he knew what he was going to do. Bunk off his 'friends', so to say. Kill them and then he would have to have the reward.

Flaremon heard the sound of heavy feet, he inclined his head to the side and got a kick to his jaw. His neck twisted to the right, and he fell onto his side. He groaned in pain and felt his jaw. Beelzemon grabbed him by the shoulders, baring his fangs angrily.

"Where thah hell is Serena?" he demaned/

Flaremon shook his head, letting his vision become clear. "Why should I tell you, Demon Lord?"

Duftmon appeared behind him, poking Flaremon in the back with his sword. "Either tell us or we'll have to worm the information out of you- the hard way."

Flaremon glanced at Beelzemon and then at Duftmon, the odds were not good, he might as well allow himself to get off lightly and suffer minimul damage.

"The human is in Lord Zhuqiaomon's castle," Flaremon answered. "In the dungeon on bottom floor."

"Thanks," Beelzemon pulled out his gun and fired.

The bullet penetrated Flaremon's head, he exploded into shards of data. Beelzemon absorbed the data, his fists hands clenching into fists.

"Yer ready?" he asked.

Duftmon lifted his head, wanting Beelzemon to wait. Duftmon got onto all fours, then glowed slightly as his form shifted and changed. Duftmon, now in his Leopard Mode nodded his head once. Beelzemon's wings ripped out of his back, pieces of leather flying everywhere. They charged at the castle, ready to take on one of the Digital World's most power fullest Digimon. A suicidal mission it may seem, but love can make a Digimon do all kinds of crazy things.

_To Be Continued..._


	18. War

**Love Comes in Funny Packages **

**Episode 18 **

**War**

_Zhuqiaomon's Castle_

Getting into Zhuqiaomon's castle was much easier than Beelzemon and Duftmon first expected. No guards, and crossing the bridge was a piece of cake, but was this what Zhuqiaomon wanted? Zhuqiaomon had to know that someone would come for Serena; it was obvious, so why hadn't Zhuqiaomon placed any guards or sentries around his castle? The two hesitated when it came to the entrance, wondering if the front entrance was the best way to approach the building. It was unknown if there was another way in, but if there was maybe approaching this situation through a different entry way would be smarter.

The doors opened slowly, almost as if welcoming the two inside. The two looked at one another, both creeped out by the somewhat automatic doors, before taking a deep breath and entering the castle. It was eerie quiet inside, with still no sign of any guards. They moved quickly but quietly, listening for any sounds. Neither of them wanted to have a run in with Zhuqiaomon, they were planning on avoiding that. It was painfully obvious they couldn't take down a Sovereign, all they wanted was to get Serena and take her far away, so far that even Zhuqiaomon would never find her.

Beelzemon hoped that by going to the land Azulongmon ruled over, then Zhuqiaomon wouldn't be so stupid as to invade the others land. Beelzemon and Duftmon's footsteps echoed in the castle's hollow corridors, it was enough to give Duftmon chills. The Royal Knight made a soft whimpering sound; it came out as a soft growl. There was a good chance that Zhuqiaomon would find them and most probably kill them, the thought of death scared both of them.

"I don't like this," Duftmon complained.

"Same 'ere," Beelzemon muttered. "But we've gotta get Serena... Yer never had tah come, ya know, yer could 'ave stayed with Magnamon."

"I know," Duftmon replied, smiling weakly. "But Serena is my friend too; I'd feel bad if I left you to go get her alone."

Beelzemon gave him a small, a rare kind of _'thank you'_ smile. Even though the chance of them coming out alive was thin, they were still risking they're lives for a human girl they had known for no more than a month. They continued to walk further into the castle, until suddenly stopping when they heard talking. They looked at one another, frantically searching for a place to hide. They quickly hustled down a corridor and hid behind two huge columns, and watched as HippoGryphomon and Karantenmon came chattering down the corridor. HippoGryphomon seemed worried; Karantenmon had a cool face as always.

"...been missing for awhile, I haven't seen him since he left our patrol of the desert," HippGryphmon continued. "I think something might have happened to him."

Karantenmon shook his head, "Trust me, HippGryphomon, he's fine," he assured. "Knowing him, he probably left us to patrol the area and kidnapped the human himself. He's always wanted the reward for himself."

Beelzemon smirked, "He ain't goin' tah be collectin' any reward soon."

Duftmon looked at him and rolled his eyes. As the two walked down the corridor, Beelzemon and Duftmon shared a quick glance, and took this as they're chance to worm some more information out of Flaremon's companion's. Flaremon was obviously not the brains behind the organization, he was just the brawn. Either HippGryphmon or Karantenmon had direct contact with Zhuqiaomon; one of them knew why Zhuqiaomon wanted Serena so badly. The two charged at them, Beelzemon ramming an elbow into HippGryphmon's side. She roared out in pain, both of them jumping away from the intruders.

"A true warrior would have attacked when the target wasn't looking," Karantenmon lectured.

"We just want some answers," Beelzemon stated. "Now, are yer goin' tah give 'em to us... or do we 'ave tah beat thah info outta ya?"

"We refuse to answer any of your questions," HippGryphomon snapped.

Karantenmon came at Duftmon; the Royal Knight dived to the side and clawed at Karantenmon. Karantenmon managed to avoid the attack and swung a kick at him, Duftmon easily avoided and slashed at him again. Karantenmon grunted in pain, Duftmon knocked Karantenmon to the ground and dug his teeth into Karatemon's neck. Karantenmon eyes went wide with surprise, before he burst into particles of data. Duftmon quickly absorbed the data while Beelzemon growled at HippGryphomon.

She backed away from him; she needed to inform the master what was happening, Zhuqiaomon needed to be informed of the intruders. She turned and ran, the two gave chase.

...

"C'mon Serena, smile!"

Calumon danced back and forth, a smile on his face while he clapped his small dainty hands. Dorumon knew it was no use, Serena had been sobbing since Yamaki left and nothing was going to change that. Serena's sadness was over whelming, not just for her, but for her Digimon friends. It was painful to hear her choke on her sobs, and when she seemed to calm down, the tears sprung afresh.

"Serena," Dorumon said sadly. "Please, stop crying; don't you want to get out of here?"

Serena nodded, "Yuh-yeah. I doh-do."

"Then stop crying!" Dorumon snapped.

Serena and Calumon looked at Dorumon; neither of them had heard her use such a bitter tone before, it had made them both jump. Dorumon looked at the two, her frustration clear before she sighed loudly.

"I know what you heard was hard Serena," she said. "But if we don't get out of here then Zhuqiaomon will have us where he wants us."

Serena looked at Dorumon, she was right. Beelzemon and the others had fought to keep her safe, yet she was here and giving up without even trying. That didn't seem fair; after all they did, could she really just give up without a fight? Serena stood and her hands clenched into fists, Dorumon smiled at the new burning flame of determination that appeared in her eyes.

"Your right, Dorumon, I can't just sit here and cry like a big baby!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out her D-Ark. "If I'm half Digimon then maybe I can get this thing to work for you Dorumon."

Serena's D-Ark had not worked since she arrived here, she wasn't sure it there was some kind of invisible shield that surrounded them and stopped the D-Ark from working or if there was something else. She would try though, she needed to get out of Zhuqiaomon's castle. Serena closed her eyes, getting strange looks from both Calumon and Dorumon. Serena lifted one hand, as if she was holding a card. Her D-Ark began to glow, a tingling sensation spread throughout her fingers as a strange power bubbled and boiled inside of her.

A blue card materialized in her hand, Calumon and Dorumon gasped, but quickly grinned when they realized that this was they're chance to escape. Serena grinned also and swiped the card without a second's hesitation. Calumon jumped in Serena's arms as Dorumon began to glow and was covered in a purple cocoon. They watched as she grew from within the cocoon, wings extending from her back, a horn growing on her head, the colour of her fur changing. A second later the cocoon burst and Dorugoramon stood in front of Serena and Calumon.

Dorugoramon roared loudly, the chamber shaking. She extended her wings, breaking the cage in the process. Twisted pieces of metal scattered across the floor, pieces smashing into the wall and floor. Dorugoramon covered her Partner and Calumon with her massive bulk, before kneeling and allowing them to climb onto her back. Serena gripped onto Dorugoramon's fur on her neck, frowning. Calumon and Dorugoramon noticed this.

"Let me guess," Dorugoramon chuckled. "Change of plans?"

"Yeah," Serena sighed. "I need to speak to Zhuqiaomon. We know that Yamaki told him about what I am, but that doesn't explain why I was locked up in a cell. If I'm so much of a danger then he should have disposed of me when he had the chance."

Serena didn't want to face Zhuqiaomon; she would rather leave the castle and go home to Beelzemon. But she needed to speak to Zhuqiaomon, she doubted he would listen, but she needed to try. Dorugoramon flapped her wings, and flew forward at a break neck speed, crashing through the wall of the cell. Calumon squealed happily as they flew down the corridor at an intense speed, knocking over a statue that shattered when it hit the ground.

...

HippoGryphomon burst in Zhuqiaomon's chamber, falling to her knees. The great red bird stared at HippoGryphomon, inclining his head to the side. He knew he should have been annoyed at being disturbed, but he had heard the loud roar of Dorugoramon. The human and her Digimon pets had escaped, and on top of that, a greater force was working with them. One of the other Sovereign's had caught wind of Zhuqiaomon's plan; he was running out of time. He needed to destroy the human. The fate of the Digital World rested on his shoulders.

He knew he should have killed the human when he had the chance, but he believed that if he told the other Sovereigns of the danger the human was then they would agree and help eliminate her. Obviously Azulongmon wouldn't harm a human, and now he had discovered what Zhuqiaomon was up too. Zhuqiaomon could feel Azulongmon approaching, he was very of short of time.

"HippoGryphomon," he began. "I know why you have come here."

"Then, My Lord, you know that a Demon Lord and Royal Knight have broken into your fortress!" HippGryphomon gasped. "I-"

"Silence!!" Zhuqiaomon cut in.

HippoGryphomon held her tongue.

Zhuqiaomon thought through his situation quickly. The Demon Lord and Royal Knight were to be expected, you couldn't have the human without having a few hiccups along the way. The human seemed to have an odd aura around her that seemed to suck Digimon in. Now that the human had escaped, she would come for Zhuqiaomon, now was his chance to kill her. The Royal Knight and Demon Lord had to be slowed down, though.

"HippoGryphomon, try to slow down the Royal Knight and Demon Lord," he ordered. "I will see to the human."

She bowed her head and flew out of the room. Zhuqiaomon waited several seconds, before Dorugoramon walked calmly into the chamber. From her back, Serena glared at the Sovereign, beginning to hate him. This Digimon had caused so many problems over the past few days, and for what? Serena now knew what she was, so why was he so interested in her?

Zhuqiaomon took one step forward, folding his wings to his sides. "You come to face your death willingly?" he asked.

"I haven't come to face my death," Serena snarled. "I've come to find out why your so god damn interested in me!"

"Interested?" he laughed loudly once. "I could not care less about you. I only brought you here as it was more convenient, to execute you in the comfort of my own fortress would be much more satisfying."

"Execute...?" Dorugoramon repeated. "What crime has Serena committed?"

"Her whole existence is a crime!" Zhuqiaomon roared. "A human/Digimon hybrid is unsightly and the end creation is an abomination!"

"But I look like a human," Serena argued. "My hair and eye colour maybe unusual, but I'm hardly an abomination."

"Untrue," Zhuqiaomon said. "Even now, you are absorbing the abilities of the fellow Digimon around you. From what I have discovered from Yamaki Usagi, you will turn into a Digimon sometime in your life time, but you must first absorb the data structure of other Digimon. Doing that will give you your very own digital form and powers. That, itself, is a horrible thought. Even though I am on the other side of the chamber, you are absorbing traits from my own digital structure. What you will turn into is unclear, it depends on who you have contact the most with while in this world."

Serena and Dorugoramon looked at one another. Even now Serena was stealing the structure of her Partner, that didn't seem fair. Serena felt like a thief, she was stealing what made these Digimon what they are, who they are. Serena frowned and looked back at Zhuqiaomon. Yamaki had spoken to Zhuqiaomon, were the two in league with one another?

"But do I really deserve death for what I am?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered bluntly. "Both of you must die."

Both? Had they just heard him correctly?

...

_Yamaki's Laboratory_

Yamaki sat at his desk, fiddling with a clip; he often did this when stressed. How many years had it been since he last saw Serena? She had to be at least six when he last saw her last, and what about Trisha? Had she remarried? He looked at the computer beside him, pouting slightly. The Sovereign Zhuqiaomon knew of Yamaki's arrival into the Digital World all those years ago, he threatened to kill him.

That's when Yamaki told Zhuqiaomon about Serena and the other, about what they were and what they could do. The other was already in the Digital World; she had been for some years. Obviously, Zhuqiaomon saw this at a trick, a way for Yamaki to save his life. So the two struck a deal, Yamaki would live in the Digital World until Serena arrived, when she did, Yamaki would tell Zhuqiaomon everything he knew.

But there had to be a time limit. He only had ten years, when Serena turned sixteen, Yamaki hid for a few months, waiting for her to arrive. When she did, Zhuqiaomon was the first to know. Yamaki had only acquired his laboratory recently; Zhuqiaomon knew that if Serena stayed in the Digital World too long, she would absorb digital structures. The Sovereign wanted to make sure Yamaki could keep track of her progress.

Yamaki looked at the screen, looking at the list of Digimon in which Serena had come in contact with. Yamaki had good digital contacts skulking around, nothing ever escaped him. He quickly read the list, making sure he had everything right. Serena had become in contact with these Digimon:

_Beelzemon_

_Magnamon_

_Duftmon_

_Lilithmon_

_BlackDuftmon_

_Craniamon_

_Crusadermon_

_Dynasmon_

_Gallantmon_

_Omnimon_

_Sleipmon_

_UlforceVeedramon_

_Examon_

_HippoGryphomon_

_Flaremon_

_Karantenmon_

_Calumon_

_Datamon_

The only Royal Knight Serena never came in contact with was Alphamon, he always seemed to be in his office or not around. Though Serena had never been in close contact with the majority of the Knights, she had been in the same room with them, so she had absorbed their digital structure. The digital structure was the build, type and powers of a Digimon. For example, Beelzemon was built similarly to a human, he was a virus type and his abilities were Darkness Claw and Double Impact.

Serena's ability worked similarly to when a Digimon absorbed another Digimon, sometimes they take the powers of the other Digimon, the only difference was that Serena's digital being was slowly being shaped by the Digimon she spent most of her time with. In other words, Beelzemon, Magnamon, Duftmon and Dorumon would be the ones who helped mould her digital image.

Then again, Calumon appeared to be spending more time with Serena, chances are she will absorb some of his powers too. He glanced behind him as a LadyDevimon entered his lab; she seemed even smugger than usual. He arched an eyebrow; she seemed to be in a good mood. Had she heard that her _sister_ had been captured?

"Its finally going to happen!" LadyDevimon grinned. "Serena is going to join me!"

Yamaki smirked, "Please, my dear, Serena's structure is only complete by 5%. She's hardly going to evolve today!"

He turned back towards the computer and typed in _'Zhuqiaomon'_. Yamaki leaned on his palm, frowning. Serena was now probably in a brawl against Zhuqiaomon at that very moment, she was now absorbing his digital structure. If that was true, then could Serena's digital being increase in development? When Yamaki had stroked Serena's hair, he had placed tiny microprobes on her.

Those probes were the reason Yamaki knew how fast she would evolve, he was glad he had made the probes to survive for at least eight years. They resembled dust and would fall out when they reached their limit; he was hoping Serena would evolve before the probes died. His computer beeped, he looked at the screen and his eyes widened.

_26%._

LadyDevimon stood beside him, leaning on the desk, she smirked. "I told you, my sister is unique."

_12%._

"What?" LadyDevimon pushed him to the side. "Why is it falling?"

_56%. 1%. 88%. 6%._

Yamaki gently moved her to the side, allowing himself full view of the screen. He watched as the numbers dropped, then rose, and then dropped again. What was happening to Serena's body? Something was stopping her from evolving, but what?

...

_Zhuqiaomon's Castle_

Dorugoramon crashed into the wall, a large crack splitting upwards. Calumon and Serena stood to one side, avoiding falling debris. Zhuqiaomon smirked and raised his foot; Dorugoramon flew to one side, bouncing off the wall and head butting Zhuqiaomon. He swatted her aside, Dorugoramon crashed into an altar. It fell to the ground, smashing into several pieces.

Serena wanted to help Dorugoramon, but she couldn't. She needed to get her head straight; Zhuqiaomon had said that there was another person like her. And Yamaki had also mentioned that two people had been sent to this world, one person was Serena and another who had already been created as a Digimon. She wasn't alone in this; there was someone out there who could be willing to help her understand this.

But Yamaki was gone, and Serena was in no mood to find him and ask him. Nor was she in any mood to make rash decisions and run off to find this other person, they might not remember being human and Serena had no way of finding them. Zhuqiaomon slammed his foot down onto Dorugoramon's neck, the startled she-Digimon let out a gasp. Serena ran and tried to push Zhuqiaomon's foot away, only to be whacked aside.

Serena skidded across the floor before crashing against the wall, Calumon quickly ran to her side. Zhuqiaomon continued to choke Dorugoramon, seeming to grin with vicious delight. Serena panicked; she ripped open her cardholder, the cards falling to the ground. She quickly looked through them, eyes wide as a cold sweat rolled down her face. All of these cards were useless; there was nothing she could do to save her friend.

Serena slammed her fists onto the ground, feeling one of her knuckles break in impact. What could she do? If she was supposed to be this all powerful hybrid, then why couldn't she do a simple task like save her friend? Serena forced herself to be calm and closed her eyes, she needed to be calm, she needed a clear head. She remembered what Zhuqiaomon said, she was absorbing the powers of Digimon she knew. If she was absorbing them now, then did that mean she had already absorbed some of the powers of Digimon?

The fist with the broken knuckle began to spark suddenly, Calumon eyes widened but Serena kept her eyes closed. She could feel all of the energies inside of her, it was a strange sensation, Serena wasn't sure how to describe it. It felt as though she was standing in darkness, cold and empty darkness, but all around her were streams of energy. Each stream was a different colour, a colour that represented a Digimon. A snake fire-like energy of a gold colour and of warmth entangled around her body, almost trying to tie her up.

With the gold stream around her, it felt almost like Magnamon had placed his hands on her shoulders and was whispering in her ear what to do. Serena opened her eyes, severing her connection with the dark space. But her hand was completely engulfed in the gold power, Magnamon's Magna Punch. Serena bolted to her feet and slammed her glowing fist into Zhuqiaomon's foot. His foot snapped to the side as he released Dorugoramon and crashed to the ground.

Dorugoramon quickly got to her feet, spluttering and gagging as she tried to catch her breath. Serena's fist stopped glowing and she ran towards her partner, Calumon quickly jumping onto Serena's back.

"We've got to get out of here," Serena ordered. "I was wrong to face Zhuqiaomon and endanger you all, we have to leave."

Dorugoramon nodded in agreement, "I'd first ask how you hurt Zhuqiaomon, but we have bigger problems- how do we escape? We can't outrun him!"

"Maybe we just have to out manoeuvre him," Serena said. "Zhuqiaomon is a really bulky Digimon; he won't be able to fly in quick movements like you can."

Dorugoramon said nothing, she knew it was a good idea, but Zhuqiaomon was bigger than them so could easily knock them aside or worse while they tried to escape. And then they had another dilemma, if they did escape could they reach another Sovereign's land before Zhuqiaomon or one of his minions got to them? There was such a high chance of death that getting out of here alive would be a miracle.

Dorugoramon nodded when she knew they were short of options and time, so used her tail to place Calumon and Serena onto her back. Dorugoramon quickly jumped into the air and flew out of the room; Zhuqiaomon roared in annoyance and anger and gave chase. Zhuqiaomon crashed through the roof and hovered in the air, waiting patiently for Serena and her Digital friends to escape so he could end the stupid chase.

...

HippoGryphomon let out a roar of pain as Beelzemon's claws raked through her body and she exploded into tiny digital particles. HippoGryphomon had charged at Beelzemon and Duftmon as they neared the chamber where Duftmon had caught Serena's scent, despite being outmatched and outnumbered, she had fought to the bitter end. Duftmon inspected the large hole that led to the chamber that once served as a dungeon, he was now back into his normal fighting mode, so was able to pick up one of the bars that had come off the cage.

Beelzemon peered into the chamber, "Well," he said. "Was Serena in 'ere or not?"

"Yes," Duftmon nodded. "Her scent is thick on the air, but there were two other Digimon with her before she escaped. One of those Digimon was the one who shattered the bars of the cage and created the hole."

Beelzemon frowned at the possibility of two Digimon being with Serena; it worried him, what if the other Digimon were aggressive towards her? As well as worrying about her, Beelzemon was happy to know that Serena wasn't far. Soon she would be back in his arms. While Duftmon continued to look around the chamber, Beelzemon looked down the corridor, noticing deep gouges in the ground. He recognized the marks as a Dorugoramon, was Serena with one of those Digimon? If Serena was with a flying Digimon then she could be safely home right now.

Beelzemon threw that silly notion aside; if Serena was at home then the gouges would be leading the other way, towards the exit. Had Serena and this Dorugoramon gone to confront Zhuqiaomon? As Beelzemon pondered what could of happened, he heard the sound of wings slicing through the air and a large Digimon came speeding down the corridor. Beelzemon fell backwards and into the hole in the wall as the Digimon passed, he managed to catch a glimpse of a pink haired girl.

"Serena!?" Beelzemon shouted, confused.

Dorugoramon stopped aptly, landing quietly and turning to Beelzemon. Duftmon ran to Beelzemon's side and helped him to his feet, they both glared at the stranger as Dorugoramon returned an equally as venomous stare. Serena's head appeared suddenly as she looked past her Partner's thick neck, she saw Beelzemon and Duftmon and a huge smile appeared on her face. She jumped off Dorugoramon's back and ran into Beelzemon's welcoming arms, he squeezed her tightly to his chest, smiling.

Dorugoramon let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that these two were friends. Calumon jumped down from Dorugoramon's back, Duftmon stared oddly at the two Digimon. He coughed loudly into his fist, he didn't want to break up Beelzemon and Serena's reunion but there were other important matters to deal with. Beelzemon and Serena slowly broke apart, Calumon jumped onto Serena's head.

"Serena," Dorugoramon spoke up. "I know your happy to see your friends, but we have to get out of here..."

Serena turned to Dorugoramon, nodding once, and then turned back to Beelzemon and Duftmon. "We have to get out of here, right now," she said. "I'll explain why on the way."

Beelzemon suddenly began to glow brightly as his wings appeared and his Positron Cannon appeared on his right hand, Serena jumped onto Dorugoramon's back and the trio of flying Digimon quickly glided out of the castle. Serena held tightly onto her Partner's neck, an uncomfortable feeling rising in her gut. She knew Zhuqiaomon was too big to fit into these corridors, but he just wouldn't let them leave, not after he swore to kill Serena.

They left the castle and passed the bridge, entering the empty red landscape. Serena's eyes widened as she realized that they had stumbled into a trap, she turned to look up, just as Zhuqiaomon released his _'Blazing Helix' _attack. A swirl of flames came towards them at breakneck speed, Serena pulled roughly at Dorugoramon's neck, throwing the large Digimon off course and narrowly avoiding the flames. Dorugoramon crashed to the ground, letting out a painful shriek as she landed painfully on her left foot.

Serena and Calumon were thrown to the ground, landing awkwardly on the ground. Beelzemon and Duftmon froze in midair, watching as Zhuqiaomon readied himself for another attack. Beelzemon quickly glided down and grabbed Serena and Calumon, Zhuqiaomon saw this and decided not to attack with _'Blazing Helix'_ again, instead he flew after Beelzemon and the human he cradled in his arms.

"Crap!" Beelzemon swore.

"Put me down, Beelzemon!" Serena ordered. "He's not after you, he's after me!"

Beelzemon fired a blast from his Positron Cannon at Zhuqiaomon, it bounced off of the large Digimon's head. Beelzemon swore and flew high into the air, narrowly avoiding the charging Sovereign.

"Beelzemon!" Serena cried. "Please leave me..."

"No," he answered firmly. "If he's after yer, then he's after me."

Zhuqiaomon charged upwards, Beelzemon locked gazes with Serena; she saw in his now green eyes that he was just as stubborn as she was. He wasn't going to leave her, even if it meant he and she were to die in one another's arms. Zhuqiaomon wasn't far from them, they had no way of avoiding the attack, it would soon be over. The sky suddenly became smothered with dark grey clouds and a blue thunderbolt clashed with Zhuqiaomon's face, he let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground.

Beelzemon watched Zhuqiaomon fall, and then turned to Serena.

"It wasn't me," she shrugged.

The clouds cleared from the sky, a bright blue aura became appeared in the red sky as Azulongmon emerged from the dark clouds. Serena gasped and stared at the Digimon, unable to comprehend what was happening. Why was this Sovereign fighting another Sovereign? And why was he helping Serena? Surely Zhuqiaomon had informed Azulongmon of the so called danger Serena was, by the look on Azulongmon's face he knew, but he wasn't happy about it.

Azulongmon glanced at Serena and seemed to smile, Beelzemon noticed something on the Sovereign's back. Was that Magnamon and BlackDuftmon? The short Digimon waved at them, Beelzemon smiled and sighed, it was Magnamon all right. Azulongmon gracefully glided towards the impact crater Zhuqiaomon had made, Duftmon knelt besides the injured Dorugoramon, watching Zhuqiaomon hobble to his feet. Magnamon and BlackDuftmon jumped off Azulongmon's back, landing besides Beelzemon and Serena.

Beelzemon gently set down Serena, she quickly ran to her Partner's side, Calumon sat snugly on her head.

"Hey, that was a nasty fall," Serena said. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay," Dorugoramon smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just a little cut."

Serena stroked Dorugoramon's head once, soothingly, and then turned to look at Zhuqiaomon. For a few moments the two Sovereign's merely had a stand off, glaring at one another before Zhuqiaomon made a _'humph'_ noise and looked away from Azulongmon.

"Taking orders from Royal Knights and Yggdrasil are we now?" Zhuqiaomon mocked. "Have you no shame?"

"These two Royal Knights seeked help from me, and I received my orders from Fanglongmon," Azulongmon answered ignoring his tone. "We all know of what you planned on doing to the human, killing her would have solved nothing."

Fanglongmon, leader of the Sovereigns, had sided with Serena? Dorugoramon and Serena shared an astonished glance, unable to believe that the Sovereign who ruled over the Centre Realm and the one who supposedly created the other four Sovereigns was on Serena's side. Zhuqiaomon couldn't even believe what Azulongmon was saying either; he frowned and shot a venomous glance at Serena.

"Uh, excuse me," Serena stood and walked towards Azulongmon. "I now what I am now and I've been told that there's another person out there like me, is that true?"

"It is true," Azulongmon nodded. "And Lord Fanglongmon asks a favour of you."

"You saved my life and the life of my friends," Serena smiled. "You can ask anything of me."

"The D-Ark you was given, the one that bonds you to Dorumon, you was given it to stop your Digital side from merging," Azulongmon explained. "The D-Ark prevents you from turning into a Digimon, but when you do meet the other one; you must destroy your D-Ark in order to destroy her."

"I have to... kill her?" Serena summed up; she pulled out her D-Ark and looked it over. "So this is why I haven't turned into a Digimon..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Beelzemon ordered. "Serena will actually turn intah ah Digimon?"

"Oh, yeah," Serena looked at him sheepishly. "I'm actually half Digimon… I'll explain later, its complicated."

Magnamon took the D-Ark off of Serena, cocking his head to one side. "So Serena became a Tamer in order to stop her from becoming a Digimon," he nodded. "But you do want her to turn into a Digimon later, why was it such a problem for her to become one earlier?"

"If Serena had become a Digimon earlier in her stay here I would never have found her," Azulongmon answered. "She would have been lost in the wave of digital entities and I would never have informed her of the other who seeks her destruction."

Serena took her D-Ark off Magnamon and strapped it back to her belt, "I'll kill this other human/Digimon hybrid for you," Serena said. "But only because she wants to kill me. How exactly do I find her?"

"Don't worry," Zhuqiaomon said. "She'll find you."

...

LadyDevimon slammed her fists onto Yamaki's desk, continuing to look at the unstable numbers that continued to rise and fall. She turned away from the table and continued to swear and scream, cursing whatever had caused her bad luck. Yamaki looked at the numbers, leaning on the palm of his hand. He tapped a pencil onto the desk, seeming to smile. LadyDevimon noticed the half smile.

"What's so funny?" she snarled.

"Serena's a Tamer now, did you know that?" he said. "Would that cause a flux in the numbers?"

"Of course it would!" she screamed. "The D-Ark's totally mess up our systems, I don't know why, but those D-Ark's can do a lot of things to Digimon- such as control ones with temper problems. I'm glad I got rid of my D-Ark and my Partner... that stupid BlackGatomon, useless, completely useless."

LadyDevimon suddenly clicked her fingers, grinning from ear to ear. "I got it," she smiled. "I'll find her D-Ark and destroy it; she'll become a Digimon faster than you can say 'Digivolution'."

Yamaki rolled his eyes, "It won't be that easy," he argued. "The Sovereigns are onto your plan, how do you hope to possibly find her? Azulongmon will either place her into his custody or she'll move in with the Royal Knights. You won't find her."

"True," LadyDevimon agreed. "But you'll never know unless you try..."

LadyDevimon quickly turned to leave; Yamaki watched her go silently, grinding his teeth. Sometimes he regretted being part of the project that made Serena what she was, he didn't regret creating his darling Serena, but Yumiko- a.k.a LadyDevimon- was possibly the biggest mistake of his life.

...

Calumon was in fact supposed to keep an eye on Serena; he ended up blowing his cover and ended up being captured with her. Now Calumon would be would returned to his home in the Centre Realm, not far from where Fanglongmon lived. Azulongmon was kind enough to fly Serena and her friends to a safe place he had set up for them; it wasn't far from the grounds of the Royal Knights Assembly.

It was a neat little house, designed oddly enough to look like a traditional Japanese house. Azulongmon wanted Serena to be close to friends, no Digimon was stupid enough to attack the Assembly, so Serena was safe on the grounds. Azulongmon left them on the ground and then returned to where ever he lived, saying nothing more of Serena's destiny or the other girl she had to kill. It scared Serena to think that she had to kill someone, but this other person wanted to kill her, but for what reasons? Why would this other girl want to kill Serena, what would she achieve?

It was night time; the Royal Knights were back at the Assembly, informing Alphamon of what had transpired over the past few days. Dorugoramon had returned back to her Dorumon form and was resting in the guest room, her foot bandaged and healing nicely. Serena and Beelzemon were sat on the porch, looking up at the sky, both of them silent. Serena had just explained her entire reason to exist, what she was, and how she had been created.

After minutes of silence, Serena spoke. "I'll understand if you'll want to leave me," she said. "I even disgust myself..."

Beelzemon looked at her sharply, "Why would I leave ya?" he shrugged. "So yer half Digimon, it means we now 'ave more in common. Anyway, there's no such than' as normal in thah Digital World."

Serena chuckled lightly, "That's true," she agreed.

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, his head lay on top of hers as she rested her hands on his chest. He kissed her head once, sighing loudly.

"Life ain't nice tah ya, is it toots?" he said.

"Yeah," she sighed also. "But as long as I have you, then I'm sure I'll get through it."

They smiled at one another, the smile leading to an inevitable kiss. His hands ran through her hair as she tightly gripped the fur of his collar, the world dissolved around them as they fell underneath the thick fog of lust, and not even a Digimon Sovereign could ever stop them from loving one another. For as few know, love is an unbreakable bond that would last an eternity. And few things could break that.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Angst

_**Love Comes in Funny Packages **_

_**Episode 19 **_

_**Angst**_

_One Year Ago_

_Duftmon found himself lying on his back, staring at the dark night sky and the beautiful polished features of a certain Demon Lord. Lilithmon smiled sweetly at him, so sickly sweet that all her rage and hatred seemed to wash away when she looked into his ruby eyes. What was this they were feeling? It couldn't possibly be a deep connection between them, she was a Demon Lord and he was a Royal Knight, it was destiny that they were to battle, she was the chaos and he was the order. It wasn't right for them to be in this position._

_Yet they were, Duftmon and Lilithmon were together underneath the night sky atop a hill surrounded by freshly bloomed flowers, he was laying down, his head on her lap as he stared into her dark eyes. There was a fear gnawing in his gut as he found himself moving dangerously closer towards her, Duftmon shouldn't be this close to a Demon Lord, not unless he was destroying her. But it felt so right, the fear that rose inside of him was shadowed by how right this moment felt._

_The same thoughts were running through Lilithmon's head, this wasn't part of the plan; these emotions were foreign to her. Lucemon had mentioned this emotion before, if only she could remember what the strange word was. Lilithmon leaned closer towards his face, closing her eyes and puckering her juicy lips. She gave him a simple kiss to the forehead, but he closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction, the word Lucemon mentioned finally reappeared in her brain._

Love._ That's what Lucemon had called it, what a strange emotion..._

...

_Present Day, Royal Knights Assembly_

Two loud knocks on the door woke Duftmon from his sleep; he lifted his face from the desk and put his hands on the desk, trying to look presentable and not a Digimon who had been working non-stop without sleep for five days. Beelzemon, Magnamon and BlackDuftmon had been run ragged as well; Beelzemon had to go on patrol to the Ice Labyrinths with Daemon and would not be returning for another two days. Magnamon and BlackDuftmon had been placed in care of the Royal Knight's new recruits and poor Serena and Dorumon had been ordered to stay inside unless Beelzemon or one of the others was with her.

"Enter," he said.

Magnamon peered into his office, "Hey Dufty," he smiled. "Still working hard, are we?"

Duftmon pointed at the huge pile of paper besides him, "What do you think?" he asked. "I've been working on plans for if we're attacked by sea, air or land. I've even been made to pre-plan attacks, four years in advance! Now that we're back Alphamon's making sure he gets our money's worth out of us."

"That sucks," Magnamon pointed out the obvious.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping BlackDuftmon with those new recruits?" Duftmon frowned; wanting to get back to what little was left of his work.

"I got a ten minute break," Magnamon answered. "I delivered some human clothes for Serena, Crusadermon recently went to the Human World and brought some back for her. Anyway, I had a few minutes left so I thought I'd check up on you. Sleeping, were we?"

"How did you know?" Duftmon asked.

"Your speech is always a little slurred whenever you wake up," Magnamon observed, he looked down both ends of the corridor. "I'd better go now, see you later."

Duftmon waved, watching his friend leave. Duftmon growled in frustration, ruffling his hair, why was he having dreams about **that** day? Was it because today was the anniversary of the day Duftmon betrayed Alphamon for the love of another? Duftmon swore, love was stupid; it was so complicated and full of little annoyances. Serena and Beelzemon had it easy, even BlackDuftmon was considering going on a pity date with Magnamon. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, lying lazily in his chair, he still loved Lilithmon. Were the dreams a sign that he had to admit his still powerful feelings for her?

...

_One Year Ago, Demon Lords Mansion_

_Lucemon was stood facing the tall and rectangular shaped open window in his chambers, fists clenched tightly by his sides. Lilithmon stood not far from him, worry etched across her face. Lucemon knew, he knew how Lilithmon felt about Duftmon, and he was threatening to do something about it. The plan had gone wrong, she had done the one thing that was unacceptable, she had allowed her emotions to get in her way. And worst of all Lucemon felt betrayed, for he held emotions for Lilithmon._

_She quickly walked towards him, placing her delicate non-decaying hand on his shoulder. "My dear Lord," she said. "What you think you know isn't true, I hold no feelings for that_

_foolish Royal Knight, it s just a ruse to get him to trust me."_

_His eyes lazily turned to her, still unconvinced. "I cannot believe you, darling," he informed. "Either you are an incredible actor or your emotions are real."_

_"No, my love," she insisted. "I am loyal to you and only you."_

_Lilithmon couldn't bear to see Lucemon angry at her or Duftmon, if Lucemon had the chance he would destroy Duftmon, and Lilithmon would die on the inside if that ever happened. She had to keep Lucemon away from Duftmon, even if it meant breaking his heart and destroying his trust in her completely. She would rather see him heartbroken than dead, at least if he was heartbroken then they would share the same fate._

_"Fine," Lucemon turned to her. "You continue your mission, but I swear if I sense a hint of doubt... I will destroy him."_

...

_Present Day_

Lilithmon stared out of her open window, remembering how much fear she had felt at the possibility of loosing Duftmon. She hadn't felt that away about anyone or anything since, Lucemon still felt for her but Lilithmon could never love the Digimon who had forbidden her love. Lilithmon snorted in disgust, annoyed at how she had faked her emotions for Lucemon since she joined. The best way to achieve power is to sometimes suck up to your leader, Lilithmon now had more power than was necessary.

She closed her window and left her Medieval chamber, walking down the staircase she spotted Daemon heading into the main hall. Was he and Beelzemon back so soon? As she watched Daemon close the doors behind him, Beelzemon appeared in the corner of her eye, leaving the mansion. She quickly ran down the stairs, catching up with Beelzemon. She tapped her fellow Demon Lord's shoulder, Beelzemon spun around and looked at her.

"What is it, Lilithmon?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"I just have a few things to ask you," Lilithmon answered. "No need to be mean."

"If it s 'bout Seren becomin' ah Digimon don't worry," he said. "She'll be one soon."

"That's not it," Lilithmon shook her head. "I want to know about..." she looked around her quickly and ushered the next word as a whisper. "Love."

Beelzemon frowned, "What?" he asked. "Are yer even capable of love?"

"Apparently," she shrugged.

Beelzemon still looked unconvinced, he whistled once and his Behemoth came speeding towards them. Beelzemon jumped onto his motorcycle, Lilithmon saw him rev the engine, she lifted her hand in protest.

"Wait, please," she begged. "I need you to help me..."

Beelzemon revved the engine of his Behemoth, he eyed Lilithmon, searching for any hints of suspicion. He saw none, all Beelzemon saw was a she-Digimon who looked like she was in desperate need of assistance. Beelzemon sighed, taking pity on the utterly pathetic look on Lilithmon's face. Despite the fact he would rather be at home with Serena, he saw this as a situation to be taken advantage of.

"Okay," he said. "I'll help yer, but only if yer agree ta one condition."

"I'll agree to anything," Lilithmon said.

Beelzemon could hardly believe this was the cold hearted temptress he knew, love could really change a person. "I know ya want Serena ta live with thah Demon Lords," he said.

"But Serena 'as other arrangements, if I help ya, yer gotta leave Serena alone 'til she can make 'er own decisions of who she wants ta join."

Lilithmon debated it quietly, if she lost Serena to the Royal Knights then Lucemon would not be pleased. Lilithmon snorted, everything wasn't about Lucemon, right now Lilithmon didn't really give a damn what Lucemon thought. She needed to be more like Beelzemon, Lucemon looked down on Beelzemon for loving a human/Digimon hybrid, and Beelzemon knew, but he couldn't care less what Lucemon thought of him.

"Deal," Lilithmon nodded. "I'll let Serena make her own decisions. Now you got to help me."

"Sure," Beelzemon jumped off his motorcycle. "What do yer need help with?"

"I'm still in love with Duftmon," Lilithmon answered bluntly. "I want you to probe Duftmon, see if he still has feelings for me, that's all I need to know."

Beelzemon arched an eyebrow, he honestly wasn't expecting something like that. "I can do that," he shrugged indifferently.

Beelzemon remembered when he discovered Lucemon's plan to use Lilithmon to gain one of the Royal Knight's trust in order to close to Alphamon, obviously the plan had failed, if it had succeeded then Alphamon would be data and then the plains of the Digital World would be controlled by the Demon Lord's. The plan had failed for one important reason, Lilithmon had allowed her emotions to get in the way of the mission.

She had fallen in love with Duftmon, and he her. On the final day of the task, Lilithmon was to meet with Duftmon and Alphamon to discuss a treaty between the Royal Knights and the Demon Lords, Lucemon, Barbamon and Daemon were to hide in the shadows and then ambush them. Unfortunately Lucemon doubted Lilithmon's true feelings so confronted her, they got into an argument and Lilithmon refused to cooperate. She refused to cooperate in the plan that would lead to her lover's demise.

Lucemon, Barbamon and Daemon still decided to set the trap without Lilithmon. To prevent her from sabotaging the plan they locked Lilithmon up in one of the dungeons, Beelzemon was locked in with her, he being the one chosen to keep an eye on her and prevent her from escaping. If she tried to escape, Beelzemon was allowed to shoot her down. Back then Beelzemon was ignorant, he had know idea how powerful love could be.

...

_One Year Ago_

_Beelzemon stood with his back to the cold, wet stone wall, his two favourite double barrel shotguns- his Berenjena -cupped firmly in his limp hands. Lilithmon sat opposite him, her feet hugged close to her chest, her hands wrapped around her knees. Lilithmon's face was stained with old and fresh tears, Beelzemon could hardly stand to look at her. This once great Fallen Angel Digimon had been reduced to a sniffling wreck by an emotion. And yet she continued to add more pain to her suffering._

_"Please Beelzemon," she begged. "Let me go, I have to stop Lucemon!"_

_"Yer know I can't letcha go," he said. "Lucemon will 'ave both our heads if he finds I letcha go."_

_"Haven't you ever loved anyone but yourself?" she cried._

_Beelzemon bared his teeth. "No," he answered. "I haven't, and why should I? Love is nothan' more than an excuse ta hurt ya."_

_"One of these days you'll eat those words, Beelzemon," she threatened, glaring at him. "When you do one day fall in love, I swear I'll make you as miserable as I am now."_

_Beelzemon frowned, "Do yer really feel that strong 'bout that Royal Knight?" he asked, honestly curious. "What'll happen when he finds out yer helped set thah trap, that ya was only usin' 'im?"_

_"I would rather see him heartbroken than dead," Lilithmon explained. "At least if he's heartbroken, if he hates me, then something like this will never happen again."_

_Beelzemon and Lilithmon locked gazes, quiet as Beelzemon debated something. Lilithmon was the closest thing he had to a friend in this world, it pained Beelzemon to see her so pathetic and broken. And the threat she had made earlier was still in his mind, what if Beelzemon did ever fall in love? He would hate to feel like she did right now, so, sighing loudly Beelzemon knocked the metal door with one of his guns and it opened with an eerie creak._

_"If anyone asks, I left ta get ah snack," he said._

_Lilithmon jumped to her feet and quickly ran out of the door, she briefly returned to give Beelzemon a 'thank you' kiss, then left. Lilithmon left the mansion, running before taking off into the air. It was already night, Duftmon and Alphamon would be at the hill top, waiting for her. Thankfully Lilithmon had told Lucemon a route that would take double the normal time to get there, Lilithmon would arrive there before him- hopefully._

...

_Duftmon's gaze was fixated on the sky, waiting patiently for Lilithmon to return. Alphamon, Magnamon and Crusadermon stood a few feet away from him, Alphamon wasn't as so stupid as to not bring a few bodyguards with him. Magnamon stood with his arms crossed, folded over his arms, bored out of his vast mind. Crusadermon meanwhile was stood quietly, brushing his hair and humming softly._

_"She's not coming," Magnamon said, falling onto his backside. "Duftmon, your girlfriend's not coming."_

_"She is," Duftmon turned to Magnamon. "She'll come, just wait."_

_Magnamon rolled his eyes, Crusadermon noticed something in the sky and hid his brush somewhere in his armour. He pointed at the sky, the other Royal Knights automatically looked up at the sky. Crusadermon lowered his arm as Lilithmon landed, she keeled over, her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily._

_"What's wrong, my love?" Duftmon asked concerned._

_"You've got... to.. leave," Lilithmon breathed. "Lucemon's coming... to attack... Alphamon."_

_Magnamon jumped to his feet, "And how exactly do you know that?" he asked._

_Lilithmon straightened, composed finally. "It was Lucemon's plan from the very beginning," she answered. "My mission was to use you, Duftmon, gain your trust until you agreed to arrange for me to meet Alphamon. Originally Lucemon and the others were to ambush Alphamon, but... I couldn't continue with the mission."_

_Suddenly Duftmon grabbed her roughly by the forearms, "You mean everything we've been through was all faked?" he shouted. "Everything I did for you, everything you told me, none of it was real?"_

_Lilithmon looked at him silently, she saw in his eyes that if she said 'No, I love you' then they would continue this relationship, and Lucemon would do everything in his power to destroy Duftmon. Lilithmon remembered what she promised herself earlier and what she told Beelzemon, really there was only one way to guarantee Duftmon's safety. And as much as she hated the thought of breaking his heart, there really wasn't any other option._

_"Yes," she said darkly. "Everything we've been through was all faked, I feel nothing towards her."_

_"Then why did you warn me of Lucemon's plan?" Duftmon asked._

_Lilithmon's face darkened, "I enjoy seeing you Knights suffer devastating blows at the hands of the Demon Lord's," she answered, grinning. "If you were to all be destroyed, then how would I entertain myself?"_

_Duftmon pushed himself away from her, disgusted by the fact he had allowed himself to be so easily manipulated. Lilithmon stumbled over her dress and fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on her elbow and yelping in pain. A sharp snapping sound sent Lilithmon to her feet, she tackled Duftmon to the ground, just as Lucemon exploded out of the bushes._

_Lucemon grabbed Alphamon in a blur of colours, he launched the leader of the Royal Knights high into the air with and delivered a wild dance of blows, he then held Alphamon's limbs fixed as he drove Alphamon back into the ground with a powerful punch to the gut. Alphamon crashed to the ground with a loud thud, creating an inward crater in the ground. Barbamon and Daemon came out of hiding, ready to fight the Royal Knights._

_Magnamon immediately charged at Daemon, his right fist held tightly at his side and electricity dancing along the fist. He swung the fist forward, he hit Daemon directly in the gut, the Demon Lord went flying through the air and crashed to the ground. Crusadermon swung a series of kicks in Barbamon's direction, Barbamon managed to avoid most of the kicks but one caught him across the face and he fell to the ground._

_Duftmon ran to his leader's side, helping Alphamon to a sitting position. Except for a couple of scratches and a few dents, Alphamon was reasonably unharmed. Duftmon pulled out his sword at the sound of approaching feet, he jumped up and aimed the tip of the blade to Lilithmon's face. They said nothing for a few minutes, the only sound was of the battle that raged on in the background. Lilithmon turned her head away from Duftmon, turning to look at Lucemon who stood a few feet away from her._

_"So you side with the Royal Knights..." Lucemon snarled._

_"I side only with you, my Lord," Lilithmon answered automatically. "Killing Alphamon now will gain you nothing, I doubt you could even kill him. Why not allow them to continue suffering?"_

_Lucemon arched one eyebrow, obviously interested. Lilithmon turned fully to Lucemon, ignoring the bewildered look on Alphamon and Duftmon's face. Alphamon squinted his eyes in suspicion, he saw that Lilithmon was trying to discourage Lucemon, offer him something better than demise of the leader of the Royal Knights. And by the look on Lucemon's face, it was working._

_"Wouldn't you rather what pleases me?" she asked curtly. "I love to see the masses suffer when we defeat one of their precious Knights in battle, the fact they lost to us is so soul crushing it..." she sighed happily. "It makes me smile in pure bliss."_

_Lucemon gently held onto Lilithmon's shoulders, smiling. "Whatever pleases you," he said. "My love."_

_Lucemon had been swayed, and to prove it Lucemon wanted to destroy what was left of Duftmon's heart. The words 'my love' drove deep into Duftmon's heart, turning it icy cold as the words sunk in like fangs. Lucemon turned away from Lilithmon, to the battle his Demon Lord's were loosing. He clapped once. Barbamon and Daemon instantly jumped into the air, followed by Lucemon._

_Lilithmon turned to face Duftmon once more, gently moving the tip of his sword from her throat. With eyes layered with emotion that couldn't be deciphered, she whispered. "I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize," she closed her eyes. "I don't regret what we've been through."_

_Lilithmon gently hovered and flew away with her other Demon Lords, not even glancing back at the Digimon whose heart she had broken. The four Royal Knights stared at the sky, Duftmon lowered his sword and stared darkly at the sky, feeling a burning hatred grow inside of him. Magnamon walked towards his friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

_"Its okay," Magnamon assured gently. "It'll be-"_

_"No, it won't," Duftmon cut it. "The Demon Lord's will pay for what they did to me..." he screamed at the sky. "You hear me?! I won't rest until each and every one of you are destroyed!!"_

...

_Present Day, On the Ground of the Royal Knight's Assembly_

Sat on a high stool, her feet nowhere near the ground, Serena sat in her light purple dressing gown as Crusadermon brushed Serena's silky smooth long hair. It reached her waist, and Crusadermon loved the feel of her soft hair so much he insisted on styling it, even though he loved it at its length now, he wanted to cut it shorter. Crusadermon believed it was more convenient if it was shorter, having long hair was hard to manage, especially while in the Digital World.

Serena liked her hair long, but Crusadermon was right, it was easier to have it cut short. They were in the living room of the Japanese style house Azulongmon was so kind to give Serena as a peace treaty, a way to say Zhuqiaomon was sorry for threatening to destroy her. Dorumon sat in front of Serena as Crusadermon put his brush back into a large brown bag and pulled out a pair of scissors, he leaned his chin on his fist as he looked at Serena quietly.

"What do you think Dorumon?" he asked. "I like it short, to reach just about here..." he pointed at the end of her jaw line. "But I'm not to sure what to do with the fringe."

"Make it parted," Dorumon inquired.

Crusadermon stood in front of Serena, his head cocked to the side slightly. "Yes," he nodded. "That would look great!"

Crusadermon stood behind Serena and began his work, carefully cutting and snipping the dark pink hair with surprising ease. Moments later Crusadermon put away his scissors and pulled out a round handled mirror with a smooth wood handle, while Dorumon went in search of a brush to clear up the mess, Crusadermon put the mirror in front of Serena and presented her new hair cut.

Serena's hair now reached her jaw line and the edge of her hair flicked forwards slightly, her fridge was parted smoothly and the ends seemed spiked. Serena squealed happily and hugged Crusadermon, obviously pleased with her new hair cut. Serena then left the room to change, Dorumon cleared away the mess with a broom and Crusadermon packed away his stuff. Serena returned changed into a fresh pair of blue shorts, trainers and a white short sleeved shirt.

"Thanks a lot for the new clothes and hair cut, Crusadermon," Serena thanked. "You re always so kind to me."

"Anything for a friend of the Royal Knights," Crusadermon smiled.

A knock at the door stopped Crusadermon from saying anything else, he turned to face the door, Serena frowned and quickly picked up her Digivice that lay on the table. Dorumon returned seconds later, looking quietly at Serena.

"Is it a Digimon?" Serena asked her Partner.

"No," Dorumon answered. "Its a..." she sniffed the air. "A human...?"

Serena was instantly on guard, could it be the other who wished her destruction. Grinding her fingers into fists, Serena quickly headed towards the door, Dorumon and Crusadermon close on her trail. She took a deep breath, composed and ready for a fight, then slid the door open. Serena gasped, Yamaki? Her father stood in the open doorway, smiling pleasantly at his estranged daughter.

"Hello Serena," he greeted, oblivious to the fact the two Digimon were ready to tear him to pieces.

"What do you want Yamaki?" Serena scowled. "How did you find me?"

"Zhuqiaomon and I made another deal," he informed her. "I can stay in the beautiful Digital World, but only if I tell you everything you need to know about the Wings of Death."

Serena suddenly felt her blood run cold at the sound of the name, the Wings of Death? Was that the person she had to destroy? Crusadermon hummed beside her, Serena looked back at him.

"Let him in, Serena," Crusadermon ordered calmly. "His information could prove to be useful."

Serena stared at Crusadermon for a long time, before reluctantly letting him inside into the living room. They sat around the table, Yamaki making himself comfortable, despite the fact that he was extremely unwelcome. He wiped dust from his lab coat and saw the glare Serena and Dorumon were giving him, he adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"I'm sure the nickname means something to you, Crusadermon," Yamaki said casually.

"Do you know who she is?" Serena asked Crusadermon.

He nodded, "She's an infamous member of the Daemon Corps who gained the nickname by the fact she swoops down in battle and finishes you off in one hit," Crusadermon

answered, then looked at Yamaki. "Is she really a Digimon/human hybrid like Serena?"

Yamaki nodded, "Her real name is Yumiko," he explained. "She was born as a human and lived here with her Partner BlackGatomon, when she found that she could copy the powers of other Digimon she used her new powers to destroy BlackGatomon and load her data, after destroying her D-Arc she turned into a BlackGatomon herself. Over the past several years she's been uploading data and digivolved into a powerful Digimon- Yumiko, the Wings of Death."

"Yumiko has experience," Serena stared down at the table sadly. "How could I possibly defeat her?"

"Experience can't always win you victorious," Crusadermon lectured. "Yumiko sounds ruthless and her only plan of action is to dive down from the skies, now that you know that you can be smart. Yumiko appears to use strength, use your brains to gain the advantage."

"And when you do defeat her," Yamaki said, "please be ruthless. She's a heartless girl who'll make your life miserable, she's made mine miserable since I got here."

Yamaki stood, not wanting to over stay and quickly left. Serena sat there for a few moments in silence, listening to the door close, then bolted to her feet and chased after her father. She quickly grabbed Yamaki's arm as he stepped off the porch, he turned to face her in surprise, eyes wide. He blinked owlishly, was Serena showing him a sign of affection?

"Thank you," she said. "I know you was ordered to do so... but... before, you threatened to hurt Beelzemon if he ever hurt me. I should be mad at you for saying that, but it shows that you care about me. Thank you."

Yamaki shrugged her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Serena, dear," he smiled. "I can't thank you enough for saying that. If you ever need me, you know where I'll be."

He smiled at her and left, Serena watched him leave, silent as her father's brooding figure vanished under the green foliage. Serena pulled out her D-Arc, holding it tightly in both hands she tried to understand how her life had changed so suddenly. Ever since she had entered Zhuqiaomon's castle, Tomoko had not been heard from and Serena was beginning to wonder if Tomoko was gone for good.

Maybe she was, Serena would be glad to see her gone. Not that Tomoko was useless, it was just that Serena liked the idea of not being a total skitsophrenic and having control of her body. She was sure Beelzemon would be happy to know that Serena was just one normal, Digimon/human hybrid who would not be splitting in half anytime soon.

...

That night, after Crusadermon left to go back on patrol at the Assembly, Beelzemon, BlackDuftmon, Magnamon and Duftmon returned to the house to find Serena had cooked a full course meal. Mashed potatoes with carrots and chicken, vegetable soup, sushi and kebabs. Serena and Dorumon had worked hard to create a multi-cultural meal with the few things she had, Crusadermon had promised to help her get more ingredients.

They sat at the table, eating the delicious meal and speaking loudly of the day s events. Serena was afraid that Beelzemon would be somewhat jealous or annoyed that Dorumon and Serena would be spending time together, but to the contrary, Beelzemon was glad to see Serena had someone to spend time with while he was busy with the Demon Lord's. Though he argued that when he was at home, he and she were to spend as much time together as possible.

While BlackDuftmon told Serena and Dorumon of a Knightmon who had accidentally fell and tackled Magnamon to the ground, Beelzemon finished his fourth plate and whispered silently to Duftmon "I have somethin' ta tell yer."

Duftmon looked at Beelzemon with curious interest, "What is it?" he asked.

"I want ta know if yer like someone I know," Beelzemon answered.

There was a pause from Duftmon, "Lilithmon?"

"Uh," Beelzemon saw Duftmon knew, so decided it was best not to lie. "Yeah. It s just that she still likes ya, even after what happened between yer two."

Duftmon thought that through silently, he did still love Lilithmon and if she was still interested then maybe he and she did have a chance together after all. He smiled at Beelzemon, obviously pleased at the sudden news. Beelzemon ran a hand through his neon blonde hair, Lilithmon would be pleased to know that Duftmon was still interested. Beelzemon just hoped the temptress kept her side of the deal.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. The Wings of Death

**Love Comes in Funny Packages **

**Episode 20 **

**The Wings of Death**

_Two Years Later_

Yumiko walked into the round chamber, the smooth light brown stone walls were wet and moist in appearance, and the walls continued climbing upwards until they came to the ceiling that had a large round hole in the top, allowing the light in. She stood atop a high natural stone platform, looking at the six dragon type Digimon that circled around her, looking up expectantly at their mighty ruler-to-be.

Yumiko smiled, "It's been a long two years, hasn't it my loyal allies?" she smiled. "And after much preparing and searching, our plan is about to finally take form. We will find my sister and soon the Human World will be ours!"

The Six Dragons raised one fist high into the air, cheering loudly, glad that the end of human rule wasn't far away. Digimon would soon rule both the worlds, and when that happened, neither the Royal Knights nor the Demon Lords nor would the Sovereign's oppose them. The Human World would become a sanctuary for all Digimon, and no one was going to stop them. Not even Serena Usagi.

Yumiko looked at the Six Dragons, six very powerful dragon type Digimon she had gathered over the two years while planning her conquest of the Human World and while searching for her sister. Each dragon Digimon were powerful, each one with they're own speciality, each one able to kill a mega with ease. But Yumiko didn't want Serena killed, if possible Yumiko wanted Serena to be on her side. Yumiko wanted Serena to be her ally in the upcoming battle against the humans, if Serena wouldn't join her 'sister' then death was the only option.

...

_On the Ground of the Royal Knight's Assembly_

Serena looked at the seventeen candles, all lit and placed on the round shaped cake laid out before her on the table. The cake had white icing, around the edges was purple icing and written in red icing was _'Happy Birthday Serena'_. No one could believe that it had been two years since Serena had arrived in the Digital World, two years since she discovered what she was, two years since she had been handed the task of killing the infamous Yumiko. Serena sat in front of the table in the living room, her friends- Crusadermon, Dorumon, Beelzemon, Magnamon, Duftmon, BlackDuftmon and surprisingly enough, Lilithmon- were all stood around her, clapping as she blew out the candles.

Magnamon and BlackDuftmon were now indeed a couple; Magnamon only had one problem with the relationship, Magnamon had to stand on his tiptoes and BlackDuftmon had to slouch slightly if they were to kiss. The height issue was comical at times, and Serena could relate- Beelzemon was so much taller than her, even now that she was almost a young woman. After Duftmon had revealed he still loved Lilithmon, the two instantly hooked up and Lilithmon refused to ever use Lucemon _'that way' _ever again.

The leader of the Demon Lord's now believes that Lilithmon now has all of the power she could possibly need; she doesn't want to spend any of her spare time with him while she can do whatever she wanted. And thanks to Beelzemon convincing him so, Lucemon had let Lilithmon go for the time being. When the candles were blown out Crusadermon grabbed a large rectangular shaped present in pink wrapping paper, from the pile and handed it to Serena.

So far Serena had recieved a Gothic style dress off Lilithmon, a black motorcyle helmet with a purple visor off Magnamon and BlackDuftmon. Duftmon had given Serena an old computer of Magnamon's that could hook up with the new channels in the Human World, unfortanutly it couldn't connect to any Human World computers so Serena couldn't send her mother a message. And Beelzemon, as he said, was _"Savin' somethin' special fer tonight, somethin' both yer and I will love." _It wasn't had to guess what it was.

Serena quickly took it off him, shook it lightly while it was pressed to her ear and ripped the paper off. Underneath the paper was a white box, Serena arched an eyebrow and pulled the lid off. Serena's eyes widened at what was inside, she pulled out a pink dress. The edges of the sleeves and helm of the dress was frilly and childish, a pink rose was sewn onto the front and it came with a very small top hat, pink silk wrapped around the hat that was much too short to wear properly on her head.

"Uh," Serena looked at Crusadermon, perfectly faking a smile of joy. "Thank you Crusadermon, its, uh... very unique. I'll be sure to wear it at the next Royal Knight's Ball."

Beelzemon kissed her cheek, "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "Its short, it'll be a good opportunity to show off those lovely legs of yours."

Serena blushed and snickered slightly, pushing him away. Beelzemon stumbled slightly but regained his balance, he walked towards the cabinet in the back of the room and pulled out some glasses and bottles of saké. They all sat down and enjoyed some saké and a slice of cake each. Despite the fact Serena and Beelzemon had spent a week of every month of the last two years searching for the Wings of Death, they hadn't managed to find her, not even the Royal Knights had any luck. It made Serena wonder if Yumiko had been destroyed by another Digimon or if she was avoiding her.

The Demon Lord's had slightly more resources at they're hands then the Royal Knights and even though Lilithmon and Serena had debated, they didn't the Demon Lord's to get involved or know that Serena could so easily become a Digimon. Lucemon had grown to love the idea of a human/Digimon hybrid, he constantly asked Serena of her condition, wanting to know whether she would become a Digimon today or tommorow. Lucemon usually always made a situation worse anyway, there was no need for him to involved.

"Any new plans for the year?" Magnamon asked Serena. "I know its April, but I'm wondering if you re going to continue to find Yumiko."

Serena took a sip of her saké, but not a big sip, "Probably not," she answered. "Me and Beelzemon have spent so much time searching for her, when that time could be used for something else. No one can find her, its easier if we just wait for her."

"I'd rather not look for her too," Dorumon agreed. "Its a waste of time."

Beelzemon nodded in agreement, taking a huge gulp of saké. He finished drinking the cup, he licked his lips then grabbed one of the bottles and drunk the rest of the saké.

"Still..." Lilithmon looked at Serena. "Its been two years since you came to this world, when you do come across Yumiko you have to destroy your D-Ark. I'm just afraid that when that does happen; will you be able to properly fight Yumiko? You'll be a new Digimon, Yumiko will know how to control her body, you won't."

"So what do you suggest she do?" BlackDuftmon asked a little defensive.

Lilithmon still wanted Serena to be a Demon Lord, what she was saying as just an excuse to train Serena, but Lilithmon _did_ have Serena's best interest at heart. Lilithmon saw how BlackDuftmon interpreted what she said, she ignored the daggers BlackDuftmon shot at her and ate a part of her slice of cake.

"I didn't mean it like that," she argued. "I'm just afraid that Serena will have a disadvantage when she has to fight Yumiko."

"I know your all worried about me," Serena spoke up. "But I can handle it, Azulongmon wouldn't have handed me this task if he wasn't sure I wasn't capable of defeating her."

"Good point," Magnamon observed.

As the night neared an end Serena's friends all began to leave, going they're separated ways and leaving Dorumon, Beelzemon and Serena alone to enjoy what was left of the night. While Dorumon and Beelzemon cleaned up the living room, sweaping away pieces of confetti and placing the dirty dishes in the sink, Serena made her way to the house's roof and stared up at the large digital ball in the sky, looking at the Human World silently.

It had been so long since she saw any of her family, it sometimes made her wonder whether or not if they were missing her or if they had given up the search for her. She thought of her friends; Pen, Shazz, Max and Tom. They surely must have matured in the past two years, Serena wondered if Shazz had grown taller or if Tom had gained the muscles he desired so much or if Max was still the group's knucklehead. And Pen, how was he? How was her mother and step-father handling her absence?

Her half brother and sister probably don't even remember her; they weren't very old when she left. The only family member who Serena had the most contact with was Yamaki, despite the dark past the two shared Yamaki and Serena had grown close over the past two years. Earlier that day Yamaki had visited to drop off her birthday present, a photo frame that held a picture of he and she Yamaki had taken a few months earlier.

Serena smiled, glad that she and her father had been reconnected through Digimon. It made her happy to know that even those she thought were evil and twisted were secretly good, Serena wondered if Yumiko could be the same. Serena seemed to have the knack for turning bad Digimon good, could she do the same with Yumiko?

...

_The Next Day_

Yamaki stretched his muscles as he hopped out of bed; he grabbed his lab coat and glasses, heading for his lab. The lab which was stationed in the foggy valley had two separate parts to the building, the top floor was his research centre, where he carried out his unfinished research on Digimon and Digimon/human hybrids. The bottom floor which was stationed underground was his homely accommodation.

As he travelled down the dark corridor lit by dim lights and walked towards the stairs he found the light to his lab was on, he tensed up and froze at the bottom of the stairs. He stood still in the dim corridor for a few seconds, seeing if he recognized the voices he heard. He couldn't hear _any_ familiar voices, Yamaki became even more tense. He slowly backed away as he heard the sound of tubes smashing to the ground, paper being ruffled and someone typing away at one of his computers.

He didn't know who they were, but he knew why they were here and who they were working for. Yumiko was back and she wanted Serena, but first she had come here either to annoy Yamaki or hurt him. He continued to back away until his back connected with someone and chills ran down his spine. Yamaki mentally slapped himself for being so careless for not watching his back and for not having a better security system.

Yumiko grabbed Yamaki by the throat and lifted him high in the air, she smiled. "Mornin' Yamaki," she said. "How's my sister?"

"She's... not your...sister!" Yamaki gasped, clawing at her hands.

Yumiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she dropped him. "I hope you don't mind, but me and the boys just wanted to borrow some of your research notes, you know more about Digimon than anyone else. You even have all existing Digimon listed, along with weaknesses and strength. That'll help me for when I decide to rule the world."

"You told me your aim was to rule the Human World," Yamaki scowled.

"That's what I wanted you and my Six Dragons to think," Yumiko smiled. "My plan is much more complicated than that. Now... where is Serena Usagi?"

"I thought you already knew," Yamaki jumped to his feet. "I thought you was merely delaying your meeting until you had enough fools to die for you."

"I did know where she was," Yumiko corrected him. "When she was staying in the desert it was easy to keep a vigilant on her, now Azulongmon has taken her somewhere- where is she?"

"I won't tell you," Yamaki answered sternly.

Yumiko raised an eyebrow, and then shook her head back and forth once. "What a shame," she said. "I actually liked you Yamaki, now I'll have to have the boys rough you up a bit."

Six dragon type Digimon jumped down the staircase and surrounded Yamaki in an instant, his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the powerful Digimon that edged closer to him every second. He looked back at Yumiko, sweat rolling down his brow. She crossed her arms and shot a sick smile. Yamaki gnashed his teeth together; he would not abandon Serena, not again. He was her father, and if he had to be beaten to death to prove it, then so be it.

Yamaki closed his eyes and stood ready, fists tightly clenched either side of him. Yumiko clicked her fingers; the Six Dragons swooped in for the kill.

...

Serena and Dorumon walked towards the square shaped building that was Yamaki's home, Serena carrying her backpack that was filled with her specially made bread. Each hand-made loaf was shaped in accordance to a Digimon she knew, shaped either like the head or full body. Yamaki loved the bread so Serena baked a fresh batch just for him. Beelzemon was kind enough to drop Serena off at the edge of the valley before heading for the Demon Lord's manor.

"It's a shame that Yamaki couldn't have stayed longer last night," Dorumon said. "He's a funny man."

"He is," Serena agreed.

They entered the laboratory that came across as being abandoned, avoiding broken pieces of metal and overgrowing plants before entering the furbished lab. They stopped dead at the state of the once clean lab; a large computer was smashed, disks scattered across the floor along with paper, test tubes lay broken in half on the ground and there were blood smears streaked across the floor to the hole that led to the stairs that ran underground.

"Dad!" Serena screamed. "Dad! Where are you?"

They heard a loud groaning, Yamaki appeared at the top of the hole. His glasses were smashes, his hair ruffled, his clothes were bloody and torn. Yamaki's left cheek was swollen, his lip busted and bleeding, on his chest were wounds that made the skin jagged and bled badly. His left arm was twisted at a horrible angle, his right eye appeared to be bruising and his left leg was cut open on the side, bleeding horribly and showing off the muscle and part of the bone.

"Oh... Serena..." he smiled weakly. "Y... you... called me... dad..."

Serena and Dorumon ran to his aid, pulling him away from the staircase and setting him down beside the wall. Tears began to gather in the corner of Serena's eyes as she realized the blood on the floor was his, she looked carefully at the state he was in, and broke down. Tears ran down her face slowly, but in thick streams. Yamaki looked at Serena, raising his shaky right hand and placing it on her head.

"There, there," he smiled. "Daddy's... okay. I just... need to... rest here for... awhile."

Serena wiped the tears away roughly with a fist, "We're going to have to take you somewhere safe," she argued. "We can't stay here."

"We can't... leave," Yamaki protested. "They'll... get us... before we reach help."

"Who'll get us?" Dorumon asked.

"The Wings of Death... and... her Six Dragons," Yamaki explained. "Yumiko and her... Dragons attacked me. They... wanted to know...where you was, Serena. Yumiko is... looking for... you."

Serena sat there silently, her pupils contracting in fear at his words. Yumiko was looking for her? After two years Yumiko had decided to look for Serena, and used her Six Dragons to hurt her father. Yumiko was more prepared than she realized, she had hired thugs to attack and hurt an innocent man. Did that mean that Yumiko would send her Dragon's to attack Serena? Yamaki saw what she was thinking.

"The Dragon's... won't attack you," he said. "Yumiko uses them as... muscle, she wants you... alive. But... just to be safe, I memorized each... of the Dragon's."

"You... memorized them?" Serena repeated.

"I know who they are.... and how to recognize them," he explained.

"Tell me later," Serena ordered. "And I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to my house."

Yamaki didn't argue, he merely watched as Serena pulled out her D-Arc and swiped a blue card. Dorumon became encased in a purple cocoon as digivolution took place, Dorugoramon burst out of the cocoon, roaring loudly and outstretching her wings to their full glory. Serena helped Yamaki to his feet, Dorugoramon knelt and allowed Serena to place her father on her back. Serena had a quick look around, silent as she listened for sounds.

When she was certain no one was coming, she jumped onto Dorugoramon's back and they quickly escaped the building.

...

Strikedramon watched from the top of the building as Dorugoramon took off into the sky, Serena and Yamaki Usagi on her back. Strikedramon could easily follow them, but those were not her orders. She jumped down from the roof, landing carefully on her feet and entered the forest that grew behind the building. The trees were grew and barren, bony fingers that reached for bystanders and the sky while the floor was grey, covered in hard rocks.

Yumiko sat atop a large rock situated behind her Dragon's, the Dragon's cleared a path for they're fellow Dragon and Strikedramon bowed on one knee in front of Yumiko. She smiled at the sight of the slight smirk on Strikedramon's face, she bared good news.

"Serena Usagi and her Partner left no more than a minute ago," Strikedramon informed her. "Yamaki Usagi still lives, they have taken him with them."

"Well done," Yumiko praised, then turned to the two Dragons on her left side. "Chaosdramon, Reptildramon follow them. When they arrive at they're base I want you, Chaosdramon, to wait there while Reptildramon returns to reveal they're location."

Chaosdramon and Reptildramon nodded obediently and took off into the sky, following the large purple Digimon sneakily. Yumiko smiled as Strikedramon got to her feet, Serena wasn't far away now, Yumiko was finally going to meet her sister.

...

Yamaki had gingerly changed into a grey tunic that had been laying in Beelzemon's closet for some time now, it was too big for him, but he wore it anyway. He was laid down on the living room floor, Serena had a bowl full of water and used a sponge to clean his horrific wounds. Serena wanted to stitch up the wound on his leg and chest, but she didn't have the right tools for the job nor did she know how too correctly.

Dorumon returned to her rookie form and had gone to the Royal Knights Assembly to seek help. Yamaki's right eye was now purple and bruised, like his one cheek. Serena could do nothing for his left arm except place it in a make-shift sling, the jagged marks on his chest were covered with a wet flannel. As Serena cleaned the area around the wound on his leg, she tried her best not to touch the visible muscle, tendons and part of the bone.

Yamaki fiddled with his broken glasses with his right hand, looking at the small blood smears. "Do you want to know about the Six Dragons now?" he asked.

Serena nodded.

"There's Wingdramon, Goldramon, Reptildramon, Darkdramon, Chaosdramon and Strikedramon," Yamaki said. "There's one easy way to recognize them, on each of they're right arms is a black arm band- similar to what those who have lost a loved one wear. Three are mega level Digimon, two are champion and one is an ultimate. If they ever attack us I recommend you and Dorumon attack the champion, Reptildramon."

"Why would they work for Yumiko?" Serena asked. "What does Yumiko want?"

"She wants what every other maniac before her wants," Yamaki answered. "To rule, be it the Human or Digital World. I'm not too sure which world she wants, I thought it was the Human World, but I think she may want just the Digital World."

"That... makes sense, if your insane that is," Serena frowned. "But what does she want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yamaki smirked. "You and her were born through the same means, your both one and the same. Yumiko doesn't feel right ruling the world without her 'sister' at her side."

Serena stopped cleaning the wound for a second, _sister_? Yumiko considered them sisters? Serena found that oddly comforting, the only other person in the world who was like her and she considered Serena her sister. It was a weird sensation, being comforted by Yumiko's twisted sense of family, yet comforting. The door to the living room opened, BlackDuftmon and Magnamon quickly ran in with Dorumon.

BlackDuftmon carried with her a medical kit, she quickly opened it and began work on Yamaki's leg. Magnamon stood where he was beside's Serena, looking over Yamaki's wounds. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Serena, is this the type of wounds Serena will be subjected too when she fights Yumiko? He hated the idea of allowing Serena to fight such a brute, he couldn't let her get hurt.

Serena saw his concern for her safety and grabbed his one hand, he smiled at her and squeezed the hand reassuringly.

"Where's Beelzemon and Duftmon?" Serena asked BlackDuftmon.

"Beelzemon is still with Lilithmon in the Demon Lord's manor," BlackDuftmon explained. "Apparently a LadyDevimon from the Daemon Corps has promised Lucemon control over the Digital World, but only if he allows her to use whatever resources the Demon Lord's have at they're disposal. All of the Demon Lord's are in a meeting discussing whether or not to make the deal with her."

"The LadyDevimon that spoke to Lucemon..." Yamaki frowned. "Its Yumiko, she's lying to them. Yumiko will gain control of this world and destroy anyone who gets in her way, the Demon Lord's and Royal Knights will be the first to go."

"Beelzemon knows that Yumiko is a LadyDevimon," Magnamon pointed out. "He must have realized who Yumiko really is."

"Duftmon on the other hand is with the other Royal Knights in a meeting," BlackDuftmon continued. "We were on the way to the meeting when Dorumon arrived."

"What's going on is bigger than we realized," Dorumon said. "If Yumiko manages to convince the Demon Lord's to side with her, then she has the Six Dragons and Demon Lord's fighting the Royal Knight's and possibly even the Human World. Human's can't win against Digimon that powerful, they'll loose and the Human World will be Yumiko's."

"But why would she want the Human World?" Serena asked. "I can understand why she would want the Digital World, but the Human World has nothing to offer that the Digital World already has."

"I don't think Yumiko wants to rule the Human World," Yamaki spoke up. "It makes me wonder if the Human World, like the Digital World, can be turned into data."

"Data?" Serena repeated.

"The Digital World is made up entirely of data," Yamaki explained. "When humans enter the Digital World they become data, through the right means human's can become Digimon and Digimon are beings made entirely of data. So what if you can reverse that progress, turn the Human World into one huge ball of data. What would happen if one single Digimon absorbed that data, data made from billions of individual humans and animals?"

"You... you would have an unlimited amount of power," BlackDuftmon answered. "More power than any of the Sovereigns, maybe even more power than Fanglongmon."

"She could become more powerful than Yggdrasil," Serena murmured silently.

"But wouldn't the Digital World also be destroyed?" Dorumon asked. "The two worlds are connected, what would happen to the Digital World?"

"That I don't know," Yamaki answered. "Maybe the Digital World will be fine and take the Earth's place, continuing to expand to the point it becomes a new Earth. Or maybe we will all die..."

"Does Yumiko know where I live?" Serena asked her father.

"No," Yamaki shook his head. "They tried to beat the truth out of me, it didn't work."

Silence descended onto the scene. BlackDuftmon eventually sewed the wound together then went to work on his chest. As they stood there in silence everything suddenly seemed to make sense, Azulongmon wanted Serena to kill Yumiko because he and the other Sovereigns were aware of the danger Yumiko possessed. They themselves couldn't do it, Fanglongmon must have ordered them not to interfere and it only seemed right Serena prove Zhuqiaomon wrong- that what she was could be used for good.

Zhuqiaomon just didn't want to kill Serena because he saw her as an abomination, but he believed that if Serena was destroyed it would put a dent in Yumiko's plans. After all Yumiko had put her plan on hold until Serena was found. Yumiko wanted Serena to rule the world with her, she probably wouldn't share the amount of data she wanted, but she still wanted Serena to be at her side because they were the same.

Suddenly a large Digimon came crashing through the roof before, debris collapsed on top them as the second floor came crashing down on them. Magnamon grabbed Serena and Dorumon and jumped away from the falling debris, BlackDuftmon gently picked up Yamaki and moved him to the side. Darkdramon shook the debris off of him, snarling viciously and eyes alight with hatred. Five other Digimon landed either side of him from the whole in Serena's home; Wingdramon, Goldramon, Reptildramon, Chaosdramon and Strikedramon.

Magnamon instantly stood in front of Serena and Dorumon, both of his fists already gathering electricity. The Six Dragons wasted no time, they instantly charged. Strikedramon jumped into the air, swinging a kick at BlackDuftmon. She covered her face with her hands, blocking Strikedramon's kick. Dorumon instantly digivolved, turning into Dorugoramon and tackling both Chaosdramon and Goldramon

They crashed through the wall, Dorugoramon used her wing to throw Chaosdramon into a thick of trees. Goldramon dug his claws into Dorugoramon's wings, leaving thick marks. Dorugoramon yelled in pain and knocked Goldramon aside with her tail, Goldramon crashed to the ground in a painful position. Reptildramon came at Magnamon, swiping at his head. He ducked beneath the blows, shooting a glance at Serena.

She knew what he wanted. Serena looked quickly at Yamaki, he gave her the same look Magnamon had given her. Serena didn't want to run away, but she saw no choice. She turned and ran towards the exit, she needed to get help. She left her house, sprinting past Dorugoramon as she fought off Chaosdramon and Goldramon. Chaosdramon saw Serena in the corner of his eye, he charged after her. Dorugoramon bit down on Chaosdramon's leg, he roared in pain as she threw him into the house.

Serena looked at the wreckage that was once her home in dismay, sobbing silently when she saw the wall collapse onto Chaosdramon. Why does it seem all of her homes get destroyed? Serena continued to run, she whacked branches from her face, her knees became bloody after catching them on brambels and thorns. Once the sounds of the battle were gone she keeled over and allowed herself to catch her breath. She couldn't be far now, the Royal Knight's Assembly had to be close.

"I have to get there," Serena began walking, despite being so out of breath. "I have to find Duftmon."

Serena's mind flashed to Beelzemon, he was so far away and she so desperately wished to be in his arms. She wanted to be in a safe place, she wanted to be in Beelzemon's arms where he could protect her from the nightmares. But she had to keep going, she couldn't allow Yumiko to capture her, she wouldn't allow herself to be torn away from the love of her life. Serena heard a loud _'boom'_ from far away, she turned to watch dust rise into the air and a tree fall to the ground. That sounded like Magnamon's _'Magna Punch'_.

It sounded like her friends were winning, at least, she hoped they were winning. Serena heard the sound of a twig snap, she quickly turned around, fists raised. From the quiet forest emerged a human woman, possibly in her early twenties. She had sleek blonde hair that reached her waist, dark green eyes and deadly pale skin. She was dressed in leather that resembled the clothing of a LadyDevimon, despite the fact she oddly resembled Tomoko, Serena knew straight away that it was Yumiko.

"Ah, Serena," Yumiko smiled. "So we finally meet."

"Your... Yumiko?" Serena frowned.

"Ah, you was expecting someone who _looked_ like a Digimon," Yumiko smiled. "I still am a LadyDevimon, but underneath the mask I look no different to any other human. We're merely Digimon who look more human than most."

"I am human," Serena argued. "Just... not complete."

Serena reached for her D-Arc and held it high above her head, prepared to throw it to the ground. Yumiko looked at the device Serena held in Serena's hand, she saw the serious look on her face. Yumiko charged at Serena before she could throw it to the ground, she grabbed Serena by the hand and twisted it sharply to the left. Serena yelped in pain and dropped the D-Arc, Yumiko grabbed it before it hit the ground and clipped it to her own belt.

Yumiko quickly swung a punch at Serena, it connected with her jaw and Serena fell to the floor. Yumiko pulled her mask back over her face, smiling deviously at her 'sister'. Serena stirred and spat out blood, Yumiko looked at her surprised.

"That hit should have knocked you out," she said. "Your tough."

Serena jumped to feet and swung a punch, Yumiko easily dodged the attack. Serena swung a roundhouse kick, Yumiko jumped back, smiling at Serena's pathetic attempt at harming her. Yumiko raised her hand, bolts of green electricity ran over her fingers and arm. The electrical snakes jumped onto Serena's body, she screamed in pain as the electricity snaked over her body. The sparks died down and Serena collapsed onto her front, unconscious with steam rising off her body. Yumiko picked Serena up carefully, she slowly took off into the air, hovering above the battle.

She saw clearly the fight between her Six Dragons and Serena's friends was going either way, it was hard to tell who was winning. She whistled loudly and quickly made her way towards they're base of operation, not waiting for any slackers. At the sound of the whistle the Six Dragons obdiently took off into the air and followed Yumiko.

"Oh no you don't!" BlackDuftmon jumped into the air and flew after them.

Strikedramon shot down and kicked BlackDuftmon in the chest with both her feet, BlackDuftmon came crashing down and crashed threw the roof off the house. Magnamon ran into the house after her, Dorugoramon flapped her wings ready to give chase when a cold hand on her side stopped her. Dorugoramon turned to look at Yamaki, the beaten man had managed to get up and out of the house during the fray.

"There's nothing we can do, Dorugoramon," Yamaki said solemnly. "Even if you did follow them, what could you do? You'd be outmatch and defeated, possible killed. Then what?"

Dorugoramon couldn't answer, Yamaki was right. Serena was now with Yumiko, and none of them were capable of fighting an enemy who who divided her forces into teams and made tactics that left the group beaten and unprepared for the next fight. Yumiko was smart, too smart for them it seemed. They heard the sound of feet approach them, Dorugoramon and Yamaki quickly turned to face Beelzemon and Duftmon. Magnamon and BlackDuftmon came out of the house, BlackDuftmon's injured arm slung over Magnamon.

"What thah hell happened tah our house?!" Beelzemon exclaimed. "Where's Serena?"

They all looked at the floor shamefully, Duftmon frowned slightly, feeling an uncomfortable feeling rise up in his stomach when he realized he and Beelzemon had just entered a battlefield.

"What happened?" Duftmon repeated.

"We..." Yamaki looked up slowly. "There was nothing we could do. Yumiko came and took Serena."

"We're sorry," BlackDuftmon apologized. "We sent Serena to get help, she was captured before she could reach the Assembly."

"What?" Beelzemon snarled. "**NO!** Yer was supposed tah protect 'er, that was our plan!"

They didn't answer, there was nothing they could say. Beelzemon looked at each of them individually for a minute each, they could offer no form of support or comfort. Serena was gone and they had no way of finding her in time, the realization hit Beelzemon hard like an iron fist to the gut; he might never see Serena ever again. Beelzemon swung his head back and screamed in grief, _"Serena!"_

...

Serena slowly opened her eyes, dizzy and physically drained of her strength. As the haze cleared from her eyes she found she was in some sort of chamber, stood atop anatural round platform. Her two arms were outstretched tied to two thick metal poles that were stuck into the ground either side of her, Serena found that she was stood, her feet chained together. Yumiko stood in front of her, but the Six Dragons were nowhere in sight.

Yumiko held up Serena's D-Arc, her face was calm and emotionless. It showed no sign of insanity or her true intentions, for once, Yumiko was serious.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet," Yumiko said. "I've spent two years searching for you, and now your here. Join me Serena, together you and I can rule the Digital World together."

"No," Serena scowled. "You want to destroy the Human World, turn it to data in order to get stronger. I don't want any part of that."

"How did you know about that part?" Yumiko was surprised.

"Dad's good at guessing," Serena answered.

Yumiko chuckled lightly, "Of course," she smiled. "I should have realized Yamaki was smart enough to figure out my true intentions. But still, isn't the idea great? If we rid ourselves of the humans and the threat they pose then Digimon are free to evolve and develop, when I rule I'll be sure that all Digimon live equally."

"But how can you hate humans?" Serena gasped. "We're human!"

"Wrong!" Yumiko scowled. "We are not human. Humans may have created us, but only for they're own selfish needs and desires to play god. I can thank the humans for creating us and giving us such marvellous powers, but we will _never _be them. The world's will be so much better without them, they rage war against one another, they murder each other for such stupid reasons. Once they destroy they're world, they'll try to destroy ours!"

Serena leaned her head to the side lazily, starring silently at Yumiko. What she said made sense, Serena believed she was human but she just wasn't. She was this incredibly strange creature, conceived through science and the impossible. If Serena ever did return to the Human World- which she hoped she wouldn't- she wouldn't belong there. Besides, Serena had spent so much time with Digimon that she knew adapting to human life would be hard.

"You understand what I'm saying," Yumiko continued. "We don't belong there, we belong here with our Digimon brethren. We live longer than humans, we're stronger, and we're faster. Human's are selfish, sinful and would gladly destroy this world if there was a profit to be made out of it!"

"No," Serena silently argued. "Not all humans are like that, Yamaki-"

"Beat you as a child in the name of science, hoping to use anger as the key to unleashing your power," Yumiko cut in. "All human's are the same, no one human can defy they're nature. You belong with us Serena-" she crushed the D-Arc in her hand, it burst into tiny data particles and disappeared into the air- "whether you like it or not."

Serena keeled over as far as she could in pain, her face crunched together in agony as she felt something in her snap. Serena's eyes widened as her pupils shrunk, her fingers curling inwards, her back arched in pain as she let out a cry of pain and her body began to fritz in and out like static. Serena bared her teeth, feeling them sharpen and grow to powerful canines.

With a blast of incredible heat and white light Serena became engulfed in a dark cocoon of strange energy, Yumiko took a step back as she heard the two poles fly across the chamber and crash into the walls. As the light faded Yumiko found Serena sat on the floor, head lowered. Around her was a circle of heat that travelled upwards, steam escaped the pores of her flesh and Serena Usagi stared at her trembling form.

She wore an armour chest piece similar to BlackDuftmon's, a mask on the top of her head similar to Beelzemon's. A piece of Magnamon's shoulder guard was placed on her left arm along with Crusadermon's Pile Bunker on the end of her left hand with the X-Antibody virus symbol on the centre of the Pile Bunker. She wore something similar to a long sapphire lion cloth and black boots that reached above her knees and were curled at the tip. She had two set of wings protruding from her back, two large white angelic wings with a small pair of bat wings underneath. Her short hair was neon blonde and spiky at the end's like Beelzemon, her one eye was ruby and her other was a dark blue.

Serena looked at her trembling hands, her mouth agape as the realization hit her. Serena Usagi was a Digimon.

_To Be Continued..._


	21. Goodbye

**Love Comes in Funny Packages **

**Episode 21 **

**Goodbye**

Beelzemon swung a punch, his eyes blinded by the milky haze of anger and his fist went through what was left of his house's left wall. Baring his teeth, Beelzemon cursed his luck with every single foul word he knew and felt his form tremble with a rage he had never felt before in his entire life. Serena couldn't be gone, she couldn't be with Yumiko. Beelzemon just couldn't believe the thing he had tried to prevent had happened, but what was worst was the fact Beelzemon wasn't even there to help protect Serena. Beelzemon turned to glare at the group who stood behind him, they all flinched at the deep hatred that burned behind his ruby red eyes.

"I can't believe yer let 'er get captured," Beelzemon snarled. "Why is it that every time we settle down, somethin' bad happens tah us?"

"We can still get her back," BlackDuftmon argued. "We just need to find her!"

"And yer know where Yumiko took 'er?" Beelzemon asked.

BlackDuftmon fell silent. Beelzemon pulled his hand out of the wall, sighing loudly, his shoulders sagging. If only Beelzemon had arrived sooner, while in the meeting with the Demon Lord's he knew something was up when he heard Yumiko's name, he should have connected the dots sooner. If he had, he would have arrived in time to save Serena. Now how where they going to save Serena when they had no idea where she was?

Dorugoramon tried to think of a suggestion, but her mind came up blank. It seemed hopeless, and what was worst was the fact that Yumiko now had no obstacles or distractions in her way and could set her plan into motion of ruling the Digital World. An idea struck Dorugoramon.

"Remember when we discussed what Yumiko might be planning?" she began.

Those who were present at the conversation nodded.

"If Yumiko really does want to turn the Human World into data then she'll have to go the Human World to do so, right?" Dorugoramon continued.

"I suppose," Yamaki agreed looking up at the huge digital ball in the sky. "Yumiko will have to go there, there'll she activate her plan either on the Digital Plains or in the Human World. Why do you ask?" he looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"If we can meet Yumiko there then we can stop her," Dorugoramon answered. "The safest and most secure route to get to the Human World is situated somewhere in the desert, Yumiko will take the easiest route there."

"The desert?" Magnamon repeated. "I guess this end's where it begun."

"Nothin' is endin'!" Beelzemon snapped. "We're goin' to find Yumiko and brin' back Serena, she's goin' tah stay with us."

They all nodded, seeming to grow confidence and hope beginning to bloom inside of them. Despite the fact Dorugoramon would struggle to fly and that BlackDuftmon's arm was injured, they all headed towards the desert at a quick pace, leaving only Yamaki behind. Magnamon stopped as the others continued to run through the forest, he slowly turned to look at Yamaki as he stood near the edge of the forest.

The human didn't look as confident as the others and wore a tight scowl.

"Something wrong?" Magnamon inquired.

"Yumiko will get there before you all," Yamaki answered. "It may be too late to save Serena."

"You said Yumiko didn't want to harm her," Magnamon protested.

"Yumiko won't hurt Serena, no," Yamaki agreed. "But Serena will want to harm Yumiko, get revenge for what she did to me and you, her closest friends and the only beings she has ever felt a connection with. You must realize that, and if Yumiko and Serena fight in the Data Space or in the Digital Plains it could cause an explosion."

"An... explosion?" Magnamon echoed.

"One will die in the explosion, the other will be sent back to the Human World," Yamaki explained. "I did the calculations as soon as I realized what Yumiko was really planning, whether Serena wins or looses, she cannot return to the Digital World."

Yamaki turned to leave, heading in the opposite direction of where the inevitable battle was to take place.

"Where are you going?" Magnamon asked.

"To see Zhuqiaomon," Yamaki glanced back at him. "I need to ask him a favour."

Magnamon watched the battered and bruised man hobble away, silently digesting what Yamaki had said; _'whether Serena wins or looses, she cannot return to the Digital World.'_ If Serena looses then she would be killed, Yumiko would absorb her data and she would be gone forever. If she won, the blast would knock her back into the Human World and chances were she would never return.

Magnamon turned back and ran after the others, he had to tell Beelzemon, there had to be a way to avoid the fate that Yamaki had predicted. If they got there before them then they could battle Yumiko and everything would be fine, Serena could stay with Beelzemon and both the worlds would be safe. Magnamon just hoped they would make it in time.

...

Serena slowly got to her feet, looking her new digital body over with a wide eyed expression. Yumiko smiled and clapped her hands once, walking towards Serena and hugging her from behind. She gently grabbed Serena's chin, smiling kindly, despite her true intentions.

"You're so unique, Serena honey," she chuckled. "You managed to combine the attributes of all your friends, fantastic!"

Yumiko walked in front of Serena, grabbing the Pile Bunker and running a finger over the X-Antibody symbol on the middle of it. She looked Serena over once more, before releasing the Pile Bunker and taking a step back. Serena's Pile Bunker fell limply by her side as she looked down at the floor; her fringe fell down and covered her eyes, hiding her dark expression.

"I don't even know what kind of Digimon you are," Yumiko continued. "You carry the X-Antibody symbol on your Pile Bunker where the cross usually is, you wear armour of a Warrior Digimon and your wings are clearly the sign that you have mixed attributes of both light and darkness. I guess I should have waited awhile and absorbed other Digimon's forms before I changed."

Yumiko turned away from her and shrugged, then raised her arms high into the air, making a childish sort of squeal. "This is brilliant," she exclaimed. "My sister and I will destroy the Human World, share the data and then rule the Digital World! Nothing will stop us!"

Serena bared her teeth, showing off her sharp canines. "You forgot about one little detail, Yumiko," she growled.

Yumiko lowered her arms and turned to look at Serena, her expression oddly serious. "Oh, really?" she purred. "And what's that?"

Serena looked up at her, her irises snake-like suddenly and her face contorted into the face of a girl who felt infinite rage and hatred, "You forgot that I'm going to tear you apart!" she screamed. "You batter my father until he's almost dead, you hurt my friends and you tore me away from the love of my life! And now you want to destroy the world I was born in and all my friends and family along with it!" she raised her Pile Bunker, to Yumiko's surprise the tip of the weapon began to glow yellow and electricity ran along the sides. "You will never touch my friends, my family, or me ever again!"

A huge ball of electrical energy shot out of the tip and hit Yumiko in the centre of her stomach, she threw her head back and screamed as the blast knocked her off her feet and through one of the walls in the chamber. Yumiko skidded across the sand of the desert, tearing the clothes on her back before stopping a good several metres away. Yumiko sat up on her elbows, shaking her head and spat dirt into the sand.

Serena jumped out of the hole created in the hall; she looked up to find Yumiko's base had been in one of the three malformed rectangular shaped rock formations in the desert. Those rocks were one of the first things Serena had seen when she first arrived in the Digital World; she was captured by Leviamon near here and once lived not far from that area. Yumiko had the ability to keep an eye on Serena the whole time she was in the Digital World, Yumiko had been able to pull the strings and see how events unfolded.

"You..." Serena looked at Yumiko. "Lilithmon told me that a LadyDevimon was the one who told her of a human who could be turned into a Digimon, you was that LadyDevimon, wasn't you?"

Yumiko laughed and jumped to her feet, "That's right," she smiled. "I met Yamaki as soon as he arrived in the Digital World, even before Zhuqiaomon found him, he explained to me what I was and told me about you. As soon as I knew there was another like me I knew I wanted you at my side, I wanted you to help me achieve my goals so I waited until you was old enough to accept responsibility and told Lilithmon about you. Soon after that all I had to do was wait, it took you two years you become a Digimon and within those years you caused quite a stir."

"You're sick," Serena snarled. "You think that I'd honestly help you destroy the Human World and let you rule my home?"

"Aha!" Yumiko pointed at Serena with a triumphant smile on her face. "You said the Digital World is your _'home'_ as it is mine and every other Digimon, you refer to the Human World as something completely different!"

"So?" Serena frowned.

"It's exactly what I expected from you," Yumiko lowered her hand. "It sometimes takes years for people to fully accept a new country, town or even city as their home. You on the other hand only took two years to accept the Digital World as your home."

"What are you getting at?" Serena asked.

"I knew you would eventually one day come to accept that this world is your true home," Yumiko explained. "I figured that if you would come to love this world as I do and hate the humans for treating Digimon so unfairly then I figured you and I could be allies."

"Humans have only ever treated Digimon unfairly in the past," Serena argued. "I know that there are some humans who once destroyed Digimon as soon as they crossed over, I'm aware of the Digimon Massacres and I know how jaded humans can be, but that's still no reason to want to destroy them all! Digimon make mistakes to, every intelligent being makes mistakes, it's just a fact. You have to let your hatred go, Yumiko."

"No!" Yumiko snarled. "The humans will die, I will become the most powerful Digimon in existence and the Digital World will become my own personal kingdom where I rule."

Serena raised the Pile Bunker, "I can't let you do that," she said. "This end's where it begun."

"So it must," Yumiko smiled sadly. "One of us will have die, Serena. I will miss you."

Serena growled and fired another shot; Yumiko dived out of the way and charged at Serena. Collecting a ball of red and black electrical energy in her palm, she held the ball with both hands and placed her hands forwards. Serena charged at her, her Pile Bunker firing another shot. The two separate energy's clashed, red, yellow and black electric running along the ground and around them in a circle. A loud sonic boom exploded from the clash and travelled across the plains of the Digital World.

...

In the centre of the Digital World, in a large and beautiful chamber that glistened like gold and where the pillars were made from gold, Fanglongmon opened all eight of his red eyes. Not far from where he rested curled up on the floor sat an Angewomon, sitting on a comfortable round chair and playing a beautiful golden harp. She watched as the giant and golden Digimon raised his hand, but remind curled like a snake on the hard floor that glittered gently in the light.

She stopped playing and watched as he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes and the Digi-Cores on his back seeming to glow in the light.

"What is it, my Lord?" she asked cautiously.

"Serena Usagi is battling Yumiko Asuka," he said quietly.

"Just as you predicted," Angewomon left her harp and stood. "What now, my Lord?"

"We wait," he answered simply, lowering his head to once again. "Serena must battle Yumiko alone, it is as I and Yggdrasil predicated. The fate of our world rest's in Serena's hand, we cannot interfere."

"My Lord," Angewomon spoke up. "Is it alright of me to ask a question?"

Fanglongmon said nothing for a few moments; he slowly raised his head to look at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Serena is to defeat Yumiko herself," Angewomon began. "But if you wanted to you could have easily tracked her down and ordered the Royal Knights to eliminate Yumiko, so why have you handed such a task to a hybrid that will have no idea how to battle as a Digimon?"

"Because it would be unfair of us to do the task ourselves," Fanglongmon explained. "If I knew of a being who was exactly like me, one that hurt my friends, family, my lover and wanted to destroy a world that had merely been mislead in the past, I would want to destroy that being myself with my own powers. Serena knew nothing of Yumiko, but I knew of her dark heart and I knew that she would do something to hurt Serena in the any of the ways I have described. Serena is like me in the way, if one of our loved ones are hurt we seek revenge. It sounds impulsive I know, but it is our nature."

"So this battle is merely a quest for revenge?" Angewomon summed up.

"Correct," Fanglongmon nodded. "Do not worry, I trust Serena will survive."

The golden doors at the end of the chamber creaked open and Zhuqiaomon walked into the hall slowly.

"Ah, Zhuqiaomon," Fanglongmon smiled. "It does my heart to see you well, and to see that you have forgiven Serena. What brings you here?"

"Its not good news, I'm afraid," Zhuqiaomon moved to the one side slightly and revealed Yamaki Usagi. "Yamaki has a theory of how the battle between Serena and Yumiko will go, if Yumiko tries to make a run for it on the Digital Plains and they battle there, an explosion will occur and one will die while the other will be sent to the Human World. Either way, we will not know who will survive."

The leaders of the Digital World (the four Digimon Sovereigns, Fanglongmon and Yggdrasil) and the leaders of the two largest organizations (the Royal Knights and Demon Lord's) asked a favour of all the Digi-Gnomes years ago. The favour was to only open a portal if they so wished, the Digi-Gnomes agreed and humans have never since arrived in the Digital World. Serena being the only exception as the Demon Lord's asked for a portal and Yumiko had arrived in the Digital World before the favour was asked.

Because of the lack of portals the Digimon never looked at the recent events of the Human World unless they created their one personal portal, in order to create one all that was acquired was a large explosion to be made in the Digital Plains between the two worlds or an incredible amount of energy few Digimon possessed. If Serena or Yumiko was back in the Human World then that wouldn't be a problem, chances were they would return to human form.

But Fanglongmon wanted to reward Serena if she succeeded in defeating Yumiko, her reward would be a that Fanglongmon and Yggdrasil would award her title of _'Lady Serena'_- giving her power equal to Alphamon and much finer accommodations in the form of a castle in Azulongmon's land- and Serena would be able to live in the Digital World as long as she so desired. They couldn't very well open a portal, if Yumiko was the one to survive then she could arrive back in the Digital World and her campaign would start over again.

"So why have you brought this human to Lord Fanglongmon?" Angewomon inquired. "You could have told us his theory by yourself."

"He has a favour to ask of Lord Fanglongmon," Zhuqiaomon answered. "I have heard it myself and have accepted it, but I wanted our Lord to know first before I carried out what he wished."

"What is it?" Fanglongmon asked Yamaki.

Yamaki clenched his fists and looked down at the floor for a few seconds, thinking of all he had to sacrifice in order to keep his daughter safe. He looked at the extremely massive Digimon dead in his red eyes, a burning passion and determination burning behind his eyes. "I want to return to the Human World!"

...

Yumiko rammed an elbow into Serena's face, blood exploded out of her nose and she stumbled back, grabbing Yumiko by the throat and punching her in the face. Yumiko jumped back, skidding across the desert and looked up at Serena. Yumiko grinned and licked blood off the side of her mouth, Serena stood with her one fist raised and her Pile Bunker ready to fire.

Serena's Pile Bunker was scratched and damaged like her chest piece and armour on her left arm, her nose was now busted and her left cheek slightly swollen. Serena had landed some good hits, Yumiko's face was a bloody mess from where Serena had landed some lucky shots and her face was slightly bruised. Serena's throat had a mild choke bruise, but she wasn't all that concerned. She had the upper hand for the time being, all she had to do was make sure Yumiko kept fighting with her fists.

Yumiko outstretched her one hand, flames gathering in her palms before the flames vanished and a black sword appeared in her hand. The handle was curved and Gothic in appearance, the tip blood red and with a sharp, but blunt point. So much for wearing Yumiko down and then finishing her off with a powerful shot from her Pile Bunker. Yumiko charged at Serena, swinging the sword in a downwards arc. Serena blocked the attack with her Pile Bunker, and kicked her off her feet.

Serena jumped back, and with a quick thought, took off into the air like a rocket. Serena hovered high in the air, frowning as she tried to think of what other kind of weapons she may have. Serena felt the energy in her Pile Bunker shift and change, Serena watched as the weapon glowed brightly before shifting into another weapon. A dark red Indian-  
American style long bow, Serena held the bow in one hand and flicked her other hand, an arrow appearing.

Serena held the arrow in place and let it loose; the arrow flew down and hit Yumiko in the left shoulder. She screamed in pain and swore, dropping the sword to the ground as blood dripped from the wound. Serena flicked her hand once more, more arrows appearing and quickly let them fly. Yumiko did a back flip, and spun around, dodging the arrows with ease.

Yumiko was too fast, there was no way Serena could hit her with just one arrow at a time. An idea struck Serena; she quickly looked upwards at the sky and let an arrow loose. The red arrow flew high into the sky before exploding, causing the sky to be covered by a huge dark grey cloud. The longbow vanished from Serena's hands and she outstretched both her hands either side of her.

"_Heaven's Arrows_..." Serena commanded.

Thousands of arrows fell from the sky, coming down in a huge flood of red death. Yumiko stared up at the arrows in horror, knowing that there was no way she could avoid them all. The arrows came down on her, hitting every part of her body and blood poring from the wound and staining the desert. Yumiko fell to the floor with a scream of despair, the arrows stopped once Yumiko hit the ground. The cloud cleared and Serena landed in front of Yumiko, was it over? Had Serena managed to defeat Yumiko without killing her?

...

The group finally emerged in the desert, out of breath and slightly frustrated. Beelzemon led the way, running as fast as he could towards where they heard the scream. Beelzemon knew it wasn't Serena, he knew how she screamed, he remembered when he jumped down the Digi-Portal with her and she screamed her head off. It had to be Yumiko, and if it was Yumiko then that probably meant that Serena was winning.

They came to the battlefield and froze at the sight of the blooded body on the floor and the girl that stood over her, she heard them approaching and looked towards them. A smile spread across her face and they knew instantly it was Serena. Beelzemon ran towards her and swept her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly to his chest and sighing deeply with relief.

"Oh, Serena," he smiled. "I thought I lost ya." He gently put Serena down and took off her mask, looking it over. "So 'tis is yer digital form, I can still tell its you."

"I'm glad," Serena smiled back. "I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

"How could I ever forget that beautiful face of yours?" he asked while cupping her chin.

Magnamon gently nudged the bloody body of Yumiko that lay motionless on the floor, "Is she dead?" he asked.

"Of course not," Serena looked at him. "I hate her for what she's done and she wanted to do, but I can't kill her."

"Yer really haven't changed," Beelzemon chuckled.

Magnamon watched silently as the group all gathered around Serena; Dorugoramon nuzzled the side of Serena's face, BlackDuftmon made a quick joke about Serena's chest piece and Duftmon ruffled Serena's hair playfully. Yamaki's words continued to bounce around Magnamon's head, he was unable to accept that the fight was over, he believed everything Yamaki had calculated. One of them _had_ to die, be it Yumiko or Serena. Magnamon turned to face Yumiko, raising his one fist that was already sparking with gold energy. Dorugoramon was the first to spot Magnamon and already figured out what he was planning on doing.

"What are you doing, Magnamon?" she gasped. "Its over, Serena won!"

"Nothing is over until one of them is dead," Magnamon answered. "Yumiko will not stop until she's dead, if Serena won't do it then I will."

"But-" Serena began.

Beelzemon placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Magnamon's right," he said. "Yumiko won't stop, she 'as tah die."

Serena looked at him for a long time, seeing there was no resolution in his eyes and knowing deep down he was right. Serena just wasn't a killer; it just wasn't in her nature, blood lust wasn't something she had ever felt while she was in control of her body. Serena looked at Magnamon and nodded once, quickly closing her eyes. Magnamon turned to Yumiko, looking at the dead and cold stare she was giving him.

Magnamon turned the energy in his hand into a single ball of energy in his palm, he lifted his hand back. Yumiko jumped up and kicked Magnamon in the face, he fell backwards and she took off into the air, heading towards the giant sphere in the sky. Serena's eyes snapped open and she watched Yumiko for only a second, she grabbed her helmet off Beelzemon and followed Yumiko.

Magnamon watched Serena chase after Yumiko, closing his eyes slowly. "Yamaki _was_ right," he whispered. "Goodbye, Serena."

With the mask atop her head, Serena tackled Yumiko in mid-flight and they crashed into the sphere. They smashed through the layer of the sphere, flying upwards until they arrived at the Digital Plains. Yumiko rammed an elbow into Serena's neck, forcing her to release Yumiko. Serena stumbled back, but hovered not far from Yumiko, she looked around at the giant computer chip-shaped plains that made up the dark area.

Yumiko pointed upwards at the sky, "Its still not too late, Serena," she said. "The Human World is only up there, its within our grasps."

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Serena screamed. "I will never, ever help you!"

"So be it," Yumiko placed her two hands together, making sure they were inches apart as another ball of black and red energy gathered in between her hands. Red electricity travelled over her arms and over her chest, the ball itself began to grow in size until it was the size of a football. Serena copied off her, pure white energy that resembled a gas-like substance appeared in her hands and she held it tightly in one hand.

Serena looked down at the hole they had created, she could just barely see her friends, the hole quickly healed itself and Serena faced Yumiko. She had a bad feeling in her gut, she felt that no matter who won, Serena lost. Serena would loose everything, whether she won this fight or lost. She would never see her friends, her new family, ever again. She would never see Beelzemon ever again.

A single tear escaped from Serena's left eye and ran down her face. The two charged at one another, throwing the two separate balls of energy together as they had earlier. Upon contact a white light spread throughout the area, a powerful shockwave and sonic boom shook the entire sphere and travelled across the Digital World, temporary deafening some who were too close and causing others to be thrown onto they're backsides.

The group watched up in horror as energy sparked along the outside of the huge sphere, multiply explosions could be heard and seen, the flames travelling upwards and the ashes falling downwards. Something came out of the flames and ash, shooting downwards like a shooting star and hitting the ground inches in front of them. They group covered they're faces as dust was brought up to the air, the sound of steam escaping to the atmosphere was heard.

They waited for the dust to clear and they found the steaming object, Serena's mask dug deeply into the desert, covered in black soot and red blood. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened, Beelzemon fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists, screaming as tears ran down his face. Magnamon picked up the mask and looked upwards at the sphere, feeling tears form in his eyes as Dorugoramon and BlackDuftmon broke down.

"Goodbye, Serena," he repeated.

...

Fanglongmon once again turned to look up at his golden ceiling, Zhuqiaomon and Angewomon following his gaze. They had felt the shockwave and heard the sonic boom, and they knew the battle was finally over. Whoever had ended up in the Human World had probably returned to they're human form, they had no chance of becoming a Digimon again or coming back to the Digital World.

Zhuqiaomon and Angewomon turned to look at Fanglongmon, he merely curled himself back into a circle as snake's do and simply said, "It is over," he sighed heavily. "It is all over."

"I know I should not say this," Angewomon began. "But I feel kind of sorry for the Demon Lord, the heartache he must feel..."

"That is what you get when you let your heart win," Fanglongmon said quietly.

_To Be Continued..._


	22. The Cigarette Blues

**Love Comes in Funny Packages **

**Episode 22 **

**The Cigarette Blues**

Her body was racked with pain, her mind was a confused mush and trying to understand what had happened, her heart ached and she felt cold. She knew she was lying down on leaves, her eyes were half-open and she could clearly see brown leaves beneath her hands and around her. She heard the sound of a bird in the distance, the cry of a normal bird, not a digital one. It was so strange to feel cold after living in such a warm and lushes area; it was so strange to think that she was now in the Human World.

Through her somewhat milky vision she was able to see thick trees, leaves falling to the ground and a squirrel ran towards her, sniffing her hand laid beside her. It sniffed her hand before suddenly scuttling away and she felt something wet on the side of her face, she turned her face to see a furry brown dog sniff the side of her face. It suddenly licked the side of her face, barking at its master.

"What is? What have you found, boy?" he called.

The man approached his dog and found the person laid out on the floor, "Oh my..." he gasped. Is it... no...? You've been missing for years!"

He knelt beside her and helped her sit up, noticing the dark expression on her blood covered face. The dog sat on its hind legs beside his master, the man gently nudged the girl, forcing her to look at him and not at the ground. Slowly her eyes lazily turned to look at the man, he was in his mid-thirties with black hair that had a spiky side fringe, and his eyes were dark while his skin was a slight olive colour.

"Serena," he said. "_Serena Usagi_?"

"Oh," Serena smiled weakly. "Hello, Mr. Suzuki. I haven't seen you since my last biology lesson."

Mr. Suzuki looked Serena over, looking at the dead look in her eyes and the cuts and bruises all over her face, his eyes lingering on the three scars on her one cheek. What had happened to her in the two years she had been missing and why was she here? Of all the places in the world she could have reappeared, she was found back in the place she had vanished in.

Serena slowly got to her feet to Mr. Suzuki's surprise, turned the other way and bolted towards some part in the forest. He gasped and chased after her, his dog following. To his disbelief she was much faster than a grown man, faster than she had been before, he remembered seeing her in P.E and he knew how slow she could be. Serena stopped by the edge of a deep hole in the ground, falling to her knees and starring into the dark hole. Mr. Suzuki stopped beside her, out of breath slightly and with his dog panting beside him.

"Where are you going, Serena?" he breathed. "I have to take you home; Trisha will want to know I've found you."

Serena said nothing. She could feel that the Digi-Portal was gone, she still had all her Digimon senses and strength, so she could feel if there were any portals around, and there none. Serena was stranded in the Human World, but at least Yumiko was gone. And so was her new home, her new family, Beelzemon. Serena broke down into something between tears and screams, her form shook violently and Mr. Suzuki wasn't sure why she seemed so upset.

Wasn't it a good thing that Serena was home with her family?

...

After Serena had calmed down a bit Mr. Suzuki had taken her to the local police station, there her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and she was then placed in a white room with a one way mirror and sat behind a desk. They allowed her mother Trisha and step-father Ryu to see her before they began the interview, the twins- Yuki and Yuri- were dropped off at they're aunt's and would see Serena later. It was fairly late in the day when Trisha and Ryu got there, Trisha burst into the room and the fair haired woman wrapped her arms around Serena instantly.

"I couldn't believe it when the police phoned and told me you had been found!" she cried. "I'll have to thank Mr. Suzuki when I see him."

Ryu, a man with dark hair that had tinge of purple to it and crystal blue eyes, stood silently beside Trisha. Serena had never liked Ryu or the children he had helped conceived with Trisha, in fact Serena despised him and wasn't all that fond of Yuri and Yuki, so he knew to stay his distant and not upset Serena further. Trisha pulled away from her daughter's limp embrace, wiping the tears of joy from her face and smiling.

The smile vanished off her face when she saw the look on her daughter's face, "Serena?" she asked. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Serena looked up at her mother, Yumiko's voice in her head; _'Serena, honey.' _Why did her mother have to remind her of Yumiko? Serena should be happy to see her mother again after so long, but in fact Serena was hating every minute she spent with the humans. She wanted to go home.

"Please don't call me _'honey'_," Serena demanded. "You remind me of someone I detest."

Trisha flinched, "Oh," she looked at Ryu. "Alright."

Trisha and Ryu sat either side of Serena as a police officer and psychologist came in, the police officer was an aging man with a kind face and wispy white hair, the psychologist was a middle aged woman with nut brown hair and round glasses and dressed in a blouse with a long black skirt, in her hand was notepad and in the other a ball point pen. Both sat before them, the police officer laying his hands on the table.

"Hello, Serena," he greeted. "You may not remember me, but I'm Seargent Borsch, I was the man who arrested your father Yamaki all those years ago. And this is Dr. Gaia; she'll be asking you some questions, if you find any offensive then please feel free to tell us."

"Okay," Serena nodded.

"Now," Seargent Borsch began. "Two years ago you were kidnapped; your friend Charlaine, or _'Shazz' _as you call her, said a Digimon was chasing you and was the one to grab you. Is that true?"

"No," Serena automatically replied. "It was a man... he had a sick sense of humour."

"Meaning what?" Dr. Gaia asked while writing something down into her notepad.

Serena knew that she had to cover for her friends, lie to the authorities about what had really happened and make up a false truth. Serena didn't want humans to hate Digimon again; she had to blame everything on a human as she knew they would easily believe what she said. Humans were so gullible at times.

"The man who kidnapped me had been following me for awhile," Serena lied. "He knew that I had a fascination with a certain Digimon so constantly dressed like that Digimon in order to make me feel more comfortable."

"The wounds you have suffered are a clear sign of abuse," Dr. Gaia pointed out. "Did he abuse you in anyway? And the three scars on your face, did he release some sort of animal onto you?"

"The cuts and bruises aren't off him," Serena argued. "Their off... someone else, I'm not too sure who the person was, but I knew she was a woman who didn't like me. The scars are off an animal, but he only ever released it once."

"What kind of animal?" Sergeant Borsch.

"A wildcat," Serena replied quickly.

The interview continued from there; Sergeant Borsch and Dr. Gaia asked where the man had taken her, if she had ever seen his face and how she had escaped. Serena had lied saying that she was unaware of where exactly she had been taken; all she knew was that she had been forced to sleep in a basement that had been converted into a comfortable room. She had never seen his face as he was always disguised as a Digimon or wearing some type of mask and the man had drugged her and left her in the forest after it became apparent he no longer desired her company.

Dr. Gaia finished dotting down what Serena had said and nodded once, "Alright, one more question then you can return home with your mother and step-father," she said. "Did this man ever sexually abuse you?"

"E-excuse me," Ryu spoke up. "But I think that's inappropriate, Serena is only a young child."

"I'm seventeen," Serena corrected him. "I'm hardly a child now."

Ryu opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

Serena looked at Dr. Gaia, unsure of how to answer exactly. Serena had made love to Beelzemon on the night of her seventeenth, she was no longer a virgin, but could she really say _'yes'_ to that question? This man she had made up was technically Beelzemon and she had tried to change her experience in the Digital World into something horrible, which it really wasn't in Serena's opinion.

But Serena wanted to say yes for some reason, even if it was to only remember those sweet moments of love making with him.

"No," she answered. "He didn't touch me."

Dr. Gaia wrote something into her notepad, she stood quickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida," she began. "Will you please see me outside the interview room for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Trisha answered.

Trisha and Ryu left the interview room with Dr. Gaia, leaving Sergeant Borsch and Serena alone to share a quick glance. Outside the interview room, standing beside the one-way mirror, Dr. Gaia looked at Serena silently for a second or two then faced them.

"After analyzing what Serena has said and how she reacted to each question I have come to the conclusion that Serena has _'Stockholm Syndrome'_," Dr. Gaia said.

"What?" Trisha snapped. "Don't be absurd! My daughter has been imprisoned by some freak for the past two years and you tell us this?!"

"I know it must be hard to believe," Dr. Gaia continued. "But the way she reacted to the last question proves my theory, when I asked if she had been sexually abused she took quite awhile to answer, when she did she said _'no'_. I could tell just by looking at her that was a lie, she did have a sexual relation with that man but it wasn't forced. And every other thing she said was a lie also."

"What else was a lie?" Ryu asked, interested.

"When asked how she escaped she said he drugged her and left her in the forest because her company was _'no longer desired'_," Dr. Gaia answered. "I saw how upset she looked, she managed to escape by herself and doing so has terribly upset her. I suggest that when you take her home you keep an eye on her and see how she reacts to daily things, she seems a little... confused by everything happening around her, she isn't used to this kind of human interaction."

"Maybe Charlaine, Tomos, Maximus and Paul can see her tomorrow," Ryu suggested. "It'll be nice for Serena to her friends."

"Good idea," Trisha smiled. "I'll phone they're parents when we get home."

Dr. Gaia bid them farewell and left, leaving Ryu and Trisha to take they're child home.

...

_The Next Morning_

Shazz, Tom, Max and Pen had really changed over the past two years, just as Serena had thought. Shazz, Serena's dark haired and blue eyed friend, had grown a few inches over the years, making her slightly taller than Serena. Tom, with his curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes, had became sturdy and well built, his arms bulging with muscles and his stomach with well toned abs. Max's hair was even more blonde and spiky than before, he now wore rectangular glasses and he seen even more tall and lean. Pen seemed much more serious than before, his eyes were dark, his hair a light brown and styled into a posh cut while his face had become round shaped.

"O.M.G," Shazz looked Serena over as they entered her dusty and unused room. "Look at you, Serena! You have boobs, and hips, and a figure! WOW, your hot!"

"Uh..." Serena blinked owlishly. "Thanks."

_How come I had never noticed my figure before?_ Serena frowned.

Pen folded his arms over his chest, looking Serena over with a curious glance. "Shazz is right," he murmured to Tom. "Serena really _is_ hot."

"I heard that," Serena teased. "And your not so bad looking yourself now, Pen!"

Tom laughed and punched the blushing Pen's shoulder; Max fell into a bean bag, bringing up dust. They all laughed at the face he pulled, Shazz ruffled Max's hair playfully and he jumped to his feet.

"Geez, Seren," Max coughed. "Couldn't you have cleaned this place up before you had guests?... Seren?"

Serena had become deadly still, starring at the floor silently with a glassy eyed expression in her eyes. Shazz shared a quiet glance with Pen, he shrugged and Shazz gently tugged on Serena's arm.

"Serena?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

_'Thanks, Seren.'_

_'Seren... I want a nickname too.'_

_'Yeah? How 'bout Shiny? Or Princess Pwetty Pants?'_

Why did everything seem to remind her of her real family? Even one word set her straight on the edge, making her heartbreak and crushing her soul with every second she was reminded of the life she had to sacrafise in order to save the lives of so many. Serena shook her head and went straight to her desk, forcing open one of her draws. The draw fell to the floor and all her Digimon cards fell to the floor.

Her friends watched her silently, watching as she picked up cards and threw them aside if they were not what she wanted, she was looking for specific cards. Shazz slowly approached Serena and knelt beside her, looking at the intense and focused look in her eyes. Serena paid no attention to her friend, all she could think about was her true family, she could still clearly her they're voices and she had a vivid image of everything that had happened over the past two years.

_'I'm sorry if I hurt you Serena Usagi... If there's anything I can do to repay you, then tell me.'_

_'All I want is for you to be my friend, deal?'_

_'Deal.'_

_'My names Serena Usagi by the way.'_

_'I'm Dorumon.'_

_'Serena Usagi meet Duftmon.'_

_'I love ya.'_

Finally, after minutes of scrounging through her cards, she had six cards laid out before her; Duftmon, Beelzemon, Dorumon, Magnamon, Crusadermon and BlackDuftmon. If only Serena had a card of Lilithmon, then her collection of sorts would be complete. It wasn't as if her family was with her, but it was close enough.

"Sorry about that," Serena apologized. "I just wanted to make sure they were still here. You know Yuki and Yuri, they're always stealing my cards."

"If you say so, Serena," Shazz shot a fleeting look towards the three boys stood behind them, they merely looked at her sadly, unable to say anything.

...

After her friends had left later that day, Serena had gone through all of her Digimon stuff; all of her posters, plushi's, figurines, cards and even her own drawings of her family were placed on her bed. She now had plenty of things to provide her with comfort, she grabbed her Magnamon plushi and fell to the floor, squeezing it tightly to her chest and sobbed silently into the plush.

"Oh Magnamon," she cried. "You always knew what to say to me when I was in need, what do I do now? Where do I go?"

Outside her room Trisha heard Serena's sobs, but not her words. She closed Serena's door silently and walked into the kitchen, sitting behind the table and clenching her hands together. Ryu, who had been reading the paper, folded it and placed it on the table upon seeing her distressed face.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Maximus told me that Serena wasn't acting like herself when they were over," Trisha answered. "He said she kept crying to herself when she thought they weren't looking, she wouldn't smile at the things she usually would smile at and she asked them not to call her _'Seren'_, even though that's what they've been calling her for years."

"As much as I hate to say this," Ryu began. "But maybe Dr. Gaia was right, maybe Serena is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. I have her number, maybe we should arrange for her to come over to see Serena."

"Yeah," Trisha agreed. "That sounds like a good idea."

Ryu walked towards the phone attached to the wall, he pulled it off the receiver and began to dial the number. They heard a knock at the door, Ryu continued to dial and pressed the phone to his ear as Trisha went to answer the door. She composed her face and opened the door, her calm face became a look of horror.

"Y-Yamaki?" she gasped. "What the hell are you going here?!"

Yamaki stood in the doorway, he walked with a crutch and as much as Trisha hated Yamaki, she was horrified by the condition he was in. Dressed in shorts and a baggy shirt, not what he usually wore and with a broken pair of glasses on, he smiled at her calmly.

"Hello Trisha," he greeted. "I've come to see Serena."

"How did you know she was here?" Trisha asked.

_So Yumiko was the one to be destroyed,_ Yamaki thought. _Thank the Sovereigns._

"Don't worry about that," Yamaki answered. "All you need to know is that I can help Serena, I have a good guess of how she must be feeling right now."

Trisha scowled, thinking of what Yamaki said for a few seconds, she called into the house, "Ryu! Hang up!"

"Why?" Ryu called back. "I've finally gotten through!"

"It doesn't matter," Trisha said. "There's someone here who I know can help Serena."

"Ryu, huh?" Yamaki chuckled.

Trisha looked at him, "Yes, that's my husband's name," she snapped. "We even have children together."

"I know," Yamaki walked in. "Serena told me all about them, she said that Ryu was an ass."

"Wh-what?" Trisha stared at him in horror. "You've known... all this time where Serena was?"

"Of course," Yamaki smiled.

"You asshole!" she screamed. "You complete and utter jackass! I've been through hell while you've known all along where Serena was!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I will tell you, I promise Trisha," Yamaki answered. "But what I tell you has to remain between us, you cannot tell Ryu, your other kids, the police, anyone. Trust me, Serena will be annoyed if you do."

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard and Serena came running down the stairs, still carrying her Magnamon plush. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, absorbing the form of Yamaki, before bursting into tears and jumping into Yamaki's arms. Yamaki smiled sadly and stroked her hair soothingly, making soothing noises. Ryu walked into the hallway, he saw Yamaki and swore.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"He can help Serena," Trisha answered. "Ryu, I need you to take Yuki and Yuri out, take them to see that new film."

"What? Why?" Ryu questioned.

"Yamaki can help Serena and tell me where she's been, but not if your here," Trisha explained. "Knowing him he wants this to remain between us because he and I are Serena's biological parents and I will keep it a secret, I'm afraid."

"Fine," Ryu gently kissed her cheek. "I'll stay out of your way for awhile."

He went up the stairs quickly and the trio quickly congregated into the kitchen. Yamaki sat down carefully, leaning his crutch against the wall. Serena sat beside Trisha, still firmly holding her Magnamon plushi. They waited until Ryu had the twins ready and left before beginning.

"Now," Yamaki began. "Trish, I need you to promise me and Serena that this remains between us."

Trisha looked at Serena, she saw in Serena's eyes that if she didn't agree to keep this a secret and Serena found out, her daughter would never forgive her.

"Fine," she sighed. "I won't tell."

"Okay," Yamaki began. "Serena was in the Digital World..."

Yamaki told Trisha everything; telling her of the expedition to the Digital World that resulted in the creation of Serena Usagi and Yumiko Asuka, how Yumiko had convinced the Demon Lord's to kidnap Serena and offer her the deal of joining them and becoming a Digimon, how Serena became friends and ally to the Royal Knights, how Serena fell in love with Beelzemon, the trouble with Zhuqiaomon, Serena finally becoming a Digimon and defeating Yumiko and how the resulting explosion was how Serena arrived in the Human World.

"How come your here, Dad?" Serena asked. "If I was you I would have stayed in the Digital World."

"I did it for two reasons," Yamaki began. "One, if Yumiko was to be the one to survive in the battle I wanted to make sure she suffered for ending your life and prevent her from ever activating her plan. Two, if you survived I wanted to be here waiting for you and help you find a way back to the Digital World."

A smile came across Serena's face, her face glowing suddenly as Yamaki's hopeful words filled her head. Yamaki looked at Trisha, she had been quiet throughout the entire conversation and she seemed incredibly upset. It was understandable why, but it wasn't for the reason Yamaki first thought.

"What's wrong Trisha?" she asked.

"Serena could have found a way home from the Digital World the entire time she was there," Trisha answered. "Yet she chose to stay to become one of them, she calls you _'dad'_ even though she shouldn't and now she wants to return to the place which had caused her so much pain." she turned to look at Serena with tears in her eyes. "Why, Serena? Why do you want to be with them so badly? Why did you cut your gorgeous hair? Was it because you knew it reminded you of me, a pitiful human?"

Serena flinched, anger growing inside of her, "I didn't cut my hair because it reminded me of humans!" she snapped. "I cut it because I wanted it cut! I want to be one of them because I love them! I've never felt more at home than I have with them, they've never done anything to hurt me like you have, and Yamaki loves me despite what I am. He took a beating just in order to keep me safe, you knew I hated Ryu yet you married him! Do you realize how much that hurt me?!"

"But I never turned you into a freak!" Trisha slammed her fist onto the table.

Serena went silent, the anger leaving her face. "Is that what you think I am?" she asked. "You think I'm a freak?"

"I... I didn't mean it like that," Trisha cried. "You... your not my little girl, I don't who or what you are anymore."

"Trisha!" Yamaki snapped. "That's unfair! She's our daughter Serena Usagi, she was born half Digimon, but she's still our little girl."

"She's not _'our'_ little girl," Trisha argued. "She _was_ my sweet little Serena Usagi, a young girl with gorgeous long hair and a bright future. Now she's _your_ child, a half human half Digimon thing with no future unless its at a demon's side."

Serena quickly got to her feet, putting the Magnamon plush on the table and starring at the table. "Okay then," she said quietly. "I guess Yumiko was right about how unfairly you treat Digimon, I'm not even a full Digimon and Yamaki's only human, yet you treat us like vermin because of the company we keep. If that's how you feel then I'll go, I'll leave with Yamaki."

"Fine then," Trisha said emotionlessly. "Go."

Serena grabbed the Magnamon plushi and ran up the stairs, leaving Yamaki to hobble to his feet and stare silently at Trisha.

"That seemed awful rough, Trish," he said. "It wasn't until the end I realized what you was doing."

"I knew as soon as she saw you that Serena wanted to be back in that place," Trisha folded her arms over her chest. "And after what Dr. Gaia told me I knew that the only thing that could make Serena happy was to be with that guy, that Demon Lord, but I didn't want her to feel like she had to feel bad for leaving me and her friends behind again."

"Your a brave woman," Yamaki commented. "Few mothers would be willing to hurt they're daughters in order to help them, Serena will one day figure out what you did and will thank you if she could. I don't want you to hurt over what you've done."

"As long as Serena's happy, I'm happy," Trisha smiled.

Standing outside the kitchen, a small smile spread across Serena's face at her mother's words. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked at the Magnamon plush in her hands, "Well," she whispered. "I promise to be home soon guys, just wait for me."

...

Serena packed all of her things into a suitcase, she didn't want to be short on clothes and other such things like she had when she first entered the Digital World, she wished her mother farewell and set off with Yamaki. They walked down town before coming to a large building, an apartment building. They entered the neat and clean building and took the elevator to the top floor, they walked down the corridor before Yamaki pulled some keys out of his pocket and entered the apartment.

He gave her no time to look around, instead he led her into one of the spare rooms. The room had a huge generator that took up the left side of the room, thick wires ran from the generator into the wall and into a bulky computer situated in the centre of the room. Serena noticed upon close examination that inside the generator was a single Digi-Core, it seemed it was the thing that powered the computer.

As Serena walked into the computer and knelt in front of it, Yamaki lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag on the cigarette before exhaling deeply through his noise.

"What's all this?" Serena asked him.

"I made a deal with Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon," Yamaki reminded her. "If you did survive then I had to inform them through this computer, a few Datamon arrived with me and helped set this up. They then left and helped set something similar up in Fanglongmon's castle."

"That's great!" Serena smiled. "So all we have to do is send them a message and they'll open a portal to get us home, right?"

Yamaki nodded, "Yes," he said. "But we only have one problem."

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"The Digi-Core powers the machine and is the thing that sends the message to Fanglongmon's own computer," he explained. "But the problem is that the message can only be sent during certain times, the Digital World can only pick up the message whenever the weather changes to accordance, for example when a sandstorm picks up in the desert. We'll have to wait in order to return home."

Serena looked back the screen, looking at the flashing message on screen; **All systems green. Communication: Failed**. It seemed so unfair that Serena had to wait to return home, after all she had endured she couldn't catch a break for once in her life? Serena sighed heavily, knowing she would have to endure life as a human until the time was right, she suddenly felt extremely blue.

She would wait, she had to be patient, if Yumiko could wait two years for Serena then she could wait a few days, or weeks or months if it was necessary.

_The End... For Now..._


End file.
